Little Swallow of Annihilation
by Plot Devil
Summary: Sen ,a not-so-completely human, has headed for Shinto Teito for the supposed convention that was mysteriously cancelled once she arrived. Upon planning to go back , however, things gets worst as she was dragged to this dangerous game called a Sekirei Plan. Sen's involvement stirred interest in MBI, especially Minaka. OC-Karasuba look-alike. Almost OP. Not-an-Ashikabi.
1. Memory Prologue

Hello, this is my first fanfiction story to be published on Fanfiction. I was inspired by gabriel blessing's Inflight so I couldn't help take some little figments from it, although it will not affect the flow of the story.

As a reminder, I do not own Sekirei and Sekirei and its characters belongs to its respective owner. If you're an avid fan of Sekirei read at your own risk.

 **Memory Prologue**

 _It was far too long when Senmestu Tsubameko, shortened to Sen, has remembered her dreams of her past. Yes, she remembered it when she was young, or in other words, when she was in her 'alpha stage'. Her eyes are not developed yet but she can feel her surrounding as of that moment. In fact, this is the start where she was beginning to develop her own sense of awareness._

Inside in an unknown laboratory, a large glass chamber can be seen, along with identical ones aligned with each other. An individual wearing a white lab coat was checking on them, carefully analysing them and scribbling something on board.

"Subject 040 is healthy," the unknown scientist said in moderate voice before he focused on the other ones.

 _"Su—b—t –f—t—i- he—a—t—" Even though Sen's ears are still underdeveloped, the vibrations that pierced through the glass are sensed by her, picked it up automatically and her little brains starts to analyse it quickly. This goes on for a couple of times and by the 'time' means a couple of days or even months as her sense of time is still off. Sen can now do subtle movements , has rapidly developed other organs which she calculated will be useful for a later use, can now identify syllables through those soft vibrations after. With her muscles still pre-developed, she can't still do anything else._

"Day 243, subject 040, as usual, in a stable state..." the scientist said while analysing the test subject once again, scribbling notes on a board which he was holding. When the test subject reacted to his words by giving him a curious stare, the scientist couldn't help but smile back, which the test subject picked it up and attempted to smile back too.

The scientist left the test subject and has begun analysing the other chambers but his mind was still occupied by that test subject 040 which he thought was special one. It's growth has been rapid as of these days.

 _Unlike the other beings clad in white gowns that observed her with little to no reaction. One being she found was different from her. When she tried to look at that particular scientist with her now developed eye, the scientist will curl his mouth upward for a moment and then she will subconsciously follow it with her now developed mouth. With her little arms and legs, Her body was now forming just like the scientist that was observing for those couple of days..._

It was now his break time but he just couldn't help but he wanted to see test subj—

No wait. He can't just call it a test subject anymore... he will name it Mag for now, although only he can do it.

Even though he found no other reason to see Mag, he couldn't resist not seeing Mag again other than his occasional duty.

 _"M—a—g..." Sen tried to mouth those words the particular scientist repeated in front of her which she remembered during those times. She mouth it again repeatedly until her corners of her lips pulled upward again and a feeling of warmth emanated inside her as she cupped her chest. She contemplated these kind of feelings for that made her feel strange. When a familiar vibrations and an accompanied quick taps on her glass, she couldn't help but become curious toward the source of disturbance and found the particular scientist observing her again and searching for her attention. Sen repeated the procedure as usual, she curved her mouth upward once more and she felt funny again. Sen wondered why the particular scientist is analysing her at this odd time._

 _"I w—l s-t y—u fr-..." The particular scientist mouthed those words in front of her. It was a new set of words this time and she was curious. Sen pushed herself on the glass, watching intently the scientist with wonder._

 _"D—n't w-ry..." Those are the last lines the scientist released before he left again. with her ears are now fully developed, she can hear those words a little bit clear and found out that the way it was stressed was overly strange ... and filled with some meanings. Sen held those unique sound vibrations known as words for no obvious reason, calculati- no, what she meant was hoping that the scientist will come back. Sen's eyes followed the scientist as he walked away from her, before he faded into a blurry image._

 _Sen pondered those words that are sent to her for a long time before she realized it was called a promise..._


	2. Memory 1

Chapter 1 is out right now and please enjoy reading it. Couldn't help but the opening scene was awfully similar to In flight by gabriel blessing, one of my inspirations, although there is no Shirou here. Please read and if you found any error or any typos, just remind me please. I can accept any critique but the ones that are considered outside of this story is a big no-no. This is my first fanfiction on Fanfiction.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning!:** The chapter is filled with flashbacks, as a fellow avid reader, I am too guilty of skipping them, however they fill important parts of the OC's background so please read it.

* * *

 **Memory 1.0**

Senmetsu woke up from that dream. She took a deep breath and adjusted, fixed the position of her glasses once more and checked the time on her watch. It's 10:30 and by the look of it a great deal of time has passed. She looked outside the window and confirmed large patches of lands below. She hurriedly brushed her ebony-colored hair and fixed it once more. She's arriving Japan, especially Shinto Teito where an event will be held there. Sen was wearing a blouse covered by her blue coat and a pair of red fitting pants that matched her scarlet-colored sandals.

She will definitely will not miss it, as it is important to her own studies for she is a scientist as well which he inherited from her 'human' father who was also a scientist. The convention will be filled with important guests that came from around the world, especially Maria Capeucchi* one the world's leading geneticist, along with other inspired scientist just like her and the ideas and brilliant concepts will be exhilarating for her. She chuckled; human emotion must have permission to leak from her face. She will not fail her 'human' father.

The plane was now descending and every passengers, including Sen, are now preparing for the landing.

The airport, upon Senmetsu's observation, was vast and accommodating as she let her eyes dance around, thousands of individuals buzzed around her like a swarm of bees in the beehive. Sen huffed for a moment and pulled her baggage around her after passing the supposedly security lines and retrieving her belongings. She grinned like Chesire cat as she felt a surge of wonderful energy incoming.

"Yoooosh-!" She exclaimed while bystanders around her just ignored her overly active voice while staring at her in contempt. The tapping of her sandals fortunately drowned among the crowd of the people. She automatically adjust those pair of thick, rounded, smoke glasses with swirling patterns on the lens that would make her look like an idiot a clown or a combination of the both.

Sen admitted that there's nothing wrong with her vision, in fact, she should have a perfect 20/20 vision and could reach beyond that. Even wearing those stupid glasses does not falter her perfect eyesight either. Sen's usage for glasses was for hiding her true heritage, establishing her character/persona and if those other reasons are remove, then it would be for purely cosmetic reasons. In other words, Sen like these glasses.

"Excuse me...M'am... Excuse me!" a loud voice and hurrying footsteps made her stop, turn around and came face to face with an airport personnel. He was holding his cap on his head while breathing heavily, which Sen deducted that he must have been running toward her.

 _'Did I just walked too fast for a human, or did he came somewhere far?'_ Well, random thoughts coming from Sen herself.

The personnel was still heaving, catching his breath before he recollected himself.

"Alicia Pichica?" The man before Sen stated a familiar name after clearing his voice, trying to confirm whether Sen is Alicia Ptichika.

 _"Alicia Ptichika, he must have referring to one of my alias. *tsk* it's pronunciation is wrong either... learn some foreign language, human.'_

"Aye, that should be me." Sen immediately replied while deepening her voice and adjusted her accent to match those of that Russian accent she eagerly studied. She narrowed her eyes and cursed herself for not reminding that all airport security system are very strict for those suspicious tourists lurking in their city and blaming herself for not bringing up the accent at the first place, particularly when she's shouting something irrelevant . She love one of the flaw of the human she embraced that she called 'forgetfulness'.

"Oh, thank you but please can you follow me, Pichica-san and I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience." The personnel spoke in a formal manner before bowing before her, somewhat relieved that he confirmed Sen's identity, which Sen bowed too briefly in respect. He then urge Sen to follow him to a door not too far from where they stood. Sen just realized earlier that this personnel was not alone but additional two seemed to appear from the crowd and followed them as they continue to walk. Sen looked back and glared toward them behind her glasses.

"This way please." The personnel seemed to be in a slight hurry by the way he said it and pushing away the doors for her.

Upon entering the door, Sen found herself within the corridor with number of doors lined up on either sides.

At this point, her curiosity turned into suspicion. As the personnel and tailed by the other were leading Sen, she prepared herself for some worst-case scenario that could happen right now. Fortunately, the corridors was filled with occasional humans passing this way and this made Sen glad, hoping that they are just doing their job. Sen returned her gaze toward the leading personnel and as if he felt her staring at him, he turned his head back.

"Once again, Pichica-san, sorry for the disturbance." The man said eagerly, with an honest tone.

 _'Disturbance, my ass.'_ "I understand that you are doing your own job, so don't worry... I'm hoping that whatever this situation was uncalled for, must be fixed as fast as possible." Sen said in response, again in a Russian dialect she picked up, hoping that this might alleviate the man and grinned. Anyway, Sen couldn't hide a chuckled that she was effectively fooling them, yes, she have done this a thousand time but experience doesn't matter for her.

Sen once again felt proud once more, as she showcase her 'impatience' in front the man, another supposedly flaw of humanity.

It seems that she doesn't need to hide it as the man in front of her just released a quick laugh, partially becoming one of the ordinary human before becoming formal fitting for his job. Sen believed that human should have a break for their monotone lives at least once. Sen doesn't need to tell the man that she must attend a convention that could be ending at second day and she could lose some important information which would only worsen a lot for the man.

"Here we are." As if regaining from her stupor, Sen looked at the personnel, expecting him to blurt out some words.

The personnel, Sen and the others stopped as he presented her toward the door second to the end of the corridor. With a twist on the door handle, he opened it revealing a nice room with a lone table at the center, at least 3 steel chairs not too far from it. The window is close at the other side of the wall but the room was nicely illuminated with fluorescent bulb. Sen also spotted some indoor plants placed along the corners of the room and a large vending machine filled with refreshments humming softly and facing by the window side. Sen subconsciously entered the room while the personnel await from the outside. Sen turned around and found the man facing her once again by the door, as if blocking her only exit.

"Please wait here, Pichica-san. They will be coming here shortly." The man said with respect from his tone as he bowed down once more, sorry for taking her precious time before he straightened up and slowly closed the door while Sen was still inside.

Sen sighed, she could see on the frosted window of the door a scenario where the man left the door while the other two remained and acted like a bodyguard, standing side by side by the door outside. She was beginning to worry now. She recollected her thoughts once more.

Did she committed a serious crime? Is she a terrorist from their point of view? So far her works as a scientist are seemingly ethical albeit questionable. By the way, did they know that she was also a scientist as Alicia Ptichika? Random thoughts and usual banters inside her mind piled up within her head. Ah yes, Sen was feeling euphoric for a moment as being paranoid is a plus point just for her.

 _'Let's see...'_

Renewable energy through cold fusion theory? Doesn't sound bad. There's no homework similar to hers either.

Micro-transportation/Celluloid phase transport? Nah, being one of the 'incoming' pillars of science isn't a terror thing albeit this is still in research.

Advanced artificial intelligence through targeted emotion arrays? Well, being a gamer in an entertainment industry benefits the humankind.

Sen gasped. Did they discovered her as an alien? Now this was the time where she gulped nervously, her chest aching with anxiety. She chuckled quietly, _'So this is how I will become a nervous wreck?'_ She immediately sat down on one of the chairs while still admiring the feeling called 'nervousness' that she quite experienced during her younger time. Yes, she thought she must be crazy, so she conclude that she might call a doctor after this 'surprise appointment' ends.

 _Sen felt the warmth of the arms wrapped around her body and carrying her with her legs outstretched and legs resting on his cupped left arms while her head was resting on his right shoulder while covered with a thick, long, white jacket. She still remembered her first time outside of that chamber and how she greedily taste the air with her heavy breathing but nothing serious as well. Sen could see her savior, the particular scientist, looking at her face at the same time seeing the path of his direction, switching between two. Sen felt funny again, her chest emanating warmth as she tried to snuggle more to his comfortable arms. She could smell, hear, touch accurately right now and with her newfound freedom, she found herself grabbing all available information around her discreetly. The cold air wind that touched her flushed cheeks seemed not to bother her with warm sensation coming back. The crunching snow as the scientist was walking; the twig that snapped accidently and the chirping of the panic birds made her conclude that she and her savior are inside of the forest in the winter. ._

 _She fluttered her eyes as she turned her head upward as the sun occasionally peeked behind those dark clouds and dark foliage above, and made her eyes feel more sensitive. She leaned her head backward, careful not to disturb her savior trekking the woods and spotted a warm, happy, yellow thingy dancing while yellow dots flew away from it._

 _It was warm even if they are far away, walking away from it, which the scientist admitted he did it. In Sen's eyes it was beautiful because it was moving in a rhythmic manner, as if it was dancing._

 _"You're safe now." Sen's savior told her. Sen responded by nodding at him. Hearing him talking clearly made her feel elated and satisfied, the warmth in her heart seemed to accelerate too._

Sen felt her cheeks suddenly reddened from flushing, when she remembered her past once more. It was still vivid as if it was just yesterday and she fold and open her palms several times, still felt the warm hands of the scientist. Her chest suddenly felt warm again.

She huffed and took a sit beside the table, being nervous currently annoying ... Oh she was calmed already.

*tsk* such heritage from her being alien after all.

She pulled her luggage and placed it in front of her, cupping the handle with her hands.

*click* the handles lowered themselves.

*click* the handles elevated once more.

*click* the handles lowered once again.

 _'...'_ Sen was dumbfounded somehow and paused what she was doing.

Yes, it's not her fault, it's the personnel's. Sen proudly proclaimed that she was 'bored' right now. Sen placed her chin on the elevated handle and sighed.

Suddenly, a sense of unwelcomed bloodlust shook her system, which made her feel numb and cold for a moment. Sen raised her head and glanced toward the door and saw additional shadows behind those doors, beside the three personnel and one of them made Sen unease. Whoever it is made Sen's survival instincts flaring up madly, which never occurred in her lifetime. She has been in dangerous situation but not this is really one of a kind.

This is serious, deadly serious.

Sen was mildly startled when the door started open, partially blaming herself for not bringing attention to the said door. She spied her watch and concluded that she might have spent the time inside the airport for at least an hour. In other words, she was now irritated. This time, Sen stood up gingerly.

The door was fully opened and in came three unknown individuals followed by the three personnel. Their footsteps echoing inside the room before it was silenced once more.

One was a man wearing glasses with streaks of lines on his suggesting senility and perhaps, experience, and in a nice suit too. He was carrying a tablet under his right hand. Sen suspected that he could be the manager of the airport. His glasses glistened when he passed under the lights.

Another is a female, a tall one; hair was very long and tied in a ponytail and the colors of it matching of those ashes. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings while over her shoulders was draped with a grey, long coat. She was pale, very pale that made her look like those vampires she has seen in those movies. Sen's survival instinct rose up once more, and she was thankful for her mastery over control, when she spied a long blade sheathed and resting by her side. It was not how it looked like but Sen could smell blood from that blade, fresh and old, even though it's just miniscule and can be ignored.

The tall woman was smiling, which unnerved Sen a lot. Sen deduced that the tall girl has already committed massacre multiple times, and if proven true then it might be another story.

And lastly, another woman, her hair was very white and was wearing a lab coat...

 _'Lab coat...? Then she's a scientist... just like my father...'_ Sen's train of thoughts stopped when her eyes lingered on the lab coat, the woman was currently wearing.

Sen jolted upon hearing the manager clearing his throat. She thanked him within her own mind as this prevented another flashback she was about to witness. _'Damn...'_

"Good afternoon, Miss Ptichika. My name is Jin Tachibana the manager of this airport branch. On behalf of the airport management Tokyo Airline, I apologized for this moment delay... please have a seat" The man known as Jin bowed quickly before he faced Sen once more. He was courteous enough evident within his respectable tone and based on Sen's calculation, this scenario happened rarely. Jin and Sen took a seat, facing each other by the seat while the other two are contented standing behind Jin. Jin huffed for a moment before he beckoned one of the personnel to close the door before they will start. Sen admired that manager Jin seemed to know how to say her alias almost-perfectly and suddenly found herself reminding that they must took a lesson knowing how to pronounce her name before they could even talk... not that it was currently important right now.

The background sounds that Sen seemed to subconsciously ignore just stopped suddenly and the room's current serious ambient seemed to quadruple. It doesn't help the fact that the tall woman's bloodlust seemed to choked Sen uncomfortably.

The lab-coat wearing woman folded her arms below her chest and glared at Sen begrudgingly while the tall woman snickered at Sen for a moment.

"Miss Ptichika, what happens right now is not the first time, albeit rarely, identified as a precarious situation. If you cooperate with us, then we will assure you that we will assist you to the best service we have after this situation is resolved." Manager Jin said reassuringly, but Sen couldn't help the fact that he was warning Sen to an unforeseen circumstance that may happen after this.

In response, Sen nodded approvingly. "I understand." Sen's voice almost failed her Russian accent but passed when the interrogation heed no reaction. Jin nonchalantly type something on his tablet, the light radiating from the device illuminating his glasses.

"Full name."

"Alicia T. Ptichika." _'Experiment no. 040 when I'm still in the lab. Maggie Magnum when under father's care, Senmetsu Tsubameko is my chosen designated name after my father died ...'_

"Age."

"21." _'Almost 100... my appearance is the byproduct of my father who adjusted my body painstakingly for few years and after that I took the privilege to do adjustment to myself. My father even prepared a blueprint when in the case of unprecedented death for the guideline. Purpose of adjustment is to make me stabilized and be identical to human physically..."_

"Birthplace."

"Irkutsk, Russia." _'A remote location somewhere in East Siberian taiga where an underground laboratory lies. Father said that I'm one of the alien that was retrieved in the mysterious cargo suspected as an 'alien spaceship that has crash landed a thousand years ago' that suffered a moderate amount of damage and was stuck inside the mountain prior to discovery...'_

"Birthdate."

"March 20, 19XX*." ' _I do not know how to calculate my age but by my best calculation, I've awakened somewhere in 17XX*. Father said that there was supposed to be 108 of us inside but 37 are already dead, 20 death upon 'accidental exposure', which totalled upon 51 upon reaching the lab. From there, we were developed into maturity to be used for experimentation and later on, a human weapon. Further deaths are recorded which reduced us to 20 due to malfunctioning, accidents and many unforeseen circumstances. At last, 11 are successful from developing. Father have seen this as completely unethical and radical; thus raze the lab, completely destroying all the remains except for me...'_

"Profession"

"Former geneticist, currently teaching at Russian Medical Technology center." _"I took father's job after his death and took studies abroad. I also studied various forms of self-defences and advanced assassination for the sake of my Father...'_

The lab coat-wearing woman seemed to visibly winced upon hearing Sen's profession. Her later glares seemed to become potentially dangerous. The tall woman just smirked contentedly. Manager Jin seemed to be aware of the situation as dead air permeated the surrounding. He sighed heavily and his voice became strained later on.

"Purpose of the visit?"

"To attend a convention." _'To learn more about the world after father's death 2 years after. Father's dedication to me, even after his death, made me feel indebted. He isolated himself from the world in order to focus on fixing me. If specific, I just want to visit Father's origins before exploring...'_

"By means of convention, a meeting?" Jin said sparingly, his voice filled with concern. Sen nodded quietly.

Sen spied the tall woman just smiling cheerful upon the corner leaning comfortably and eyes always shut even before they all came in, which made Sen wondered how do she ever see when she walked. The tall woman seemed to give no reaction until Sen noticed her blade was slightly raised from its sheath, its steel glinting dangerously toward her.

The lab coat-wearing woman raised her eyebrow in doubt, animosity gone for a moment before she raised her hand beside her head and mumbled something quietly. Earpiece? Yes, Sen realized the lab coat-wearing woman was talking to someone. Unfortunately, Sen couldn't hear anything the woman was talking to.

Sen deduced that they still didn't know that she was an alien or else she were to be detained forcefully and experimented on without permission. Sen still did not see any reasons that might practically begging her to escape this place, at least for now, she will cooperate whatever this man was asking her to.

The lab coat-wearing woman dropped her arms later on; it seemed that she was finish talking to whoever it is.

"Parents?"

"Father was deceased. Father said that my mother died after I was born." _'Father was single throughout his life and was solitary, he did not have any siblings or family or friends or whatever connections he have. If he did one, he did not bother talking it to me at all. Father takes care of himself, when I came to his life; his resources, time and attention all are poured on me. Father's dedication to me brought him exhaustion and sickness until he died of tuberculosis while sitting on the bench, still doing the final change to the blueprints and notes until he just closed his eyes. When I confirmed his time of death, I took his body, made final preparations and buried him next to his basement. Afterwards I took his notes and blueprints as order per say..."_

"Name of parents."

"Father's name was Fenix Dragunov-Ptichika..." _"Father's real name was Dr. Mino Takahashi, a Japanese leading researcher of an unnamed institution. Father said that when he will die, I must took away all of his belongings and burn the rest. Destroy every evidence when he was still alive, and adapt a new name, hence Senmetsu Tsubameko, after his Japanese nationality...'_

"How about your mother?"

"Father did not named her." Sen made a motion that made her look like she just winced and made her voice awkward as possible, to made it sound viable enough. Manager Jin seemed to be worried about Sen that he ordered the personnel to bring some water for Sen. However; two individuals behind him seemed to heed no reaction from it.

"I apologize for your current situation, Ms. Ptichika. It seems that it brought some bad memories."

"It's ok, Mr. Tachibana. Please go on." Sen tilted her head in agreement. She knew that the longer she remain, the more it became a dangerous situation. Manager Jin just nodded.

"Then any living relatives?"

"I have none." _'I worked hard after Father's death; I adjusted myself accordingly, I studied genetics biology, I learned several languages, I researched every studies that could possibly make me completely human. Perhaps, because of my focus, I suffer no time to make a connection with any human..."_

Jin just nodded sympathetically as the answers seemed to satisfy himself; however, the two individuals' agreement seemed debatable. Jin glanced toward the lab coat-wearing human and nodded before he gave the tablet to the woman, who skimmed for the information written on it, and stood up and reached for Sen's hand. Sen instinctively stood up and shook his hand in rhythm. Manager Jin huffed before he spoke again once more.

Honestly, if Sen were to speak truthfully and tell everything what was on her mind, she might be branded as insane, locked in a mental institution and never see the light again. Sen chuckled quietly when she imagining it exactly the difficult situation forming in her mind, as if ignoring the situation in the reality is laughable.

"Thank you, Ms. Ptichika for your cooperation. It seems that we were doing fine and you can now complete the trip. Have a good day." Jin released his hold, bowed quickly, and offered the exit before Sen. Sen happily, accepted Jin's offer but Sen's wariness toward the two individuals made her feel hesitate to move on her own spot.

The tall woman seemed to follow her gaze even piercing beyond those thick, smoked glasses. Anyway, Sen thanked herself that she wore the stupid glasses all time in order not to see who she was watching for that time. The tall woman seemed to be waiting for something, her hand playing on the handle of her blade. Playing safe is now a no longer concern.

Manager Jin seemed to be waiting for Sen to move too, as well as the three personnel waiting outside, who opened the door just this moment. Jin was now perspiring right now. The lab coat-wearing woman just only glared toward Sen. Sen just stood there, analyzing all of them, treating the tall woman as the most dangerous she would ever face.

It's just only a heartbeat and yet an eternity.

With one foot, slightly forward, Sen expected the unexpected...

*shhiinnggg*

The sound of a blade drawn out and suddenly found itself forcefully placed on Sen's neck. The chairs are knocked off, the tables are turned, and the tall woman several inches closer toward her. Her eyes fully opened, full of carnage yet empty at the same time, her unnerving grin turned into full force maniac one. Her ashen hair dancing wildly from the fast reaction. The blade's edge slightly nipped Sen's skin, drawing some blood out.

"Ma'm K-Karasuba!"

Jin stuttered, became pathetic, losing all formality of a Manager in a moment. The personnel are visibly panicking before the unfolding situation in front of them. The tall woman, now known as Karasuba, smirk contently before Sen. Karasuba glanced toward the personnel, giving them a 'do not move or I will kill you' stare, of course, the personnel just froze at the same place. Karasuba's eyes turned to Sen before she spoke something.

"Hey, Assistant Director Takami, why don't I kill her and do what you ever want? Like confirm her, huh?!"

Karasuba exclaimed before Sen, her eyes glistening dangerously like her own blade against the light. Her voice was higher than a decibel right now. Sen was visibly perspiring and cringing before Karasuba. Sen was very quiet, yes, she has expected it, like Karasuba pulling her sword, and assaulting her. Sen's survival instincts are now screaming right now and was thankful for whatever she has control on her own body.

According to Sen, Karasuba was demanding total domination over her and this just only made Sen irritated. Her face maybe scrunched with despair, but deep inside she was preparing to counter her. Karasuba immediately clasped her collar using her free hand and pulled Sen closer to her face.

"Honestly, I have heard many confessions before I killed them, but right now yours made me feel wretched. Congratulations! You've made me pissed off ...!"

Karasuba was asserting her dominance over Sen more than ever and backed it up with her certified kill counts but to Sen it never sell out, although her face was still showing fear.

"Miss Karasuba, p-please, she's an i-important guest!"

Jin stuttered loudly as possible, of course, Sen guessed that if Karasuba is threatening her, his and personnel might be in danger as well. This just only made Sen conclude that Karasuba is a massacre maniac.

"Shut up!"

Karasuba pulled her blade away from Sen and point it toward Manager Jin as she practically shouted at him, who was now terrified. Sen might be 'contented' that Karasuba is threatening her, but to blame it to others is completely unnecessary and this only prove that Karasuba was indeed doing what she only wants.

Instinctively, Sen grasped Karasuba's outstretched arm and pulled it away from Manager Jin, carefully using a humane strength to level Karasuba's.

"Oooh~... are you trying to fight me and defend this scum?"

Bit by bit, Sen poured carefully ounce of strength every second, before Karasuba's own arm numbly was taken away with a shake. Sen was surprised, she should be able to remove it away from Jin with ease but this time it was very difficult to overpower her.

Could it be...?

* _badump*_ Sen's irregular beating of her heart took away her attention, and this made her gasped, which could mean...

[unknown DNA sequence detected beginning analyzing ... DNA sequence confirm... begin override]

 _'My core is acting... this could go bad...'_

"Assistant Director Takami said that you are a very suspicious person... so I will go ahead and ask you ... are you a Sekirei?"

Karasuba said it with disdain, albeit with difficulty as they have the battle of the strength with Sen. Karasuba only seemed to be enjoying this type of game, and so she pushed with all her might the sword to Sen's face intending to mutilate it, while Sen was now struggling a lot.

Sen was now in difficult situation, with her core acting strange and Karasuba confirming whether she was a Sekirei or—

"S-Sekirei...? W-What do you mean, w-wagtails?" Sen was stuttering because of the pressure from the pushing away the blade, which was now several inches away from her cheek. Honestly, what was Sen was more worried about was that Karasuba did not suspected her as an extra-terrestrial being but rather if she is a type of wagtail. Sen's mental fortitude almost faltered and if this is how Karasuba fought her enemies by asking them stupid questions then she might be always victorious before their enemies could ponder on it.

"So you're now talki— don't shit with me!" Karasuba was now very annoyed and was pushing the blade into extreme and was about to tear Sen's skin. She was insulted that Sen thought that Karasuba was joking this time so she will teach her a lesson.

"Enough, Karasuba." The lab coat-wearing woman, who was also known as Assistant Director Takami after Karasuba's referred her earlier, her cold, intimidating voice was now telling Karasuba to stop. Karasuba, in a heartbeat, immediately released Sen, pushed her to the ground and sheathed the blade, and possibly calming the Jin and the rest of the present personnel. Manager Jin instinctively rushed toward Sen, helped her to stood up and support her this time.

"T-thank you!" Sen heaved while she silently thanked him. Sen's body was now exhausting her, courtesy of Karasuba's unprecedented strength and her core acting strangely, fortunately, the latter only noticeable for her. Manager Jin offered his handkerchief, and upon Sen's glancing on his arm, he was visibly shaking. Sen thankfully accepted and covered her chin where the blade wounded her earlier.

"Ma'm Takami, please! For the love of God, I beg of you, violence is not tolerated inside the airport!" Manager Jin's voiced was awfully dampened while his personnel were still shaking with fear.

Hysterical, that's how Sen would describe Manager Jin now. Hopefully, Assistant Director Takami, as Karasuba referred her, will not identify it as a threat. As this will not help her situation either. Honestly, it seemed that Assistant Director Takami ignored Karasuba's threats toward Sen, as if this happened several times already, before she eventually ordered her stop.

"Miss Ptichika, it seems that system confirmed your identity and therefore whatever credentials you said to us are verified and proven true but I still suspected that you are a spy until now, MBI cannot ignore any missing or unverified information. However, you must know that I'm a very busy person and I'm willing to overlook your case since it doesn't require immediate attention and the problems... well miniscule at least."

Assistant Director Takami said it nonchalantly while facing Sen, her still, lifeless eyes narrowing at her, and showing that she was annoyed at the best. Karasuba just folded her arms under her chest and release a sighed filled with scorn.

"...Whatever happened in this room remains in the room, understood? Manager Jin?"

Manager Jin rapidly nodded his head in succession; the personnel followed the suit too even Sen showed her support by nodding too, albeit, gingerly. Sen believed that she has no room to argue with Assistant Director Takami without confirming her own condition first. Seeing that agreement has been set up, Takami immediately left them immediately, followed by Karasuba who resumed her cheerful state, as if nothing happened at all. Manager Jin and the rest of the personnel seemed to relax their posture even more and breathed heavily. When Karasuba suddenly stop, all of them suddenly tensed up again once more.

"I forgot to tell you this, but welcome to Shin Tokyo. I hope we meet again under favorable circumstances."

Even though the bloodlust remained, all the traces of Karasuba's carnage aura was long gone. The oppressive feeling that may instil fear among the weak was never there. Karasuba resumed walking away leaving them in awe, releasing the tension once more.

One of the personnel immediately fainted and lose consciousness, and Sen would not be surprised if that guy came back with a resignation letter in his hand. Even Manager Jin was reconsidering something called an option.

When Karasuba and Assistant Director Takami have disappeared from their sight and by extension, courtesy of Sen, the bloodlust that filled the air dissappeared, they suddenly can move freely.

"Miss Ptichika, it seems that I have no choice but to follow Ma'm Takami's order." Manager Jin told her, while supporting her while she was walking limply. The other personnel carried her luggage carefully while the other was carrying the unconscious personnel on his back via piggyback style.

"But fear not! In return all expense that you've paid will be fully refunded and all payments for the hotel you've chosen will be considered paid too."

Sen couldn't help but smile as she seemed to be agreeing with Manager Jin but her core might be another story...

* * *

Outside the airport, a particular vehicle among few other cars and identical to a black limousine can be seen. A large guy wearing a tuxedo is by standing by the said car, awaiting for the orders. The side of the car has its window opened in order to let smoke free. Takami can be seen by that window, smoking to her heart's content and irritated as usual. While at the other side of the seat was Karasuba, with her cheerful, benevolent and closed eyes. She didn't even bothered by the smoke coming from Takami, instead she double-checked her blade and cleaned it with dedication.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Takami bellowed as she crinkled her cigarette and released a mouthful of smoke that partially filled the car before it escaped away through the window. Takami leaned against her own seat.

"Oi~ oi~, what's wrong, Assistant Director Takami?" Karasuba playfully asked her, pausing whatever she was doing.

"That son of the bitch claimed that a Sekirei just escaped and even outright told us that it is emergency that demands our presence, of course we went there, and look he just told in our face that it was just a false alarm!"

"..."

"His stupidity couldn't be even compared to Minaka and yet they made us a fool, that employee..."

"I could go in the airport, and kill the guy for you~"

Takami just couldn't get over it, while holding his nose in frustration. She imagined that large headache might be coming eventually. Karasuba just only chuckled, but, seriously, her still offer stands. She eventually calmed down a bit.

"Not now, Karasuba, the bastard Minaka is enough for my daily dose of problem..."

Just to double check the employee's claim, they even detained her, interrogated her and finally, ah what a bliss, Karasuba out right threatened her! She might considering fire that individual whoever started the baseless rumor... and damn the scanner might be needed to replace within the few days as she could detect faulty lines and damaged sockets.

Either she will fire the employee guy or destroy the leading corporation that sold the piece of junk, or both. Takami couldn't comprehend the situation right now, even a pack of cigarette couldn't even let the tension go.

"Oy, drive it, now."

Takami immediately reached outside the window and ordered the man in tuxedo without delay, who hurriedly entered the car and started the engine.

"I'm running late, dammit, must oversee the adjustments..."

Takami's word trailed off as she saw the profile of Miss Ptichika, claimed to be scientist/geneticist, right on the tablet where she currently manipulating. She remembered that Ptichika was attending a convention, which she scoffed at the idea of it. So what did she do? She eventually ordered it to forcefully close down and chain arrest all the leading directors who run the convention itself on the spot. She could see a possibility that it the convention might be used to run a secondary operation that might harm the Sekirei Plan, which hasn't even started yet.

The convention found no foul operations that may considered detrimental to the plan, well, for Takami its better safe than sorry. If they could have asked for the MBI for permission, there's a possibility that the convention will still continue... too bad, they didn't. Takami was unperturbed that the convention was running for at least two days before it was eventually ceased all thanks for Miss Ptichika.

Now back to Miss Ptichika, Takami saw that she indeed was a professional and her achievements are noteworthy that if they should have meet under the right time, she could have offered Miss Ptichika work in MBI right on the spot. She might become handy too, as she was calm amidst Karasuba's sadistic streak even though she was visibly shaking and perspiring, one of the requirements when adjusting a Sekirei.

Poor Miss Ptichika, frightened by Karasuba, maybe next time, she should apologize the next that they will meet again. Well her frustrations during the interrogation are brought by the stress of her work and, special mentioned, the piece of crap called Minaka, she blamed him for her hair became white.

"Oh, she's too brave for a human, no?" Karasuba exclaimed as she suddenly spied the tablet while Miss Ptichika profile displayed. She was grinning her dark eyes staring out the window while relaxing.

"Truthfully, I'm expecting that she give in immediately, cried bitterly, begging for life, shouting, asking for help from the others, especially that Jin, or the worst case, faint on the spot."

Takami just stared toward Karasuba as she spoke something about Miss Ptichika. She noticed that Karasuba's smile begin to falter and frowned, her bloodlust filled the air. Well for Takami it just served to annoy her further.

"She's trembling, yes, and nothing more... damn, if I remove that stupid piece of glasses, I might fully comprehend Ptichika's facial expressions clearly."

Karasuba found herself mumbling quietly, why didn't she did it at the first place. Even Takami found herself wondering why Miss Ptichika would wore those receptacles that doesn't even help her vision at all.

"Oh... her strength was impressive comparable to a low levelled Sekirei..."

Karasuba happily proclaimed and raised her eyebrows while Takami made a 'are you kidding me' expression in front of Karasuba. Takami just finished two sticks of cigarette before the current one.

"You did hold back, don't you?" Takami suspiciously asked.

"Maybe~" Out came Karasuba's response which made Takami hold her nose in irritation and leaned back, maybe take a bit of a nap after finishing her fifth stick. Takami was about to close the tab when she noticed something irregular; the placement somewhere the word 'human' was displayed glitched out changing into a jumbled row of words that is too fast to read on it before it became normal again, setting to 'human' once more.

"Hmm, must be my imagination ... or the damned scanner really needed to be replaced right now." Takami growled before she dismissed the Ptichika's profile, closed the tablet and hid it in her lab coat.

Meanwhile, Karasuba, who became quiet after their minute conversation with Takami, observed her arm where Ptichika grasped. She pulled the sleeves back and revealed a bruise wound present where Ptichika hand was holding her arm. It was nothing serious at all, and testing her arms just confirmed that it did not impede her performance either. The bruise will just heal for few days. Karasuba did not remember wounding her arm other than Ptchika's and she deduced that the normal human is not capable of putting wounds on her with bare hands alone and under the impression of being afraid and that Ptichika was indeed something else.

 _'Miss Ptchika, whoever you are, whatever you are, you'll be mine evenually...'_

 _..._

* * *

 _1 The name is based on Mario Capecchi, you can search him on the web, I just want to note it as Maria Capeucchi is completely fictional and she will not be mentioned for later chapters. Whoever knows and respects Mario Capecchi, I do not intend to offend you or him._

 _2-3 Honest to goodness, I'm lazy to compute the actual years. Please forgive me._

next chapter updates every Friday... I think.


	3. Memory 2

Chapter 2 is out as what I promised this Friday! Nothing else to say so here you go. Please read and if you found any error or any typos, just remind me please. I can accept any critique but the ones that are considered outside of this story is a big no-no. This is my first fanfiction on Fanfiction.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning!:** This chapter will be purely based on Sen's P.O.V.

* * *

 **Memory 2.0**

It was worthless, useless, there's nothing I can do!

I grieved beside the chair, limping on it, one of my arm hanging on the stand while my legs splayed on the floor. My head resting on my other arm. A pity sight indeed, if I were to comment on it. I was so frustrated at that moment.

A few days prior to this moment, Manager Jin offered me a place, a classical hotel, to stay in. Of course, without hesitation I accepted it. My core was acting strangely since that day, albeit it doesn't present a danger, at least to my knowledge. This is my first time my core goes crazy, and it honestly scared me. My core was the equivalent to a human's heart, if something was off to it just the same as finding an anomaly within the heart. It doesn't help either that I'm also a geneticist, that have some limited knowledge over my own alien body.

I was filled with terror once more the first half-day I spent on the hotel and rushed toward the large mirror, and saw something that I least expected: I've became pale, very pale, My hair turned into ashen gray and it grew longer the last time I saw it, and lastly, I grew taller and leaner. What's worst was that I look exactly like Karasuba and my body notified these changes to me, which shocked me even more. The only positive changes that I'm willing to accept is that my core stabilized and that I no longer needed to adjust my body frequently at all. It did not help me right now.

I scratched and pulled my hair in despair, violently pulling some strands of the forsaken gray hair strands that clung to my fingers. Next, I grabbed a pair of scissors nearby and mutilated some parts of my body evenly. Even in a state of shock, I was surprised that I did not feel any pain. Blood and sweat begun to glistened every part of my body and I just didn't care that I'm practically naked save for my panty, which later was soiled and badly needed to be washed. It went for a long time, maybe for at least a day. I howled like a beast, yelling away all of so-called 'problems'. I think that the employers nor the managements did not even dared to approach my room because no one did entered my room and I think its a miracle that the door did not even open when it was unlocked all the time.

I did not sleep throughout the night as I slammed my forehead on the mirror several times, creating spider web cracks on purpose and bruising my head. I was so ashamed of myself, that I let these unnatural changes occur into my body without my consent. The body that my Father painstakingly adjusted, that was considered my Father's pride all gone in a nick of time. I cried a lot, tears and blood mixed in.

I admitted that as a scientist what I am doing is completely detrimental for my physical, emotional, and mental health but releasing those unspecified tensions, trauma by inflicting physical abuse on my body never felt so damn good but only for a really short time, which will might urge you to hurt yourself more. Thankfully, my reasoning and rationality caught up and made me stop.

It was now at least two days after my 'tension releasing' was done. I released a heavy sigh as I stood up from the chair where I wailed on, not even care to dress up and my underwear needed washing from the blood it soaked. My body croaked from remaining in uncomfortable positions and ignoring the antagonizing pain created by my fresh wounds. It was quiet, very quiet here now and when I scanned my eyes around and realized that, I might pay for some private property damages: the mirror was completely broken, the vase was shattered on the floor and its pieces flayed everywhere, the beddings are torn violently, and the walls showing signs of scratching. Over all it was very ugly indeed.

I kept my poker face this time, and moderately walked toward my luggage that I have found hiding under the bed. I pulled it out, opened it and took away the bandages and medical kit that I found inside and put it away on the bed. The current situation was uncalled for and all I can do now is to adapt on this new body, before I search for any solutions.

I cut the bandages and neatly covered some parts of my body badly damage by my self-mutilation, applied healing ointments on the bruised parts. I was not surprised when some of my wounds are turned into scabs due to my alien nature. I do not really like being have long hair so I took the bloody scissors, which was still caked with my own dried blood and I did not even bother cleaning it, placed a largest shard of mirror in front of me and begun cutting my forsaken, gray hair. Longer strands of hair falling down the floor, semi-circling me when I'm finished and levelling by my shoulders.

 _'There's no damn way that I will admire Karasuba and begun to look like her!'_ I exclaimed through my mind as I crinkled my face.

*knock* *knock*

Someone was knocking at the door as I turned toward it. "Come in." I spoke coldly and with a trace of dissonant in my own voice. I looked away from the door and focused on cleaning and disinfecting my wounds on my legs. I can hear the door creaking as it opened, dragging some pieces on the ground and I did not even bothered to look back. Did not bother wearing my own clothes right now.

"Miss Ptichika, are you alright?" The boy-servant worryingly asked.

"I'm fine." I realized that I've become cold and rebellious. *tsk* damn, even my emotions are uncontained either. The boy-servant just look shocked when he observed that the entire place was a total wreck but made no words. Noticing that, I spoke immediately.

"Tell you're manager that I'll just pay the total amount of the damages I accumulated." I added, without even looking at him. I expected the boy to reply until I look at him, and well he look away, blushing. I am no dumb and I knew it was a hormonal reaction due to me not being clothed. My ample breast, are fully shown to be seen. What? My Father has seen me several times butt naked, especially when its time for adjustments. Well, the boy wasn't my father and may have trouble controlling his urges. I caught him peeking at one of my breast once more and his eyes danced around the room. It seems my body made the boy ignored the devastated room.

"Uhhmm..." The boy was shaking, his hand snaking its way toward his face and covered his eyes , trying to find a reason, and he might expected me to be angry but I see no reason why.

"I know..." I released a heavy sigh once more. Honestly, being naked is liberating but I am not an exhibitionist; it's just a force of habit from when I am still under Father's care so I have no qualms when someone was looking at me naked.

It was funny to look at myself when not only that you are naked but also your various parts of the body are covered with bandages and your forehead was covered with a large patch. I might need to remind myself that I must remove them within a few days. I went over the luggage once more, ignoring the crunching porcelain beneath my feet and I suspect that I might be bleeding once more and thankfully, that it only managed to scratch my sole of my foot.

I pulled my wallet, pulled a bill, and offered it to the boy. The boy was just surprised, grabbed the bill and resumed covering his eyes, to preserve something called modesty. The boy was naive according to my opinion.

"Please clean what you can know, the payment might just be later ... and don't touch my luggage." I said with a hint of warning. The medical supplies are now placed inside the luggage quickly and expertly before I pushed it under the bed. Of course, the boy went out already, perhaps bringing some cleaning supplies to supplement his work. I proceeded to the bathroom and removed my soiled underwear, gingerly avoiding any contact with my wounds. The wet towel might suffice for a moment.

* * *

I went out of the hotel after cleaning my body and wearing my lab-coat and trousers, which only looked somewhat like a pedal pants due to my unstable height, although I cared a little for fashion. The piece of clothing that made me look normal was my lab-coat, due to not being restricted to the height of the user. Even with sudden growth spurts, I can still move comfortably, as if I experienced it many times as possible. I also take note that I wore those innovative glasses, as unwanted attentions will automatically draw toward the piece of spectacle she was wearing and move on their lives, which was helping.

I needed to buy some sufficient clothes fitted for my new body and I spied some of it from a mall not far from the hotel. As I was walking down the pavements and observe my environment through the smoked glasses, I couldn't help but saw some occurrences that to my extent of knowledge, are queer to human being's standards. I occasionally glanced some girls jumping along the buildings, wearing extravagant clothing and accessories that defy simple explanation. If I could recall that is called cosplaying, at least to my own knowledge; the television owned by my Father has shows and animations about fantasy that showed girls in eye-catching costumes and has flashy powers. What was worrying about is the reactions of the crowds of people around her; they're ignoring it and that made me conclude that this happened a lot lately. Another alarming situation that I noted recently is the number of army of soldiers present in the city, and once more, the crowds of people showed little reactions about it. It was a relieving that they are not directed to me, at least. Even a passing soldier just outright ignored me. But this only made me feel awfully suspicious and by the tidbits of information caught by my sensitive ear by some civilians talking, they are a group called MBI or at least connected to it. My curious mind wanted to investigate this fishy matter, but I've decided that I will leave this city as soon as I purchased some clothing, and leave no room for distractions.

I have arrived at my destination and purchased clothing that are favorable for my own body; 5 pieces of underwear, 2 simple looking shirts, 1 dress, 2 shorts, 1 trousers, 1 coat. Yes, I am currently living a simple life. "Thank you for purchasing Ma'm." I can still hear the lady employees' words that are formal and rehearsed and sometimes accompanied by a quick bow that are perpetually repeated every time a customer left the store. My footsteps are rhythmic and quick, but I was not in a hurry. The entrance that I took in earlier was now crowded more than ever, as more customers walked in and it might not be possible to sneak through, as it was literally shoulder-to-shoulder so I took the not-so-crowded route and found myself at the different exit. Because of me that is cautious and conscious of my surroundings, I can handpick some weird girls among the fluctuating multitudes of people not only that, but I can sense literally that they are fundamentally different from any humans when one of them came too close to me.

It did not alarm me though, at least for a moment. Their target, if there is one, is not on me. I can see some of them entering some stores and purchase with using those weird cards. I just realized that they do not show any cash at all and yet what they bought from those any stores can bring any addicted shoppers to shame. It was very weird thing for me.

The exit that I went outside seemed to guide me to park, although it was still a long walk, it will lead me to my hotel that I efficiently memorized. The park scarcely filled with humans, so it was a nice relief to exercise a little while walking and ... too bad, it seems that my walking pace was slower as I enjoyed this breeze of isolation.

Ugh, it just brought memories together with my Father, when I was still young and added to the cold that I've experienced, it was just nostalgic. I paused for a moment and looked up the sky, and realized that it was already dark. It seems that I really took time choosing for my clothes, which are now inside the bag that was carried by my right hand. I inadvertently pulled my arms and hugged my body, it was cold but something is strange.

I admitted that I have some resistance to cold due to living in Siberian winter. Even if I stripped myself naked, I did not sniffled once and tremble but the cold that I'm currently experience was something strange. It's funny to think about it but living in cold temperature can make you deter the differences of what 'kind' of cold temperature am I currently felt. Right now, the cold breeze that I felt is drastically different from Russia, even if it is tame temperature, in other words, It's uniqueness, not the cold itself, made me instinctively cover my body.

I forced myself to straighten at this moment. My instincts regarding the cold was eventually remove. I could have been on my back home but I was drawn to the source of the cold; it was emitted by something. Damn my scientist attitude!

The grass beneath my feet crunched as I walked on, my pace steady and my attention toward the source. Eventually i stopped and stared toward the source; at the center of a park, a lone woman was sitting on a bench. I mentally confirmed that she was indeed the one who emitted some kind of cold that I, who have sensed it at the first place, could have ignored it. If she released it on purpose or not is up to date. She was still emitting that kind of cold until now.

I narrowed my eyes, exploring anything on her before I could decide what to do next; she was curled up and was naked save for a half-buttoned shirt and lab coat partially draped on her. Upon further expectation, the lab coat was partially stained with blood, which I just confirmed. I still couldn't dictate whether she was hurt . Her arm are loosely placed on each either side of the bench. Her head was downcast and it seems that she still did not noticed me until now. I could sense that she's one of the strange girl.

If this is a trap then it was elaborate enough but I could sense that this is a genuine scenario and now I am guilty right now. If I didn't witnessed this then I could have been on my way. I am not entirely altruistic but I've decided that I will help her to what is viable, human or not and it didn't matter how she ended up like that.

I breathed heavily and marched onward, my noisy footstep claimed her attention, and then she looked up. I didn't notice that she was mumbling something about being broken and a failure that somewhat ended up like a mantra but she silenced herself when she stared at me. Upon being closer, I could see that she has a light brown hair. Her face may look expressionless but I could see hints of depression adorning it. The most noticeable thing about her face was the strange tattoo marking her forehead, some fetish or something else irrelevant. Her lifeless eyes was glancing toward my lab coat and possibly to my patched skins.

"A-are you trying to return me to the lab?"

She asked me with a hint of fear although she hid it well with her poker face. With that lab coat and the fact that she was not a human; it seems that it only served to reinforce my theory that she might be an experiment ... just like me. Nevertheless, I am quite firm and stubborn for myself, I did not jump to conclusions rightly; evidence and proofs are needed but too bad, Father's lab is within Russia.

If it is proven that they are the same brethren, then it is somewhat tempting but I might need few things to reconsider but the majority of it would be to ignore them and go on with my life, although this did not affect my desire to help this girl.

The coldness around her just magnified noticeably and her body seemed to went on rigid, hinting that if I tried to answer her that spike the negativity about me I might experience something unpleasant so I gave her a warm smile. I wanted to ease her spirit.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" I retorted back with mellow voice. I offered my free arm toward her, albeit reluctantly. I couldn't risk another strange reaction just like Karasuba's but I was now showing some affections toward the woman. I was trying to diffuse these difficult dilemma within my mind when I noticed that the woman was giving me a quizzical looks this time. She was showing some confused expression behind that stoic face.

"Why are you here ... why aren't you searching for your Ashikabi?" She ignored my question and said with a genuine concern. I was confused, my eyebrows visibly pulled together; she was troubled at first but later when I came closer, she was visibly worried about me, rather than herself, secondly, what the hell is an Ashikabi? I was tempted to question about it but I leave it as it be; the woman's situation is my first priority.

"...Please just leave me ...alone ... I'm a failure." It seems that she was on a verge of crying and safer to assume that she might continue the worthless mantra once more. I extended my arms a little bit just to urge her. I cleared my mind once more.

"Miss, you really need some help, seriously ... if you don't move there then I won't budge from where I stood!" I declared firmly while strengthened my resolved. The idea of guarding her just came out from my mind randomly and yes, I was planning to leave her immediately after she refused once more but since those words just came out of my mouth, I need to hold on to those words. I think I just jinxed myself from saying those words. My outstretched arm just reinforced my image as a fool for me.

"..." I could see that she was about to say something but eventually sighed. It seems that I really was arrogant this time. She gave in has she has now accepted my offers as she leaned toward me slowly and was trying to grab my arm when a third party interrupted us our warm greetings.

"Excuse me, but that Sekirei is mine." The voice of a cocky brat made me feel offended and that word again, Sekirei , the word Karasuba that mistook for me- wait, so the humanoid human in front of me was called a Sekirei...? I quickly take note of it within my mind.

I was tensed as I immediately detected a boy and several 'Sekirei's' behind me. I straightened myself up and turned around, ensuring that the woman behind was covered by my body, thus, protected from their field of view. Who does have the authority to own this helpless woman? I could sense that this situation is becoming dangerous.

When I fully faced them, I could see a boy, maybe whose age may range from 12 to 16 years old, and it seems he lives in a higher state of society because of his clothes. Around him I assumed are 'his' Sekireis, composed of girls and a man. I blamed myself for being gender insensitive; I thought that all Sekire's are woman. The one that got my attention was the man. He was wearing an orange scarf that was wrapped around his neck and his shoulders.

"But she's wounded boy, don't you think big sis need to go to hospital?" I said to him playfully but mentally slapped myself. Of all things that I could possibly said, I simply mistook him for a toddler and treat him as if I was her sister. This might cause a backfire, a terrible one. I silently prayed that he will respond casually and go away.

"Oh, big sis? Then you're a Sekirei too! Too bad, you are badly wounded too... why don't you just stay nice and be added to my collection..." *tsk* Oh boy, this have gone worse and I let myself dragged into it. If the boy was alone then I could have thought that this is a stage-play for kids due to his awful dialogue ... ok I really mistook him for a child, dammit! The boy was now targeting me and the woman, and objectifying us makes the situation grisly.

Fight seems to be inevitable right now but I have a stupidest idea forming in my head and I have no more reasons to deny it. I silently laughed to my own demise. Yes, this is one of the flaw of the human beings!

I just realized that the boy's Sekirei are on the move. They are trying to surround the woman and me. I thoroughly pray that whatever I am about to do will resolve the situation and will make me regret later, or else...

With a hesitant hand, I placed my hands on my glasses. Sure the magic they've done to me is effective but I will not rely on them right now. I parted it out my face and then gave them the most horrifying, disgusting grin I ever have. With my eyes freed away from my glasses all the Sekirei around us froze. I subconsciously released an intimidating aura. It felt natural somehow. Then without any warning, I chuckled, that eventually turned to a laugh, a sickening one.

One by one, the Sekirei, retreated toward the boy and some of them are trembling. The Sekirei with orange scarf was wide-eyed and hardly standing still. He sensed the danger emitted by me and quickly placed himself between the boy and me.

"Boy, don't you ever make me laugh, lest, I could cut you into two!" I sputtered a threat with a commanding voice. The boy was so annoying if I have a blade, which I have none, I could have slashed him already. Ugh, my hands are trembling ... trembling with excitement. The Sekireis are annoying. This is hardly a facade but I was smirking contently. Sword or not...

...

...

 _'What the f***?!'_ I felt goose bumps all over me. What I just did seemed to be real, too real. This is so wrong, I was supposed to act like a Karasuba, not become her! It seems that whatever I've got from Karasuba is not limited to her physically. This is really becoming dangerous.

"Karasuba!" The male Sekirei exclaimed as his sheathed sword on hips are out. Most of the Sekirei draw out their weapons, albeit, hesitantly. It seems that the male Sekirei was acting as their leader. He mistook me for that hag woman, which is my stupid plan from beginning.

"Awesome, you are an amazing one!" The boy hardly deterred by my killing intent. In fact, it seems that he's more determined to add me to his collection. Those twinkling eyes of his was making me sick but the male Sekirei is making this a little difficult even without weapons. I change my focus toward the male Sekirei instead, other else are just a fodder to me.

Neck. Knees. Crotch. Elbows. Ribs. Maybe Break either one or more using my bare hands then steal his favorite sword which will further increase my intimidation and make the other Sekire's fall back. With just a glance, I could see that he has enough experience in hurting or killing humans, that's why he would be the first target if they move first. The other Sekireis are disappointing, they offer no joy to me, maybe they could manage a scratch but that's all. This is my first analyzing statement. There would be difference if it actually happen ... if i **t was about to happen**.

...

...

...

 _'T-This is so wrong...!'_ I mentally screamed within my mind, although the deception, if it can still be called, withstood. The emphasis that I made was so real it made me lose my breath in a second. This is not me...

"Hayato, we should retreat. It's not safe anymore!" the male Sekirei urged his boy companion. The other Sekirei seemed to understood the male Sekirei and are now stepping back further away from me, various weapons pointing at me.

"B-but she's so cool!" The boy argued and continue to relent about me and I could see that the male Sekirei was now irritated and so was I but I keep my cool and the intimidating aura. Eventually, the Sekirei wearing orange scarf managed to stow away the child from me. What left of them are the glares from the male Sekirei.

 _'Finally, they are gone!'_ I thought as I literally dropped on my knees, trying to catch my breath. The stupid idea has work so much that it was so terrible. I return the glasses to my face and drop the killer persona. Who knows it was damn effective. Fortunately, I could sense the wounded Sekirei close to me and still on the same spot. Bloodshed was avoided somehow.

While dusting some dirts on my trousers, I stood from my place and turn back to the woman. She still look vulnerable and stoic as usual but I could sense that she was confused right now. She pulled the collar of her worn clothes closer to her body as I made way to her.

"Karasuba..." She said softly, visibly troubled. She could be thinking why she would need help. I felt her sympathy and smiled warmly. I almost forgot to wear the glasses again but it seems there's no need right now.

"... you know that I'm broken right?" She repeated her supposed condition as her face showed ... ashamed? I don't know what she felt of but I made a decision that I will help her. It's weird that she's not afraid right now and before that, when I release that disgusting aura. I think I should be the one who was ashamed of it.

"By the way, my name is not Karasuba..." I softly said and doubled my sweet expression at this moment; considering she might have witnessed my Karasuba-like ... hmm, I wondered if Karasuba was vicious as she was. My features doesn't help it either.

Right now, I was supposed to tell my name but that made me pause and think for a moment, troubled. I was named experiment no. 040, I'm Maggie Magnum when within my Father's care, I chose the name Senmetsu after my Father's nationality and I was officially known as Alicia Ptihicka here Tokyo Shin. My defining features are now gone and I look like hell as Karasuba that I might be mistaken as her or her twin sister and I disgustingly hate Karasuba. I might have fetish for made up names.

"Senmetsu Tsubameko, you can call me Sen." I said sparingly. I offered my right arm once again but the woman just gawked at me, at my face. Her face was filled with awe while she subconsciously grabbed my arms and staggered as she stood up. It means that she wholeheartedly accept my aid. She clasped her makeshift clothes closer to her body and her lower body was exposed. This is not good and unethical for a human being, if someone sees her she might be in trouble.

"Karasuba..." She repeated that name again and with voice of admiration. I don't care if she teased me, or just practically ignored what she heard earlier and it was getting darker right now. So I hurriedly rummage through my bag that I carried and pulled out a coat and offered it to her right now.

"Here, take this." I did not try to correct this time, as the woman's safety is my priority. The woman took it without question and automatically placed it on her body. Even though she possessed power stuff over ice , if my guts is ever correct, she still need to protect her body from night colds. While I was watching her, her expressions were of happiness.

"... you don't have anything place, to go, right?"

She nodded.

"Then follow me." I said to her. With those words, she dutifully straightened up and approached me. I led her to pavement and called a taxi, resolving her issue about being bare footed. Anyways, I skimmed her body first for the wound, as what her blood-soaked coat suggested, and fortunately, there never was.

While we were still riding the taxi, she told me that her name was Akitsu. I just realized that I never asked for her name and she just blurted hers. According to the humans, not asking for names was considered rude.

 _'I never realized that she has a beautiful name...'_

 _..._

* * *

That's a wrap! Might want to commit some changes in due time.

next chapter update is every Friday ... I think.

EDIT: next chapter will be publish on November 9 due to all Saints day celebration. The draft is actually here but double-checking is my thing. As a compensation, next chapter will have a bonus thingy.


	4. Memory 3

Sorry for the late upload guys. So here's the chapter 3.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning:** Many Point of view of character. I tried hard. also, awkward sound effects and awkward dialogues.

* * *

 **Memory 3.0**

 _Sen remembered how her Father cared for her greatly as Mag. Even though her body and mind was matured, according to her, she was still treated like a larva by her savior... Correction, like his own daughter. Strictly reminding Sen that he was her 'Father' and that Sen was his 'daughter._

 _Father? Daughter?_

 _Sen was honestly confused about those two words. She has learned myriads of monotone commands and sound from the lab, now ruined, by her savior. Her head tilted in a strange manner as she studied her sav—..._

 _"Father." Sen mouthed it properly. Her sav—Father made a smiled facial expression that Sen felt a strange but rewarding sensation in her chest that warmed her every time she witnessed that reaction. She knew that her face was reddened from reaction ... she still has no idea why but Sen knew that her Father will explain it bit by bit. Sen eventually mimicked the reaction made by her Father._

 _Sen felt it but between Father and her, she can felt a 'connection'. She can't explain it specifically but she concluded it was proof a between her and her Father relationship. As' matured' as she claimed, she honestly wanted to experience more and to know more..._

Sen opened her eyes after dreaming something related to her own past. She was sure that it was a shard of her memory. However, studies regarding dreams are still being researched and still looking for answers. Anyway, being able to dream means she's human and therefore she was glad she can. The morning ray peeked behind the curtained windows; slightly illuminating the whole room.

Last night hasn't been unpleasant for Sen alone. Akitsu, one of the Sekirei, followed her like she was a familiar. Like a silent hawk that follows her master and this might be because the way Sen treated Akitsu. After a hasty check-up, Akitsu remained with her, swearing loyalty on Sen and declaring her as her 'dear Ashikabi' or whatever that is. Nevertheless, Sen wasn't unnerved by Akitsu's unexpected allegiance toward her and she was glad she could help whenever she could. She even gave her some of her clothes and reminded herself that she must bought some clothes for Akitsu whenever she has a chance in the morning. Sen knew that Akitsu has no place to go home and may as well treat her like a companion. The rest of her reasons are because she sympathized with Akitsu being experiment-bred.

Her alien heritage and regarding the Sekirei issues will be not be her focus, at least for now, if she can help it.

Another thing is the hotel. Before she could have check on Akitsu and finally asleep, she managed to talk about her room with the manager, who waited for her eagerly till that night. Thankfully, the manager was a softhearted human because the owner is calm about her explosive tantrum that happened at the room, which the owner told about it, even added that sometimes other tenants did it a few times on the other rooms, a long time ago. Yes, the owner heard it all the way and stated that her howling rage managed to awaken the other tenants. Sen indeed confirmed that the employees are too afraid to approach her that night and were planning to confront her that morning. Sadly, the owner only gave her this night to rest once more in the hotel, before she will be force to leave the building when morning comes. Sen didn't argued, Akitsu, who was beside her all the time, heed no reaction about it. Sen knew she has no obligations to enact negotiations; it was all her own fault and she accepted the condition wholeheartedly and gladly thought that it didn't become worse than that.

When morning comes, she found herself fully naked beneath the sheets. Sen admitted that sometimes she slept fully naked and therefore this is not a surprise. Sen pulled up the sheets when it tugged against her. Sen realized that she has a company who unconsciously battled against her in a mini tug of war. Sen eventually gave up and peeked beneath the sheets again further. Akitsu was sleeping soundly while being fully naked like Sen; her hands fully grasped a major portion of the sheets, her curvaceous body seemingly glistened against the morning sunlight.

Again, Sen is unperturbed by their lack of clothing but Akitsu's body was too perfect for a human body standard and she claimed it was suspicious because it can relentlessly heighten sexual drives of human, male and female no exceptions, just by looking at those curves. Even though she's the one who theorized the Sekirei's body, Sen was not affected by it as exploring her sexuality ... well, let's just say its way too complicated and she always ignored it.

"Is Ashikabi-sama a Sekirei...?" Akitsu asked Sen meekly while sitting on the bed, whose upper body was stark naked and between her chest is a stethoscope used by Sen, who was currently checking her health right now. After both of them woke up that morning and went to bath together. Sen performed a medical check-up Akitsu.

Sen has insisted Akitsu that she's not Karasuba but eventually she set on 'Ashikabi' something to call Sen personally and Sen seemed to be contented as long as she's not mistaken for Karasuba. Earlier, Sen asked Akitsu for permission to check her health again, this time with proper medical tools. Akitsu agreed unconditionally, and begin to strip in front her. Sen wasn't surprised either. She guessed that every time her doctors perform medical check-ups on Sekirei's, they are to be thoroughly naked, for ease access, thus becoming a habit. A too familiar scene that Sen nostalgic for a moment. Sen eventually told her to not to bother remove her lower garments.

"I don't know...?" Sen responded to her with a thought. She was partially lying here. If she managed to identify Akitsu as a non-human or a 'Sekirei', then there's no doubt that Akitsu can detect her – no, there is still no definite proof that Akitsu is the same species as her and therefore, she herself is a Sekirei. She cannot be entirely optimistic all the time and evidence are still needed... and she still don't know what Ashikabi is.

She expertly moved her hand on Akitsu's chest trying to follow the rhythm of her heartbeat. Akitsu heed no reaction, patiently waiting for Sen to say something to make her listen or to be ordered to in order to follow those commands diligently although she knew that Sen wasn't the dominating type, at least to her imagination.

"You're completely healthy, there's nothing wrong with you." Sen concluded. There's no need to tell the results; all of it are positively healthy. Even though she's not a nurse officially, her line of work demands knowledge of human body, how it works and how to treat it properly. Sen can still remember how Akitsu acknowledge herself about being broken and she can't see anything wrong with Akitsu's body.

Akitsu still has that downcast eyes and a frown on her face upon hearing those words and Sen was intrigued by it as she collected all of her tools away as the check-up is done. Whatever Akitsu was bothered by something, Sen knew she was not looking in the right way and she committed herself finding the problem, and if possible, the solution connected to it. There's no way Akitsu pretended it; it was too real. For now, they need to fix their belongings and get out.

Sen has get rid of the patches and bandages around her body, leaving ugly scars that will eventually warp up and disappear. Akitsu tilted her head and begun fixing her clothes given by Sen slowly but steadily.

"You are a Sekirei ... you are my Ashikabi-sama ..." Akitsu seemingly declared which further confuse Sen, who can only show her face of uncertainty. Sen knew she has some of those answers but she can't tell Akitsu, at least for now.

"You must be hungry, Akitsu... join me outside." Sen told her and Akitsu knew she avoided her question and decided she will just go with the flow. Akitsu nodded and just promptly forget the question and blame it on her curiosity, knowing that her 'Ashikabi-sama' is uncomfortable about it.

She doesn't want to be rejected again.

Sen and Akitsu arrived at an undisclosed diner near the hotel already eating their breakfast. Sen's baggage sat closely beside her. Her funny glasses glinted against the morning sunlight as they were beside a clear window. Sen just munched her fried egg then occasionally glanced outside; people just walked through and fro, minding their own business that pleases Sen mildly, if only she can be.

By the distance, she can count a handful of Sekirei's mixed in the fluctuating crowds. Even if she can't detected them directly, she can still identify one through the way it dressed and their body structure alone. One of them she met with her unknown gaze before that Sekirei moved unnoticed. Sen managed to scan the unknown Sekirei's body to little details. She has conclude something...

 _'... Their body seemed to be designed to be bodily superior; to be attracted by human population, majority of them would be virgin males... this is an interesting case.'_

Sen's scrutinizing gaze turned away from the window and turned toward to Akitsu, who was peacefully eating. Her sight turned toward her chest area. Her eyesight became calculating.

 _'... her breast are too volumous for female human body standards... even though she's not pregnant, it was taut with roundness, as if she was lactating already, is she? ... her waist was incredibly an impossibly hour-glass shaped ... her pelvis very wide ... its as if they were adjusted purely for sexual attraction and reproduction... Fatal attraction? Men? Very likely... Women? Definitely likely too.'_

Sen lowered her head and rested on her arms and begun beating her head in a newfound frustration. Akitsu, having noticed her cool gaze as well her conflicting dilemma, flushed incoherently, but never stopped eating. She wouldn't dare disturb her 'loving' stare towards her. However, Sen released a quiet cackle that she confidently only herself can hear it.

 _'This is truly madness ... a piece of art by a modern madman ... there's no scientific explanation beyond that ... scratch that, there's no truly a reason behind, aren't it ... nevertheless, it seems I'm just very tired and lacking real evidence, thus, my calculations are half-bad.'_

Sen blinked once before she draw a huge amount of air while fixing her smoked glasses. This just only further fortified her reasons that she must find somewhere they can rest tonight and judging by the amount of Sekirei's outside, it is indeed dangerous. Sen was a fast eater, she managed to gobble up her breakfast in less than a minute, and when Akitsu was nearly finished with hers, she immediately stood up and paid the expenses before she and Akitsu proceeded to go out.

* * *

*ACCHHOOO!* "What was that?!"

Minako stood up staggering and placed himself flat on a window, his face showing an idiotic expression behind those weird glasses. His wild, white hair dancing against the window. His chair has fallen down the floor.

"D-Did you hear that Takami, someone's admiring me and the Sekireii!" Minako, the supreme director, said as he cupped his nape. The tingling feeling still hasn't left from his nape according to him. He was flailing his arms very wildly and exaggeratingly. He even pointed something out on the window.

"Someone's noticed my grand scheme!" He exclaimed. Now, the supreme director is not a superstitious or anything, and his sneezing can be blame for the air conditioner ... but no, he remained firm in his stupid beliefs.

Takami, on the other hand, just seriously contemplating her life just watching him from the other side of the door, holding her nose in disbelief. She was attempting to face palm the whole situation. Her hair are seriously becoming white from this extreme stress ... oh wait, she has already have.

Right now, she was thinking if the mental hospital is available right now. Her right hand instinctively fished out her cell phone. Yes, she will be making a right decision.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Minaka shouted eagerly and Takami instinctively covered her ears.

"Whoever he was, I could feel that I will meet him sooner or later!" He declared. Now this is thoroughly enough for Takami as his voice is very loud. With one swift approach, she did something outrageous.

What did she do? She 'accidentally' punched Minaka out cold. She can't kill her on the spot, and damn how she wanted to, but at least she can give Minaka's big ego a justice.

"For God sake, Minaka! Can you at least keep quiet!" Takami retorted and when Minaka didn't move an inch, she immediately called some employee to help him.

* * *

A situation just happened

A dilemma occurred.

An escalation of a dangerous activity she has never taken into consideration.

This happened after Sen has wandered to a nearest subdivision together with Akitsu. They intended to search for a place to live in temporarily, although her mission is somewhat unsuccessful in her, her recent conversations with the residents told her of Izumo Inn not far from here.

 _'Izumo Inn, then.'_ Sen already decided. Though there are other hotel or inn that she have picked up, the Izumo Inn is the most recommended for reasons she didn't know yet.

Sen while dragging her luggage to go to their intended location, which is the Izumo Inn after asking for its directions from a few of the residents of that unknown area of location. It was a little bit too far but she'll manage and if she's having trouble then she could someone along the way.

Simple, right?

While Sen and Akitsu are walking along the pavement, they are greeted with a commotion, a sight of people parting ways, revealing a woman wearing a short kimono and similar to Akitsu who was sprinting to them in opposite direction. Sen was supposed to ignore her but seeing someone was chasing the girl in short kimono, she didn't even hesitate to act. Sen stopped from her own path and observed them for a moment. When the people seemed to be panicking, Sen felt her hair on her nape stood. She knew something was wrong.

With one flick of her lab coat, she removed it and threw it into the air at the same time, a surge of electricity can be seen arcing toward the kimono-clad Sekirei but was intercepted by Sen's lab coat, ripping it into pieces and barely hitting the girl.

Unfortunately, the impact from the lightning strike cause the kimono-clad Sekirei to be thrown away from the force and slammed her face on the ground. Sen glanced toward the fallen Sekirei's unmoving body, confirming her to be unconscious.

 _'Blunt force, huh? Taking note of that...'_

"Dammit, I missed!" Sen quickly pull her sight toward the source of the irritated one and found two Sekireis before her. She could see that they are indeed twins because of their features that has barely any difference. In addition, they are wearing the similar provocative outfits that showed too much skin, especially near the intimate areas. The only difference that Sen spotted are their bust size and the colors of their outfits: the one who has smaller chest wore a purple suit that leans toward shades of red while the one who has a larger chest wore a purple suit, albeit darker that leans toward shades of blue. This seriously made Sen contemplate her suggested theory earlier, about the nature of Sekirei but she dismissed it later on. Sen flicked her sight to either of the twins.

With her favorite lab coat wasted (and the only long sleeves clothes that is not too short on her), Sen appeared to have a slender but muscular body evident because while she was wearing that coat, underneath it she wore a black singlet that complements her tight curves. Her arms are adorned with visible scars from various reasons. She glanced toward her destroyed coat and then she knit her eyebrows at them; her coat holds a value for her, however, she didn't reacted too much aside from that.

"Hibiki, there's two more of them!" One of the twins warned her other part, named Hibiki, presumably the one who has smaller bust and red purple suit, as the currently the other twin whose name Sen didnt know stretched her arm and pointed at Sen that immediately crackled with lightning. Sen realized that they shifted their target to them together with Akitsu.

By the way, Akitsu just stood there as if non-caring about the world, observing Sen and the Sekirei twins.

 _'Interesting, these kind of Sekireis can use electricity for offense.'_ Sen's scientific persona kicks in for a moment before she made herself completely aware of her surroundings. The fallen Sekirei hasn't woke up. The other twin's finger was still crackling with electricity, waiting for it to be unleashed. Sen knew that one of the twins was trying to confirm something.

Sen knew that Akitsu possess some kind of power since she first met her and seeing that the twins possessed electric powers just confirmed that theory within her mind; all Sekirei she would meet must have some kind of abilities.

 _'So I was mistaken again for another Sekirei... at least I didn't mistook for Karasuba.'_ Sen thought as he stole a glance toward Akitsu who was calm amidst the current situation. Sen still didn't accept that she's a Sekirei until there's a sufficient evidence but something made her quiet about her denial.

"I assume that the two of you are still unwinged..."

Unwinged? Sen took noted of the strange term in her mind. Akitsu just stood there, looking toward the twins ... seriously, Sen expected her to act right now. Right now, Sen, Akitsu, the fallen Sekirei and the twins are the one who are left on the road and it seems that the humans around them scampered away, panicking for their lives.

"You should thank us ... you will be spared from the awful game." Hibiki's twins added.

Game? What game? The further Sen thought as she knit her eyebrows in confusion, the more questions erupted in her mind. Something fishy was going on this place.

"Now that I think of it ... why the two of you didn't run away right now or done something...?" Hibiki's other twin asked them as she lowered her arm and cancelled her powers temporarily. Now that she questioned it, Sen was contemplating why didn't they run away and took the fallen Sekirei? Measure of powers? Bravery? Sen just kept quiet about it. Even right now, they didn't take a step.

Oh... Sen just realized that because she always overthink something, she became disturbingly quiet and she knew it wasn't nice to do it in front of her enemies as it make them more angry.

"It seems that the two of you accepted your fate to be terminated ... very well let us introduced each other before we finished our business here ... I'm Sekirei number 11, Hikari while my other twin is Sekirei number 12, Hibiki..."

Sen's shivered for a moment upon hearing those numbers and made her remind her time during the laboratory as 040. She curled up her hands into a fist and trembled for a while. Akitsu glanced toward Sen, who busily observed her shortly.

* * *

There was a pregnant silence. Things became awkward as Hikari awaited for their reply and she was now becoming embarrassing, as she believed herself. She rarely ever gave chance to introduce their selves and right now they are very rude. She was short-tempered after all.

"So be it." Hikari sighed before she released a tremendous amount of electricity at them from the tip of her hands.

*KKKZZKZKZKZKKZZZZZKZKZZKKZZKZKZKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!*

Even though her powers spiked up the dust and blinding them momentarily, Hikari felt that she was now finished here and she was sure that the three of them are terminated from that tremendous force. *tsk* She was annoyed that her twin Hibiki didn't even say a word. After the last ray of electricity was released, she turned away and was about to leave the scene.

"Hibiki, let's go."

"..."

"Seo's waiting for –"

"They're still alive!"

Hibiki proclaimed as she was seemingly horrified by what she has seen. Hikari followed her gaze and gawked from what they both saw.

When the dust has been settled, a large pillar made of ice loomed in front of them. The cracks on it and the continuous groaning sound emanating from it suggested that it completely blocked the lightning. Hikari was visibly dismayed.

"Dammit, another powerful Sekirei! She's winged!" Hikari exclaimed. Suddenly, a shadow appeared somewhere and rushed toward Hikari, which promptly startled her. She instinctively threw a light spark that happened to hit the thing but the strength diminished due to not preparing her lightning properly.

"Sis!" Hibiki cried, wide-eyed, when she realized that the mysterious Sekirei trapped her sister by a chokehold. Hibiki was struggling to break free from the mysterious Sekirei but her strengthed was easily ignored. Seeing it was futile, Hibiki tried to electrocute her directly through skin contact but the mysterious Sekirei tightened her hold further.

"Stop struggling or I will break your neck." The mysterious Sekirei warned Hikari. The Sekirei's demeanor frightened Hibiki. It was cold, deadly, emotionless and calculating. She knew that upon meeting them it would bring bad news. Screw it, whether they are unwinged or not, they are dangerous. The mysterious Sekirei's strength seemed to be comparable to one of the Disciplinary Squads whom twins haven't met yet.

"T-That hurts!" Hikari exclaimed while being withheld by the mysterious Sekirei, who did not even gave them her name and her number, which is just very rude. She can't believed her strength outstripped hers.

"Do not try it anymore or else your twin will be get hurt." The mysterious Sekirei hissed behind her ears. Hikari realized it was directed toward her other twin, Hibiki. While she was busy thinking on how escape, Hibiki was mustering enough lightning to paralyze foes. She was ready to cast it at her but with her other twin Hikari captured, she was hesitating. Another reason why she was shaking was the mysterious Sekirei's revealed eyes; they shone like the predators in the night. Hikari might have damaged the mysterious Sekire's glasses from her last ditch attempt to harm her. Now that they are fully revealed, Hibiki silently blamed her sister for it.

The other Sekirei, who Hibiki believed was the one who conjured the ice pillar (and the one Hibiki suspected a single digit Sekirei), was watching her warily, large shards of ice floating behind the ice Sekirei; all pointed ends directed at her.

In other words, both of the twins are in disadvantageous situation. The tables have been turned.

"D-don't hurt my sister please!" Hibiki unexpectedly pleaded. She knew it was now hopeless; they will terminate the twins right now, as it seems...

"W-we will not disturb you again, and that girl over there –" Hibiki tried to bargain with her desperately.

"Very well then..." Hibiki was visibly shaken by the mysterious Sekirei's declaration. She couldn't believe that the mysterious Sekirei released Hikari immediately. The exhausted Hikari only splayed on the ground, too tired to stand up or to move her arms. The mysterious Sekirei slowly retreated beside the ice Sekirei, who immediately dismissed all the shards into nothingness.

"H-Hibiki..." Hikari stuttered as she forced her face to look up Hibiki who was dumbfounded temporarily. Hibiki eventually understood what HIkari meant and instinctively proceeded near her fallen twin. Hibiki helped Hikari stood up on her own feet and begun to walk away. Hikari was too tired to talk as she was huffing from exhaustion and pain radiated from her elbow and it was so painful that she subconsciously held it with her free arm.

Hibiki glanced back toward the two strange Sekirei, the ice and the one who grappled her sister, and found out that they are watching her go away. It was strange but she was glad that they didn't try to terminate both of them; she was helpless without her short-tempered sister. The presumed fighter Sekirei and her companion, the ice Sekirei, then ignored them and went toward the Sekirei in kimono to help her. She was still doubting if they will strike at them at their vulnerable state.

Hibiki just shrugged it off; her sister limping beside her while she held her twin's injured body. This is a long day after all. They need to find their Ashikabi Seo before they can proceed to a hospital. She was glad that Hibiki was too injured to sputter any offensive nonsense that they might throw off. However, Hibiki managed to leave a menacing glare directed the two particular Sekirei.

After making sure that the lightning twin are gone, Sen went toward the unconscious Sekirei who was still lying flat on the ground, still not showing any signs of waking up, her chest rising and falling apparent that she was still alive. She noticed that her kimono and her red skirt was on verge of ripping away due to withstand those electric powers possessed by those twins and even though the impact of her face on the floor looks painful, the concussion damage is minimal. Sen noticed that this Sekirei has a short brown hair (with a single strand of hair standing) and just like Akitsu and the twins, she has well-endowed breasts in danger of slipping out. Seriously, Sen guessed that the next new female Sekirei she would probably meet in the future would have a 'too perfect curved' body and a big, tight chests.

Sen tried to understand her situation: this girl might have survived many shocks thrown by those twins and it could be viable that the second reason why she was unconscious was that she was very tired. Akitsu slowly approached them, observing Sen who was busily analyzing the girl.

Seconds later, the sound of a helicopter approaching alarmed Sen as it seems their very brief fight attracted it. It occurred to Sen that being unconscious in the street was no good and she might very well bring the girl and find some nearby shelter to treat those scratches.

When Sen, Akitsu and their unconscious company are gone, a certain Sekirei wearing a black mask that covered his lower mouth witnessed the entire scenario. She knew that Musubi was still unwinged and those lightning twins have a nasty reputation of attacking the newbie Sekireis. As a guardian of the Sekirei, he is obliged to help unwinged Sekirei in a heartbeat. He was about to intervene the lightning twins when Akitsu and a currently unknown Sekirei intercepted them first. She knew that Akitsu was a scrapped number because she accidentally winged herself according to Takami, so it is understandable that she can stood up for herself.

However, the mysterious Sekirei allied by the scrapped number intrigued the guardian of Sekirei. He have gotten the list of all possible new Sekireis that are released in the city and he never recognized the unknown Sekirei. Takami, the head researcher of the MBI, gave the list but he could have missed it since the list was always updated. He could have ignored the whole fiasco and will be on his way, knowing that Musubi's helpers have good intentions but he just perched on the rooftop and recalled the event.

Akitsu raised the pillar and that's it. The unknown Sekirei did the rest; disabling the one of the lightning twins, especially the short-tempered one. The guardian smirked at that thought. Akitsu meanwhile conjured multiple ices as expected of the power of the scrapped number and threatened the free one and nothing more. The guardian understood that the unknown Sekirei may be a winged one, and therefore a stabilize one, but upon his closer inspection, the unknown Sekirei's nape is missing of the Sekirei crest, which made him confused. It is possible that Akitsu wasn't the only scrapped number but as far as he knew, Takami only mentioned Akitsu as the one who winged herself.

The guardian of the Sekirei stepped of the roof and landed on a sidewalk, frowning beneath his mask and his white hair dancing against the wind. He sighed as he thought that MBI did something stupid again. Minaka, that glorified bastard!

The guardian fished his side pocket for his phone and begun to dial a specific number. He was glad that the fight did not even started and yet it abruptly ended and no one was terminated. He was planning to tell this to the head researcher once more, whether she has knowledge of it already or not. Eventually, the line was picked up

"Takami ... "

Musubi was having a time of her life. First, after her immediate release she immediately went for her destined Ashikabi. Second, the two twin Sekirei's chased her down and she was almost fried directly, and lastly, she went unconscious. Oh Kami...

She expected herself to be terminated already, although she didn't know if this is how it felt while in a limbo. She quivered her eyelids quickly before she forcefully opened her eyes. It was so embarrassing that she's a fighter Sekirei and yet it only took her a hard hit on the pavement to knock her off. This would turn off Kara as she still remembered her promised with her and that is to become the strongest Sekirei and the last victor of the Sekirei Plan. So sad that she haven't seen her destined Ashikabi and right now she ended playing dead.

Musubi blinked once more and again.

She couldn't believe what she just saw!

"Karasuba-sama?!" Musubi yelped out that made Sen flinched for a moment. Sen was surprised that the girl recovered herself very quickly while she was still applying some ointment on Musubi's bruises and wounds. _'Great, another one who knew that hag...'_ Sen initially didn't prepared for this crap once more and her face showed a scowl. She immediately stepped away from Musubi who was becoming too energetic and erratically observed her.

"Karasuba-sama!" Musubi exclaimed once more and this time with a firm declaration. She was so glad that her Sempai saved her from those two meanie Sekirei ... or was she? Anyways, Musubi eagerly hugged Sen who froze from the unexpected progress, her large chest squashed against Sen, who just ignored it. Sen admitted that this girl's strength impressed her silently. Right now, Sen, Musubi and Akitsu are in the shed. Sen was supposed bring her to hospital through taxi while waiting at the shed. First aid wasn't enough.

Musubi was holding the confused Sen, though Musubi was still clueless of what was really going on. When Musubi felt that something is not right, well her guts just told her, she immediately declared that something is not right! Musubi jumped away from perplexed Sen.

The fighter Sekirei went rigid and undergo a fighting stance, much to Sen's dismay, who was still processing what Musubi trying to message, and was annoyed because some of the patch Sen applied on Musubi's skin just fell off from her constant hopping.

Akitsu busily observed the development between the fighting Sekirei and her dear 'Ashikabi'.

"S-stay away Sempai... I can still fight you even if I haven't found my Ashikabi yet!" Musubi declared while her fist are in front of her. Sen was trying to deny that she was Karasuba but Musubi just ignored her volition.

"Wait—" Sen barely said it when Musubi cut her off immediately.

"Sekrei number 88, Musubi! Kara-san here I come!" Musubi hastily declared. Sen couldn't still process the development in her mind. All of it seemed to be not making sense and the one that made Sen intrigued most of all is that Musubi lacks a killing intent and she's just very cheerful. Although, amidst the confusion for Sen, she could sense active energy from Musubi and its was some sort of pink? Sen was unsure but she make sure to take not of it.

At least Musubi managed to introduced herself, much to Sen's relief and the way Musubi acts made her look naive but courteous that Sen herself would glad to introduced herself too if only she wasn't surprised at the first place.

[Warning! Warning!] She could imagine that her head made some early danger system for that incoming fist and she was honestly ashamed that she can't rely temporarily on her aloof state.

*GGGRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWLL!*

A noise comparable to a beast descending upon them made Sen and Musubi froze. Even Akitsu can't help it; she conjured a lot of ice shards around her accidentally. Sen was about to panicked when she noticed that Musubi's face was flushed with redness and she was trembling. When the cry of the beast stopped, and seriously it lasted almost half of a minute, Sen gathered her wits again and cleared her voice. Musubi suddenly wrapped her abdomen with her arms.

"Uhhmm, Karasuba-sama...?"

"Y-You're hungry right?" Sen conclude, albeit stutteringly.

Musubi just nodded softly. Her face still puffing with red.

...

*slurp* *gulp*

The sound of slurping sounds intrigued Sen more.

*sluuuuuuurrrp*

Every sound of it was deliberate but at the same coincidental. Akitsu was currently sat beside Sen, who busily observed Musubi, who sat the opposite end of Sen, while eating ... or rather watched in wonder at Musubi, just like Sen. Their bowl filled with ramen was untouched but for Musubi ... well five empty large bowls are currently stacked each other beside her and Musubi was ravaging on her sixth bowl of ramen already.

*gulp* *gulp*

Sen understood that Musubi must have been very hungry after the encounter and as what she witnessed earlier, Musubi must have been a fighting Sekirei and frequent movements burned a lot deal of calories and this further support her claim. Nevertheless, by the name of science, Musubi's stomach didn't even inflated from those high quality ramen she gobbled, and all of them are super-extra size, meaning one bowl of it is enough for three to four people.

*sluuuuuuuuurrrp* "one more please!"

At this point, Musubi should be experience a 'withdrawal' or a feeling of someone that might vomit, if there is one but goodness! Musubi was on her seventh, no, ninth bowl? Sen rubbed her eyes and once more watched Musubi ravaged the ramen on the bowl. She was sure that she kept a track of the bowl Musubi currently eating.

*gulp* "Musubi."

"Yes, Karasuba-sama?" Musubi paused eating and beamed. Even if her mouth was partially filled, Musubi managed to make herself look ... cute (well for Akitsu at least.).

Sen still hasn't corrected Musubi earlier, due to the confusion, and was still in assumption that Sen was Karasuba. Sen was supposed to tell her now but Musubi's good natured and naive image betrayed her. Of all the Sekirei Sen encountered, only Musubi showed a warm demeanor even toward her opponents even when she was about to strike Sen, it didn't even failed to changed a bit. It was something called moe.

If Sen were to defy it, she could feel that she was guilty right now.

"Are you ok right now?" Sen asked her politely. Musubi's warmness is not even a fake and where she could find that? Eventually, Musubi nodded excitedly.

"Thank you, Karasuba-sama, you are really my lifesaver. I'm so sorry that I lost my MBI card along the way." Musubi frowned quickly.

 _'T-The golden smile w-where is it, bring it to ME!'_ Sen was visibly alarmed by the Musubi's sudden change of expression. This suddenly kicks in her older sister persona ... even though she doesn't have one.

"You don't need to apologize ... the MBI could replace it, right? " Sen carefully suggested while gauging Musubi's reaction. As expected of Sen, Musubi instantly became happy and nodded approvingly while slurping from her twelfth bowl eagerly—

 _'I-I think I don't care, as long as she's happy. I'm willing to risk my budget.'_ Sen thought abruptly.

"After this I will have the energy to search for my destined Ashikabi! ... come to think of it, Karasuba-sama why you still didn't have one?"

Sen gulped. She expected this kind of question but the formulated answer evaded her mind. She still didn't even know what Ashikabi means.

"..."

"Karasuba-sama, you're still in a Disciplinary Squad, right?"

"Uh, right."

Sen answered instinctively but the Disciplinary Squad is a new word for her. It must have been a part of the MBI and Karasuba was one of them. Sen concluded that it is a dangerous group. She took note all of it. She felt further guilty upon giving her false answers.

Musubi grinned contently before finishing her – twentieth bowl. Sen glanced toward to stacked bowl that reached almost to the roof and she was glad she has hefty bills for it. Anyway, Sen realized that Musubi managed her to display an array of emotions. Musubi might be just one of the Sekireis she might encountered, but to Sen she's unique, at least. She was naive and Sen bet that she's still discovering new things ... _just like she was young._

Nostalgic. That's what she felt when she described Musubi.

Anyways, Sen was disturbed that Musubi greatly respected Karasuba, that bloody swordsman who will slay anyone on the whim, and was intrigued by their history. She was still imagining how the cute, joyful Musubi was connected to the war freak, murderous Karasuba.

Sen realized that Musubi was not eating anymore. Maybe Musubi was really full this time?

"Karasuba-sama?"

"Uh, what is it?" Sen immediately cleared her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Your hair looks really good."

"Thanks?" Sen was just startled for a moment. Musubi noticed her hair just now. She conclude that she's really naive after all. She instinctively touched her hair for a while, surprised that Musubi complements them.

"K-Karasuba-sama!" Musubi said forcefully this time.

"Y-Yes!" Sen promptly forced her reply too immediately. She was just startled for a while.

"I still remember that promise!"

"Promise-?" Sen wondered what kind of promise was that between Musubi and Karasuba.

"... oh, yes, 'that' promise(?) ." Sen added while scratching her cheeks in knowing she was guilty of lying. She was helpless as Musubi showed her big damn smile as she offered her pinkie finger toward Sen.

Sen instinctively reached for it with her own pinkie finger and felt ashamed that she temporarily replaced Karasuba in her stead. Even though Karasuba's a natural killer, lying to her connections felt just like a crime for Sen.

"Thank you for treating me food, Karasuba-sama."

"It's alright, there's nothing to worry about."

Musubi immediately stood up, her chest bouncing up in volume. Sen wondered if Sekirei can suffer back pains because of their abnormally large bust. Sen and Akitsu remained on their seat

"I need to go now, Kara-san. I need to find my destined Ashikabi first."

"Sure."

Musubi left the restaurant already while Sen and Akitsu just sat at their seat, observing Musubi ran along the pavement while behind the crystal then to the stacks of bowls that almost reached the roof. Sen was contemplating on herself alone. Akitsu just remained beside Sen, who wondered about Sen's current emotion. For the entire conversation, Akitsu spent it while watching both of them talking to each other, as if they're really close. Akitsu wasn't jealous about it. No, she's not.

Sen breathed deeply, possibly calming herself. She noticed that Akitsu wanted something.

"Akitsu." Sen said something while still focusing on the stacks of bowl in front of them.

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama."

"Please don't call me that. I'm comfortable with just Sen."

"Yes, Ash—Sen-sama."

"Never mind. Akitsu I just want to say I'm sorry."

Akitsu visibly stunned upon those words. She thought that she's not worthy to hear about that and was startled because Sen just said it to her.

"But you did not do any wrong."

"I hid a lot of information about myself." Sen declared while breathing deeply. Sen was genuinely concerned toward Akitsu and in addition, Musubi. For all the years that past, Sen seriously did not connect with everybody until this day and due to her sudden change of appearance, exiting Shin Tokyo might not be very easy and she was forced to adapt here.

Sen believed that it is a human ways to have care for each other but she was genuinely afraid of the human (except for her Father) and put first her survival after Father's death. Sen earnestly searched for Father's warmth once more and she might just find it here in Japan.

So in order to obtain more information, Sen needed to trust someone and that could be Akitsu herself.

"... and please don't treat yourself like a servant. We're equal here, right?"

Akitsu frowned upon hearing it, she knew that she's a Sekirei to served her Ashikabi forever and ever but she can't help but tinged her cheeks upon realizing that Sen was concerned about her. She was still wondering if her 'Ashikabi-sama' was a Sekirei who acts like one.

"Y-yes, Sen."

"Now, we need to clean up and searched for this Izumo Inn."

Akitsu nodded enthusiastically.

Sen hoped that nothing happened along the way. There will be no problems upon arriving Izumo Inn, right?

* * *

That's a wrap and now for the bonus thingy! Next chapter teaser!

...

 _"What is the MBI's dog doing here, ne Karasuba?"  
_ _The lavender haired lady asked politely, albeit the dark aura surrounding her.  
Sen was deeply annoyed since this is truly a lethal case of mistaken identity.  
The lavender haired girl managed to bleed Sen's neck a little._

 _"I ..."_

 _..._

 _'This is truly outrageous!' Sen pondered from what **** said.  
That **madman**! What kind of human is that thing?  
Sen just don't know what to say or to think she was ... she was trembling.  
Suddenly, her demeanor changed. Her still tears flowing freely  
As what my father said, this is identified as truly unethical and radical._

 _...must eradicate..._

 _"Oh, never thought I will meet you again." said Karasuba, her nodachi immediately removed from the sheath.  
She walked forward menacingly, as if the prey was right in front of her.  
"I don't care what happened, I don't care why and I don't care how...  
There's only three things that would made me kill you a reasonable one, yes, I'm the judge here...  
One, maybe you are an enemy of the MBI...  
Two, you could be a stray Sekirei...  
Or Three, you could be powerful than me..."  
Karasuba then smirked contently, then in a glance she disappeared, leaving a trail of entropy .  
_

... **Ptchika**!" Karasuba roared.

...

That's all. I considered making omakes but I think my story was still too young to explore for the right ones. my bad.

Anyways, the deadline for my next update maybe Friday Nov. 23 ... I'll considered it as a stretch for my imagination. If I can make it earlier then I could publish it on Nov. 16, as long as it is Friday.

 **Note:** the teasers aren't limited to the next chapter only, they comprise about the upcoming chapters.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Memory 4

Chapter 4 is out today and sorry for the late upload. I think I might be busy this upcoming weeks. If you found any errors, please inform me, it will be a great help since it seems that I might out of focus right now.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning!:** Many POVs that might confuse you. Poor execution of sound effects and lack of impact encounter.

* * *

 **Memory 4.0**

 _Aw. Happiness. Admiration. Guidance. Joy. Mercy_

 _This is all I've felt when I looked up to my Father. Even though there are some lingering doubts in my, I remained strong and pushed those feelings away. He saved me and therefore I have no room for those negative thoughts._

 _Father told me that he couldn't save the rest. Father expected me to hate him but why would I? Why would I hate my savior who gave me a second chance even though I am not worthy? In fact, I should have been left for dead._

 _My fellow aliens have suffered from being shipwrecked up to the experimentations. Many of us died from exposure, lack of advanced technology, abuse, faulty experiments, improper managements (Words came from my Father who explained the circumstances regarding what happened to my fellow brethren to me...). I should thank my thank my Father that he eventually destroyed everything and put all the remaining experiment victims to rest (To the extent of my knowledge, the project was doomed from beginning). I could imagine myself burning with them but because I am the only one who came alive, I should bear this heavy regrets in my heart. I should suffer it alone. Father must not know this._

 _I really regret that I have a matured mind._

 _..._

I browsed the spectacled store for a new pair of glasses since my special receptacle was destroyed. I was honestly relieved that another street filled with assorted goods came into our view. Akitsu and I detoured for a moment since I really need to cover my facial features partially and it seems that Akitsu wanted some clothes too so why not?

Therefore, I gave Akitsu a handsome amount of cash and let her choose her own set of clothes. I stopped myself in front of a store that sold outstanding spectacles and when I got inside, well I just imagined my dismay.

I explored the stands showing all cool and wacky glasses that seemed to be fitting for me in a glance, but upon further inspection, I was frowning already, they are really sub-standards—no they belong to trash. One was its hinge was about to came loose, the other has an improper lens places, I spied one that was seemingly painted on the lens to make it look shade but bits of it wore off already, and the list goes on.

I was little frustrated – honest! I explored to the beginning until the end, and even ended up asking for the stocks stored behind (which the store manager denied). None of them came to my taste.

I ended up choosing one of the sub-standard sunglasses (much to the store manager's frustration). To complement my disguised look, I chose a cap and a facemask. I look stupid but I couldn't help it since whenever I met someone I could almost certain that they will see me as Karasuba. I went for the cashier where the store manager stood nearby, who was still fuming, after I picked the said items.

"Now lady, can you please remove those items on your face?"

"But I purchased these already."

"Not yet lady, how can I tagged them when you're wearing it? Damn stupid customers..." The store manager murmured the last sentences. I don't know why but I was just paranoid lately so I stupendously surrendered and placed the items on the counter.

"H-here..." I replied softly, no use of arguing with the cashier. I let my eyes study the item, expecting them to retort something back and when they didn't even touched the merchandise or made a noise, I stared at them quickly.

I blamed Karasuba for this. Turns out the store manager knew her very well and judging the way the man trembled upon casting my eyes on him, well, he almost peed. Great, someone who knew Karasuba.

"K-Karasuba-sama..." The store manager was deeply horrified and without any consideration, he dropped on his knees and bowed deeply.

"...forgive me... Karasuba-sama... please... please... f-forgive me..!" The man's word are all jumbled now. Even though his head was on the floor already, he couldn't stopped trembling.

I was surprised that he bowed to me when he thought that I was Karasuba and judging the way the man reacted, he could have suffered some bad experience with Karasuba at the first place. This only further made me hate that woman. Who has the right to hurt innocent people at the first place? I think that Karasuba deserved to learn her lesson. I was about to correct him but I think he will not listen anymore.

I was about to pushed the cashier into tagging the said items but the manager insisted that the items must be taken as free but in I retorted back by insisting that I must pay the items at the first place, but it was no use. It seemed that the man really wanted to get rid of my presence that bad. Even though he was extra pushy without even touching me, I understood that he just wanted to please me and to get rid of my presence as soon as possible.

I exited the store hastily with items I wore already. Karasuba's reputation is at its worst and its getting on me now. It was a right decision to keep my facial features hidden and addition with that is a long sleeves to hide my ugly scars.

Meanwhile, I searched for Akitsu but not long after I decided to find for her, Akitsu seemed to appear in front of me and imagined my surprise.

Akitsu wore a kimono with cleavage that was so deep that it reached down her stomach and so wide that her bountiful bosom almost spilled out. Among her body are various chains that served no other purpose than to wrapped around Akitsu's waist and neck.

"Uhm ... they are good." Actually, my preference are just rather bland and I have but a thousand questions regarding the clothing chosen by Akitsu. First, it did not served to protect her sensitive part of her body, which is her breast, especially by heat and cold. Second, the chains might get in her way, especially if she moved with complexity. Third, by showing her breast, humans, especially male counterparts with hormones greater in volume, will bother her and I presumed that it would be an ugly experience. Questions and questions kept on popping on my mind but it is the best that they are reserved for myself alone.

"Thank you, Sen."

Akitsu blushed from my bland complement. In the end, I stopped asking myself literally. I never dared question Akitsu's preference and leave it as it be. Akitsu happily joined accompanied me carrying a bag that I presumed should be filled with similar clothes. Now that I mentioned her clothes, Akitsu looked like a woman who likes bondage... S&M sort of.

Akitsu's clothes have attracted many attentions to us and I began to feel anxious as my goal is to be left unnoticed.

Anyways, among the commotion around us, I felt a pair of eyes lingering somewhere far, observing us, particular me. I felt uncomfortable from the realization that formed in my mind and even though I am a woman of logic, I found myself 'hoping' that my mind was playing my thoughts just to ease my concern.

Meanwhile, to remove the attention lingering at us, we retreated back to the road that was supposed to lead to the Izumo Inn that the residents mentioned earlier and continued.

Then I realized I noticed something earlier about Akitsu that I forgot until right now.

"Akitsu, where's your underwear?"

There was a long pause.

"Ah... I forgot?"

* * *

The guardian of unwinged Sekirei's, also known as Homura slash Kagura, hid himself when the mysterious Sekirei' pair of eyes explored the surrounding and almost landed on him and seriously, the Sekirei's get-up was stupid enough to attract attention but he managed to evaded her line of sight.

 _'Seriously, the Sekirei's too sensitive.'_ Homura muttered. Never in his life has someone noticed his present far away even from the other Sekirei until now. Granted, that he would always find them fighting someone thus he was ignored until it was too late. His earlier spy suggested that the Sekirei could be unwinged.

Homura remembered her conversation with Takami through her cell phone.

 _"Homura." Takami said at the other end of the line._

 _"Takami, did you know her?"_

 _"Hmm, I have sent the 3rd batch of Sekirei's on that day, but never have I noticed someone who was wearing those a lab coat ... must have been ridiculous... anyways, it could be a Sekirei who has fetish for la coats."_

 _"I've sent the pictures already."_

 _"Yes, even reviewed the satellite video feeds... I saw the fight itself... hmmm, its interesting."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I've tried running a face recognition on the unknown Sekirei but those glasses are in the way."_

 _"I remembered... She's wearing those stupid glasses."_

 _"..."_

 _"Takami?"_

 _"Homura, have you managed to recognize her face?"_

 _"err, no?"_

 _"It's impossible... the face scanner can't scan her face. The ridiculous glasses takes up almost sixty percent of her face."_

 _"That's clever."_

 _"I've asked you earlier if you somehow saw her face... in the end the glasses comes dislodge anyways... yes, she's really a clever one."_

 _"How?"_

 _"She didn't even face the camera above... as if she knew that there is one... all the satellite took from her was just only her hair, head, body and that's all."_

 _"She could be a brain Sekirei..."_

 _"Impossible. She managed to overcome Sekirei no. 11 with bare hands alone... so I assume that she is a Fighter Sekirei... but something bothering me."_

 _"What could it be bothering you, Takami?"_

 _"The video clearly shows that she's unwinged ... her nape is still missing the Sekirei crest... yet she managed to put Sekirei no. 11 to the ground, even though Sekirei no. 11 has an Ashikabi... Clearly, she's not a single digit either... although she shares a similarities toward Sekirei no. 04 Karasuba and Sekirei no. 08 Mutsu... but Sekirei no. 04 was currently on a mission when the fighting occurred and it's impossible that it's Sekirei no. 08 as he was already winged by Mikogami... It's impossible that this a scrapped number either... I overlooked the adjustments... "_

 _"So what are you going to do?"_

 _"Find her... if she's winged already... good for you... if not, then observe her... if possible, try to recognize her..."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Homura, if the MBI managed to get the video then its no doubt that someone will managed to watch this video and target the girl for the time being or worst Minaka will took advantage of it!"_

 _"I-I see..."_

 _"That bastard... no doubt he'll always find a way to warp this into his own amusement...*tsk*. If this interest me then he will be interested on it."_

 _"..."_

 _"Locate her and spy on her... then report to me again."_

Homura fished something out of his pocket. He looked at the broken spectacles he picked up later and scrutinized every part of it. The pair of glasses was broken but not to the point that it cannot be described. Homura realized that its lens have warping designs on it, it was very opaque on the other side and it's lens are very large. He conclude that this not made to help visions but it was something else.

 _'Who on earth would wear this?'_ Homura thought as he shifted his sight toward the other two, especially, the mysterious Sekirei. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He kept the spectacles again inside his pocket but this time it was covered in a special sealant.

Homura was planning to give this to Takami for further examination.

"Are they coming to the Izumo Inn?" Homura speculated as he continued his observation. He's Guardian of the unwinged Sekirei and he's just want to make sure that the Sekirei, he presumed to be still unwinged, was alright until it can chose a viable Sekirei.

...

It was afternoon. Akitsu and I are still walking but we can see the Inn at the level of our sight. It was a two level classical Japanese house. It wasn't extravagant nor majestic just like the other hotels but at least it was comfy for me. It seems that Akitsu agreed with me too.

The fences are low-levelled, perhaps reaching up to my chest area and you can look inside the yard.

The gate was opened and I could see a lavender-haired lady was about to walk away (maybe to buy goods) when she noticed us. I presumed that she is the landlady of the Izumo Inn. I hurriedly walked toward her and fortunately, she noticed us. Akitsu and I bowed down before her.

"Ara ara, new tenants maybe?"

"Indeed Landlady-san."

The Landlady tilted her head in curiosity. Even though her eyes seemed to be closed due to her cheerful disposition, her sight bored right into my glasses and to my facemask. It was intimidating.

"Hmm. Take off your mask."

'W-what?" I was so surprised by her on the spot question that I didn't have much time fixing my facial expression, although I was covered with tainted glasses and a facemask. It was so sudden. Honestly, I was hoping she would not notice my get up, which is stupid by the way.

"Take of your mask." The Landlady repeated her orders again, even though she didn't introduced her name, even if I didn't introduced myself yet, albeit in a still cheerful disposition but with more impression, which was creepy. I was compelled to obey her orders for somewhat reasons.

"I-I can't" I reluctantly answered. It was so fast that I realized I answered it half-heartedly, no hesitation either. I just didn't know what happened but a feeling of dreadfulness suddenly awakened from its premises after the Landlady heard my brief reply, I was unperturbed by it through instincts I subconsciously searched for it.

Of course, nothing happened.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, The Landlady started again.

"Oh, don't call me that just call me, Miya-chan... why don't you come in." The feeling of dread disappeared upon her words and I was greatly confused. What the heck? That's it? I was perpexed by her sudden questions that eventually jumped into a greeting as if there's nothing happened. At this point, I became wary of the Landlady, now named Miya, for a reason. Even Akitsu felt uncomfortable for a moment and was really agreeing with me.

...

Inside the Inn was comfortable as what I predicted. Both Akitsu and I admired our surroundings while Miya sat at the opposite end. We were seated on a tatami mat with a low-lying table at the center, teapot and a trio of teacup on the table. Miya hasn't still offered the teas to us. It was so quiet inside the room so I started first by introducing myself.

"I am Senmetsu Tsubameko you can call me Sen... and this is Akitsu by the way." I told her then bowed again. Miya just stared at us while maintaining her cheerful disposition and, seriously, it just creeps me out. I've waited for a minute before Miya spoke again.

"Take off your mask." Again, it made me feel disturbed. Miya the landlady just strike me as a rude. I might consider removing my make shift disguise if only she's careful on what she's asking for... and she just ignored our introduction and she's just rude. She managed to say all of this while showing off that smile that seemed to be uncanny as the time pass.

"I am sick, I can't." I reasoned her stupidly, as I think that Miya doesn't listen to me now and I still don't know how to proceed the conversation, and if I should guess correctly...

"Don't care. Take off your mask." Miya repeated eagerly, can't miss the agitating aura in her jubilant voice. I'm beginning to suspect that she's not just curious anymore but could be now trying to prove it to herself. I can feel that the tension inside the room just catapulted.

Also, when did she was holding a wooden sword—

Suddenly, a terrible vision just afflicted my sight. In that vision, my neck was cut off abruptly while blood spurted out of my neck and it was about to happen, when I let out my final words. My heart beat faster than the usual pace, which is the rare times to happen to me.

I noticed that Miya no longer held her happy persona, but instead a ruthless, cold one replaced it instantly. I felt a Deja vu with how Karasuba dealt me during the airport.

So it was a killing intent, then. I was about speak now and I can't stop right now.

"I –"

*SSSSLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

Miya unsheathed her blade in a mere second, intent on beheading me as what my vision predicted before I can finish what I am trying to say. It was already swung in a tremendous speed but it hasn't reached from its actual destination.

My right arm made way for the protection, instinctively blocking it from inches on my neck. I grasped it tightly while blood poured out from my hand which stained my clothes and the floor. The force behind the swing was still there which numbed my right hand due to blood loss. I was glad that I managed to clasp the blade at the right time and at the right angle, or else not only my hand will hacked off but also my head would be rolling the floor already.

Akitsu was shocked from what Miya has done and ice was already forming around her, intent on drilling Miya inside out but I knew better and clasped Akitsu's arm with my free hand, subconsciously telling her not try Miya.

"Akitsu!" I hushed while still maintaining an eye contact with Miya, whose eyes seemed to be an endless void.

I am aware that Miya is perhaps more powerful than me and I do not intend to test it nor by Akitsu alone. Akitsu reluctantly agreed from my message and dismissed all the ice around her but I knew that she would go all out once she realized I am dead and I intend not to die tonight. After this, Akitsu might not forgive Miya for some time, if I might still be alive. Akitsu was still trembling from my hold, eyes filled with fear of uncertainty.

I do not like bloodshed today and I am not definitely in mood for it. I wanted to understand Miya and it seems this is connected to Karasuba. Suddenly, my facemask fell down with strings, cut away while my eyeglasses just seemingly broke on its own. It seems that I underestimated the swing made by Miya as it fulfilled one of the two purpose of slash: one was to destroy my guises and two; to ultimately kill me. With my face fully revealed in front of her, I managed to catch Miya scowled for a second. Guess my disguise didn't not work as I hoped. If only my glasses survived...

"What is the MBI's dog doing here, ne Karasuba?" Miya asked me politely, albeit the dead eyes and the dark aura surrounding her. She was already standing with her blade outstretched beside my neck. I was deeply annoyed that this is truly a lethal case of mistaken identity. Even with my trembling hand holding the edge of the blade, Miya managed to nick my neck a little. So powerful indeed.

"I... I am not Karasuba." I hesitantly declared and this made Miya confused for a moment but remained steadfast from her claim.

"You know I can sense from miles away since you first approach me and I can assure you that yours is unique one, Karasuba. How could I forget you? So don't lie to me!" Miya's voiced outright did a full degree turn from a happy go lucky to a cold, calculating, monotone voice.

"Miya-san! I am not Karasuba!"

"Nonsense!" Miya exclaimed as she further dug in her blade to my palm and I can painfully feel that skidded to my bones. I yelped from the pain. I couldn't help it but compare it to the one I experience when I first met Karasuba, although Miya's has a more bloody encounter. I don't know any reasons why but I could feel that I could forgive Miya once this is over. Granted that I did not see Karasuba later on, but still...

...

Miya was downright confused. The Sekirei named Karasuba in front of her was different yet the same. She eve has a new name. Karasuba she knew was unforgiving, arrogant, and brutal but in front of Miya was meek, quiet, and respectful, did not even retaliate until now. Heck, Karasuba's beloved nodachi is missing, whom she proudly showed it to anyone. The Karasuba she knew would never let some random blade wound her, and that she would sputter about being the strongest and how she's worthy. Miya knew that Karasuba suck at spying and pretending and Karasuba's purpose is no more than a killing machine, just like she just once, and yet in front of her was genuine at her act. In other words, Karasuba was not herself ... unless.

 _'Impossible...'_ Miya thought hesitantly. She eventually dropped her blade, causing Sen to instinctively held her damaged hand's wrist and hissed in pain.

"S-Sen!" Akitsu exclaimed as she held Sen and placed herself in front of Miya.

"What happened to you?" Miya questioned her; eyes narrowed at Sen. She cannot exact her vengeance now, not when Karasuba is acting strangely.

"I-I told you I'm not Karasuba!" Sen bravely claimed. Miya was surprised. Why would Karasuba deny herself at the first place?

Did something happened to the MBI?

Did something happened to Karasuba?

Did Karasuba ... changed?

Miya's mind was boggled with many questions. Even she stared at Akitsu as if unsure what to do to Karasuba. Miya knitted her eyebrows in frustration. She was honestly troubled; she didn't know what to do. She was the one who inflicted the first blood, not Karasuba. Miya subconsciously sheathed her blade.

"Miya-tan, I'm home."

Miya was jolted out of her thoughts. She heard someone entering her premises and immediately Homura emerged inside the through the door and just stood there when he saw Miya and the other two unidentified guests, wondering what happened lately.

"... Oh no." Miya was concerned. She was thankful that he just came right in time to interrupt both of Miya and the her two guests but if saw what happened to her visitors then she will be surely blamed for it and it is very embarrassing since she broke on of the rule in Izumo house.

"Did something happened?" Homura wondered. His eyes flicked between Miya and her guests.

"Kagari-san, can you please-?"

"Ah there's nothing happened, mister!" Sen interrupted Miya with her casual voice but immediately winced when the pain in her hand worsened.

"—eesh!"

Homura was surprised and approached Sen and realized that she was wounded. He hadn't noticed it earlier due to Sen hiding it away from his view but the blood stains couldn't prevent it.

Upon further inspection, Homura identified the wound and he knew that kind of injury can be only achieved by a sharp edged object and seeing that Miya was holding a blade...

"I think you misunderstood, mister ... I got this from an accident, you see ..." Sen hastily said when she noticed that the mysterious guy's calculating gaze was upon Miya. Sen wanted to avoid an argument right now. Homura knew outright that Sen was lying on the spot.

"Kagari... my name is Kagari." Homura replied, using his fake name as his alias, as he crouched down and gingerly held Sen's injured hand while examining it.

"Senmetsu Tsubameko... you can call me Sen." Sen instinctively replied. She just noticed that Kagari was a gentleman from the way he moved.

"You need to see a doctor, Sen." Homura declared after calibrating the seriousness of the wound.

"Uhm... I refuse. I can take care of myself... I'm a registered nurse... you see." Registered nurse or not, Sen knew she will be avoiding hospital for an obvious reason. She's also knows how her body works and how to treat her own body. Both Miya and Homura was surprised by what Sen said to them.

"Uhm... Landlady-san, can I use one of the room, please?" Sen asked Miya. Miya was dumbfounded that she couldn't reply in a moment. Then she showed an awkward chuckle. She knew she can't refused her on the spot since Homura was present. Clever girl, indeed, on purpose or not.

"S-sure, why not, I have one vacant room at the second floor." Miya reluctantly agreed while Sen nodded at her.

"Akitsu, can you help me?"

"Yes, Sen-san." Both Sen and AKitsu stood from their place and proceeded upstairs. Miya gave an uncertain gaze to Homura before he instinctively followed up toward the guest.

"Miya-tan, I'll lead them there." Homura exclaimed as he return back a nod. Miya observed them with a worried gaze until only she can hear their footsteps before she stood up. When she was certain that she was alone, she immediately return the sheathed blade from its proper place and feeling sorry. Miya was still confused on what was going on and she honestly thought that she might have gone overboard to her treatment toward Karasuba without a proper explanation and as much as she gloat over it, she owed an apology to Karasuba.

...

Homura leaned by the door, busily observing Sen treating her wounds with various medication that originated from her baggage carried by Akitsu. He admitted that the mysterious Sekirei has a knowledge over medicine and it was really a big help. Akitsu temporarily became Sen's right hand as Sen gave instructions on how to apply the medications effectively. He still doesn't want to leave the place without some pieces of information. He was decidedly curious after all. The issues with Miya might come after.

"I don't want to pretend anymore... you do really look like Karasuba, captain of the Disciplinary Squad of MBII... a splitting image I bet." Homura stated while gauging her reaction. Sen winced, which made Homura amused. He knew it wasn't from the pain for Sen 'touched' her injury several times without flinching.

"You're a Sekirei, don't you?"

Sen asked while still focused on her own injury, although she doesn't need to confirm it. The gentleman was Sekirei and he just confirmed it by nodded in agreement.

"... and so are you." Homura stated as a matter-of-fact for him. Sen was unsure how to resolve the 'Sekirei' issue on her without revealing who really was she and she didn't need to argue with 'Kagari' that he might have a few secrets in him too. Both of them have subconsciously agreed not to disclosed anything personal, although Sen might have a few rough guesses on Homura's claim.

"If you knew about Karasuba, why aren't you scared?"

Homura propped her chin with her right hand, thinking. He was aware that he first seen Sen at the street, but he can't reveal his other persona for now.

"Honestly, I was surprised when I first saw you and even configured that you might be the Karasuba but when I see you inured... I did not hesitate to help you, besides, you outright denied being Karasuba, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right."

"If am I right, did you've met Karasuba under some circumstance?"

"..." Sen tensed upon Homura's question that she didn't even managed to produce a sound.

"I'm so sorry, it must have brought back bad memories..." Homura hastily apologized. He didn't realized it was a bad move. Of course, meeting Karasuba was a very unpleasant but seeing Sen's reaction, Homura deduced that Sen indeed met Karasuba at some point.

"It's alright, Kagari-san, I met Karasuba—"

"It's ok, that's the answer that I am looking for. No need for you to reminisce the memory." Homura interrupted Sen upon seeing that she was looking uncomfortable at some point and he will not forgive himself if she were to cry but unknown to him, Sen didn't cared at all.

Sen understood that meeting Karasuba was a scary at some point, and she couldn't help but agreed silently at Homura.

Then Homura pose shifted which suggested something to Sen.

"I shouldn't tell you about this but seeing you're clueless of what's going on... Miya has a deep hatred toward Karasuba, you already know that, right? And its particularly connected to Miya's deceased husband." Homura said softly, almost to the point of whispering. Sen understood this and she felt the walls are listening.

"His husband died because of Karasuba? I think I understood. I felt sorry for Miya-sama." Sen concluded partially but seeing Homura didn't react, she deduced that the story is missing or her conclusion was wrong.

"..."

"Am I right? Is there something more?" Sen tried to confirm her claims to Homura, who was being unease already.

Homura then scratched the back of his head, contemplating whether to say the whole truth to Sen and he was nervous to say the rest of it. His flicked between Sen and the window outside.

"Who knows? If anyone who has the right to tell the entire story it should be Miya alone and seeing that she's not in the right mood..." Homura ended it with a hesitant chuckle, then he suddenly coughed, acting that he cleared his voice intentionally.

"... The truth is I cannot help seeing you dragged into precarious situation without any prior knowledge... and I shouldn't really told you about Miya at the first place... man, I'm screwed." Homura said hastily with the last part of his sentence ended up in a murmur. He kept on rubbing his nape constantly, which suggested Sen that he was nervous at this point.

Nevertheless, Sen should really thank Homura for the vital piece of information but Sen this is not the right time to formally thank him. She instead retorted back with unstated agreement.

"Don't worry, Kagari-kun... I wouldn't tell it to anyone, even Miya."

"That's ... reassuring for sure ... but it's a lot. Anyways, I should be going." Homura said as he checked the time on his wristwatch and instinctively straightened up.

"Uhm, good luck. Kagari-kun."

Homura left the room, while waving away to Sen and Akitsu the scrapped number. He still didn't know how Akitsu ended up with Sen, a Sekirei(?). It could be a quite a story but for the other day, he hoped. He should really be going and find his Ashikabi as soon as possible or he might cremate himself uncontrollably. He didn't noticed it earlier but the room quite warmed up when he stayed briefly with Sen.

Homura instinctively rubbed his other arm. He could feel the heat slowly emanate from it for a moment. He cursed himself for not being properly adjusted.

...

I sew my injured hand with a needle and a special needle from my medic kit. I was glad that I brought everything that the thing could hold in case of all known scenarios and accidents. I honestly close to being paranoid because of that but my physique can be a disadvantage too; I found earlier in the years that I was immune to the anaesthesia's effect and no amount of alcoholic gas can make me drunk. So I trained myself to numb my other parts of my body whenever I want while tying it's end. It always work for me but I still don't know if it can work on humans too.

With Akitsu's help, I pulled the string, tugging it in order to cut it. I managed to close my wound in a jiffy and eventually wrapped in bandages. I would expect full recovery within a week or more. Akitsu kneeled besides me, telling me that if someone will 'wing' me; she would gladly follow 'my Ashikabi' or end her life for she believed that she's an expendable tool.

I thoroughly disliked Akitsu's dedication and I vowed to myself that I will find a way to fix Akitsu's ideals as soon as possible. Honestly, I didn't see any faults on her body. In other words, she's perfectly fine. The question about winging evaded me, because something is nagging me. This feeling was present during the conversation with Miya, which I happily ignored but inside the room it became prevalent; it's disturbing presence increased by threefold. I picked up all of my wastes and was supposed to be resting right now but I couldn't help but stood up, walked right into the corner and stood still.

With my free hand, I prodded something on the wall, which, a small hole collapsed. Using my index finger and my thumb, I reached for it until I felt something. I clamped around it and gently pulled it. I actually expected this mini-camera with cable connected with it that ended somewhere but my curiosity ended there and I eventually crushed it, rendering it useless.

I was confused for a moment, for I hear something along the lines of 'oh no.' but I ignored it.

I spied a couple more of similar cameras hidden around the room; under the table, by the corner of the room, the ceiling, and many more. I quickly disposed all of it. Maybe, Miya owns all of the camera and I could see the reasons behind it. My sense of wonder was quickly replaced with guilty, and I felt that Miya might not forgive me anymore, so I device an apology within my head.

Entire decades worth of experience made me extra sensitive to hidden eyes, especially those nearby and are made of electrical device, sadly.

Now, I heard again a line that goes 'what the f*ck' or a misinterpretation of it somewhere but I regarded it as something that played within my mind.

If Miya comes by then I should apologize to her immediately.

After a several minutes later, Miya did come to my room, which I somehow expected. Miya then stood by in front of the opened door, the same expressionless face and hardened eyes glaring toward me. Without even looking to Akitsu in order to know her expressions too, she glared back to Miya although I know who will be victorious in the end. I perpetually ignored Miya's killing intent, which amusingly stronger than Karasuba's, granted, that Karasuba just regarded me as a plaything.

Right now, I was contemplating on what Miya was trying to do.

"It seems that we are off to a bad start." Miya said, eyes half-closed. I don't know if she was joking or serious. I was about to tell her about the cameras but to my confusion, Miya settled down by kneeling, and bowing deeply before me, I swore that Miya touched her forehead down the floor. All of this happened while she was still outside of the room. I eventually realized that Miya was trying to be respectful for something that I didn't deserved. I was tempted to stop her by gently nudging Miya's shoulder while she was down but my survival instincts told me that I might lose my hand in the process, so I concur.

"I apologized for what happened earlier." Miya continued her voice sincere and abrupt but I couldn't help but detect something laced with unfathomable hatred. Just how deep was her hate for Karasuba?

Miya then kneeled after she apologized, eyes still lifeless as before but I could feel that her killing intent lightened a bit.

"M-Miya-sama...-?

"Yes, you are allowed to live here together with Akitsu. The starting payment is five hundred thousand yen per month ... I was suppose to say that MBI cards are forbidden for the payment but seeing that the two of you don't own any it doesn't matter anymore."

Miya outright turned from an emotionless lady into a cheerful one once again in a span of seconds after she answered my pre-determined questions. I was amazed from Miya's personality shift. Even the killing intent was gone.

"Thank you, Miya-sama but—"

"It doesn't matter if what you've said was true – for now. As my late husband always help those in need and so do I."

"I see." I was glad that we came into that conclusion.

"Then, dinner will be at ten, I will be expecting you all later on." Miya said her final words before she stood up and walked away briskly. My calculating eyes still never left Miya. Her good will made me questioned myself.

"You should know that I am no tyrant ... everyone deserved to have their stomach full, right~" Miya said that ended up in a hum when she noticed that I was still staring at her, albeit not rudely. Well, I was planning to have dinner outside of the inn but seeing Miya's good will, why would I refuse?

It seems that for me this afternoon was brimmed with unexpected expectations and I hoped that I would be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

That's the wrap! My audience, thank you for reading my story... many chapters are still coming...

...

Yep, there's no teaser for now... but I swear it will come.

Regarding about deadline, I might move it to Saturdays as it greatly clash with my job training... yes a situation just occurred and it depends whether this will be hiatus or a long late uploads but the answer will be greatly determine on my next deadline which is on Saturday, **December 15**. Sorry for the news.

Stay tune for the next chapter.

EDIT: so the teaser are here...

 _..._

 ** _"Namereniye. Gatshetka. Vruchat!"_**

 _Sen shouted as she released aimed it at her..._

 _'Impossible... is that her norito?'_

 _She said..._

 _..._

 _"...I'm sorry." Miya said softly, eyes downcast._

 _I considered myself as a scientific, searching for the reasons why._

 _But I can't hold on to my emotions anymore, it was too much._

 _I slapped Miya as hard as I could... the sound resounding in the room._

 _My hands was throbbing with pain..._

 _I don't care if she's the **queen of the Sekireis**._

 _I don't care if she will behead me right now..._

 _"Karasuba was right ... you're not fit to be..."_

 _I loathe Miya from now on._

 _..._

 _"Minato do not fail me." I said sternly as I could..._

 _A mark appeared on my biceps ... an exotic symbol with number '04'_

 _It painfully reminded me of my time in the lab..._

 _but it was alright...this is just a temporary contract... nothing more, nothing less_

 _... do they know that I will not be terminated once the human was dead?_

 _... do they know that I never need to kiss the human to form a contract?_

 _That's right, because I am not a **Sekirei** and he is not my **Ashikabi**!_

 _..._

Note: The teasers are not in order, nor they comprise of a solo chapter.

That's all folks, thank you for reading and see you soon to the next chapter.


	6. Memory 5

Chapter 5 is here folks! As usual please inform me through reviewing it. The more the reviews, the more I might be motivated.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning!:** Poor representation of a certain character, LOTs of Red Herring, First POV majority.

* * *

 **Memory 5.0**

Dinner with Miya was somewhat awkward since I found out that Kagari will not be home any soon and Akitsu and me are the only company for her. Miya did said that at least two more tenants have taken residence within the Izumo house ... and I might suspect that they are Sekirei as well. The food was a welcome one since I didn't noticed that I was slightly hungry since I left that hotel. It was composed of rice, steamed vegetables and many more, which was too much for at least three person or Miya must have been expecting the remaining tenants.

Even though I used the utensils with only one hand with little difficulty, I found no problems facing that. I was glad that Akitsu offered her help but I kindly refuse since I kind of expecting this situations many times.

Throughout the dinner, all of us are quiet, with the sound of the utensils filled the atmosphere. I do believe that a lack of communication is jarring so I thought of any topic that can make me relate to Miya. The situation about the camera struck me and without hesitation, I started the conversation.

"Miya-san." I said without failing to show a comfortable smile.

"Hmmm...?" Miya hummed sweetly, eyes closed, the lower end of the pair of chopsticks still in her mouth. It rather reminded me of Karasuba's facade. I was glad that Miya did not react with antagonistic tendencies.

"Does the rooms usually have cameras?" I said, gulping a piece of meal. I was about to add it with apology but when Miya stiffened a bit, I backed it out.

The dinner was once again quiet once more, and any chance of gaining a friendly relationship with Miya seemed to falter right now.

"Ara ara, I don't think I have those, Kara-chan." After hearing that perverse nickname, I almost choke. I would gladly correct anyone regarding on how someone will call me but I will reconsider Miya from now on; I would rather not risk my neck again. Miya's playful words made me assume that Miya totally denied it for some reasons and if I my assumptions are correct; Miya was not the one who installed the cameras.

It seems that I solved a part of a mystery that time.

"Uhmm ok ... " I subtly ended the conversation, seeing I have no other topic to discuss, besides Karasuba, which is obviously avoided. The sound of utensil once again filled my ears. I glanced beside me and partly examined Akitsu while she was eating. She was quiet since the start of the dinner and Akitsu's animosity toward Miya was gone too ... per my 'orders' though. I frowned slightly since Akitsu was treating every words I sputtered, as an absolute commands and I subconsciously hated it since it made Akitsu look like a slave, and in turn it reminded me of my time in the lab, always living on someone's woes.

I shook my head slightly, trying to remove the images in my head right now and it seems that being with a photographic memory means it's very hard to forget, worsened to being an alien with amplified sensations.

Nevertheless, I will not try to be dominated by it, since Father will be expectant of his creation to work perfectly as what a normal human being would.

I continued eating silently, sometimes glancing toward Miya and to Akitsu subtly. Human being are always bored and they will try to entertain themselves to uplift their mood, even for a second. Therefore, I tried to uplift my moods subconsciously since I am already 'bored'.

...

Somewhere inside the MBI tower, Takami sat on her own desk stacked with papers and what not. It was night outside and she was alone in her office. She glanced toward the object in front of her curiously, her arms folded in annoyance. Not being satisfied she picked it up carefully and let the curious object near on her face for better explanation.

Takami observed the thing in and examined it. Homura gave it to her earlier, saying that it originated from the unnamed Sekirei. Homura asked for the identification of the unnamed Sekirei through her broken glasses. Takami knitted her eyebrows; she knew a couple of Sekirei who wore glasses, although for a pure cosmetics since Sekireis have excellent eyesights. However...

Takami knew that object she was currently holding was indeed, a pair of broken glasses, but the thing that bothered her was the material used on it, which she later identified.

"Hmmm, Barium Sulfaciuate, although I did not focused much on mineralogy, these kind of things doesn't appear naturally in Japan... This did not exist in MBI either. "

Takami concluded but something in her mind made her bit her tongue a bit. She remembered it clearly that she knitted her brows again. She immediately browsed something on a tablet again.

"Barium Sulfaciuate is a recently found mineral, the first mineral with unique properties that made it very hard to find and how very few even managed to noticed it. Barium Sulfaciuate made people convinced its just an ordinary rock... It was thought that only living things are capable of doing a unique defense mechanism for survival..."

Takami stated to herself, as she prod her chin. She already knew it was a Barium Sulfaciuate at the second glance but something still nagging in her mind. She massaged her temples subconsciously trying to delve down to her memory... and if she discovered that she suffered from short-term memory then Minaka was to blame.

She scratch her head in confusion... dammit! She knew that she has met someone wearing this kind of spectacles and it was so unique that it made anyone who wear it look stupid and nothing else, so it had to be only one who wore it. Now she will never underestimate the anti-compulsion property of Barium Sulfaciuate and the one who wore it was trying to hide herself in the public. The one Homura claimed to be the Sekirei and the one Takami confronted on the airport must be the one and only.

If only she can wilfully remember who...

"Ptichika..."

A sudden voice made her interrupted her thoughts. Takami instinctively turned back and found out that Karasuba was behind, eyes closed and with a generous grin but eager on to something. Karasuba was leaning slightly down, scanning the object held by Takami. It seems that Karasuba arrived a little earlier than usual from her assignments and now she must have been here to report to Dr. Takami, only to be curious on what Takami was analyzing.

"Who...?"

"Ptichika, Alicia Ptichika, the former geneticist whom we encountered at the airport last time." Karasuba immediately reported which made Takami alarmed now.

"She owns that stupid glasses, am I right. Assistant Director?"

"..."

Takami just nodded in realization. If what Karasuba said was right then Miss Ptichika is hiding something, her motives are still unknown but Takami will reconsider the case of Ptichika's order of importance. This imminent discovery will made Ptichika one of the priorities and possible actions could be detention, search warrant, or death. If what Homura claimed in his report was true then Ptichika was somewhere in the Shin Tokyo but acting against a winged Sekirei seems a big deal to Takami; humans cannot go toe-to-toe with Sekireis!

Takami was still undecided upon fate of Ptichika; she was sure that she will appear sooner or later but afterwards she still did not know.

"Takami."

"Yes,Karasuba?" Takami just jolted out from her thoughts; it seems she subconsciously forgot that Karasuba was still behind her. Takami assumed that Karasuba must have called her a couple of times.

"Can I have that glasses?"

Takami was surprised on Karasuba. This is the first time Karasuba asked her for something simple.

"... but its broken—"

"Don't care, just give it to me."

Takami frowned slightly. She glanced toward Karasuba then to the thing on her hand, doubting.

"..."

Eventually, Takami reluctantly gave it to Karasuba. That broken thing promises many research, although she was still out of focus and was a busy woman. It was now already proven that Ptichika was someone who was someone to be suspected of and the thing will be considered as an evidence.

Takami hasn't heard Karasuba's reason but well she could leave it for now.

Karasuba chuckled when the spectacles was now in her hand and happily walked away from Takami, who was a little unnerved. It was Takami's first time seeing Karasuba interested on something, other than violence. Takami's line of sight was still locked on Karasuba until she was exiting a door, with a carefree attitude.

That woman was a blade nut and she doesn't mind but when she suddenly took interested unto mundane things, then this is where she will be wary of her.

Takami concluded that she interest Ptichika up to an extent and presumed that the thing will be used as a souvenir.

Now when Karasuba was truly gone, Takami sighed before she returned to the large screen beside her and started typing. She will first collect the basic information on Ptichika and then delve more into her history, permitted or not.

When Takami remembered the info in her tablet, she hastily took it from her lab coat and started collecting info about Ptichika, whether the scanner is broken or not.

Takami became wide-eyed when she looked again at her tablet and almost dropped it. She never expected that something changed on the format of the information, particularly on the area where the word 'human' glitched into 'incomprehensible words' and vice versa per estimated 4 seconds. She knew that this rarely happened on the scanner and still deduced that the scanner was broken until now and it really pestered her.

...But she couldn't avoided an assumption on whether Ptichika was a human or not, thanks to the suggestion of the stupid tablet (if it didn't act broken until now)!

...

Karasuba walked down the alley, clutching tightly the pair of broken glasses belonging to Ptichika. The sharp ends of the glasses stinging her palms but she didn't care.

Karasuba may be showing her gentle expressions right now but deep inside she was terribly excited. Meeting Ptichika for the first time made her feel curious for a moment but when she finally confronted her she was somewhat elated for no reasons.

Karasuba glanced toward her right arm where Ptichika 'accidentally' bruised her, which no human beings capable of on a whim since she's a Sekirei. She always took proud of being untouchable and the wounds Ptichika gave should be bothering her already but its not the case.

She felt a little of her essence left her, although how she manage to felt that was still debatable for her, the culprit being Ptichika with no doubt. She should have already killer her but Karasuba decided to left her alone.

... and it seems she doesn't need to regret it either.

For some strange reason, Ptichika managed to 'connect' with her and that made her excited again. She still didn't know if Ptichika managed to winged her, this is an entirely new connection or this is something different but this made her nagging her inside.

The connection, no matter how mysterious it is for her, felt incomplete, again, she still don't know how she knew about it but it gave her a reason to meet Ptichika for a second time.

Karasuba was itching to fight Ptchika. She has this gut feeling that Ptichika purposely lowered herself down and become submissive and that assumptions made her euphoric. If she's just a regular person, then she's happy to slay her on the spot. If only she is...

Does the MBI knew about what she knew? No and they will never unless she will. Ptichika was her own prey but unlike her previous targets, this time she will dedicate and thoroughly focused for this prey was quite interesting.

Does the MBI has an idea about Ptichika? Perhaps. Karasuba no longer care about that thought, as long as they do not touch Ptichika.

Karasuba stopped, sensing the connection. She shivered in anticipation as she thought about Ptichika again. Her grip on the broken glasses hardened, puncturing through her soft flesh and blood leaked away. Karasuba but her lip, matching the pain and the tingling sensation in her stomach. This made her walked nearby the corridor and leaned on the wall as a support.

Her breathe are becoming heavy ... Oh boy, Karasuba was definitely reacting to Ptichika and she outright admitted it. She gritted her teeth. Ptichika must exceed her expectations. Potential Ashikabi or not she will kill her if she's boring.

 _'Calm down, calm down...'_ Karasuba's on the spot mantra played in her mind. She draw a deep breathe before the sensations eventually stopped assaulting her, and albeit her knees are still shaking, she continued walking towards her destination with steadfast will. She was perspiring already and she might be a bit sensitive and wet below due to that heavy phase. She cleared her mind of Ptichika, for there's time for pleasuring herself if she can't help it. She must hurry up and end the fiasco.

For now, she will be going to the lab, where Minaka and the other 2 Sekireis was expecting her. She knew that Minaka prepared an Ashikabi, which she admitted eyed it lately, for her and the other Sekireis for the sake of Disciplinary Squads. She huffed a litle bit.

The man suggested by Minaka has potentials too but she will decline. After this, she might need some fresh air.

...

Turns out it was very hard thing to do when you are thinking something major. I was still thinking about what happened to convention. I already missed a lot of hearing from it but according to my schedule, the convention will end within tomorrow. Of course, various reasons why I will/can't not go there: Dr. Takami might have ordered it to disband, my own forced shape shift, a combination of both first ideas, the Sekireis and many more.

It was tempting to go tomorrow and I decided to do it despite the obvious dangers; I just want to check on it, what could go wrong.

I tossed as I looked up at the ceiling of my room, Akitsu sleeping soundly beside me on the bed, naked under the sheet. I have no questions over Akitsu's preference on how she would sleep, naked or not, but tonight was really cold that I could feel it crawling in my skin. I am not worried about since I was born out of the cold and Akitsu has ice abilities and I assumed that she might be resistant to cold as well. I eyed Akitsu's clothes and undies down the floor and the logic was incomprehensible for me: How did Akitsu managed to undress completely in the middle of the night while still sleeping?

The question racked up my mind wonderfully but I admit that I couldn't sleep. My eyes danced around the room and I breathed heavily. Turns out, we managed to finished the dinner with only three of us and I was a little disappointed since I didn't managed to meet the other tenants who are living in the house. I offered help to Miya and tried to fix the table and dishes but Miya outright refused, saying that I should not bother doing it since I was recently injured and suggested that I'll just rest for tonight.

I don't have any choice but to agree with Miya. I felt bad about it so I asked Akitsu to help Miya instead, on which Miya and Akitsu agreed comfortably.

I tossed again on my bed. It seems not being able to sleep could bring discomfort when remaining in a one position. I sat beside the bed, not caring that I was only in my panties right now. Like Akitsu, I favored sleeping while wearing nothing, if that was the case.

My right hand was still wrapped in bandages and I was careful placing on the bed while I was lying down. A cold, crisp water might alleviate me a little bit but a rhythmic noise caught my attention.

My curiosity rose; it seems that someone was tiptoeing toward my room and whoever was it was doing it poorly since the floor rickety on the visitor's steps. I sighed; perhaps this is one of the reasons why I couldn't sleep.

I rose up quietly and beside the bed, carefully not waking up Akitsu. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, slightly illuminated by the moonlight. It is impossible that Miya was the one approaching our room, since she's has no business or whatsoever for now on me and would be glad to make me rest, which she suggested, besides I deduced that she can walk silently but deadly as an assassin and assassins do not make noise.

This is neither Kagura as the rhythm of his footsteps are vastly different and both Miya and Kagura has no reasons to sneak upon me, or is it? Anyways, it is impossible that it's him since he can walk quietly without the need to tiptoe and the one outside right now was very exaggerated which was somewhat disadvantageous.

I walked quietly beside the door as the exaggerated tiptoeing slowed apparently. My assumptions are correct: the unknown perpetrator targeted our room and I carefully make myself flat on the wall, hiding in the shadows. The unknown perpetrator has questionable motives but I concluded that it doesn't involve assassinating... still, it is best if I have the upper hand.

The door opened slightly, spilling moonlight upon the room. The light danced for a moment before they stilled. The perpetrator was still outside and she was searching the room in the limited space. She hasn't seen me yet as I carefully watched.

"hi hi hi hi hi..."

The perpetrator laughed wickedly but softly, covering her mouth with her hand as she, which I identified first hand from her voice, as she opened the door a little more and snuggle through and without further ado...

"... urgk. *slam*."

she accidentally tripped down from the bra of Akitsu. This further provided me a proof that she wasn't definitely an assassin but that doesn't mean that I will reveal myself right now because I still want to know her objectives. The noise she created was enough to awoke Akitsu but it amazed me that she only managed to toss in her sleep.

I found another proof that Akitsu was a heavy sleeper.

The unknown woman stood up warily as if she if she was drunk and hastily scanned her dark surrounding. Even if the room was partially illuminated, the area where I hid was still covered in darkness and I naturally blend in the background. The woman's line of sight just passed through me and she looked at the piece of fabric that she blamed while she mumbled it. I presumed that she didn't see me and also, I take note that she was wearing a large pair of eyeglasses that briefly shimmered at my line of sight.

I don't know how I felt about it but I think this is how humans described it as jealousy.

"darn stupid piece of shit ... oooohh.."

She was mumbling curses upon the thing that made her tripped but soon realized that something else when she fully examined it. Something about the clothing made her droo as she stretched it carfully l, which I found out very queer...

The woman looked toward the clothes on the floor, fully realizing it before she eyed the sleeping Akitsu before she slowly advanced toward her carefully.

"Sen-met-su..."

She mumbled quietly but enough to be heard by me. She must have mistaken Akitsu for me. Yes, her hands are twitching in a suspicious manner as she approached the bed where Akitsu was currently sleeping while re-enacting a movement similar to tiptoeing (In comparison, she did loudly, hence the poor interpretation.).

Her supposed unexplained motivation does not reek with killing intent but still qualify for a malicious one. When she was completely turned away from me, I make my own move.

"hi hi hi... *hurgk*!"

I quickly assaulted her in a manner a true assassin would be; I stealthily embraced her neck and head with meticulous skills, one that goes unnoticed until it was too late. With my arms already in the place, I briskly tightened my hold. The unknown woman was stupefied for a moment before she re-evaluate the situation. Of course, there's no reason to kill her for I just wanted answers. The woman tried to break free from my steadfast hold but to no avail. She instinctively held to my arms nervously. My arms are expertly placed to ensure she was breathing normally but at the same time could not escape.

"Who... Sen...?... I've... been... caught!" She said half-whispered, half-hissed. I don't how to describe beyond that. I just recently found out that she was a Sekirei, and for a Sekirei she was, with some due respect, terribly weak or if I put it on the positive light, if Sekirei's have certain abilities, then hers must be somewhere, since she didn't applied it already.

She's hot, as if she have fever and she must be the tenant mentioned by Miya living in the Izumo Inn.

"Sen...? Sen...!" I still don't know how she managed to knew my name—

That's it. The cameras must have belonged to her. I placed my face right beside her ear and whispered something for I want to minimize the noise, unlike her.

"Who are you?"

"eeep..."

I hushed beside her ear, which I expected would made her yelp and surprise her but I didn't expect it when she shivered and trembled within my embrace; her reactions are way too worst for a perpetrator.

"Umm... Matsu's... name... Matsu... a... Sekirei..."

She answered obediently. I don't know if she's intentionally did it or not but repeating her name twice was redundant for me.

"Then, Matsu what are you doing here." I whispered again by her ear. I took note that she, now named Matsu, was now shaking, which made me worried a little since I earlier discovered that she was having a fever or worse but priority are priority.

"Looking... for... you...you... destroyed... my... precious...camera!" At the end of Matsu's sentence, I noticed that she tried to emphasized her last words and also took another note that her sentences are rather slurred... possible symptoms for her fever maybe.

"B-boobs...on...my...back?!..oh...hi...hi...?"

Matsu twisted her body exaggeratedly but I doubt that she was trying to free from me but rather she focused the movement on her back, trying to rub it on my ... breast? Now that she mentioned my chest , My chest was pressed against her back due to pressure and I also discovered that she was wearing with fabric that was very, very thin... perhaps inappropriate for outside occasion.

Was she looking for a real excuse to be bedridden with sudden sickness while I am being accused? That's ... an interesting theory.

Hmm. Cameras and boobs? Then the woman that I held was a pervert, maybe a professional one. I somehow surprised on my decisive conclusion but this is no reason to release the woman as if I was really affected by her.

The woman was perspiring from her supposed fever, making it sticky and slippery to reign her in. I tightened my hold, further pushing her to my chest and arm but for Matsu, the opportunity was gone unnoticed, in fact, she quietly let herself be embraced further as she was yelped again in surprise. It seems that her body language was not cooperating with her correctly.

"Pardon but I need to report you to Lady Miya. Please stay still." I ordered her as I begun to move. With my strength I should be able to carry her even in this position and am not even kidding.

Upon hearing the name 'Miya', she immediately stopped trembling and when she spew her words again, she didn't event tried to act like a drunkard.

"Wait...!"

Matsu suddenly found some strength to eventually break free which made me surprised but granted that I underestimate her and used an ounce of my strength and her strength right now was comparable to a Sekirei that I faced off. I seems that threatening her by using the word 'Miya' made her react like this.

Right now, I half-expected her to immediately ran away and escape from me but things did not go as what my expectation is. She spun around and clasped her overtly strong grasp on my shoulders, snaking their way around my nape.

With her face clearly in front of mine; I discovered that she was dangerously flushed already, decorating her face with redness even against the dark. Her greedy eyes behind those glasses are filled everything about my face and her mouth was drooling. I can still fill the heat emanating from her due to a close encounter. This all happened within seconds but to me it seems to be eternity...

"I want to be your A-A-A-A-A... Aaaaahhh?"

With her mouth already closing in to mine, I concluded that her plan must have dunk her lips into my own, a procedure called kissing. I still don't know why would she aimed for that but when she completely froze and her greedy eyes are replaced with widened eyes filled with fear, I know something's wrong when she looked at me clearly for the first time.

As gone unnoticed, my face was partially illuminated just enough to see and described my facial features, which means...

"K-K-Karasuba?"

She's Sekirei who also knew Karasuba. Oh boy...

"*kyaa—*mmmmph*"

Her desperate screams tried to escape from her mouth tonight but I knew better. I instinctively dived for her, my right arm aimed before extended at her mouth. We both fell down with a thud and all I heard was a muffled scream. No one should awake this tonight. Matsu lie down the floor while I accidentally sandwiched Matsu. I pressed her body with mine as hard as I could in order not to provoke any means of escape.

"Shhhhhhhh...!"

I quickly tried to silence her with an impression but it wasn't effective. With my nude chest pressed against hers, I could feel her chest rapidly rise up and down. She was flailing her hands at me, her legs kicking anywhere as hard as she could. My hand still neatly placed on her desperate mouth. Matsu was trying to escape for real.

 _'This is too, bad.'_ I thought. The level of reaction when she saw me was unexpected and alarming.

Matsu budged as hard as she could and slightly succeeded when she turned around, lay flat on the floor and started crawling exhaustively, of course, I did not let her escape again. I accidentally released my hands on her mouth and then she started to sputter some worrisome words.

"Please, forgive me...!"

"..."

"I-I don't know what I do!"

"..."

"P-Please don't kill me!"

"..."

"I-I don;t have one of the Jinki's, I swear!"

 _'Jinki?'_

She attempted to crawl away from me but ended up scratching the floor with her hands with fervor. I know I should have said something to her but at this rate, I am willing to bet that she's experiencing hysteria and she would not listen to me anymore.

It was troublesome. Matsu was panicking and shouting inconsiderably. Her current state worried me since the noise was overwhelming that I expected that Akitsu should have been awake already. I need to devise a plan to calm her...

... but it turned out that I no longer needed it anymore. Matsu immediately quieted down and her body went limp; suggesting that Matsu fainted on the spot. I was concerned about her condition until I checked her and found out that she was still breathing.

I carefully extracted Matsu from me and placed her on the floor temporarily and I began to stand up. Her clothes was already ripped and showed enough skin and my body wasn't in good condition either; Matsu managed to add some scratches and wounds on some parts of my body, though I needed not to worry about due to my healing capabilities. It is no doubt that whoever witnessed us in this current manner will spring up a different story.

Now, that's a compromising theory.

I glanced toward the prone form of Akitsu, who, thankfully, just tossed again in her sleep, not bothering to open her eyes. Curiously, how deep Akitsu sleep was? Her naked body was barely covered by our sheets.

I glanced toward the opened door, expecting Miya will come shortly after the commotion in our room but I will not wait for her for Miya was already a bad news. Matsu's room should not be far away from here, so I picked up Matsu's vulnerably body and carried her via a bridal carry. Fortunately, Matsu did not even move, nor protest; it seems that she was really unconscious and nothing more serious but the trauma that I seemingly inflicted on her is still debatable. I have to admit that Matsu was really heavy all along and my muscles stiffened from carrying her. All of this, I did not even argued about it thanks to my training.

I steadily exited my room whilst carrying Matsu. I never thought that the air in my room was warm already, courtesy of Matsu's emanating heat. When damp, cold air welcomed my skin, I felt temporary relief. I will always welcome cold moments but warm elements still annoys me due to my nature.

I glanced toward her face and I take note of her facial features; her color skin almost returned to her presumed original color, her matted hair stuck on her skin, and traces of tears are still evident on her cheeks but despite all of it, her face was serene and calm. This made me felt relieved as nothing happened worst happen to her.

While still carrying her, I looked left and right at the hall until I spotted a peculiar area of the hall; at the end of the corridor where the stairs can be found, a wall is half-opened, emanating an eerie glow from it. I think it came from a screen of a computer or a televison as it flickered every moment. I went toward that, suggesting that this is the room of Matsu. Questions about her and why her room was hidden would come later as her safety is my priority.

It took me almost twenty seconds when I reached the room. When I entered it, I was greeted with multiple screens facing me. They are of various sizes and showed much information and video footage of various area of the Izumo Inn, including the baths, but right now, I turned away from i, while I carefully placed Matsu down ... a comfy futon? I just realized that her was really small that I pitied her.

Nevertheless, when I have done what I can do immediately left the room since I still respect her privacy, even though it is obvious that Matsu does not have it. I was just glad that I managed to remove her set of cameras in my own room as it is an invasion of privacy.

What she did earlier was also an actual invasion of privacy. Even though I am an alien at the beginning, I still respect the basic rules of humanity.

Two significant individuals flared within my radar of detection and it made me paused for a moment, contemplating what to do next. I don't need to look for it; one of them was below the stairs and the other somewhere near. I presumed that it was Miya while the other was Kagura, and I couldn't help the fact that they seemed to be aware of my presence too.

I stood still, various worst-case scenarios played within my mind. I still don't know if they have witnessed what I have done and it would be a bad thing if they have got the wrong message. I still wait until a minute has passed and nothing happened. The two presence that I detected hasn't made any movement so it seems they just content observing me.

I closed the hidden door, left my spot and proceeded to my own room. After all, I need to rest, every seconds counts. The presence that I've detected faded as I left them.

...

It was morning. I looked up at the sky as I observed the clouds floating away.

No matter how many times have I done this, I still enjoyed every moment of it... no wonder Father let me join him watching the skies every morning. I do not regret it and I think I just felt nostalgic.

I am an early riser, but it seems Akitsu beat me in a half an hour, because she's already outside by the time I opened my eyes.

I need to thank Miya earlier because she lend me a comfy, black kimono (which I was supposed to refused it for some reason but I eventually gave up, my reason? I don't want to set off her mood once more), and offering me a green tea, which I admit accepted it immediately because of its soothing properties.

I was currently sitting by the door, chin up and looking at the sky seeping the cup in a relaxing way. Miya was outside the gate, sweeping the road at the first glance. Kagura just left earlier, in a somewhat hasty manner. Akitsu meanwhile was bathing. I still don't know what happened right now to the Sekirei named Matsu. I considered approaching her and apologizing but I doubted for a moment.

I am still indulging comfortable moment as I seeped another from my cup; warming my throat and eventually throughout my body as I released a sigh.

Suddenly, something caught my eyes as I looked up again.

It seems that this morning, a spectacular event was about to unfold. Two significant celestial bodies was falling at an alarming rate. It was kind of unusual until the object grew bigger and closer until reconfirmed again that they are not a celestial bodies but two human – no, a human and a Sekirei.

Miya stopped sweeping and glanced toward the sky after she noticed the strange meteor. Their trajectory seemed to be toward the Izumo Inn.

As if avoiding their gruesome fate, they ended up falling toward the the tree near the wall. It is fortunate that the tree softened their landing but abruptly dropped down the ground with a loud thud. They are safe right now but the Sekirei's clothes was no good; her chest was showing and the her company, who was a boy, can see it clearly and I could see redness creeping up to his face. I somehow remembered someone about nudity taboos...

Miya approached them with concern. Being curious, I stood up and approached the Sekirei and the boy for a clearer view...

... and I stopped.

 _"Musubi?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The ending of the the chapter was slightly deviated from the original; instead of flying in the night, I choose them to flew in the morning and made Kagura missing from it, which, obviously be replaced by Senmetsu. (I honestly skipped the episode where this scene took place and it was too late as the night scene was already established in this chapter, so that's it.).

Sorry, now teaser for the upcoming chapters for now (I think I gave too much...), instead, I will give you something else.

 **WARNING!: The next part of the chapter can be read 'properly' on computer... yes... I regret this decision, kind of.**

◞§§ㅅ§§◟

 **UPDATE!**

 **New Novel:**

 **Fate Grand Order Side Effects**

(Fate Series Fanfiction - still in progress...here's the teaser... soon to be publish)

 _(Master of Nilad) (Maid Curator of Thousand Phantasmal Beasts) (Supreme Knight of Generosity)_  
Look and listen, Savior of Humanity ... for we are impressed by your dedication in achieving your **GOAL...** Ye OUR **Goal** ...

 _(Matriarch of Proto-Earth) (Demi-Goddess Warrior of the Night) (TYPE - Devourer of Light)  
_ and so we adhere our existence before you ... the living and the dead ... for we serve only one volition, and that is to obey OUR Master

 _(King of Traveller) (Substitute Ruler) (False Candidate_ Hassan)  
Even if our Master was the only one left ... even if all of your Servants were to be perished ... even if the world turned upside down

 _(Rebellion - Alter Ego) (Pale Archer of Death) (Warrior Queen of the Dawn)  
_ Even if the humanity will be compose of only you ... even if the world abandoned you ... even if the the world turned against you

 _(Renowned Hero of Greece) (Man of the Blazing Sun) (Beast of Observation)  
_ As long as you remember US, contractor ... WE, the servants whose name forged upon the lies, forgotten and the lost ... WE, who are not yet connected

 _(Goddess of Conquest) (Guardian of the Underworld) (Queen of Naga)_  
WE, who only exist on the other side of the world ... as long as you have the will to live ... call us, and WE will come for you.

◞§§ㅅ§§◟

 **EDIT:** Oooookkk... I think I underestimate the editing lvl of Fanfiction and I expected that my new novel teaser lines to jumble or scatter because of my spacings, turns out its just OK.

So that's it, I hope you will be enticed further by my novels, and look forward for my next chapter and to my new novel (it hasn't been published yet but I will notify you.). By the way, next chapter should be in **December 29.** or earlier ... I hope I can make it early as I can. Thank you and good luck!


	7. Memory 6

So here's the new chapter. Everyone have fun, merry holidays and advanced happy new year! By the way, as obvious as it is, I expect that my reader would at least watched Sekirei or have read it already as it seems it is redundant to explain the new terms in the Sekirei. Also, please review as it will help me a lot.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning!:** Dope ecchi scenes (does this qualify for M rating?). Poor paraphrasing of flashback. No action scenes.

 **Edit:** Fixed the name from Mutsu to Matsu. Never thought I turned a blind eye.

* * *

 **Memory 6.0**

Sen covered the boy's superficial wounds with gauze.

"Karasuba-sama."

She cut it efficiently and busied herself with another one.

"Karasuba-sama."

The boy, who introduced himself as Minato, warily watched Sen with great concern.

"Uhmm..." Minato voiced meekly.

"Karasuba-sama..."

Miya just watched them eagerly, or toward Sen who was the one who currently manage Minato's condition. No one knows whether Miya was concerned or amused toward Sen, since Sen did it while being semi-handicapped, since her other hand was still covered in bandage too.

"Karasuba-sama..."

Also, the ever-energetic Musubi jumping around Sen, her large breast bouncing up and down. She was desperately seeking attention, especially to Sen.

"Karasuba-sama..."

Yes. Sen heard a thousand times but ignoring Musubi was now no longer an option. It seems she has reached the point of finale where humans will consider this situation as irritating or annoying but she thanked herself that she has a lot of patience to deal with Musubi.

"Uhmm, who are you again?" Sen asked Musubi, her head turned toward Musubi while her hands are fixing the bandages on Minato. Of course, Sen lied this time since she still remembered how they have met last day but Musubi was being ignorant of the situation but Miya seemed to be tolerating it and it is not equal.

Sen repeated that question again since earlier when Musubi set her eyes on Sen upon arrival, who was supposed to escape her notice, but it was too late.

"Muu, you still don't remember me...? It's me Musubi-chan!" Musubi stopped being jumpy and showed a pouting face worthy of calling it 'cute'.

Yes. Sen has no other words for it than 'cute'. It is quite fitting.

'Eh, but that's where you are wrong, Musubi was it? I'm not Karasuba. In fact, I just met you today." Sen reasoned her carefully. She was trying to make this situation civil as possible because she doesn't want to involve further with Musubi. Besides, Sen considered Musubi as potentially dangerous, Musubi lacked killing intent and kind of naive but when she's facing her, there will be something random, always leaning to negative aspect, will happen. She never encountered this problem before with other Sekireis so far but Musubi.

Although, Sen has to admit that she assumed Musubi was kind of cuckoo lander when fighting.

"B-but you're not Senmetsu, you're Karasuba-sama!" Musubi declared. Sen must admit that she's partly at fault here; if only she introduced herself earlier as Sen, then this will not happen. She was now finished fixing Minato.

"T-thank you, Tsubameko-san."

"Don't worry, Minato-kun... also please call me Sen."

"Ok, Tsu-Sen ... Sen-san."

 _'My name was not that hard to say...'_

Sen just nodded in agreement, before she stood up. She also doesn't fail to notice Miya getting tensed in a subtle tone.

"Karasuba-sama, Karasuba-sama, I've got to tell you that Minato-kun is my Ashikabi!" bragged Musubi.

Ashikabi. Now that's the word Sen has heard many times, particularly from Sekireis she encountered and even Akitsu declared her as her 'Ashikabi'. This got her curious somehow. She glanced toward Musubi for confirmation then observed Minato, who suddenly get nervous upon being watched, her eyes draw the lines between Minato and Musubi and noticed a faint connection between them, very unnoticeable if not being focused. Is it a proof that Minato was an Ashikabi?

Musubi immediately grabbed Minato's arm and hugged it tightly. Minato was surprised that his arm was stuffed between Musubi's large, flaunting breast. Musubi treated it as normal as for her usual standard but Minato was already flushing.

Arousal. A fitting word to describe the current state of Minato. As expected for his teenage phase, one couldn't help but aroused from that act made by Musubi. An act where Musubi looked like the lead of a mating ritual.

In addition, Sen must quietly applaud Minato's greater sense of self-control.

"Uhmm, Musubi-chan, don't you think we need to keep 'it' as a secret?" Minato desperately whispered toward Musubi, who was still latched to his arm.

Sen was slightly disappointed for Minato was already suspicious by the time they've arrived on the Izumo Inn and even managed to have a gut to hid the conversation between them; which was a total blunder since I can clearly heard every word he was 'whispering'. No doubt, Miya heard it clearly too and was pretending not hearing anything. This situation was similar to Matsu, who failed pretending on how to be 'sneaky'.

Sen almost forget Matsu for she might check on her sooner, later or after this scenario.

"But Minato-un, Karasuba-sama is my friend—" Musubi voiced her opinion to Minato while vigorously pointing at Sen, who was now very annoyed. Sen just told Musubi recently that she's NOT Karasuba?!

Is Musubi that forgetful? Musubi should really need to listen well.

Immediately, Musubi stopped moving and released Minato from her bear-like grasp and approached Sen. Sen felt the need to be alerted, but she remained calm, despite the warnings that are blaring within her mind. It seemed Musubi has a wonderful idea to share.

"Karasuba-sama, you aren't still winged yet, am I right?"

Winging. Another familiar term that stuck in Sen's head.

 _'If my hypothesis is correct, is it a process in which Sekireis bond with Ashikabi and vice versa?'_

Sen thought for a moment. She felt the need ask it using her voice but she needed more information as well confirmation. Not that she's confident on her basic understanding on how to be winged...

"Pardon?" Sen said abruptly. Musubi, in turn, was surprised and wasn't sure what to do for a while.

"I didn't see the crest on your nape, Karasuba-sama, which means you're not winged right" Musubi replied thoughtfully. Sen's keen eyes has caught the sight of the crest on Musubi's nape many times earlier and it seems it was confirmed to have a purpose. Would that mean another proof that an Ashikabi winged a Sekirei? Can a Sekirei changed Ashikabi? Can Ashikabi wing multiple Sekireis? Then Akitsu was a really a special case here since the identical crest was found on her forehead, which was strange. It seems that Musubi just only provide more questions than answers, although Sen will commend Musubi for answering some questions for her. For now, Sen must address a bothersome problem.

"Musubi, I am not Karasuba."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Then maybe you're her twin?" Miya suddenly suggested; her arms folded under her chest while smiling genuinely. Sen was surprised; never thought that Mya was curious at the beginning; and maybe on why Sen always deny being Karasuba. Miya immediately glanced to Sen while waiting for her reply, or to be exact, a direct answer from Sen. With her suggestion, Miya effectively rendered Musubi's recent question nulled and Sen, to be honest, was still hesitant to answer it.

However, Musubi's eyes are twinkling in delight.

"Two Karasuba-samas? That's ... AMAZING!" Musubi exclaimed which promptly alarmed Sen.

"Impossible. That would be the worst that will happen." Sen stated in fact. Seriously, where did those theories came from? Sen was tempted to facepalm herself. What logic did Musubi followed? She would outright deny Sen and claimed that she was Karasuba, even though Sen already insisted that she's a different person but the moment Miya suggested that there could be two Karasuba, Musubi immediately accepted the statement as if it was truth.

It was now getting ridiculous, to the extent that Sen devised a question that would surely deviate it from the topic.

"*clears throat* By the way, where did you came from and how did you managed to fall from the sky?" Sen questioned them, with squinting eyes for an additional effect. Surely, the boy will answer it immediately.

"Oh I used my n—" As energetic as usual, Musubi tried to answer Sen, but Minato managed to cover Musubi's mouth at last minute while mumbling a number of apologizes to Musubi and to the extent, Miya and Sen.

Sen, however was confused. Musubi already blurted words that are unfamiliar and did not fail to supply them with explanation and trying to hide another helpful answer is just kind of stupid... Not that Sen was to judge. After all, she has skeletons in the closets too.

"W-Well, we kind of got hit by a sudden gust of wind!" Minato instead answered Sen's question with a stutter. Sen of course didn't believe his ridiculous statement but seeing Miya heed no reaction either then she would just winged it.

 _'Sudden gust of wind, eh?'_

"...R-right Musubi? " Minato said hastily while nudging Musubi, who reluctantly nodded before Minato released her. He sighed deeply later on.

"Uhhmm, Miya-san, Sen-san, thank you for care of us ... sorry for the intrusion." Minato said while bowing down to Miya and Sen. Sen wasn't entertained by his apology. Why would he do it if there's nothing to blame on him? She could feel Minato just forced it out of his mouth. He really doesn't want trouble after all but Sen deduced that Minato needed something.

Sen then glanced toward Miya, being expectant of her reply. Of course, Sen wanted Miya to do something that would help Minato. She was sure it was very important.

"Minato, you needed something, am I right?" Miya said calmly with concern, her eyes glancing between Minato and Musubi. Minato just quieted for a moment but sweat already trailed on his face. He was about to deny it when Musubi answered first.

"Oh that's right. Minato-kun and me we're recently kicked out from that meanie. Minato-kun said that we needed home to live in!" Musubi said jubilantly then, become melancholic at the part where she said 'meanie' then return once more to being cheerful once again at the end of her sentence. Minato was speechless while both Miya and Sen were amused.

Silence followed, and then Miya was the first one to break it.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to out, as what my late husband would always do." Miya said while clapping her hands once.

"R-really." Minato beamed. This what Sen wanted to witness after all.

"This Izumo Inn after all." Miya added.

After hearing it, Minato became wide-eyed and promptly jumped from his position and quickly kneeled down and bowed down.

"T-thank you. Miya-san. T-thank you. This is a great help for us!" Sen smiled softly as she witnessed Minato's little tears of joy.

"No problem but please raise your head, we still need to discuss the conditions..."

Sen no longer need to stay and listen to their conversations as she succeeded in veering away the topic she has difficulty to answer. She proceed walking upstairs, besides, she thought she needed to avoid Musubi for a meanwhile. She felt being faulty at least when facing Musubi.

...

Sen was currently facing a wall near the stairs or rather, a secret compartment where Matsu was living. She expected that the glasses-wearing Sekirei might still be inside.

Sen lookd downstairs; she could hear Miya, Musubi and Minato's conversations on the first conversation, slightly dampened and muffled but still there. That means Miya will be busy for a while and that no one will be coming upstairs for now.

Sen returned her sight again on the wall and sighed deeply. She will just need to apologize to Matsu and that's it, believing that is a way of mending a good relationship.

When Sen tried to push the wall, she expected that it will resist her but it turned out it gave in easily, revealing a room full of computer screens and a lying Matsu.

Matsu was in a fetal position, tucked in tightly. The only signs that Matsu was still alive was her constant mumbling, her above the average breathing ... and masturbating?

Sen was still unsure if Matsu was really touching herself but upon closer inspection, Matsu's hand was somewhere within her crotch area and her underwear was very damp according to Sen's observation.

"Sen... Sen... oh...Sen."

One could hear the vague message of Matsu and Sen was sure that her name was heard. Matsu hasn't noticed Sen entering the room despite the noise that Sen honestly created so it is time to turn her attention away.

"Matsu?"

Matsu suddenly jolted out of being surprised and glanced toward her intruder before embarrassment fell on her.

"Sen?" Matsu identified her, as it was too late. Of course Sen has prioritize her intention first, whatever she have seen or witnessed here are to be ignored for a moment.

Sen eventually placed herself in front Matsu while she closed the entrance beside her. She rested on her knees comfortably, facing Matsu with silent expression.

Meanwhile, Matsu scrambled herself fixing her hair, her clothing and eventually kneeled in front of Sen, curious and terrified at the same time. Sen can heard her mumbling on how Sen's presence was in a wrong time.

It was followed by an awkward silence.

After Sen was sure that she no longer hear any Matsu's silent rambling (and she's staring straight at Matsu's panicking phase for a couple of minutes) she started to talk.

"Matsu-san, I will apologize for what happened last night...?"

Was she expecting Matsu to say anything? No. This is just a standard for Sen if she's certain that she was the one at fault, which for the record is rarely a thing for Sen.

"... I hope you understand that I do not have the intention to hurt you. That's all." Sen concluded then ended with her head lowered down the floor. She doesn't need any forgiveness from anyone she barely know.

When Sen raised her head again, she didn't expect Matsu pounced on her like a wild animal, complete with a hungry, shining eyes of a crouching tiger. No, it's more like she did expect this scenario, albeit, with the lowest probability that it will happen... or is it? Nevertheless, Sen silently berated herself for not preparing for this predicament.

Again, Sen overestimated Matsu's overall strength, even though Matsu literally threw her own weight against Sen, she only ended up straddled against her instead of being knocked down. Matsu clasped both of her hands on Sen's shoulder. Somehow, Sen considered this not an issue after all.

*tsuuuuuuuu*

Matsu sloppily claimed Sen's lip by her mundane assault. Not even satisfied, she tried to wrestle Sen's tongue with hers and grind her body against hers. So Matsu really intended to continue what happened last night.

Sen was confused; she could taste Matsu's saliva and smell her strong scent. Don't get her wrong, Sen knew what Matsu was doing and she's worried because Matsu seemed to act out of lust alone. Therefore she wouldn't reciprocate Matsu's feeling due to various reasons. She tried to cease it but she realized something surprising.

Some kind of energy was trying to invade but was blocked out subconsciously due to compatible reasons. Even if this strange energy somehow succeed, she can still resist it entirely and purge it out of her system voluntarily.

Sen clasped both of Matsu's shoulder firmly and pushed her at a considerable distance, a thin thread of saliva connected to each other lips still hanging loosely. Sen studied Matsu's expressions and found that she was still dazed and red as beet. In addition, she's too warm to touch.

Shaking things up quickly, Matsu was driven out of her stupor and was getting aware any minute.

"Matsu, what are you trying to do!" Sen said softly and firmly; her grim expression evident on her face.

"I-Impossible. Why can't you wing me?! I'm reacting as hell here." Matsu exclaimed while being wide-eyed.

Sen remained silent. Therefore, this method is winging and by the look of Matsu's nape, there's still no crest present that Musubi referred. Sen wondered if there is another method.

"You're not a human, aren't you?" Matsu asked wonderingly. Sen just refused to answer her but Matsu interpreted it otherwise.

"Figures. Never thought it won't work literally, just I've calculated *sigh*... I was hoping that you would wing me." Matsu said honestly. Sen was still thinking what to do with her after all this thing. She understood her passion as non-malicious, at least in her own understanding of winging. She was still contemplating whether she would leave or stay.

"I have heard everything." Sen declared, her decision final, before she stood and was about to leave. Matsu panicked a little and hastily tried to stop her. Sen decided that she has no longer business in here; at least she apologized to Matsu.

"W-wait!" Matsu reached out and caught Sen's right hand. Sen paused for a moment. If Matsu wouldn't release her them she will force her way out in a gentle way.

"Senmetsu Tsubameko." Matsu said out of desperation that made Sen froze. Her name being called out completely is entirely out of fashion and begged for explanation, otherwise, Matsu was acting strange and foolish. Sen then turned around and glared at her with hints of curiosity at Matsu, who was trembling but remained resolute on restraining Sen. As awkward as it is, they remained in that position for a couple of minutes as Sen waited for additional words from Matsu . If Matsu's information does not correspond to any ideas forming in Sen's mind, then she will leave immediately and ignore Matsu at all cost, if that's the only way to save time from wasting, otherwise... well, she'll decide what to do to her sooner or later and depends on what Matsu offered to her.

It took Matsu a gulp of saliva to gather her will before she could say something reluctantly. Sen coud feel that whatever Matsu was about to say was very important and will applaud Matsu for her determination.

"... or should I say ... A- Alicia T. Ptichika?"

...or not. It seemed that Matsu just dropped a bomb and it might cost her a life. Did Sen really underestimate Matsu? If not then she realized how wrong she is and how dangerous she is. A Sekirei not specialize in fighting directly but in information gathering, evident in her room, which is full of computers. Matsu's eyeglasses glint briefly as she still uncertain of her fate.

"Hmm, you have my attention." Sen said menacingly. Whatever Matsu asked forcibly then here it is. If Matsu knew her other name then she should also knew something else and Sen intend to know all about it, whether she liked it or not. Sen rested once more on her knees but more closer toward Matsu. Matsu just blushed from this action but Sen ignored her.

"You're wading a dangerous water, Information-gathering Sekirei. Now tell me everything about me ... and also the Sekirei plan."

...

"... an explosion of greenery happened in the Botanical Garden. MBI has yet to explain this phenomena but the MBI are now currently investigating it..."

Minato listened to the television blaring news before he turned it down. Right now, he was in the room of his former apartment where they have been kicked out recently. After their unexpected visit in the Izumo Inn, they bid goodbye from it and returned to this place to pick things out and live in Izumo Inn for good. Turns out it was just a walking distance. He was thankful that his things are still here.

Musubi was obliged to bath right here; they aren't yet a tenant as Minato declared but Miya at least insisted that she must wore the clothes that she gave to her, as hers cannot be salvaged anymore. Miya might not have mentioned about washing but their rough landing means dirt and odor.

His mom called earlier, sputtering on why moved suddenly, how his allowance will be halved later on, how he should be a man right now and enter a university. Of course, Minato tried to answer most of them to his extent but the Sekirei Plan. It was a headache, really, but he never hate his mother in the first place. He knew his mother was just concerned for him but her last message, even though it was clear enough, bears a cryptic, condensing tone for him.

 _"...Minato, please be careful."_

As if she knew everything... was she? Nah. Definitely impossible.

"Mom..." Minato said softly and thoughtfully. Afterwards he fixed all the boxes available in the room. They will move to the Izumo Inn this afternoon and there is no need to waste their time.

"Um... Minato?" Musubi voice caught his attention and turned toward the source of the voice, wondering how Musubi's bath was so quick, only to gasped from embarrassment.

Musubi was already out of the bathroom fully naked. He knew he just left the towel in the bathroom for Musubi to be use. Did he forgot or did she?

"I'm out of shampoo." Musubi said before she took a step. Minato felt something would happen. No, it will definitely happen so he must prepare himself.

"M-Musubi, d-dont—"

It was too late; Minato's warning just cut out as Musubi already slipped due to the wetness of the floor and God knows why she was coming straight to him. It was inevitable, Minato can only closed his eyes as the full brunt of Musubi's breast smack his face.

*thud*

The empty bottle of shampoo carried by Musubi tumbled away from her hand. Minato was not so lucky; his face fell flat on the floor and threatened to be flatten by Musubi's big bust. Her nude body was fully straddled against him. Minato panicked internally as he become fully aware of his situation. This compromising scene endangered his nose to bleed profusely ... and his manhood to erupt from their shackles.

 _'C-Calm down, Minato, calm down! Clear your thoughts you goddamn pervert!'_ Minato silently berated himself, feeling redness all over his face.

"I'm sorry!" Musubi apologized profusely then raised her upper body, showing her upper body, her big chest... and the titillating nipples... wait. Minato instinctively averted his eyes and his thoughts away. He's a ... gentleman after all.

Musubi blinked owlishly, thinking deeply what Minato meant when this situation arose, before she, uncertainly, covered her breast with her arm. She's doing what modesty is, right? This took a half of a minute before she realized it. Minato has taught her why she needed to keep her modesty at all times and it seemed she failed once again.

"Modesty is hard, isn't it"

"Eh?"

Suddenly the door slammed opened and in came a slightly frustrated, flushed girl. Both Musubi and Minato were startled until Minato realized that they were still in a compromising position and that they might be mistaken for something sexual, but the worst thing is if her sister might witness it and speak of the devil...

"Ahahah, I knew it!" the girl accused.

"Yukari-chan?!" Minato yelped helplessly. The girl, dubbed as Yukari and sister to Minato, breathed heavily and deeply, which promptly made Minato stood up suddenly and help Musubi stood up, still clueless of the situation.

"My brother has a girlfriend and you're taking away her virginity!" Minato wondered if she's very angry right now because of that as she was furiously pointing him at a comical fashion but seeing red streak coming right out of her nostrils, he's beginning to doubt it.

"...C'mon, brother please continue!" Yukari as she grabbed something from her bag. Maybe camera ... wait.

"I-It's not what you think!"

"You, girlfriend of my brother! Tell me, is it hard right now!?" Yukari said as she rushed toward Musubi and shook her violently. Yukari wasn't listening to his brother after all.

"Ah? Eh it's Mmmmoommomomomoodd ... dddeeeeee... I'mmm soooo ddddiididiiizy!"

"Yukari-chan! Please stop! Let her dress first!"

Then Yukari grabbed Minato hastily. Seriously, where did Yukari get her excitement?

"Brother! I will support you from now on! Please continue!"

"Yukari-chan! It's not what you think!" Minato said while on the verge of being hysterical.

"Minato-kun, the world is turning around..." Musubi said hazily as her eyes become a set of spiral thingy in a comical way. She immediately grabbed on whomever she can identify now, even if there is two Minato and two girls in front of her.

Suddenly, she dropped down, her hands still on Minato's clothes but lowered down his pants where and she was on the verge of barfing. Her cheeks puffed out.

"What's going on—!" Another intruder, the owner of the apartment, entered his room and witnessed the whole commotion; A teenage man about to undress a girl and a naked woman with big assets near his legs, must have taken a load from the teenage man. The owner must have dropped his jaw and his eyebrows and his cheeks twitched considerably. Both Minato and Yukari just watched the owner in surprised and then in shame.

*clears throat* "M-Minato. By the time I will return again I expect that you are 'finished' and packed out and ready to go out." The owner, who hastily fixed his face and his clothing, clears his throat and ordered Minato, albeit in a higher tone. Both Yukari and Minato nodded reluctantly. His respect for Minato might have run dry but blessed the boy for his bountiful harvests.

"Kids these days cannot even satisfied with one wife..." The owner said as he made his way to exit.

"B-but, it's not what you think!" Minato tried to catch up but it was too late. The owner didn't heard it anymore. He was on the verge of crying.

There was an awkward silence and they are still in an awkward position. The door was still op—

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!"**

 _...A cry of despair was heard by neighborhood that day, followed by a startled flock of birds that filled the atmosphere quickly; the people still don't where it came from until today but sooner or later it will be later dubbed as 'The latent cry of that particular, wronged virgin'..._

 _..._

"Man, I'm beat..." Minato said wearily as he trudged along with Musubi, who was carrying a giant bag fully packed with things. It was amazing how she easily carried it and Musubi made sure not to worry Minato since she's a 'fist-type' Sekirei, who was known for her strength.

He felt as if his soul has been sucked out thanks to his sister's antics. Nevertheless, he still thanked Yukari for bringing some of her old clothes for Musubi as seeing her wearing that haori with short skirt seemed redundant and prone to tearing, especially in battles. He never thought that Yukari has an eye for being pervert since all he ever knew since they were child was that Yukari was addicted at animes.

Yukari left them after leaving the packages.

As they we were walking along the pavement, he couldn't help but think how Musubi and him met each other.

...

 _Minato was walking steadily on that day. It was a lovely orange on afternoon. He was contemplating on how he never managed to succeed in the exam from the university. People are coming thru and fro around him but a commotion occurred in front of her._

 _The people just parted in front of him. Some of them froze in horror while others already panicked. There in front of her was Musubi, who was running away from the one who gave her a chase: the twin Sekireis who are both lightning type._

 _"You cannot run away from us!"_

 _"That scary looking Sekirei will not save you this time!"_

 _The twin threw threats at Musubi. It was obvious that they are trying to hurt her. Minato being, determined, tried to stop the twins from harming her. Through a twist of fate, Musubi bumped Minato and both of them fell down. The twins slowed down and stopped._

 _"We can't show our powers here!"_

 _"You! Stand up and leave. Let us take care of that woman!"_

 _One of the twins pointed Minato. He adamantly refused. He turned back and upon closer observation, the twins wore a seductive, bondage type of clothes that showed more skin than covering it. He then eyed his surrounding for possible escape. His back was fully exposed but as long as Musubi wasn't hurt, he will be fine._

 _*CRACKLE* One of the twin's finger lit up with electricity... Maybe it wasn't a good idea._

 _Immediately, Minato stood up and pulled Musubi away, who followed suit. They turned a district and entered an unknown alley._

 _"Hey!"_

 _The twins relentlessly followed them until Musubi and Minato found a dead end._

 _"End of the line, boy! Now hand over that Sekirei!"Both of them stood side-by-side, ensuring that there will be no escape._

 _Sekirei? This is where Minato realized what Musubi was and the lightning twins are. At that time, Musubi was reacting to Minato and the one of the twins realized it._

 _"Stop her!"_

 _One of the twins threw an arc of lighting toward them but it was too late; Musubi managed to kissed Minato and winged her, revealing her revered wings and the lightning attack was nullified. With Musubi being winged now, the twins have no other choice but to retreat._

 _"My Ashikabi, forever and ever..."_

 _Musubi said as she felt his embrace on her..._

 _..._

Minato shook himself out of his thoughts again and glanced toward Musubi who made a bright smile. Then he remembered how they were launched up the air. He also reminded that it was a special attack or something made by Musubi, though he still did not know the exact details behind it.

"Oh yeah, when you made us fly, you recite something called Norito, am I right?"

"You're right that was called Norito."

"What is Norito?"

"Um ... They're couple of words you invoke in order to use a large amount of power. All Sekirei has their unique set of Noritos."

"I see."

"Look Minato-kun, we've arrived!"

Musubi and Minato just arrived on time at the Izumo Inn and they were lucky since it was still middle of the day. That means that they have a lot of time to fix their room. He never thought that a trip to Izumo Inn was a lot shorter or he was just imagining it. They eventually approached the main door. The main door was opened and Miya appeared with a feather duster in her hand. It seems she already cleaned the room for them.

"Welcome and sorry for the wait. Please come inside."

 _'This is where our new lives will start.'_

* * *

That's the wrap! My audience, thank you for reading my story. Don't worry, many chapters are still coming... So yeah no teasers for a moment. Please stay tune.

Anyways, its a little, tiny, bit difficult focusing on the chapters right now as plot bunnies keep on multiplying but I swear I still have dedication on the story. P. S. re watching Sekirei for better dialogue, scenes and many more!

As an alternative for the teasers, I will give you my plot bunnies that keep on distracting me (...might threatened to multiply if I can't type it on here.) and you can do anything you want on them. Take note that they are not Sekirei. This will give me liberty later on.

...

1.) **Fate Stay Night Alter Versions.**

 **Synopsis** : With the Holy Grail already tainted, so does the the servants being summoned. Shirou summoned Saber but something is wrong. Her heart has been altered, making her the tyrant. _'_ _...I have come as bidden by the summons. You are the one they call a 'Master'?'._

 **Explanation** : I couldn't help but seeing this as a probability with Fate/Stay night being already popular and FGO boosted it further. I also noticed that the majority of having a multiple versions (except Artoria, of course!) compose of Servants from Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero. This includes all of the alter versions.

2.) **Fate Stay Night Artoria Versions.**

 **Synopsis:** The Holy Grail was already tainted but still something wrong. A probability that should have never occured. Shirou was taken aback when he accidentally summoned a Servant. _''I ask you. Are you my ...master?... is something wrong with my face?'_ Shirou was terrified, she's the one who almost killed her... But where is her horse?

 **Explanation:** Except for Caster... well you know it. This can be a comedic or serious business.

3.) **Tokyo Ghoul x League of Legends**

 **Synopsis:** Evelynn and Kai'sa, members of K/DA band in the Tokyo. Chaos ensures.

 **Explanation:** Kai'sa being the recent new champion and Evelynn's new rework looks like a typical ghoul (With Evelynn's lashers and Kaisa's living armor) and it helped that they are in the same group named K/DA, which is a nice bonus.

...

There you have it folks, at least it ease me a little. So stay tune for the next chapter. Next deadline might be on **January 12, 2018**. Advanced happy new year everyone!


	8. Memory 7

Chapter 7 is out everyone, I hope you like it. Also I am expecting that the one who reads the story at least understand the terminology made by the Sekirei. Please review and point out the flaws as it will help me alot!

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

 **Warning:** Multiple flashbacks, from far history to recent events. Two POVs. Poor Action Scenes.

* * *

 **Memory 7.0**

 _It was dark. My eyes are still there but it was pitch black. A complicated device was placed around my head, only letting my nose and mouth area opened for efficient breathing._

 _I pat the material in front of me. I felt it was there, as what my instincts told me, so I touch it. I identified the thing as a gun, a semi-automatic rifle. I let my fongers ran through its roughed surface and identified more of its parts: the handle, the trigger, muzzle, and an attached magazine._

 _I carried it and placed it against me. It's weight is a bit heavier by human standards but not me since I'm not a human. They are genetically weak by my standard. My ears are not even strapped but I hear no one so I clicked my tongue in a higher decibel, which is too high for the human ear to hear. After a second later, an echo returned to me and a blueprint formed within my mind and being robbed of my sights temporarily made it easier to 'see' the blueprint clearly._

 _Based on the blueprint, I was inside of a sealed room. Behind those walls are human beings, scientist I presumed, their numbers speculative, could be between ten and fourteen respectively. Approximately 2.5 kilometers in front of me. Its distance and the apparatus on my head made it hard to know what the targets are and it was contemplating since the four targets in front of me are already identified as targets to be hit in the beginning._

 _A noise filled my head. My arms moved on their own. Using the gun I was holding, I pointed it to one of the targets, pinpointing their locations._

 _Another noise was replaced but this time in a different caliber. My fingers immediately pressed the trigger, and gunfires erupted. Mere half of the milliseconds it takes to switch between targets after hitting each of them exact twenty times._

 _With that noise, I managed to hit all of the designated target at once. Another different noise fed through my head. My muscles shifted and I lowered my weapons instantly._

 _So this is how I end up: a weapon of destruction, tailor fitted for annihilation, an expendable force of man._

 _I knew that I have no chance for freedom. No redemption could ever happen. I will be used accordingly and then disposed of once I they are done, or maybe salvage what could be used on me ... and it hurts knowing you can't do anything and fully aware how it goes._

 _But ... there's a sliver of ... hope? Such non-existent concept in my vocabulary._

 _But that 'man', he was also present somewhere. Even though I could only sense him, why is my chest warmed every time I think of him?_

* * *

I was alone right now in my own room. Akitsu was somewhere in the dining room, helping with Miya preparing for our lunch. Once again, I asked for permission to go outside and eat out lunch together with Akitsu, but Miya adamantly refused and insisted that we should be eating together, she said that it was a waste of time and money but I knew better that those irrelevant reasons.

This morning after my brief encounter with Matsu, I met another tenant of the Inn whose name was Uzume.

...

 _I was walking along the corridor when the windows abruptly opened and in came a Sekirei tumbling in an acrobatic motion and while wearing an eccentric costume. When she spotted me, she immediately approached me._

 _"Hi, my name is...Uzume...—"she introduced herself enthusiastically before she hastily interrupted with a gasp. I presumed her given name was Uzume and there's no given surname. Uzume froze out of fright before she walked away silently out of embarrassment and fear._

 _I expected that reaction; Uzume might have known Karasuba before and I ignored the whole fiasco and continued to my own destination. I hope Uzume will not leave the Izumo Inn because of me._

...

I rummaged through my luggage and opened a secret compartment. There I found what I am searching for; two compact plastic pistols with a pair of magazines filled with special bullets that are not metal either placed here. Plastic? Well, to slip through the airport security without too much hassle. It's the airport personnel's fault this time for not being lethargic upon searching for my baggage. I admit that using the firearms seemed to be a second nature to me.

I removed the handguns and its magazines from their special container and placed them neatly on the floor. I rested my knees and shins on the floor and begun emptying the magazine of the bullets. The dull sound of the ammo bouncing on the floor filled my ears until I was sure they were empty. I placed both of the empty cartridge, picked one of the bullet, and scrutinized it.

Aside from how they look normally as a bullet, except this bullet has a special empty compartment to house something. This does not impede its performance though.

I crumpled my fist tightly with the bullet inside. I could feel it digging through my palm.

" **Sposob** , **Perechislit.** "

The word reverberate from my mouth as I closed my eyes in order to concentrate further. My breathing steadied and suddenly there was stillness in the air. I could feel my energy steadily injecting into the bullet in a right amount. The crevices of my fist briefly glowed for a moment.

After making sure I was done, I opened my palms and revealed the bullet. At the first glance, nothing seemed to change. However, I knew better; the bullet has now a considerable weight if taken further notice and if used properly in a handgun; its potency will be greatly increased. Potency, well, I meant the trajectory, area of effect, piercing, etc. I can improve its overall performance as long as it is viable and there's more room for it.

Such is the power of being an experiment-bred.

...

 _"Airport."_

 _Matsu said casually._

 _"You found me there, in the airport?"_

 _Matsu nodded once more._

 _"Well when you are being approached by Dr. Takami and No. 4 Karasuba..."_

 _I winced upon hearing Karasuba's name._

 _"...that's where I thought you will be interesting."_

 _Matsu stated as she showed a footage of camera in the airport where Karasuba, Dr. Takami, the rest of the airport personnel and me. I observed properly._

 _"Contact has been made. Karasuba threatened you for some reason. After that, Dr. Takami and Karasuba left you alone." Matsu foretold as the scene exactly played it. I secretly deduced that this where the start of my cataclysm originated._

 _"I tried to search all about you in the internet and there it is: You're a scientist with commendable achievements under the name of Alicia Ptichika, but that's not where I focused."_

 _"... you lived somewhere in the Russia, stated that you are an orphan, you were adopted and that's it... this is where you're trail ends in. Nothing new nor exciting... I knew there is still something missing. Too many blank spaces are to be filled."_

 _Of course, I had to applaud Matsu. Her interesting discovery about me was frighteningly accurate. Only intellectuals and someone with knowledge of information like Matsu can detect the errors stated in all of my fake bio and profiles._

 _"Another mystery that I took notice how you quickly changed your appearance and how you look exactly as Karasuba. There's less than 50% chance that you are her long lost twin, 20% or lowered if you are somehow related and less than 0.5% that this is purely coincidental. And somehow I personally knew Karasuba, the two earlier choice can be considered to be wiped out."_

 _Matsu said as she dared to scrutinize me as she deliberately fixed her glasses._

 _..._

I dropped the last bullet down the ground accidentally, instead of lining it up with the rest of the finished ammos on the ground. It hit the others, ruining the perfect synchrony of all of them.

 _'Strange, why didn't I noticed it earlier?'_

My left hand suddenly crept up to the left side of my face and grasped it lightly. My ash-colored hair fell down and shadowed half of my face. My right hand laid down the floor uncomfortably.

 _'So strange... I was acting strange.'_

I felt my blood ran cold. I froze, as if I was in paralysis but at the same time, I knew I was not. I trembled slightly. I drooped down. My iris widened in realization.

 _'I couldn't feel... anything'_

I knew there is something wrong with me. Why I can't convey my emotions properly? Why I am now acting cold and nonchalant right now? Why I am know becoming purely analytical and percive everyone around me as dangerous? Only humans will ignore this dilemma.

This is anathema to my own growth; I am not some emotionless doll that easily discard!

[Warning Shift Sequence Activated...]

 _'Excitement. Resentment. Joy. Sadness. Anger. Doubt. Bloodlust. Disgust.'_

This is just a normal procedure...

 _'Happiness. Contentment. Description. Hatred. Fear. Opportunity. Hope.'_

Something snapped inside of me...

 _'Sympathy. Empathy. Jealousy. Loneliness. Awe. Despair. Judgement.'_

"Sen-san."

 _'Affection...?'_

Someone interrupted me. It was Akitsu who stood by the door and who was holding a cup filled with tea. I looked up and observed her face warily. Even though she looked emotionless, I could see that she was quietly concerned about me. I didn't know that I was holding my breath for an almost an hour which I ended up breathing heavily.

I then shifted my sight down the floor and realized that the bullets are scattered away from me.

"Are you alright?"

Akitsu said with a hint of worry. She knelt in front of me in instance, even ignoring the bullets digging into her knees. She offered again the tea to me which I instinctively held it, albeit the shaking of my hand. When Akitsu witnessed it, I forced myself to steady my hand. I showed Akitsu my 'I'm alright' smile after.

"It's nothing, Akitsu." I replied as I drink the tea.

It was hot and soothing. Afterwards, I helped Akitsu stood up after I noticed that her knees are scratching and bleeding slightly. Never thought that the bullets are very sharp.

 _'Foolish Akitsu, do not try to risk your health. Sekirei or not, you are risking yourself from tetanus.'_

I screamed within my mind. I rummage again inside my luggage for ethyl alcohol and some band-aid. After I found them, I urged Akitsu to sit on the bed. Akitsu was being cooperative after sensing my intention.

After sitting on the edge of the bed, Akitsu deliberately raised her knee. Since Akitu's clothing was wearing a kimono, it was very short, and I was still kneeling, I couldn't help but accidentally peeked underneath.

I frowned since I was not amused.

"Akitsu..."

"Yes, Sen-san?"

"You're not wearing anything down there... again?"

There was an awkward silence as I watched Akitsu building up her answer. I was forced to conclude that either Akitsu has an unconscious fetish of being exhibitionist or she's just really forgetful.

"Ah... I forgot?"

The urge to face palm myself was very strong with this one.

...

Uzume was bathing herself alone in the bathroom, partially submerged. Wearing that fancy costume can make you smelly and sticky. Actually, she was more like calming herself rather than cleaning herself

Miya was already scary and she can sort of tolerate but surprised! Bam! Karasuba entered the Izumo Inn and it was just really worst right now she can't stand it! She was considering leaving the Inn when Miya explained Karasuba's situations.

Miya told Uzume that 'Karasuba in the Izumo Inn is not-Karasuba'. With Uzume being lazy and ignorant whenever Miya preached about something, it is not surprising this is how Uzume basically understood. If Miya can tolerate Karasuba then why wouldn't she not, although its a bit harder for Uzume.

Uzume leaned beside the bathtub, lazily observing the mist of the hot water. It was relaxing right now. She still doesn't understand why and how Karasuba ended up in the Izumo Inn. She've heard somewhere that Karasuba lived in the MBI, in the Disciplinary Squad Headquarters.

The bathdoor suddenly opened and in came an individual.

"Geez, what's with the do-not-knock policy? " Uzume said while scowling but the individual turns out to be a woman, with two big melons! The woman ignored or did not notice her statement.

"Oh, the new girl!" Uzume's mood changed.

"Hi, my name is Uzume, room 202, nice to meet you!" Uzume added as she offered her hand while still submerging half of her body under water.

"Uhm, Musubi-?" Musubi said as she accepted Musubi's hand and shaked it gently before letting it go. She was about to say something, particularly about Sekirei stuff and whatnot, but then she remembered about Minato and their sworn secrecy. She's getting enthusiastic at that moment.

"Nice name, has a nice ring on it!" Uzume praised.

"Thanks."

Musubi sat on the stool and began pouring herself with warm water on her head. It relaxed her muscles and calves, bit by bit and Musubi was tempted to say the word 'aaahh...'

"If only Minato and Karasuba where here, I can wash their back." Musubi said softly as she pouted cutely. Earlier, she invited Minato to join with her bathing but Minato panickly refused for some reason Musubi can't point out and she didn't managed to find Karasuba before it was time for her bath.

She sighed again.

"Gah, K-Karasuba?! You know her?" Uzume scampered from her relaxing position inside the bathub after hearing the name turned around hastily, wondering what's going on Uzume.

"Huh?"

Uzume immediately fixed herself after Musubi questioningly stare her and realized that Musubi might have not heard her blatant words,as Karasuba for her was a touchy subject and she was wondering if that will put her into trouble if she continue it out, so she was trying to change the topic. Catching a glance of a crest on Musubi's nape, she suddenly have an idea.

"Uhm, uhm, crest? Crest! That's right you're a Sekirei, right?" Uzume hastily asked, her arms flailing wildly.

Musubi just silenced for a moment, then nodded curiously.

"Yes... I'm a Sekirei! You're a Sekirei too, am I right!" Musubi said enthusiastically, no scratch it, she was beaming with excitement that made Uzume wary. Uzume stood up from the bathtub, as she felt something off.

"Y-yeah?" Uzume said dubiously as she confirmed that she's indeed a Sekirei by showing off her crest on her nape, suggesting that she has an Ashikabi already.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Musubi was being jumpy and suddenly she placed her arms in front of her in a boxing stance. Uzume tensed immediately, aware of Musubi's intention. Sensing danger, Uzume placed herself flat on the wall.

"Wait-"

"Musubi, no. 88, Fist-type Sekirei and here I come!" said Musubi excitedly as she rushed forward.

"NO shit!"

...

I am wearing my long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants for I will be going out. I told Akitsu that she doesn't need to accompany me this time because I'm just on an errand; I will return just in time for dinner. Miya and me are outside of the house, Miya was cleaning the grounds, sweeping it with her straw broom. Minato meanwhile was sitting and deep in thought. I am tempted to disturb Minato, as I wanted know about being an Ashikabi, but priorities are prioritized. I could indulge that thought later on.

I turned toward Miya this time. Noticing me, Miya faced me with a gleeful expression while closing her eyes - a vague thought back in my mind reminding me how Karasuba would also looked like that.

I'm also wondering if asking for permission is viable or not.

"Miya-san."

"Hmmm?"

"I'll be going out."

Miya's brow knitted, as if she was worried about... or is she? Playful thoughts passing by.

"Oh, but dinner will be coming soon? You're not joining us or are you-"

"I'll return shortly to join you. I promise I will not miss the dinner." I stated and reassured her. I know Miya was trying to be playful with her words but her last syllables are laced with deviousness so I interrupt upon instance.

There's a minute of silence before Miya finally spoke.

"Alright, then. Kara-chan!" Miya teased me. I know I should correct her as soon as possible but I think I valued my self-preservation and it seemed that Miya was trying to friendly with me now.

"Please just call me, Sen, not Kara-chan."

"I think not!" Her meaning behind those words was heavy and yet it didn't deter her sunny exterior. I think I'm imagining but Miya seemed to be glowing.

*KABLAM!*

A loud noise equivalent to a small explosion just suddenly shook the whole house and all of us are startled; Miya dropped her broom accidentally and Minato almost fell down.

"Oh, my!" Even amidst the chaos, Miya managed to contain her facade, only showing a mild reaction of surprise, such as covering her mouth with her left hand and chuckle quietly, as if the whole world was a joke to her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Uzume leaped away from the building, could be originated from the bathroom since she has nothing to cover her nakedness but a skimpy towel, which hugged tightly against her body due to her huge chest. Uzume landed on the wall like a cat and crouched with perfect balance. The three of us managed to stare toward Uzume with amazement (Minato), curiosity (me...) and ... anticipation? (Miya).

I knew from the beginning that the towel can't hold from Uzume's bodily movement and it accidentally slipped out, flashing her upper body, especially her voluptuous breasts to the whole world.

"...eep!" Uzume staggeringly caught the towel from falling away from her and thank goodness, her lower body wasn't exposed. Uzume immediately fixed the towel around her and tightened it with a notch and jumped toward us.

"Hey, you're the girl's Ashikabi, right?" Uzume said warily. Ashikabi? Oh, could it mean Minato here? His face was as red as beet and sooner or later, blood will spurt out from his nostrils. I still didn't know how will it happen but I purely based the theory on animation that I've watched from the television. I'm quite certain that Minato managed to gawk an eyeful from Uzume's body. Uzume approached Minato with gracefulness.

"Wha-wha-what?" Minato stuttered, still processing what was happening.

"Stop your Sekirei!" Uzume ordered as she placed herself behind Minato and grasped his shoulders.

Not even a second has passed, Musubi appeared somewhere, could be in the bathroom again, maybe together with Uzume, since she was still in a towel, that was hugging her body and she was sprinting toward us.

Wait; did the fight sprung up in the bathroom?

"Get away from Minato!" Musubi warned as she witnessed Uzume wrapped around Minato so she raised her fist up, specifically targeting Uzume who was now using Minato as a meat shield. It seems that Musubi has no intention of stopping so I decided to step in quickly.

"Hyaaaaahhh!" Musubi roared her battle cry as her seemed to gain some fiery reaction from momentum and when she was nearing Uzume, I slipped in between them like a wind.

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

Dust spiked up and created clouds of it around us, making it a near zero visibility. Never thought that my gut was right, Musubi was dangerous after all, never thought her punch quite a pack even if I managed to catch it in instant, stopping it from its supposed destruction. Musubi was fighter all in all, even if she lacked training, yes, that's one of the obstacles she was currently facing right now in order to become an unstoppable machine, and also her naivety.

When the dust settled, I managed to saw both Minato and Uzume's mouth gaping from shock. While catching Musubi's empowered fist was no easy feat, I was surprised that we managed to create a small crate around us due to potent forces. I must fill them with soil later or Miya will get mad, wait, I think she's already mad.

"Karasu-, I mean Sen-sama!" Musubi exclaimed, her eyes widened from being surprised.

I'm just being quiet for I am still thinking of what I am about to say but Miya beat me to it. She appeared right beside me, as if she's just teleported, and strike Musubi's head with a ladle. Where did the ladle come? Questions sprung up in my head.

*THUNK*

"Ow!"

I could hear the meaty sound from that strike and if Musubi was a normal human, she could have been suffering head concussion and should be unconscious right now. I could see it was just a mild tap on head for Musubi, albeit, amplified a little further by Miya to make Musubi understood what pain really is. Musubi crumpled and held her head from pain.

"Ara ara, Musubi-chan, violence in my property is strictly prohibited." Miya warned her with her soft, gleeful voice, although I could sense a considerable weight of meaning behind those words, meaning she's really relentless in enforcing those rules she established and I quickly took that she's quite ironic when she broke that rule when she first face me.

But then again, she mistook me for Karasuba until now.

I then heard Uzume chuckled on Musubi's current volition, like a child who won an argument over a piece of candy to another child and that I deduced that it is quite foolish and humorous to see her acting like a childish brat, and she could have stuck her tongue for an added effect. For Miya, in the other hand, was another story.

Suddenly, I felt the air constricted around us for some reason and I could see Miya was the one who caused it but it was far from her bloodlust that I remembered. Uzume suddenly stopped jeering. She and Minato flinched out of fear when Miya's attention turned to them.

"...and you, Uzume-chan, you just have the gut of showing your naked body, especially toward Minato."

"b-but, it was just an accident and I'm wearing a towel right now!" Uzume reasoned.

Amazingly, I managed to 'see' a mask, seemingly adorned with darkness, miasma and indescribable elements. It seemed to emanate something called malice and Miya seemed to be an embodiment of it. I never thought Miya has an innate ability to project that illusion and it was deemed to be successful when I saw the trio: Musubi, Uzume and unfortunately, Minato all crumpled in fear.

"But still, your perverseness is quite unnerving! I suppose I could let you slip away this time but once you commit exhibition in my house, punishments must be made!"

"I-I am not!" Uzume stutteringly denied. The illusions really were in full effect.

However, Miya outright ignored Uzume's statement and continued to project the illusions full blown.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Miya said nonchalantly, albeit I've noticed that her facial expressions grew, darker? Meanwhile, the trio nodded exasperatingly, almost pleading to end this makeshift torture.

When Miya was satisfied the illusions Miya projected made them dropped and disappear. Once again, Miya showed her 'glowing, comforting' side.

"...Good. By the way, dinner will be ready soon. " She said as she waved the ladle from us. I am still wondering how did she produced the ladle out of nowhere.

I realized that the tree of them have been holding their breath since the beginning of Miya's scolding. The trio promptly released their breath when the hideous masked disappeared and Miya walked away.

"T-that's so scary, Miya was so scary!" Uzume said as she's on the verge of hyperventilating, She managed to made Minato agreed to what she said. He was still speechless until now.

When Miya was finally out of the scene, I immediately walked out the gate, seeing that I have no business here anymore and that I managed to receive Miya's permission to go out.

"W-wait ... why are you so relaxed? That 'thing'...you ignored. That. 'thing'..." Uzume suddenly sputtered some argument to me as she excitedly pointed at me and then became depressed when she spoke about the 'thing' thingy, and I didn't fail to hear her emphasizing the 'thing'; she must have been describing the mask made by Miya. Minato and Musubi only stared alternately between Uzume and me.

Now that she asked me about that situation, why I am immune to Miya's paranoia-inducing illusion? It made me stopped for a moment and think of all of the possible theories – wait, I still have to go somewhere. I will think about it later.

I then answered casually with a shrug and then went on my way, ignoring the further accusation made by them.

...

Sen walked along the sidewalk, passing a couple of individuals along the way. She was going to a minor store where she was supposed to pick up her delivery at nigh time. She was not in a hurry nor she was slacking all along, instead she's walking in a steady pace.

She dug her hand inside in one of her pockets, and felt the familiar rough surface and the weight of a single coin. This coin was larger than the usual dimes and pennies she have seen and hold but small enough to grasp it around her hand. Sen carried at least 3 pieces of it this time. The reasons? Well Sen sometimes needed a favor, a special kind. What? She's trying to become a human, at least? Another reason was the Sekirei Plan. Now that Matsu briefed her all about Sekirei Plan that she believed is enough, Sen now weighted her options further. She must acquire a weapon to protect herself, especially since she's mistaken for Karasuba a damn well many times and majority of them already hate her, Karasuba, at the beginning. Take note, she's no wimp in fighting these Sekireis, and believes she can at least equal to most of them, but Sen was a pragmatic fighter but leaned more on being an assassin, as what she did in her earlier life. It seemed that she will be force to resurface the world as an assassin and rely once more on 'their' packages.

Sen also knew that even though Matsu provided her information about the Sekirei plan, Matsu was still secretive at the end. However, even though Sen found her a bit unreliant, she at least respected her stealth decision. Well, Sen has her skeletons in the closet and Matsu did not pushed her in questioning about her, especially her origins and Sen was sure that Matsu already knew that she's not a human. In return, Sen thanked Matsu for her efforts and left the room undisclosed.

In addition, Sen also overheard Matsu about her plans about experimenting Minato when she closed the wall. If Sen were to guessed, it could be about being winged. But then again she lacked any evidence about it and Matsu could be joking or not.

 _"Sekirei Plan, or S-Plan. According to Matsu, was a battle royale of sorts, a deadly competition developed and overseen by Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI. Matsu also hinted that the S-Plan has many stages and that they were in a post-first phase if anything to go."_

Sen continued walking, albeit, a bit slower as she continued to refresh her thoughts.

 _"The first stage could be the releasing of the Sekirei's and their search for their Ashikabi..."_

Then she stopped shortly, as if she was hesitating to make another step.

" _Speaking of Sekireis... Sekireis are powerful beings that undergone adjustment for the S-Plan, they are limited while they were unwinged but can possibly bring out their powerful potentials when winged by Ashikabis. Each of the Sekireis are numbered. The Single digits are said to be more powerful than the others are, even if unwinged. That means Akitsu was perhaps one of them. Matsu meanwhile was no. 2 and one of the single digits and claimed that she was computer genius and hacker. Matsu said that Sekireis inside the Shin Tokyo, specifically. Shin. Tokyo, numbered up to 107..."_

Sen grasped her head as if she was experiencing a phantom pain.

 _"107... now where did I heard-... It couldn't be... Impossible. It was somewhat close enough, dangerously close..."_

Sen continued walking, believing in herself that she's well enough but the number brought up nostalgic moment, such as her number when she was still being experimented and the total number of the life-forms found within a space ship of sorts.

A lonely tear dropped quite unnoticed and nothing followed. Sen felt her heart skipped a beat literally and the phantom pains on her head came back, but at least in a tolerable way. Sen knew it would disappear eventually.

 _"Somewhat Shin Tokyo was closely guarded by some sort of military and I will not be surprised if Shin Tokyo will be barricade and closed. Sekireis are bound to Ashikabi at the duration of the war, as Matsu insist but I could only see this as a mock battle and nothing more. Sekireis can terminate fellow Sekireis, if their Ashikabi was killed then his/her Sekireis will be terminated. Their life literally held by their Ashikabi and it cannot be avoided that they could be treated as slaves or ... collections... Such is the fate of the Sekireis."_

Sen silently amused herself as she remembered the encounter with the young Ashikabi, and how he proudly proclaim that he can add Sen, along with Akitsu, into his growing collections.

 _"Right, that could mean that there are many Sekireis as well as Ashikabis. Matsu still withheld information that could be essential for the missing piece, as of the moment I believed I knew the S-Plan about 75% give or take. Even if Matsu actively hid the info from me, she could mean it for a better good and I will not judge her as she did not even pushy about me. She just supplied me with enough answers."_

Sen turned left when he encountered an intersection.

 _"Minato was an Ashikabi, but he was too naive... speaking of which—"_

Sen abruptly stopped and maximized her senses in a second. She caught a sound of shuffle nearby, originating from her behind, not too far. Sen did not know what to react with the situation and she was still dubious if she will reveal herself right now or soon.

"I think she spotted us..."

Sen was tempted to face palm, as she heard him talking about their situation. Minato and Musubi are currently hiding in a suspiciously placed bush. It was large enough to fill in at least 2 people. The bush was following her since she left the Izumo Inn in about a half of hour. They even failed from even pretending to be sneaky and stealthy and even talked louder than whispering. The bush shook thru and fro and was now catching the attention to the surprised bystanders.

To be honest she was trying to get them lost by circling the neighborhood since the time of the discovery. Sen has seen a numerous failure of being the point of sneaky since her arrival at the Izumo Inn and, to be frank, she wanted them to succeed, at least once, just to see what they were up too.

Sen resumed walking and she swear she can hear a sound of relief coming from the walking bush. Why did they need to hide in the bush at the first place? Sen contemplate the question in her head.

Eventually, Sen, and to the extent Musubi, Minato inside the bush, has reached the destination. A small flower shop. Sen knew it wasn't an ordinary shop, it was a temporary connection of an international organization which-mustn't-be-named.

The cannot-be-named organization has done a number of' favors' toward me as well as she has done a certain number of 'favors' to them. For the record, the jobs are extraordinarily impossible for a human to complete but the unnamed groups still called it a 'favor'.

Sen never placed any allegiance or affiliation toward the must-not-be-named organization nor is it their goal to recruit me to their shadows. Sen knew nothing about them and she knew they have no knowledge about me and they respected it. It was a neutral at the most and it was the best decision that I have ever came up. No proper communications at all, only eye contacts and a unique coin for a fortune. Guess where did Sen's unique coins come from? Yes, from 'favors' too.

The organization-that-must-not-be-named will be another story.

Earlier Sen dialed a non-existent number and made a call from my cell phone to contact once them.

...

" ** _Sostoyaniye."_** _A heavily muffled and filtered voice answered me within a span of minute._

 ** _"Steklo i poroshok."_** _I answered back. I didn't expect for any answers. The line in the other side went dead after I spoke the last syllable._

 _After that, I crushed my cellphone, destroying it in the process. After I collected the parts, I eventually burned them to nothingness. Meanwhile, Akitsu just stared at me passively throughout the entire scene._

 _..._

An old woman, seemingly the owner of the store, greeted me by the entrance.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The old woman cheerfully asked her dear customer. Of course, being a jubilant owner can attract more customer but Sen has different agenda. Sen fished her coin in her pocket. Upon retrieving it, she gingerly placed it on the owner's hand. The old woman accepted it, observed the coin for a moment and studied it.

When she's thoroughly satisfied, the old woman gave me a look of acknowledgement and nodded before she retreated into her store. I waited for a several seconds before she emerged once more, carrying a large bouquet filled assortments of flowers.

When she placed it carefully on Sen's arm, Sen immediately felt the familiar weight she knew many years ago. When Sen was satisfied in return, she gave a comforting smile toward the owner. The owner meanwhile just retreated again in her own store and closed the door that was once opened early in the morning.

Sen knew that the old woman's objective has been fulfilled and it will be no surprised if this store will be closed immediately tomorrow. Sen was still wondering how the old woman managed to slip through the tight security around the Shinto Tokyo with this package but she ignored it later on. The old woman really achieved her 'favor'.

If carried by a normal human, Sen knew the package's weight could crush a full-grown adult if not careful. But then again she's not a human to begin with.

But what about the old woman? Sen knew the answer was obvious. " _Just do not think about it."_

Meanwhile, Minato and Musubi finally emerged from their hide out and Sen was wondering when will they will appear any moment. Minato was fiddling his hands nervously while Musubi was, well, Musubi.

"K-Karasuba-... I mean Sen-sama!" Musubi quickly approached Sen, suddenly becoming excited for some reasons and her eyes are twinkling comically. Sen also take note what Musubi was currenlt wearing. It was a gym clothes with bloomers. Sen doesn't judge Musubi's current wardrobe but it seemed that she's getting a lot of attention lately. Meanwhile, Musubi just ignored her surrounding as she was focus on Sen. thoroughly focused...

 _"Was she trying to drill her eyes to my soul?"_

"Uhmm..." Minato kept on scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. Sen could see how this scenario spiralled out. Minato has an idea but hesistates, and then Musubi was being pushy about it and could be involve Sen. Sen's attention shifted to Minato.

"Speak."

"C-Can you help me?"

Minato was mustering his courage even though he was stuttering.

"It depends on what you are asking." Sen said as she shifted the weight of the bouquet in her left hand.

"Help us rescue green girl!" Minato exclaimed as he bowed down as a sign of respect.

"Green girl?"

Sen thought for a moment. By the sound of it, Minato might be referring to a certain Sekirei, a unwinged one.

 _"Well, why not?"_

* * *

And that's the cut. I hope you enjoy it! Please look forward for my new chapters.

Stay tune! next deadline might be on **Jan. 26.**

No additional comments! also no teasers for now.


	9. Memory 8

Chapter 8 is now right here folks! Read at your own discretion.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. Also Please review.

EDIT: Managed to edit some errors, particularly the Homura scene part. Thank you, fellow reviewer!

 **Warning!:** Short Teaser, Boring Fights, Poor executions of scenes, little or no sound effects.

* * *

 **Memory 8.0**

Even though they were outside and the winds are liberating. Sen noticed that the surrounding was so tensed and constricting.

Minato was so quiet.

Musubi, alternate her sight on Sen, Akitsu and Minato, also was quietly observing.

The lightning twins are also very quiet; one of them gave Akitsu and Sen a judging eye before them. Also for the first time, Sen met their presumed Ashikabi standing between the twins. A man of brazen attitude who was chuckling and winking at Sen for the most of the time.

The lightning twins are currently wearing their maid outfit, which made Sen remember about the cafe she have seen some time ago and seeing their uncomfortable stance, it could be that it is their working uniform and possible worked there. Sen assumed that the S&M outfit could be their battle outfit.

Akitsu was silent all the time beside me. After hearing about the rescue mission she decided to join Minato and Sen. Sen was content that Akitsu made a choice without asking for permission to me. It seemed that Akitsu was determined to save this green girl. Akitsu said that the she/he deserved a worthy Ashikabi, like Minato or Sen(?).

Akitsu was already wearing her battle outfit compose of chains, kimono and all. Sen hoped that it doesn't impede her performance in the real battle.

By the way, Sen dropped her package back to her own room after returning to the Izumo Inn for safekeeping, as it is not wise to use it right now.

Also, Sen tried to forward this situation to Miya as easily she was the strongest one Sen perhaps encountered, barring Karasuba of course, and she could be proven to be a powerful ally but Minato hastily refused, saying they were sworn to secrecy by Minaka.

Sen don't get it, why wouldn't they ask for permission to help them by Miya? Well the reason why Sen thought can help them because Musubi thought Sen was Karasuba (again) and told her about the green girl before it was too late. Therefore, they have no other choice but to let me in.

Minato firmly believed that the text message he received was not a scam, in fact, he didn't based his proof on the cellphone but rather to the strange dream that he was having that last night; it's about the little girl who was crying for help within the heart of a certain forest. He claimed that it wasn't a coincidence.

Sen accepted his pleas for various reasons and one of them was to see how Sekireis fight each other and to gauge their abilities. If this is an actual rescue mission, then it inevitable that there would be a battle.

"So you're his Ashikabi?" Hikari was the first one to broke the silence, whilst glaring at Akitsu and Sen respectively.

"... no wonder you're damn powerful."

"Err... no. Akitsu and Sen-san are not my Sekirei." Minato interjected, his hands casually waved in denial.

"Then whose—"

"Kara—I mean Sen-sama will become Minato's Sekirei someday, I believe on it!" Musubi interrupted. Her current predicament, the puffing of her cheeks and the eyes closed but full of emotions and her firm belief made Sen think that she must have earned a head pat but she knew there was a consistent error in her statement.

'W-what, you're both unwinged-?" Both Hibiki and Hikari gaped in disbelief on what they've heard recently.

"I am broken, I cannot answer Ashikabi's call." Akitsu nonchalantly corrected them as if it was a matter-of-fact needed to remind everyone.

"That's it, I'm getting rid the both of you!" Hikari exclaimed as she prepared her attack. Her right hand sparkled with electricity and pointed it to them. Her most likely reason was to get her revenge on Sen.

"Hibiki don't!" Her counterpart, Hibiki, pleaded not to hurt them, which is a wise decision. Hikari was well aware of the difference of the strength between Sen and her company and the twins while Hibiki was acting solely on her impulses. She immediately pulled Hikari's arm to halt her hot-headed twin's actions immediately.

"Girls, girls, calm down!" the man commanded. His heavy hands immediately draped over his two Sekireis. For starters, This is the third time Sen met an Ashikabi. Minato already mentioned this man who was also an Ashikabi just like him, the two of them are friends within the last day, they claimed. Sen has the right to be suspicious about this man.

Hibiki's electrified arm was interrupted in the process.

"Seo-!" Hibiki barked. No matter how gruff this man, Hibiki surprisingly didn't follow up the threat. The man, named Seo Kaoru, ignored Hibiki's cry.

"I see that Minato already introduced my name to both of you, eh ... but nevermind, I'll reintroduced myself!"

With those words, he immediately grabbed and kneaded Hibiki's breast and groped Hikari's butt as if he doesn't care about the world.

"I'm Ashikabi, Seo Kaoru, and these are my beautiful Sekireis!"

"Seo~!"

"Seo you son of a bitch!"

Both Hibiki and Hikari are surprised and tried to argue out of him but was later replaced by gasps and moans. Minato was baffled by the scene, and was embarrassed later on, evident on his reddening of cheeks and evaded his sight purposely but Musubi was totally ok with the situation and Akitsu seemed to be fine with it.

Does this scenario already a norm? In other countries this would led to life imprisonment or execution as it was labelled as indecent in public and sexual assault. Well, Sen would later found out and she needed to get herself out of her mind when Seo was eyeing her for a mean time and his perpetual smirk means something fishy is going on, especially if his eyes are set on her bosom and her thighs, alternating on both.

"Well, my fair lady... I still have a vacant slot just for –GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Seo tried to woo someone but Sen already suspected that Seo targeted her and his words were poorly executed and it was even in a worst possible moment. As a result, the lightning twins electrocuted their own Ashikabi as an instant punishment and ... karma was it?

"That's it. You've overstepped again, stupid Seo!"

Hibiki scolded irritably after she was done punishing Seo. Seo dropped down the ground, his body all charred all over and he burnt odor emanate around as and it is not helping that Seo's body was still smoking. Sen was seriously concerned if the twins committed a murder here... or not.

"I-I'm just joking, I swear!" Seo groaned before he stood up again. Sen's attention perked as she saw that Seo was resilient and perhaps has tasted more of the twin's electricity to the point he might have well developed immunity to it and shrug it off later on. Seo was still patting his clothing of the soot although he was still blackened from shock.

"A-anyways, I didn't expect you to bring some back up." Seo added after glancing toward Sen and Akitsu. Seriously, Seo didn't mind after what happened to him and Sen thought that Seo might be thrilled being electrocuted. Therefore, Seo might be suffering from masochism.

"You have a good eye, Minato! They were really strong." Seo remarked as he showed his grin. It could be that the twin told him about their encounter and Sen was worried that they will painted it in bad light.

"Thanks."

"This rescue mission might be just a breeze, after all."

"Excuse me but if I were you, I will not underestimate this mission." Sen committed, seeing that she was particularly annoyed that Seo was overlooking important points and ignored all potential dangers. Seo's attention was onto her then and his twin Sekireis was becoming more wary than ever.

"Oh, why would I, Miss-..."

"Senmetsu Tsubameko." Sen replied and was now visibly irritated that Seo didn't even bother knowing her until now. It was rude for her and it was awfully disrespectful but she didn't bat it an eye.

"... if you and Minato received that text then chances are other Ashikabi's will target the green girl too and Minato might be harmed." Sen's eyebrows scrunched from mild concern.

"Why is that? Are you concerned with Minato's well-being?" Seo smirked after teasing her. He might be expecting that Sen to blush a little and to deny his accusations like a typical girl with a crush but at the instance Sen spoke without any reaction he hoped for, he knew he failed it.

"Not to the extent but yes. As a fellow tenant and a witness right here, I am partly responsible for his own safety and to the extent, Musubi... "

All of them turned their attention to her.

"... but do not misunderstood, I want to save the green girl too." Sen assured them.

"D-don't worry, Kara-... I mean Sen-sama, I will protect Minato-kun at all cost!"

Musubi suddenly declared, pumping her fist up in the air excitedly. Sen saw this as amusing as Musubi is. She knew that Musubi was naive but also capable at the same time. Musubi's intense dedication toward protecting Musubi was not something to belittle. Musubi really meant it, albeit, naively. Also, she was still annoyed that Musubi was still calling her Karasuba, even though Musubi was really trying to correct herself.

Sen was smiling genuinely at Musubi as if all problems can be absolve immediately however she needed to confirm something and that she needed to be alone with Seo this time. Sen can ignore the twin's threat even if they were to accompany Seo; their threats are nothing but empty for her and she can handle them alone quite easily. Also, she also put some trust in Seo that he would rein them in the case of anger management.

"Minato-kun."

"Y-yes, Sen-san?" Minato jolted upon hearing his name called out.

"I need to talk with Seo alone. Just go over there and wait for us." Sen said while briefly pointing somewhere at the distance. Minato nodded obediently and walked away followed by Musubi, who was torn between staying with Sen or joining Minato but at last decided to follow her Ashikabi at the last moment. Akitsu just stood alongside Sen, her calculating eyes observing carefully Seo and his flocks, with what Sen was up to made her wondered about it quietly.

When Minato was already at a distance he can't hear them, Seo was the first one to break the silence.

"I am not lying that you are indeed strong together with that woman."

Sen stared at him begrudgingly arms, crossed this time when she heard those words. If she were an ordinary woman, she could have slap him many times, considering he was very rude at the very beginning. _'It's time to gauge your worthiness, Seo-kun.'_

"Seo-kun, are you a sensor?"

Seo was visibly shook from Sen's abruptness. Of all interesting questions she could ask, Seo was mildly surprised. Could it be that Sen was something more? Well that could make more things more interesting but also it could be a million dollar hit-or-miss question.

"Maybe ... maybe not?" Seo shrugged it off at the last sentence. He was still quite uncertain in the end. He subconsciously wandered his eyes around for no reason. At least, Sen was satisfied somehow with his answers even if it is vague enough.

"Then what can you say about me?"

Seo was now confused rather than surprised. Yes, he admitted that he was somehow knew the answer –if that's what she was aiming for—but as long as Sen was trying to be oblivious he will be still in the dark so he answered honestly.

"Uhmm... you're like them but at the same time not ... also ridiculously powerful." Surprise. Surprise. He also gave a vague answer back and hope Sen was satisfied with and hoped that she would gave him sensible questions this time. Earning her trust seemed to be very difficult. In addition, he can't stop thinking about ... pfft. Never mind. As if.

"Informative answers, I see." Sen said after a second of thinking.

"Yeah, I know." Seo was wondering if Sen was being sarcastic this time. Sen was now thinking again this time, could be deep as Seo bet. He can wait patiently here with his Sekirei –oh they were patient this time, not even arguing or threatening Sen like a whimsical cat, add to the point that the ice Sekirei, namely Akitsu, was guarding them both beside Sen—but time is essential , the longer they are here, the more the green girl was vulnerable.

"Why do you trust Minato... as an Ashikabi you should have strike him down anytime but you didn't take any opportunity prior to this meeting."

Seo just smirked at the question. At least it was the sensible one and easy to answer.

"It's because I like him for some reason."

Seo chuckled. It was short but it was genuine. He like Minato at the beginning and he could see it that the kid will have many Sekirei in the future. He could feel it and he honestly bet for him.

"I've heard everything."

Sen said precariously as she turned back, walked away together with Akitsu, and preparing for the assault.

Well, that's it? Nothing more? Seo felt as if Sen was joking all along; as if he were to compel to play with her fiasco. He didn't hate Sen for that and he have this sudden urge to laugh right now because he was already sweating for some reason.

It is time to rescue the green girl then.

...

The area of the battlefield was in front of the Botanical Garden. Through to my observation, the garden was overwhelmed with lush vegetation, and which is impossible to achieve within one night so therefore it could be connected to this 'green girl' Sekirei. I admit that my scientific attitude perked up upon my own conclusion, particularly its benefits to the humankind, but I knew it was too foolish enough and dropped it in favor of our mission.

I could see about dozen of Sekireis fighting each other like a rumble fight and the destruction of this place is nigh possible aftermath. Several military vehicles are either burning up or overthrown and bodies of soldiers lie everywhere. It is unknown whether they are still unconscious or dead already.

The gate of the garden was torn apart already but I did not sense any humans sans Ashikabis inside that garden and that means the green girl is in no danger of being forced winging, an explanation courtesy of Matsu, but it is a different story when at least two Sekireis are inside that jungle. It is no doubt that one of them is the green girl.

We must hurry.

The lightning twin Sekireis seemed to be hesitant to enter the chaos in front of us. Accordingly, they should have at least experience in fighting Sekirei so it is understandable what their dilemma is. They value their self-preservation rather than being thrown to the chaos.

But Musubi recklessly jumped forward fearlessly, her face painted with extreme delight. She earned an instant knockout of one of the Sekirei who stumbled away after being hit in her face by Musubi's kick upon her grand entrance.

"Musubi No. 88, here I come!"

Meanwhile Minato was being restless, then suddenly rushed forward to the Botanical Garden, ignoring the commotion around him. I did not blame him for running away from me, his sure insurance of being unhurt, or myself, who should have stopped him the moment I realized his intention. To my relief Minato managed to disappear inside the garden unharmed but it will be another problem once he encounter some Sekirei inside the garden. He also forgot Musubi, so I took the liberty of reminding her.

"Musubi!"

I exclaimed in a reasonable volume, just enough to be heard by Musubi.

"Karasuba-sama!?"

Musubi replied, albeit, shouting. She was busy punching and parrying a Sekirei who wields a makeshift spear.

"Protect Minato at all cost!"

"Yes, Karasuba-sama!" Musubi nodded before she abandoned her opponent and jumped toward the Botanical Garden. Her opponent was still dazzled from Musubi's lucky strikes.

*CRASH*

Turning sideways, I found the lightning twins are already fighting someone, their lightning strikes briefly illuminates the battlefield. I did not see Seo but I deduced that he is somewhere within the eyesight of the twins. Akitsu meanwhile entered the battle with graceful movements, ice sprouting everywhere near, knocking away Sekireis and making herself a makeshift shield out of ice. Her passion for battle really shined through.

I was slowly moving until I was in the middle of the continuing battles. I did not intend to fight anyone and hoped that I could proceed the garden without intrusion, just like what Minato did, albeit while running quickly. Ashikabi's like him could be ignored in favor of fighting someone competent so it is no surprise that I found three Sekireis in front of me blocking my way. It can be possiblity that they form a temporary truce over facing me or that they have the same Ashikabi. Their battle lust is barely noticeable but it was already there. I pity them for they have no idea who they were facing.

I admit that I held back my strength when I faced Karasuba for the first time and when Miya wounded me with her blade. Well, there's explanation for everything; I don't want to expose myself in the airport, I don't want to hurt Miya because she's the landlady, I want everyone to perceive me as weak...

... I just wanted to be a human and do things normally a human can do but when violence is involved...

 **Well, why not?**

I hissed wickedly and released my bloodiest killing intent they will ever experienced. It was successful and almost covered a kilometer like a plague. The wind displaced around me, as if it was trying to get away from me.

The three of them was struck headfirst the full blast of my killer's instinct and they fell down with a thud without even landing a blow on me. Surprisingly, this led to their level 2 termination, courtesy of Matsu once more who explained to me about termination. Well I did not expect it could terminate a Sekirei. Their crest on their nape disappeared, a proof of their termination.

I've noticed it earlier but concerns are already begun to build up on me. Again, I shouldn't be quite excited when I released my intent earlier and it served me confusion since I've already halted my emotions in order to boost my performance but I suspect that there's something more but I willingly set it aside.

Sekireis who are far from me but just in enough distance to experience my killing intent froze instantly, turning their fullest attention to me and became extremely terrified that they either fainted, wet themselves, fled, retreated immediately or a combination of two.

Good. Thinning the enemies means fewer complications.

Even the lightning twins became terrified of me right now, even though they weren't hit by the wave. It could be they witness my real strength for the first time. I should apologize to them later once this is over.

Fewer Sekireis meant that I can now see Seo by the distance, who was dumbstruck from watching me. Even better. It means that Seo will trivialize things with me later on. By the way, I've noticed that the already few Ashikabis bar Seo around me have fled already.

From a dozen, excluding the lightning twins, who are now content of their interrupted battle and felt relieved just by watching me from now, all ended down to just five. Even though I am amused that they chose to stand valiantly and I couldn't help but spot some mild shaking from their arms and legs as they hesitantly face me.

I felt guilt for the first time. Even if this turned into a 1v5 bout, which really happened, I couldn't help but feel pity for them.

They are bound by the will of their Ashikabis.

They did not understand what freedom was really is.

They did not experience bloodshed (The current battle was less than Sen's version of child play)

It is a fanciful thought that they might be my distant cousin but it is really _impossible._

It is time to end the fight right now.

...

Dammit.

Dammit.

 _Dammit._

Minato screamed internally as he zoomed through the forest, not caring if his clothes caught on something or gaining wounds and scratches along the way. When they have arrived at the battle scene, he knew there is something wrong. The green girl was in danger and he only felt it but it was seemed to be real. He could sense the green girl screaming for help. He should have stayed near Sen but he foolishly ran out of extreme concern.

Even though he was running blindly, Minato entrusted himself from navigating aimlessly inside the forest. He felt that the entire forest opened a path just for him, to help the green girl whom he thinks in trouble right now.

He was thoroughly focused.

Then he slowed down the pace when he saw the light. Minato breathed in relief.

Yes, he was in the right direction after all.

...

"Stupid brat!" yelled a scythe-wielding Sekirei who mercilessly pulled a little girl who won't budge from hugging on the tree. The little girl was on the verge of tantrum and it is visibly weary but she kept on fighting.

Hours earlier, the scythe-wielding Sekirei was ordered by her Ashikabi to retrieve the green girl and make her one of his collections after inciting pandemonium in the Botanical garden, which resulted in that humongous forest. Of course, the Sekirei obeyed dutifully and due to her persistence she found her right at the heart of this forest where unnatural illumination occured. She wanted to be quick and efficient but the little brat was just too resisting.

"That's it, you need punishment in order to learn your lesson, brat-!" warned the Sekirei before she raised her scythe above, ready to strike the little girl. The scythe-wielding Sekirei was visibly enjoying the scene, evident when she smirked contently. She faltered when someone tackled her.

"Nooo!" Minato exclaimed as both of them stumbled and fell to the ground awkwardly. Minato immediately crouch down, stood up wearily and breathing heavily. His clothes already soiled from sweat and dirt. Running really took its toll. The little girl immediately recognized Minato and hurriedly hugged him on his legs.

"B-Brother!" The little girl cried and cried until she limped away from exhaustion in Minato's arm. Minato, being tired already, slumped down, albeit carefully since the little girl's wait was on him, and he crept away from the woman and settled down between the roots of a large tree.

The scythe-wielding Sekirei already recovered from her recent fall and was now very pissed off. Scorn adorned on her face.

"You pervert! How dare you touch my body!" The Sekirei gritted and argued as she fixed her clothing and then grasp her scythe tightly. Eyeing Minato as her target, she readied her strike again with the intent of shredding the boy and the little girl. She no longer cared if the little girl will be harmed, as long as she can retrieve her. To hell with them!

She brandished it in a wide arc, releasing a wind capable of cutting anyone within its reach. Minato knew he had to fight his way but with his current condition he can't. With nothing else to do, he covered the little girl's body with his in order to shield her from the worst treatment. Then he shut his eyes, praying that he would make it out alive.

He could feel the wind disturbed his hair and slicing sounds of it before someone grasped his clothing behind and pulled him on his butt with ease. He instinctively held on to the little girl, afraid that she might be left behind.

When someone stopped him from dragging further, Minato opened his eyes carefully to see his savior.

"Sen-sama?"

He gawked from what he saw. Indeed, Sen was right behind him, one of her strong hand tightly grasped on his clothes and from her face Minato realized that she was concerned for him. His cheeks reddened as he felt embarrassed from that moment.

"I ordered Musubi to follow you here but it seemed that she's a little busy." _'Also, she might be a little lost...'_ Sen stated but was a little tempted to say her present thought. Sen managed to track Minato after that one-sided fight. Of course, as one of her past profession was assassination, one of her skills was tracking. Her skill does not dull after these years.

"W-what?"

"Musubi has encountered another Sekirei... it seemed that the one in front of us wasn't alone." Sen replied. Even though Sen knew that Musubi was naive, she believed that Musubi will not be defeated easily and her proof was the recent battle.

Sen glanced toward the child held by Minato. She honestly thought that the green girl was an entirely different person but seeing Minato intent on protecting her then there's something wrong here.

Sen felt her blood ran cold. She couldn't stand hurting a child and she will not accept anyone who is willing to hurt a child. Seeing that the child was a Sekirei and now sporting bruises on both of her arms only made it worse for her to accept the situation. At this moment she dropped all emotions and faced the offensive, immoral Sekirei with contempt.

How dare is she!

The scythe-wielder could not help but eavesdrop in their conversation and continued smirking. Sen did not purposely have their words leak but when she felt the oozing confident from the scythe-wielder, she dropped all issues instantly and forgets it. She wanted to test her overconfidence in the first place.

"Oh, you must be that 'trash's Sekirei—"

The scythe wielder spotted her nape earlier and seeing that she's not yet unwinged brought some ridiculous ideas in her mind. She chuckled.

"Forget it; you didn't even let that 'trash' wing you, don't ya? Deserving for him, hehe..."

The scythe wielding Sekirei then swung her scythe in threatening manner. Minato was obliged to give the scythe wielding Sekirei his explanation that he has a Sekirei and et cetera that could have included Sen but Sen stopped him and urged him to be silent. He quieted himself immediately. In other words, He was agitated.

"I'm Sekirei no. 43 Yomi... hmm; Mikogami-sama could found some use in you if you join us." The Sekirei named Yomi offered an offer that sounded stupendous for Sen and Minato. Minato was now irritated but only stopped by Sen's comforting hand.

 _'Mikogami. That could be the name of Yomi's Ashikabi.'_ Sen mentally noted it. She was glad that Minato resisted the urge to talk since Yomi perceived Sen as an ordinary unwinged Sekirei.

"But first why not bring that child brat over here and beat that piece of filth? I will be sure to treat you very well." Yomi scoffed. She expected that the Sekirei beside the 'trash' obliged to obey her. Well why not? She was sure that Mikogami, her beloved Ashikabi, will be very happy to bring not just one but two Sekirei for his growing collection and then she will be surely praised for it. Sen didn't even considered it, Yomi wasn't even convincing either.

"What if I don't?" Sen answered curiously, even though she expected that Yomi wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Yomi felt as if the woman was testing her patience. "Then I'll just beat you up, and that 'trash' and present you to my precious Ashikabi!"

That's it. Without even waiting for a beat, Yomi dashed forward exhilaratingly. She quite expected that this foolish Sekirei will refuse and so wanted to harm her to her heart's content. Scratch it, she doesn't want her gave up easily without even a fight. That would be _booooring_. Also, she must be extra careful not to kill the woman as per Ashikabi's order.

Her basic knowledge about her fellow Sekireis who are still unwinged is that they are very weak, except the single-digits of course and by the looks of that woman, she might not be a single digit, so that's why she's awfully confident that she can defeat her without breaking a sweat.

Her scythe was right behind, gathering momentum for an awesome blade winds. With a grunt, Yomi brandished it in one wide arc, releasing a wind blast akin to a rampaging mini-tornado. It scratched, peeled and skinned the nearby trees.

Minato was shocked and was forced to close his eyes and continued covering the little girl. Meanwhile Sen pulled them further and placed herself in front of them. Sen didn't even flinched from the incoming wind and precisely struck her hand forward with a surgical force.

The maelstrom immediately ceased.

Yomi was wide-eyed, disbelief written on her face. "W-what!"

"Your wind cutter thingy was good but there's several holes where I can put my hand and pull it out unscathed." Sen explained, although she was still perplexed on why she gave the explanation easily. She compared it to a crumpled thread and pulling its end straightened it out.

"But that's impossible!"

"I cancelled it out with my strike." Sen replied in a simple term. She located the weakness inside the maelstrom akin to an 'eye'. She destroyed it with a simple forward force resulting in a chain reaction, or a reverse shockwave.

Yomi gritted. She didn't expect it.

Yomi gritted. She didn't expect it. She's thoroughly dedicated on that strike that she entirely depended on it for her fights. Sen nullifying it as if it's nothing meant that she has hardly any options but to resort to a melee instead.

"Then cancel this!"

Yomi taunted as she swung her scythe, aiming for Sen. Sen wasn't unperturbed a little bit; she fully expect that Yomi may lash out during or after her explanation as expected of a rookie one. As what Sen observed, Yomi was just playing/toying with her opponent with shallow to none skills and acted out as if she was a full fledge sadist and Sen can mentally list all the faults why Yomi was a terrible fighter to the core.

... and oh her swing were so slow Sen can still think for a moment; it was so sloppy, badly imbalance and started with wrong execution. She can still think of other disadvantages and the blade will not reach her yet. Even with the facts established, Sen doesn't relinquish on underestimating her opponents.

With one steady slap at the dull edge of the blade, it broke apart. Sen also take note that her weapon was not fitted for an actual combat, since it is on par with various substandard materials she have seen before.

The destruction of Yomi's blade cause her to be startled and brought imbalance to her position. Sen greatly took advantage of her midflight and aimed for her abdomen.

"Guh!"

Yomi's face all scrunched up from the solid pain and was about to reel back from the impact when Sen managed to twist and elbowed her nape with such force that her body planted down the ground.

 _'Too fast!'_

Two surgical strikes it takes to knock Yomi down. _'But do not aim to kill.'_

If this is an actual assassination, Sen would have to chose more brutal methods such as breaking her neck, shutting down her heart or fracturing her skull to end her life instantly. Yomi didn't qualify as a target or found any reason to, even her taunts and her maltreatment of the child does not count as one. She registered Yomi as an unimportant mook.

Yomi was still awake and tried to stand up, pain flaring all over her body and then successfully did it within a minute, albeit while wobbly and with great difficulty. Yomi's face twist and then scrunch up again when another wave of pain overwhelmed her senses once more while forcing her body to take up weight and move.

Sen knew that she can still knock Yomi down once more but enough is enough. She will let the system work in favor of her. Sen turned back and approached Minato instead. Her job is finished right here and they should leave now.

In her present condition, Yomi only felt pain, terror and resentment. Seeing her supposed opponent turned her back and seemed to belittle her only served to make her feel humiliated . With intense shaking from being totally owned by Sen, Yomi acted on instinct wearily.

 _'Not this time!'_ She gritted painfully. Even if she's near death state, Yomi wasn't afraid to play dirty. She no more energy to panic, escape or fully retaliate but she knew she can still throw a weak range attack that could instantly end her life in a whim but can possibly put a humiliating wound on that damned Sekireis back. _'I don't care anymore!'_

Yomi believed she would not be noticed. She smirked painfully.

Her enemy showed mercy on her. _'Ha, stupid Sekirei!'_

Her eyes are now blurry but she can manage. _'Cancel this, bitch!'_

Yomi swung her scythe as hard as she could, even if her muscles practically screamed from pain, burst some blood vessels in some part of her body and/or fractured bones already gone to its limits.

...

...

...

Nothing happened. Yomi was perplexed.

There was supposed to be a wind that should wound that stupid girl but there is nothing.

 _'But how!?´_ Yomi tried to voiced it out, throat and mouth be damned, Even if the scythe's blade was destroyed she can still spike up some wind.

 _'But how!?'_ She looked to her scythe...

Its missing but why she can feel it there earlier?

She was seeing red. Consequences caught up with her.

Hearing dulled.

Pain erupted once more.

Numbness follow.

Yomi vomited blood.

Even though her eyesight are now blurry, she took one last glance at Sen, who paused and looked at her with disdain.

Her scythe was in her hand.

Her eyesight eventually black out.

 _'But how-?!'_

 _Consciousness drifted into nothingness..._

 _"I'm so sorry, Ashikabi-sama..."_

...

Sen observed Yomi fell and slumped down finally on the ground, unmoving with no chance of recovery but she was still alive. Their fight was short but efficient. During Yomi's flight, she has managed to seize her scythe unnoticed, seeing she did not even dispose it after. It might be possible that she has some use for it.

 _Yomi was still alive_ , Sen cemented the fact. Her heartbeat is still noticeable, albeit faint but she made sure that she can make it alive amidst broken bones and bleeding. Also, Yomi's crest disappeared due to termination. Sen expected it.

Sen went to Minato and helped him stood up, the little girl was still in his arms sleeping.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. Mission complete. Is that the green girl." Sen already knew the answer but she wanted Minato reassure once more. Minato nodded.

Unsurprisingly, Seo, the lightning twins and Akitsu burst out of the foliage. It seems their navigation were way off but they are just in the right time since Sen and Minato are now going home, bringing the little girl with them. Staying here was dangerous.

"So, Hiya—that's the green girl, isn't it?" Seo wasn't spunky as usual, seeing that he also witnessed Sen capability to equalize in the battle. Sen realized that he was being a little careful from now on which is a good omen. His voice wasn't even loud but controlled. He was still smirking though.

Even the lightning twins seemed to be quiet and calm but fear are written all over their faces. They were still wary as usual. Sen optimistically admitted that the twins did not hit the killing intent directly or there would be consequences. She viewed them as an allies as long as they do not act as an adversary.

Akitsu was just indifferent but Sen could see determination on those eyes. Musubi was still not present but the fighting has been ceased, probably her opponent immediately after Yomi was down and no, Musubi's wasn't terminated yet.

She's kind of lost in the jungle that's all.

"Yes, she is." Abrupt but informative. Seo chuckled as he was satisfied with the answer. In turn, they both went away, leaving us but not before exiting the garden. They admitted that they kind of lost too but called it a miracle when they managed to find them. I trusted Seo minimally but enough that I Minato and the girl to them temporarily in their care in favor of retrieving Musubi, who was still wandering inside the garden.

It's time to go home.

Little did she know that she would be infamously known as the _Angel of Death later on..._

...

*Yomi's presence vanished."

"Damn, she's useless."

Someone stirred inside the car.

It's a boy with a bandage on his cheeks.

"... but that woman..."

He smirked.

"... I want her... she's a powerful individual..."

Immediately, the car started and it was gone in a minute. Business was over. He admired her reluctance to be winged and he is willing to test it.

Then, he will wing her instead no matter what.

...

It was so real. _Shit._

He was palpitating really badly. Homura hastily grasped his chest from phantom pain. He was trying to control his senses but failed everytime she calmed herself.

That woman. That _Sekirei. What is wrong with her?_

Earlier, Homura has been guarding the Botanical Garden but multitude of Sekireis came in assault, knocking away all soldiers and overturned all war vehicles. He defended himself really well but the gates are finally overwhelmed.

Homura tried to enter the gates but the battle was turned into a free for all fights, which suddenly culminated into full-blown chaos. He was overwhelmed.

It was right where Sen entered where real _shit happened._ That bullshit-incarnated _death descended on the battlefield_ , terminated most of Sekireis on the spot, and ended the fight!

Homura dropped himself on his own bed. After the shenanigan, he return, _no, scampered away,_ to the Izumo Inn and straight to the room. He was lucky that Miya didn't spot him.

He was perspiring heavily, and he knew it wasn't normal but he doesn't know what is wrong with him, added to that was his unstable condition which only worsened.

He gritted his frustration. The future was uncertain for him.

 _'Who are you, Senmetsu?'_

* * *

And that's it, please look forward for new chapter.

Stay tune! next deadline might be on **February 9.**

No additional comments! also no teasers for now.

P.S. working on an omake. Feel free to suggest an idea. just PM me or review.


	10. Memory 9

Hello Guys and gals! New Chapter is out. Got little sick lately and I think this chapter is not satisfying. It was supposed to have additional scenes and an omake("-) that I'm so excited to write it on but sadly I didn't manage to do it in time.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. Also Please review.

 **Warning!:** half-baked scenes, boring conversations, no fight scenes.

 **EDIT:** got to change a name, got confused writing it. Good eye fellow reviewer!

 **EDIT 2/14/19:** Major changes right here, also added some additional scenes right near the end of the chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Memory 9.0**

Minato, the green girl, Musubi, Akitsu and me arrived at the Izumo Inn at night. I assumed right away that we might arrive there in the afternoon but the majority of free time was consumed just because I need to retrieve Musubi who was clearly lost in the garden. It is vast after all. Minato carried the child in a piggyback style all throughout the travel. Seo took the idea of accompanying us, saying that we should be protected but I kindly refused since I am enough (not arrogant per se but it was the truth after all). Seo , with his Sekirei, went on the separate ways. I was glad that no Sekireis dared to approach us in this current condition, even though I could sense some of them nearby; it just could be they were just observing or just happened to be there.

I opened the door to find Miya standing in front of us, could be waiting for us. I doubt if the Izumo Inn has a time curfew but I knew better not to ask.

"Ara, ara, what do we have here?" Miya asked us. I felt that her intention were not threatening or menacing. She was just genuinely concerned after all ... or maybe lonely, except that I sensed Kagari was already here. Uzume was absent in my radar.

"Uhmm, I just... I went to get my relative... who was sent here... and uhmm, I was told to take care of her..." Minato answered stutteringly, struggling to search for answers viable as possible. He could have received Miya's question as something else, that's why he was scared and perspiring already. His alibi was stupendously creative but barely passable but to Miya it depends whether she bought it or not. To be honest, she could have been aware all along and played along with it.

"Hmm, what a cute child, what's her name?"

"Kusano." Minato replied.

I just realized that this is my first time hearing the green child's name. Kusano it is then. Akitsu and Musubi nodded in confirmation. At this point, Musubi should have sputtered the recent events 'accidentally' but seeing her behaved and playing along with her Ashikabi's antics made me feel satisfied.

"Kusano. What a cute name too. Bring her in, its cold outside you know... bad for children." Miya conceded, as we scrambled to get in. Kusano might get sick after all since she was still a child.

Suddenly, Kusano woke up, eyes blaring, curiously watching us. She may be innocent but I could feel that she registered as 'friendly', for now I believed that Kusano only trust Minato. She blinked twice before she said something.

Minato sensed her movement behind his back. "Kuu-chan?"

"I'm hungry." The adorable child spoke, eyes shining with delight. I bet that no one would resist that cuteness.

Miya then spurred into action. "Oh, that's definitely a problem..." She assured. "I'll make dinner right away."

No questions asked, Miya went to the kitchen right away and it seemed that we are hungry to ignore the fiasco since she mentioned the dinner. I am honestly hungry too.

...

The night was very cold for an ordinary human but to Sen it was fairly nostalgic as it reminded her of the cold-ridden Siberia where she officially made it as her home turf, even when she wore only a loose, sleeveless shirt and shorts that exposed tantamount of her pale skin. She was seen walking along the grounds of Izumo Inn. The night sky was clear so Sen took time admiring and studying the stars, which reminded her fondly about her Father. She promised herself that she will fix her own image one day when all trouble will be resolved, as she has now entangled herself deep in this war.

But she did not regret it. _'If Father was alive right now, he will actively disagree to this mockery. He will find a way to save everyone even at the great cost... even if there's anything worth saving...'_

Sen felt her heart sank from that revelation. It is true that Father saved her from harm and destroyed the lab for good but at the cost of destroying experimented sentient beings that are similar to her. By that statement, she felt herself distant from her supposed 'family' (She believed she can no longer classed as 'them', its complicated, really). Sen felt depressed because she can't even bring up calling them her brethren, but her body wouldn't allow her to wallow into sadness. A single tear escaped from her eyes but she let it go as her usual demeanor set in.

She wanted to save them just like her Father did: saving her and at the same time she don't want to end up like what her Father did: saving _only_ her. Even though Father didn't told her about it, she felt his regret since through all those years. She doesn't want to repeat the same mistake.

Sensing another presence about to go outside, she wasn't surprised that it was Minato. He made himself comfortable by sitting along the edge of balcony. She expected it; Minato might want to thank her for the rescue mission gone successfully.

However, I could feel that he is here for something different.

Also, Kusano followed him. My eyebrow scrunched in scrutiny as I've noticed that she wasn't still winged yet. Kusano has a potential and a powerful ability but common sense dictates that she was too young to fight this mockery of war, even if she was a Sekirei—which proc a memory of mine when I'm still in the lab, I could have been a year younger that Kusano when I first realized my awareness and reasoning. I am still ambiguous on what will happen to Sekireis who are yet unwinged, besides the weakened state but Kusano will be in danger of being terminated once she was winged. Minato flinched slightly as if he understood my dilemma. His eyes juggle between me and Kusano who was approaching.

Was he seeking for approval to wing Kusano? It was amusing to think about it since I do not own Kusano either. I knew Minato wasn't guilty about it but he seemed to be putting the blame on himself.

From just a glance, I could tell that Kusano was ready and willing to be winged by Minato, his savior. So this is what Minato was avoiding. It's not my decision though; Kusano already decided out of her own will, Minato was already capable, naive, and I bet he wouldn't hurt a flower, and Kusano will be in his care. I don't see much of the argument here.

"Sen-san, thank you for helping us." Minato said as he stood up and bowed down in respect. I observed him for a meantime. Kusano waited for a while then went beside Minato. Kusano eyed me critically, puffing her cheeks adorably. It seemed that she was seeking for Minato's attention ... and privacy? But it seemed that she have no other choice.

Well who wouldn't resist that cute treat, huh?

"Onni-chan." Kusano cheeks reddened as she begged for his attention. She tugged at Minato's clothes, which made Minato aware of Kusano presence suddenly.

"Oh, Kuu-chan, you're here."

Not waiting for a beat, Kusano declared immediately. "I-I want to be your Sekirei, brother."

My intuition was right after all and that made Minato sputtered. Was he ready about this? Well everyone came in an unexpected events. Minato then eyed me, seeking for approval. I, on the other hand, just gave him a slight nod, just like I have said, there is no room for argument and I am not being pessimistic this time and it was mind-boggling that he was asking for my permission which in the first place he doesn't really need to.

Did she see me as older sister? Is Musubi again involved in this? Well who knows?

Minato meanwhile sighed in relief and stooped down so that he can converse with Kusano properly.

"Kuu-chan, I don't know how to say this but are you sure?" _'Gentleman rule: always ask for confirmation'_ I thought as I listen to him intently. Kusano nodded excitedly, eyes sparkled innocently with joy. The sight of it was beholding for me.

I just want to pinch those adorable, flabby, soft cheeks of hers but I _knew better_ —so resist the temptation. Kusano held Minato's cheeks softly and pushed her face to Minato's gently.

"Please be my Ashikabi." She whispered as their lips contact with each other.

 _...An innocent form of love..._

As I continued to observe, Kusano glowed with greenish hue and her back sprouted a visible pillar of light energy and formed into wings and spread majestically. All around us grew all forms of plant in tremendous rate. Kusano's ability to manipulate plant life was involved in the scenario.

For an ordinary human, this would be a breathless scene and worthy to be immortalized in one of the photos—if they have a camera.

Eventually, the light died down, plant life cease growing and the wings disappeared. Minato and Kusano parted away but I did not fail to see glowing (literally) Kusano's face filled with contentment and genuine happiness. I have become a witness to their winging technique and it was incredibly fulfilling since it was my first time seeing someone being winged in action.

Oh, and also Musubi managed to watch the entire scenario and clapped in recognition after that.

"Congratulations!" Musubi cheered. It was slightly confusing that Musubi wasn't jealous about the kissing but then again it could be that Kusano's was too young or she doesn't care about it or that they are Sekirei. Speaking of which, it could be possible that Minato can have more than two Sekirei's in his harem.

Maybe Musubi was being childish and wasn't aware of ethics, custom or law but I admitted that some other countries practiced polygamy so I don't really reacted to it.

Well, I'm looking forward to it and oh, I forgot something so I went inside the house immediately.

...

It was midnight.

Everyone should be asleep.

After dinner, almost everyone retreated to their room. Minato contented himself in the room and Miya decided that Musubi and he should be in separated room but Musubi being Musubi, just sneaked in Minato and slept there instead. Miya would overlook it sometimes.

Kusano was decided that she would be sleeping together with Miya. No questions asked.

Akitsu was asleep in Sen's room but Sen herself was in the kitchen, working onto something. All of the room except the kitchen are lights out. She might have been choose the other rooms but the she favored the kitchen most as she can get a light snack easily there.

Sen was in her night clothes compose of pajamas and silk shirt for she was planning to sleep after this. She has also asked permission to Miya to stay up for the majority of the night, in which Miya hesitantly agreed.

She was working on a formula about _Wagner's phenomena*_. The tablet was in front of her, tapping and writing on it. Being trapped in the Shinto Tokyo does not excuse her for not being able to submit and pass files to her students abroad. Also, real professor or not, if her students did not receive the assignment upon the deadline will made her a failure as a 'human' and she strictly does not tolerate it. The signal here wasn't restricted and the data that she sent wasn't encrypted, does not contain any hidden message, just a regular formula for the students assignment and she's confident that it will not be blocked by the authority.

Meeting them, well, that would be impossible. It was a bit disappointing since I looked like a bloody psychotic killer with large-rimmed glasses.

My feature are not student-friendly now.

She was still working on a series when she sensed a presence approaching, a disturbed soul at least. Fortunately, she was about to finish the task and was considering closing the tablet.

Homura appeared by the pathway, clothed in a white buttoned shirt unfastened at the upper part and rugged pants while barefooted, and pale as ever than what Sen remembered and stricken, to be noted. His white hair partially shadowed his eyes. He clambered carefully along the cabinet .When he noticed Sen, he froze up.

"Kagari-san, you're not feeling well." Sen duly noted, even though her eyes are still on the tablet. Homura was shaking but he forced himself to relax.

Darn _angel of death_ judging him...

"A-ah, it's nothing." Homura croaked weakly. He couldn't find strength in his voice. He was supposed to fetch a drink as he was not feeling well but seeing Sen already here, he mentally panicked. He purposely missed dinner just so he wouldn't see Sen. He wanted to ran away as possible as he can. He was feeling weak right now and he felt the chill in his spine.

"You missed breakfast, Kagari-san. Are you really ok?" High-blood pressure. Persistent sweating. Chills. Rapid Hearbeat. Trembling. Breathing difficulties. Weakening of muscles. Sense of confusion and terror. Sen can pinpoint the symptoms affecting Homura and she knew it very well, especially when one was affected by her killing intent that could trouble a mind and body. This is no ordinary panic attack and it clearly told her that Homura was present at the botanical garden during the release.

Recovery is impossible through mundane means and Homura was suffering for it and since Homura was no enemy and was inflicted accidentally, (especially, Homura was one of the tenants of Izumo Inn, she didn't want to experience the wrath of Miya), especially when it is partly her own fault. She decided to help him at once. She place down the tablet, closed it and waited for Homura.

Homura turned away, seeing that he no longer wanted to drink since Sen was there for some apparent reason. If he left Sen alone then there's nothing to worry walked slowly and retreated to his room and when a strike from his nape made him wince. Homura can hear Sen's whisper of apology at him.

"G-gah!?" Homura yelped from unexpected pain all over his body. It did not help either that it was followed by a rapid series of pinpoint strikes all over of his back that he couldn't count and it did not abode well with Homura. He tried to retaliate out of fear so he produced a fireball in his palm but was quenched by Sen quickly due to being too weak to throw it.

It was gone well for half of the minute before Sen finished the 'session' and realized that there is something else bothering her about Homura's body on her first contact and unexpectedly triggered about it. Homura meanwhile lay down flat on the floor, body too tired and weak to move but Homura was still conscious after all. He tried to move again but his body protested.

Sen always chose the best options. Quick and brutal but most effective options.

"W-what did you do, you—!" Homura exclaimed. It will be damned if this is something sinister that Sen created.

"It is a procedure similar to acupressure to stimulate your nervous system." Sen said in technical term.

"W-what?!"

"You were suffering from mental attack so I treated you."

"Treat me?! But you just knock me down and go limp!"

"I chose the fastest route to recovery but with already minimal chance of recovery. That procedure's chance can increased by twenty folds if my patients have no prior knowledge as patient's with awareness will have a little bit tolerance to pain, which is a main ingredient for the treatment and also other words, Impromptu treatment to speak." Sen explained to Homura as best as she can before she stooped down and observed Homura carefully.

"I-I don't understand!"

"Then just trust me, Homura-kun."

Sen reached for something at Homura's face, which instinctively made Homura closed his eyes, afraid that Sen might gouge his eyes or worse only to find out the back of her hand was placed on his forehead. He could feel the heat on himself but Sen's back of her hand was so cold but enticing at the same time. This made Homura further reddened from his predicament and stupid assumption.

"What are you doing?" He said softly. No use to argument with her.

"Checking your temperature ... still warm but at safer level. Paralysis is just temporary, about fifteen minute, but you need to rest."

Without further ado, Sen slipped her arms at Homura's fallen body. One at the under his knees while the other at his back.

"Oi, oi!" Homura protested when he realized what Sen was about to do but Sen ignored him quietly.

With one strong jerk, Sen stood up, lifting Homura as well. Sen did not expected Homura to be light but she partially attributed it to her undivided strength.

To be carried like a princess or being bridal carried was one of the worst thing Homura could ever wish. A flush of embarrassment rose to his cheeks as he tried to pry his face away from her bosom but due to being unable to move, he ended up pressing it lightly.

He was surprised that she was so cold to touch but he couldn't avoid smelling her scent. Nuzzling his nose to her chest, it was mesmerizing and unique—

 _'S-Stop doing that idiot. Think, think of the other things!'_ Homura screamed in his mind. He should be the one that should make the maiden's heart flutter not the other way around!

"I'm bringing you to your room." Sen declared while her voice was in a monotone. Her eyes lingered a little on his face that made Homura look away. He knew she was just trying to study his expressions but this is just too embarrassing. He bet that she saw his cheeks reddened from humiliation.

"Oh, Kagari-san? Kara-chan?" Oh great, Miya of all that he would encounter. Miya was standing right in front of them eyes staring at them with undetermined expression. She was studying them meticulously, wondering why and how did Kagari and Sen ended up in that position. Passively, she was demanding an explanation to soothe her bewildered mind, not that Kagari and Sen needed to know. Sen actually felt Miya's presence during the quick session but she prioritized being focused on the treatment. Timed strike after strikes are essential and she does not tolerate inconsistent failure.

"I was about to check on you but it seemed that something happened here?"

Sen strategized for she knew Homura will be ashamed later on and normal explanations are unacceptable. Besides Homura and Miya has mutual relationship and she's in big trouble if Miya would misunderstood her explanation. Yes, her explanation have greater chance of delivering wrong message. Giving exaggerated claims will confuse Miya and will swerve the conversations away from Homura. Yes, Homura will hate him later but this is necessary—evil.

"Kagari-kun was slipped at the kitchen, and his knees hit the edge of the cabinet and hurt, a lot."

"But I didn't heard any sound—"

"The cabinet was sturdy enough so it didn't make any sounds."

"Oh, Kagari should be able to walk and that position—"

" _No,_ he was hurt _a lot,_ he even said to me that 'it was so painful he was gonna die'"

"Wait, wait, I didn't say tha—" Homura tried to argue but found himself stuffed into Sen's chest as she tightened her hold.

"Oh, poor Kagari..." This is so stupid. He felt his dignity lowered down. He wondered if Miya heard him or not.

"Yes, poor Kagari. This is the only position that I know that will relieve his pain." If he wasn't wrong, he heard Miya chuckled quietly.

"Then you would bring him to his room?"

"Of course, I'll be going now or Kagari's bruise will worsen."

"Then... go on." Miya said as if she has no other choice.

"Thank you, Miya-chan."

Sen, while carrying Homura, went to his room. Regardless of whether Miya bought the explanation or not, Sen felt it was successful since Miya let them be. At this point, Miya would be probably trying to make sense what happened truly and then will leave it as it is as long as no one was hurt. Plus points since Miya saw Sen in the act of helping someone.

Upon arriving at Homura's room, Sen carefully placed Homura on his bed, plopping him on the soft sheets before Sen fixed his bed dutifully. For Sen, Homura's room was a little bit messy at her first entry but Homura didn't care.

Homura felt himself comfortable but he was aware that Sen wouldn't stop at this point. Turns out that he's right; Sen approached his bed ridden body, crawling along the sheets and studied his vulnerable form. Homura blushed again, in greater intensity when he realized Sen was unbuttoning his shirt.

"S-stop..." Homura wheezed awkwardly. He already aware of the sweats appearing all over his body but exposing his chest was somewhat top-notch embarrassing already. He may tolerate bridal carry right now but just don't undress him, _ever._

Thankfully, Homura felt relieved as Sen stopped unbuttoning midway, just enough to expose fully his glistening chest. Homura's cheeks flared with redness.

"Kagari..." He heard her saying his name softly. Sen was looking at his face intently. Homura looked on Sen's cold, calculating eyes, reminiscing memories about how Karasuba would look but he was fully aware that she's not Karasuba that he knew.

Sen meticulously observed Homura's face, seeking for his facial expressions to which he didn't fail to deliver. She was amused contently, but she has something to say.

Inch by inch, Sen's short, white hair carefully dip onto Homura's face and body as her face gets closer and closer. Homura trembled slightly because of this.

"I'm so sorry, Kagari-san. What I have done earlier was completely necessary." She apologized.

"I I-think, I understand, Sen-san. My mind was not troubled this time. _Now please, can you move your face away, it's too close to mine!_ "

Sen elicit a small chuckle but returned to a serious and calm face once more.

"Kagari, you are still not well."

At this point, Homura was sneering quietly, as if Sen just cracked a joke.

"Hahaha, you beat me up, claimed that I have healed already and you now you take it back?! Are you ok?!" Homura was almost shouting but due to his weak constitution, he did not.

Sen swayed her head in disapproval. "You are unstable, Kagari-san. Your abilities are eating away your life."

Homura frowned with discontent. He never thought that Sen would know his dilemma. He just turned his head away from her. It was too hard to be honest on someone Homura recently knew. Sen didn't waited for his reply either; his silence was his confirmation after all.

"I understand your situation very well, Kagari-san." Sen said as she let her eyes wander around his bland room. "Yours a unique one... this is my first time seeing your gender being unstable too..." She instinctively caressed Homura's abdomen out of emphasis. Well, being curious was a double-edged trait.

"H-hey...!" Homura scolded Sen. "So, why do you care?"

"I've stabilized you..."

Homura's quickly turned his head toward Sen, with eyes filled with hope.

"...temporarily."

Once again, Homura felt downcast once more. What's good in something temporary?

Sen cleared her voice. "I cared because I am responsible because you caught in my killing intent radius." Added to that, Sen also remembered on how Homura saved her from Miya, thus owing him. No matter how small or unimportant, Sen always made sure to make payments as soon as possible but there's no need to tell this to Homura at this point. "With proper instrument and treatment, I could have treated you completely... but my laboratory was far away and certain circumstances made it impossible to reach it right now."

Homura tossed away from her. If what Sen said is right, then he will do anything to heal her right away, for the sake of being a 'Sekirei Guardian'—

"However... there's an alternative."

Homura turned again to Sen.

"Let me hear it."

"Wing someone as soon as possible." Sen recommended, even though she loathed their method of winging and its results because its negative aspect are somewhat heavier. The best chances are with worst comeback after all.

Homura sighed. "I know you would say it. Everyone is expecting it, why do you think I go to the host club every night."

Sen was still in deep in thought before she spoke again once more.

"Judging by the tone of your voice, you're not entirely focused on saving life, don't you?"

"I-I, well—"Homura stuttered. Sen has a point. He was a 'Sekirei Guardian' after all and he was thoroughly dedicated in saving others' lives before his.

"Your gender is dependent on the potential Ashikabi, am I right?" Another point slammed into Homura.

"You wanted to remain as a man but you're afraid that there might a chance you will turn into woman when you're winged."

Homura's only answer was silence and disbelief in his face. Sen observed his hesitant looks before she spoke again once more.

"... and you hope that by being winged by a 'female' Ashikabi, you will remain as a man and when winged by a 'male' Ashikabi you will turn into a woman."

There was stillness in the air. Eventually, Homura weakly nodded. "I don't know whether you can read my mind or not but you're right, I wanted a female Ashikabi... I wanted to preserve who I am."

Seriously, when did Sen became a psychologist... or is she?

"I'm a scientist, Homura, and upon my words, I declared your belief as ... wrong. Sorry to disappoint you."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter what type of potential Ashikabi , your stabilized gender is still in random. You will remain as a man or change into a woman in due time."

Homura groaned in denial. He clutched his head in confusion.

"I give up. What do you want me to do?" He said as he flayed his arms away. Good, the paralysis was gone. He looked as if he is asking Sen for prescriptions.

"I still recommend winging with an Ashikabi as soon as possible. Your best chance is Minato."

"Whaa—no! Not him!" Homura said in disgust. He threw away his face away from Sen to let him prove his emphasis.

He. Will. Not. Sen sighed. She was hoping at least that Homura will cooperate with her since she realized that his life was in danger already. She's concerned about him.

"Kagari-san, the temporary relief will only last for 24 hour, once it will expire, you'll be unstable once more, and the pain you'll receive will increase to two folds."

"Are you kidding?! Is. That. True?!" Homura exclaimed eyes wide as saucers then glared at her angrily. Sen rubbed the back of her head whilst remain inconspicuous. Intimidating Sen did not work its magic.

"I am partly responsible for your present dilemma so please listen to me. I just want to help you."

"C-Can you repeat that *gulp* rapid strike? I'm willing to bear the pain. For the sake of—"

Sen swayed her head in disagreement. "I'm so sorry but that will be completely detrimental this time. It was a lucky strike from a right time. Expecting it right now will no longer be effective."

Homura groaned again. He was about to give up.

"Alright! Since you're so insistent I've decided..."

Homura clasped his head, thinking deeply.

"You said that I have 24 hours?" Sen nodded softly upon Homura's words. "...Then let me find a worthy 'female' Ashikabi. If I didn't find any then within 24 hours then I'll choose Minato whether I like it or not!"

Sen was quiet for a moment, rubbing her cheeks with her cold hand, weighing the disadvantages and advantages, and then she finally decided. She was worried since Homura still stick to what he firmly believed, even though she already presented the facts. She knew it would only led to many problems, aside from the fact that he has some lingering resentment on someone Homura loathed the most.

"Alright, it's a deal."

Sen then left Homura on his bed, expecting that the conversation ended up nicely. She gave one last glance to Homura before she leave completely.

"I'm warning you, please don't overdo yourself tomorrow." She said before she eventually disappear from the door.

...

The light from the kitchen goes out and all of the inhabitants are expected to be asleep right now but one meek individual was present along the corridor. Kusano was walking along, in the middle of the night, aiming to go to the bathroom after leaving Miya's room.

She was still in a cute orange pajama as I observed, hidden in unsolicited darkness. Of course, I didn't intend to scare the cute child for I already masked my presence to the point that I might be mistaken for a corpse but not definitely a ghost – if she managed to see me.

The light in the bathroom flickered on and Kusano entered hastily while I am guarding her unexpectedly like an entity similar to an angel somewhere near.

Of course, for every action serves a purpose and motivation. I just coincidentally found her along the way after my conversation with Homura. I would have ignored Kusano already but a malicious presence made me think otherwise. I immediately hid within the shadows in order to identify the present threat.

Kusano was about to look on the mirror when I finally found _her._

*SWOOOOP* *swoooosh*

Like an owl in the night, I grabbed my prey with eerie silence.

Kusano looked away after she heard the noise. She tried to discern where it came from but after a few seconds, she finally dismissed it as just a wind with a slight shrug.

Well good for her, I hope she's well.

After a minute, and making sure that Kusano was indeed inside Miya's room and sleeping soundly, I descent quietly, whilst holding the perpetrator within my grasp. She was struggling to be set free but once again underestimated my strength.

"Matsu..."

She eventually stopped struggling and started to perspire. To be fair, this is my first time seeing Matsu out of her room and now I'm wondering how the hell did she survive without being seen while under one roof.

If I could have ignored this, then surely Kusano will be have nightmares for life as Matsu was not so exactly stealthy and she could have mistaken Matsu for a ghost.

I released my hand away from her mouth in order to make her speak.

"Sen-san?" She tried to confirm my identity.

"Yes?" My voice should suffice for her question.

"I- I thought you're ghost!" She exclaimed, albeit in a volume just enough just to be heard by us. "... reading ghost stories doesn't really help at all." She said will making herself trembling wilfully.

"Then, tell me? What are you trying to do?"

I have theories within my mind: One, she was trying to wing herself to Minato without first his consent, two, she could have been observing Minato and was trying to check on him while he's asleep ... and then tried to be winged.

Well, not much a difference either.

Matsu turned around and stared at me curiously. Even with those huge glasses, I could still see she was on the verge of crying.

"I-I just want to c-check on Minato, that's all." She reasoned while fiddling with her fingers. Cute but does not affect me a little bit. Does not help that her face was reddened already. Matsu probably was imagining already a scenario. It was impressive; Matsu managed to create an imaginative sequence in a short amount of time.

This time she was drooling.

"...and?" I bridged her answer quickly, interrupting her train of thoughts abruptly.

"... wing by him." She exclaimed a she sported a smile that is fitting for a maniac.

She really did want to be winged by Minato, either because of curiosity; Minato was interesting or a combination of both. Maybe, she was reacting to him.

"You could have waited for morning and ask him directly, I think he does not take 'no' for an answer." I think I knew Minato by a margin. That man would wing someone out of consideration and willingness; he will not force anyone without their consent. He's a good man, albeit a little bit of naive at heart.

This time, I think I have answered straightforwardly without even thinking. Why would Matsu hide in the first place? Thinking a bit harder made me realized that Matsu was a Sekirei connected to information and if she's unwinged yet means she's a very valuable pieces. Ashikabi's here and there would be painstakingly search for her once her identity was exposed.

Miya was indeed strong, and that's the reason why not a single Sekirei with malicious intent can go toe-to-toe with Miya.

She's really _strong._

"I – I..." Matsu was still trying to find the right answer, which is very rare for an intellectual Sekirei. She was scratching her head in worry.

"Stop right there. I think you need a rest."

Matsu was perplexed, unable to say the next word right now. When she recovered she spoke.

"Uhm, thank you?"

... and proceed to upstairs and finally into her hideout.

I'm also a bit sleepy and seeing that my submission report has been passed, I was satisfied. Sleeping is the next best thing.

I couldn't help but think...

Could the next morning be interesting?

...

Sen was sitting on the floor, legs splayed apart and arms carelessly served as a supporting pillar behind her. She was looking at someone in front of her and she recognized it as a cute, little bundle of joy that was currently pouting; desperately making herself look intimidating. It was amusing at least for Sen.

Sen, Akitsu, Kusano and Uzume were the currently left within the house. Miya went to the market together with Musubi buying for vegetables for dinner while Homura left a little early and Minato went to work. Sen hoped that Homura kept his promise. Uzume, well, she locked herself in her room, maybe sleeping late.

Kusano was trying to look angry while puffing her cheeks as hard as she could and magnified the emotions with her crumpled cute fist on her straightened arms.

"JJJJJJJJIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

 _'Perhaps a crying sound of an excited bird. Its sound patterns are exactly as its mating calls too... even cute Kusano was no safe from being too cuddly..'_ Sen tilted her head as she tried to look at Kusano at the weird angle. When Sen did not respond to Kusano's cry as she intended, she devised another way to treat her seriously.

"Onni-chan is mine! Hmpf!" Kusano teased with her shrill voice. The competition was lively as it could. Her Onni-chan's Sekireis are so many but Kusano knew she would marry Onni-chan one day when she's old enough—

Ok, Sen was interrupting her innocent thoughts this time with her silent chuckles. They were quiet but it was irritating for Kusano. Auntie Sen was also her competitor for Onni-chan and the alpha indeed. If she could make her feel afraid of Kusano then she wins!

"Oh Kuu-chan, you're thinking deeply again." Sen reminded with playful tone. Kusano was slightly irritated and then she approached Sen and grabbed her clothes.

According to Sen, Kusano was extremely territorial and she loved dear Minato so much as a big brother. She identified Musubi, Sen and Akitsu as her rival and competitor.

Near them was Akitsu, who was sitting along the balcony, admiring the blue skies and the few flowers that adorned the bare ground.

Minato wasn't here since he's working so it was a priviledge for Sen, and Akitsu to take care of Kusano. Currently, Kusano was tampering with Sen's glasses with her little hands.

"Auntie Sen is very funny!" She chirped. The new glasses that Sen 'ordered' was still adorned with swirling patterns on the thick opaque glasses and Sen made sure that the material infused in her spectacles are sturdy and not easy to break, thus, Kusano has a liberty to touch and hold her glasses upon her heart's content and only under Sen's supervision.

She's confident that Kusano could not break or bend her spectacles this time but once Kusano gobbled it big time she would be in big trouble!

Kusano completely removed Sen's spectacles from her pale face, revealing Sen's pale, cold facial features. It naturally scares Kusano that she couldn't help but froze on the spot.

"A-Auntie Sen is scary!"

Kusano teased as she hastily puts on Sen's glasses, albeit clutching the handles to make it remain on her face, and tried to ran away from Sen while sneering but the huge depth difference seeing through the lens made her feel trippy, stumbled along the way and eventually the glasses came off due to being too large for her head. Sen approached Kusano, retrieved her glasses and wore them.

"Kuu-chan, please be careful..." Sen said as she helped Kusano stand up.

"Ok, Auntie Sen." Kusano replied happily. It never failed to amaze Sen how Kusano's temperament changes time to time. Sen gently patted Kusano's dress to get rid of the dust. Akitsu meanwhile has now taken attention toward Sen and Kusano, who are playing together so she decided to join them.

Suddenly, Sen felt a familiar presence coming toward the Izumo Inn, akin to an Ashikabi. Sen can identify it because both Seo and Minato exuded it when nearby. It may be an Ashikabi but it doesn't felt like Minato, then that means...

"Yo." Seo greeted them at the gate while showing a toothy grin, waving at them to catch his attention. Both Sen and Akitsu stared at him disappointingly while Kusano automatically hid behind Sen. She may not know how Seo manage to locate house where Minato resided but Sen was confident that Seo has no sinister intent upon arriving here so she would need to open the gate to show her courtesy.

If Seo has one, then he would need to face the wrath of Miya.

...

It was cozy and warm inside an expensive restaurant.

Sitting casually, Homura was fixing his black necktie, while waiting for someone. He was currently donned in a black suit while a rose was hanging by his pocket. When he arrived earlier and took a sit on a reserved table, a couple of women approached him every minute has passed, his charismatic smiles and beautiful looks lured them helplessly.

With a warm smile and apologetic face, Homura couldn't help but respectfully deny their woos and start-up conversations, saying that he was waiting for his fiancée and it was damn right effective. He might have indulged a little bit but none of them are potential Ashikabi or made him react, well that's his second aim and nothing followed.

A little lie helps preserve the privacy and loneliness he wanted.

To be honest, Homura was frantically restraining himself from smoking.

This elegant place is where they will rendezvous with Dr. Takami after the Botanical Garden was resolved. He was determined to tell Takami about his previous witnesses. He was still wondering why would Takami would not rely on the phone this time.

Homura instinctively looked away and admired the presence of Takami, who eventually arrived. He stood up and offered a seat opposite of him. This is the first time Homura have seen Takami wearing a black eyepatch that match her dress. Whether he remarked on it or not, Homura kept his mouth close. The scar was barely visible but it was clearly there.

He bet that a fancy limo was waiting for her.

Takami arrived in her black nightgown, carrying a black purse; both Homura and Takami looked like a couple in their respective classes. People around them looked at them with awe, jealousy and elegancy before going with their usual banters. Following Takami was her personal bodyguard, who has muscular body, a baldhead while wearing a classical tuxedo and a pair of black shades. Takami took a glance at her bodyguard, which he understood and he stood by a respectful distance at them, but at the same time prevents nosy individuals from interfering their business.

Takami offered her hand toward Homura, who gingerly take it and kissed it gently before he helped her sit on the chair.

"I apologized for not being able to contact you lately. I was rather...sick." Homura said as he fix himself upon sitting on his own chair. He remembered what happened that night.

"No. I should be the one who should apologize. You're the one who have a hard time because of me."

"Don't be, it is my duty after all."

"Straight to business... How is No. 108?"

"She's stable, for now. Fortunately, her Ashikabi was a capable. So that's a few things to crossed out from your worry list."

"I see. She's in the Inn, right? Then, nothing to worry about... especially that scary landlady there ought to scare everyone out of the house."

"You have nothing to confirm about her Ashikabi?"

"I believed everything you have said about her Ashikabi and I believe there is nothing to say. Besides, I know more him than anyone could have been."

"Of course."

Takami sipped a red wine at the wine glass, the ice toppling to each other as she gave it a gentle whirl. Takami observed it amusingly.

"Hmmmm... then how about Dr. Ptichika." She said as she maintain her gaze on her half-filled wine glass.

 _'Senmetsu?'_ "What of her?"

"You should already know how she was deeply involved at that battle."

Takami produced a tablet from her purse and immediately showed the footage of the battle at the garden. Sen's fighting scene was given emphasis.

"She has involved herself in this Sekirei Plan without being a potential Ashikabi... however, she displayed qualities similar to a Sekirei and basing at the video, her strength could have been equal to an unwinged 1 digit Sekirei or more. This could be more or less not an ordinary human or perhaps an unknown Sekirei. So far, she is labelled as dangerous."

"She was also the reason why Kusano's Ashikabi managed to save her from harm with little consequences. She's not a danger to the S-Plan."

"Orders of her arrest and capture are now in effect, the MBi will likely wanted a rare specimen like Dr. Ptchika, and her forced involvement has made herself reveal what she is. Thanks to her, she just made herself a fine target of many Ashikabis. She's interesting at this point."

Homura gasped. "You can't do that, they will die!"

"Yes, I know that... that's why I'm putting it on hold, we can't risk the landlady's wrath. She's still living in that house together with Kusano, right?" Takami sighed.

"Yes she is but listen carefully, Dr. Takami, you do not want to risk Dr. Ptichika's anger too."

"Homura!" Takami gave him a glare.

"Yeah?"

"Does she have displayed abilities of shape shifting?"

"Err, no?"

"Then why does she look like No. 4 now? It was an interesting note since she looked different the last time I visited her at the airport together with no.4."

"Never heard of it… I might just have been busy." Homura said honestly but his ears perked up contently, curious on what Takami just have been said. If what she said was true then Sen has met Takami.

"So far I tried to find any reasons why and most of them disapproved, others unverified. It was so confusing. Does the landlady react at her in the first place?"

"Violence? Absolutely at their first meet but nothing happened drastic after that. It's as if they were now friends."

"Interesting to note...you have entertained me so far."

"But please consider my plea: do not aggravate Dr. Ptichika. I'm warning you. The powers she displayed during the battle might have been not her overall strength. Do not underestimate her."

Takami kept her mouth shut while she was thinking of alternatives until she just breathed deeply.

"Understood. I'll hold on to your words. She's lucky that she managed to befriend the landlady. If things do go worse, I'll search for an alternative route."

"Deal."

"Keep your line open, I might be considering favors from you." Takami said as she prepared to stand as the meeting is adjourned.

"… By the way, if you see no. 4 nearby, stay away."

"W-what?"

"I can't keep her on leash for long. She even refused the Ashikabi offered by Minaka. She's showing signs of reaction lately but it is not directed toward Natsuo. It seems Dr. Ptichika is connected to this."

"If what you are saying is true then we should be really careful."

"Dr. Ptichika has made no. 4 deeply interested over her and it might have been stemmed from our first encounter at the airport."

Takami stood up and motioned her guard that they are now leaving. Homura too stood up as he were leaving as well. The atmosphere was getting flamboyant to his taste.

"If no.4 and Dr. Ptichika ended up in a fight then God help us all." She said as she stole a glance at Homura as the guard made her a way.

* * *

As what I've said folks, these chapter is unsatisfying for me. Expect something to change sooner or later when I'm feeling better.

Also for now, I won't give any deadlines until I'm getting better.

P.S. omake is coming whether I like it or not but not for now.

 **EDIT 2/14/19:** Thank you for waiting and reading my fanfiction. It seemed that I am in healthy condition and I am confident that the my next deadline will be on **March 9!** Keep an eye for my omake!


	11. Memory 10

Chapter 10 right here, folks, readers and reviewers! Please pardon me for late upload but don't worry, this will not happen in the future.

At this point The story will be set to M ratings just because of obvious reasons, please forgive me.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please review.

 **Warning!:** No fight scenes but still intense scenes, lot of cliffhangers, nostalgia connections. Chapter was sort of a filler.

* * *

 **Memory 10.0**

Footsteps followed.

Under a quiet night, a youth stands still.

While being illuminated under the moonlight, his features could be witnessed; he has an androgynous body and his face was too feminine for a teenage boy (so much that he lost counted many times on how he mistaken for a girl, can't help that his body movements are somewhat gingerly and calculated that only a woman possessed). His hair was messy and bleached, colored as silverlywhite. He was wearing a clothing meant for travelling but he knew he can't go anywhere. His grey eyes flicked everywhere around him, wary of the elements of the surprise around him that could happen before he focused on what he witnessed earlier that earned his attention.

For he was a Sekirei, and potent one if he would admit but he is not focused on his ability. He doesn't need to be alarmed for he was confident that he was completely alone as his one of the thing he should worry about is that he's currently unwinged, thus, a favorite target of various Ashikabi's and a certain lightning twins (although he's not aware of the latter). He admitted that he was still on the run, fresh from being chased by winged Sekireis dedicated in catching him. He was successful on losing them his trail but right now he voided his dilemma for a moment as this experience was truly important.

Currently, he was facing a certain tree within the botanical garden, amidst an overgrown jungle. Outside, the aftermath of the battle was still evident with destroyed pavements, upturned cars and destroyed lamps and many more. He doesn't cared about the things around him.

"You were here, aren't you?" He spoke as he divulged his memory.

A memory of two happy siblings, one is a boy while the other is a younger girl. That essence was one of the things he intimately treasured for the whole time.

He slowly raised his arm and placed his palm on the greened bark. Suddenly, a greenish light emanated between his palms and the tree. Globules of lights filled the atmosphere around him. He's completely aware that by doing this, he's essentially becomes a homing beacon for the other Ashikabis and Sekireis, that's why he wanted this to be quick and efficient as possible before he made his way to escape. Of course, he was still confident he could make them lose him once more if he were to be spotted again. Sort of.

Eventually, beneath his feet he sent a glowing pulse that essentially was creeping all over the forest and to the extent, the entire garden.

Upon revelation, the entire jungle dried up and turned brown, decaying eventually crumbling down to dust and nothing.

The light was still emanating and the youth was still reminiscing, as if he didn't care all about what happened to his surroundings.

With a longing sight upon his grey eyes, he mumbled something softly.

"Kuu."

...

"Hahahahaha!"

Seo was drinking sake happily while in front of Miya and Sen behind the low table. Sen was supposed to ignore him and mind her own business but Seo insisted so much that it has becoming annoying to Sen.

What's worst? Seo didn't own the sake bottle but it was property of Miya herself. He even has the guts to offer Sen too the drink. Well, she tasted it but the alcoholic effects of the sake didn't even affected her a bit.

That's the other reason why Sen was disinterested in drinking the sake but Seo happened.

"C'mon, drink!" Seo nudged Sen and Miya as he gulped down a serve. His face flushed already but Sen, who was on 10th shot, wasn't even fazed and Miya politely refused any shots as she smiled mesmerizingly, but Sen knew that she was boiling already and no doubt would release that mask covered with miasma just to intimidate Seo sooner or later.

Another thing is that he paired with the food he eat just for fun. What's worst? It did not belong to him either. Miya has every ounce of right to get angry but Sen was seriously wondering why would Miya tolerate him.

"Well, he's a friend of my husband." Miya said out of the blues, as if she was reading Sen's thought.

"I see... no wonder you are so kind to him."

Miya chuckled this time.

"Well, he just showed up here when he's really desperate." Miya added. Even though it was a derogatory remark, her face remained cheerful. It was something dissonant for Sen.

Sen just nodded instinctively.

"It doesn't matter if he was a useless trash but he's Takahito's friend." Miya exclaimed as the masked eventually appeared out of nowhere, complete with miasma leaking all over the mask. Miya was now giggling normally but to Sen it was something sinister.

Seo just froze on the spot as he felt the effects of the mask fullblast. It was so strong that he became sober immediately.

"Ah—you're still scary as usual!" Seo instinctively tried to protect himself, well his survival instincts acts up. Sen didn't even blame him either.

"E-either way, how's the child? Sen-chan?" Clearly, Seo was referencing Sen and she clearly heard him but she needed confirmation.

"Kusano? You should have asked Minato-kun for the information."

"Eh? But he's not here. My best bet would be you."

"If you insist then she's ok." Sen gave him a short of words which not usual for her. She was just annoyed a lot.

"Oh, there she is!" Seo looked away as he spotted Kusano hiding behind the door, too afraid to make an appearance but Seo noticed her nonetheless as expected of a natural sensor. "Come here!"

Kusano rapidly swayed her head in denial while trembling. Honestly, Kusano should not nose around any affairs but Sen didn't blame her for she was still a child.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

Now, according to Sen Seo was now acting jackass; Kusano was obviously scared of him and yet he still insist Kusano to approach him (Sen knew that Seo honestly has no sinister intent within him, he just wanted to check on her but still...). He couldn't take any hints.

Never thought Seo is short-tempered after all.

"After plotting her rescue and saving her..." Seo mumbled. Now look who's talking. Seo's way of words would make his face meet a thrown, hard material.

"You-!" Sen predicted his last word and it is quite nasty for a child to listen. Children are precious after all. It was all thanks to Miya who 'slipped her hand' after she threw a large stone out of nowhere 'accidentally'. It was a direct hit!

Seo's face was comically crushed by now. If he was an ordinary human, he could have suffered some major face fractures or worse, death. The weight of the stone was over a kilogram that upon impact, his neck seemed to be broken at some point for Sen.

"Oops, my hands slipped." Miya said cheerfully. No wonder she rarely cracked a joke. It's a one point for Miya.

"You mustn't bully a girl that young..." She warned positively. Instantly, she was holding a large rock that she took out of nowhere just to make her point. No wonder she was very caring for Kusano. A very frightening mask appeared behind Miya again.

"S-sorry..." Seo instinctively apologized, his face scrunched up in fright. His eyes set on the rock held by Miya. Blood was running right down on his face and the amount of the blood loss was concerning to Sen. It seemed that this is too much but she was worried that this is might be a norm in here so she decided to act with neutrality. She must observed with great scrutiny.

Seo this time was grinning madly, as if he forgot what happened earlier; even Miya felt ignorance was a bliss. His sight was set on Sen this time.

"So, Hey'a. You're living here? Hmmm, he's very lucky that he lived here too, huh?" Seo showed his 'handsome' grin at Sen and it was giving her vibes that Seo was just rude after all. He then mumbled at the last part of his sentence.

Rude. Very rude. That's Sen conclusion about Seo this time.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Sen asked, not that she was concerned about him but rather curious on what he would be taken advantage of. Miya eyed Seo carefully despite her eyes closed. Sen crossed her arms beneath her chest. It seemed that Seo has something to say but it troubled him.

"N-no. There's not." Seo admitted embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think it's getting late now, Mr. Seo, I'm wondering if your Sekirei was now concerned about your whereabouts." Sen concluded.

"Nah, I told them I will be here." Lies. Sen has seen Seo right through his lies.

"Nevertheless, I will lead you outside."

"Hah. Why not?" It seemed that Seo has difficulty blurting out words anymore once he is nearby Sen. Does he was afraid of her, does he know all about her, or does he harbor a crush on her? The latter could be true, though. Seo chuckled nervously.

"Um, excuse me, is anyone home?"

A particularly familiar voice was picked by Sen's hearing as she turned away and to the direction of the voice. Miya and Seo turned toward the source of the voice too, although, the latter's face was filled grumpiness.

Eventually, Sen stood up, went outside the balcony, and spotted the lightning twins waiting by the grounds. They were wearing their maid outfit from a familiar cafe.

"Ano, is our idiot here again?"

"Sen-san, you live here?"

I replied by nodding. Miya made sure that violence was not allowed inside the Inn so Sen was wondering if the twin was aware of the law. Not that violence will erupt any moment but Sen was feeling it. By the way the other twin said, it seemed Seo was a repeated offender here in the Inn. No wonder Miya was nonchalant all the time.

"You're still unwinged right? Did Seo winged you this time?" Seriously, Hibiki was worried that Sen became a Sekirei of Seo and that bothered her a lot. The twins are very possessive even though their Ashikabi was good-for-nothing and by mean of possessive, it meant only they can possess Seo their own.

Fortunately, Sen swayed her head in disapproval.

"No, but he hinted it." Sen answered truthfully. Seo did seemed to have a little crush on her but the idea of making her a Seo's Ashikabi was a near zero.

"Grrrrr, Seo..."

Speak of the devil. Seo emerged out of the door, bringing with him two pillows.

'Wait, what...' Sen didn't thought Seo would stoop down lowly for a pillow. My logic couldn't comprehend him anymore, but not to the extent of analyzing her.

Would she react immediately or not? She decided not to linger on it since it is not her pillows anyway.

"Yo..." Seo greeted Sen enthusiastically while showing his pearly white teeth at her. Meanwhile the twin was waiting for him to step on the ground before they could something harmful at him. Sen could feel their anger emanating around them but Seo was being ignorant.

"Thanks for the reception!" Both the twins facial expressions soured upon hearing him say that.

It was too late, Hibiki committed the first assault; she punched him right into his cheeks.

"How dare you!"

It was Hikari's turn; she kicked him right into his guts.

"So shameless of you!"

Actually, it was too hard to see right into the cartoony cloud of fight. Miya, Musubi and Kusano stood by and I do not intend to stop them. I could see in Miya's stance that this is likely a happening a lot for Seo so Sen thought she should never interrupt it either.

Eventually, the strife eventually stopped itself and Seo dusted himself wearily as if there's nothing happened. He casually approached Sen whist carrying the pair of pillows, whom he used as a shock absorber for their immediate assault. Sekirei's strength are nasty for a human to withstand. Sen also felt a little relieved that the pillows did not even ripped off of all things she could think. Bruises and wounds decorated his skin.

"I forgot to give this to you. " Seo expertly held one of the pillow under his elbow before he retrieved a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a bit crumpled but still readable. Sen accepted it and, using both of her hands, stretched it gently in order to read the contents.

It was a calling card.

"I deal with trouble?"

Sen said clearly after she read it carefully. Seo smirked as intended to be.

"You see, I couldn't help it but give it to you... ya' know if there is trouble..." Seo said as he scratched his head in embarrassment, as if he had one. Honestly Sen couldn't still think of the trouble that she has difficulty facing it and if there is already one, Seo isn't even entitled to it know about it. Why would he gave it to her?

"...or you could give it to him. That guy...uhm..." Really, Seo has trouble remembering a name.

"Minato." So Sen answered it abruptly.

"Minato." He parroted. " Minato, yes, that's his name... you could give it to him if you don't want to."

After saying that, Sen has been contemplating whether she really give it to Minato...

... or burn it. The latter seemed interesting.

"... and don't forget that I'll charge some 'easy' interest rates! Just tell him." Seo exclaimed with a smug.

Sen felt a twinge in her head. Her expectation for Seo was now rock bottom. This is the first time Sen felt disappointment for a human being but she honestly thought that she wouldn't discovered it if she didn't communicate with him nicely. After all, she viewed all human beings as equal.

The twins instinctively took away 'his' pillows, still contemplating whether they will return it or not and decided that blessings are blessings after all. If Miya willingly let the pillows gave then there's no complications after all.

"So-sorry for everything!"

"Sorry for everything!"

Both of the twins bowed them repeatedly as they ceaselessly sputtered all the apologies they think but Seo just waved at them as he made his way. The Izumo inhabitants sans Minato witnessed all of it before they were gone.

Even Miya waved back, her gentle smile unfazed as ever.

"He's a failure and still he is. Don't you think?"

Miya doesn't need to force her opinion over Sen for she wholeheartedly thought the same too. Eventually, all of them returned to the inn after the whole fiasco.

...

Minutes after, Uzume was thinks it was now a good idea to bath and so she did. She was bathing alone inside the tub filled with heated water. The steam made everything hazy and semi-translucent and the heat made her body comfortable as she submerged herself in the water.

"This is fine..."

Uzume let her whole body lay down, only her head bobbing out.

Suddenly, the door opened and Uzume eyed a figure coming right to her. It was expected that this mystery visitor might be a woman because of the feminine quality she spotted; it was expected, Minato was the only guy in the inn. She wouldn't deny that she would be glad if Minato 'accidentally' entered the bathroom. She straightened up; excess water flowing down to her body as she revealed her upper figure.

"Hi, Musubi-chan, you want to ... play ... with... me?" She also expected that Musubi would be the one who entered the room as the two of them are always together when bathing coincidentally. Apparently, Uzume wanted to greet her again as she assumed that this is indeed Musubi and the annoying clouds make it hard to see through.

Was the steam too thick?

Turns out it wasn't Musubi but the woman named Sen; the one she actively avoided all the time. Her voice failed her remark, as she can't contain her surprise. Sen's body was lean, pale and musular and her bust are not as voluptuous as what Musubi and her possess but she admit that they contain some charm. Sen was subconsciously covering herself scantily with a small towel but Uzume couldn't help but smirked as Sen's nipple peeked through.

'Hrrggkk.. nipples... hehehe..no..no.. wait..flush it...flushed it out of my mind, you insolent pervert!' Uzume desperately pat her head as she tried to relieved out the images. Her actions led her to disturbed the water around her, thus, wasting it in a process.

Sen's attention perked onto Uzume.

"Oh, Uzume-san, didn't see you there." Sen said as she watched Uzume doing something peculiar. To be honest, she already knew who it was inside the bathroom this time and it was purely coincident that she ended up there. Uzume might have been expecting Musubi all the time.

Also, she could feel the genuine fear of Karasuba emanating from her.

Eventually, Sen removed her towel, revelling her glorious body in front of Uzume. Uzume felt tempted just by looking at Sen's chest, abdomen and her thighs and she could feel that her piercing gaze can detect her measurements, if she can but her fears are still dominant. Sen didn't get rid of the crazy glasses as she felt Uzume would at least be comfortable when not seeing Karasuba's wicked stare.

"I thought you're Musubi..." Uzume said her warily. Leaving early will made her suspect more.

"Oh her? She's with Kusano together with Akitsu."

Sen noticed the absurdity of the visibility inside the room. No wonder she could only see Sen's shadowed reflection.

Uzume just turned around, facing away from Sen as much as possible but fate screwed her up even further. The water around her rose up considerably. Sen joined her inside the tub.

"I apologized ... it seemed you're uncomfortable when I'm around, can't help noticed it." Sen initiated as she fully submerged her body and skinship wouldn't be too farfetched.

"It's—it's alright, I forgive you."

"Also I wanted to say sorry about what happened that night."

"It's—you know you don't need to. I'm just too stupid at that time..." Sen's glasses began to fog up but she didn't bother cleaning it. She chuckled.

"At some point you've encountered Karasuba, am I right?" Sen asked carefully.

Uzume nodded softly. "Are you Karasuba or not?" she plotted.

Sen waved it as if nothing too serious. "Sheesh, you thought that I'm Karasuba? Incredulous... I am not her."

Uzume turned around abruptly, creating some waves at some point.

"What? Why would you deny yourself in the first place?"

Sen felt that she needed to explain Uzume meticulously, seeing that she really mistook her for Karasuba in the first place.

"I've met Karasuba at some point and frankly, I hated her whole being."

Uzume was shocked; she was convinced that Sen was Karasuba in disguise even if it failed, her second theory would make her even more convinced if Sen turns out to be a twin of Karasuba and it honestly chilled her down to the bone. This made her changed her view about Sen—a bit.

She also noted hereself that if she have a viable time, then she would ask why she looked exactly like Karasuba as right now she want to enjoy her companionship.

"Why would you say that to me?"

"To be honest, one less individual who thought I was Karasuba all along. I'm getting tired pretending it was alright that my name was Karasuba but the truth is I loathed every second of it."

"Hold on, you've met Karasuba? Why aren't you killed yet?"

"Geez, you're underestimating me, Uzume-san. I couldn't stand that woman."

Uzume laughed a little bit it and it is her first time feeling unshackled from the fear. If she doubts Sen's identity, then she frankly believed Sen's strength without hesitation.

"Ne, are you a special case? I just recently heard you or saw you." Sen must have admit that it was difficult answering it, as she's still cautious about her own past. Further investigation are still on the way after all.

"... I mean you don't need to answer it right now." Uzume felt Sen's uncomfortableness, although that's how Uzume translated Sen's current emotion. Sen felt relieved according to what Uzume perceived. Uzume also sympathized with her, as she's no stranger to secrets and she also respects Sen's mute decisions.

In fact, she wanted to talk anything else interesting.

"That's good."

"You know what I should be apologizing too."

"From what?"

"I'm a terrible Sekirei. I let my fear get the good out of me and made a terrible assumption about you." Uzume confessed.

"It's alright, as long as you treat me as a different individual and not as Karasuba. It hurts you know." Uzume chuckled as she intently listened Sen's conversation.

"You're ... funny. Why didn't I realized it sooner?" Uzume thoughtfully asked. She was relieved that she didn't waste this moment hiding from Sen right now.

"You're not wrong either and I don't blame you though..."

"Does Miya already know about this?"

Sen sighed and pouted upon hearing that. "I don't know but she still accepted me, which is good but she still insist calling me 'Karasuba'."

"Figures. Since she hated Karasuba a LOT." Uzume said as she snickered.

This time Sen was intently staring at Uzume, unmoving and analytic that it made Uzume blushed under her gaze. Also, it is not an intimidating gaze as Uzume feared but of something else. This further reddened Uzume's flushed face.

"Geez, you're looks will make me pregnant!" Uzume exclaimed loudly which made Sen chuckled.

"What?! That's too farfetched you know..." Unfortunately, Sen was somewhat confused that Uzume said that but she's quite effective in making her expressions 'normal' and 'balanced'. In the end, she deduced that Uzume made a joke. Because of what Uzume said, Sen also noticed that Uzume seemed to be a little bit infatuated to her and Sen is not a stranger of it.

"—I mean! I am just teasing you! Hehehehehe..." Uzume made a hasty explanation while flailing her hands wildly around her followed by an uneasy laugh; in short, she panicked. She is 'not' cool because Sen has an amazing body structure—eep.

Uzume must keep a close watch on what she was currently thinking or she will caught herself making awkward interactions.

"You're curious about why I looked like Karasuba?" Sen asked plainly. Uzume was still baffled in her interactions but she quite got it later on.

"Yeah, sort of. Can I safely say that it was pure coincidence..."

Uzume took note that she respected secrets as she also harbor a secret of her own and she felt disgusted if Sen was uncomfortable saying it just to fit in and she was about to refuse her when Sen added.

"Not exactly, Karasuba was mostly the reason behind the mishap. I looked different before I met her. It was difficult living with the face of a terrifying fighter. That's why I dedicated myself looking myself differently from her like wearing a pair of stupendous glasses and have my hair very short... but I think it doesn't work very well for Miya..." Sen eased Uzume by telling her most of the truth. She could led Uzume to believing that she's also a 'Sekirei' and that's it.

"Oh, that's terrible... I am so sorry."

"I think there's no need to apologize. I am ok after all."

Uzume felt conflicted as Sen told one of her 'secrets'. As a fellow sister, she will not get away from this.

"This is so unfair... I must tell you mine too!"

"Uzume ... it's not a secret after all! There's no need to—"

"Never!" Uzume interrupted. "I wanted to play fair! It was so mean for me, sis!" She added while slamming her fist down the water and made a splash.

"Err—go on then..."

Uzume cleared her throat. "How about telling you about my Ashikabi?"

Sen was completely aware that Uzume was winged already since she have seen the crest on Uzume's nape already. Although, Sen felt it was a taboo telling the name of their Ashikabi if she didn't met them. She believed that this put to the Sekirei into disadvantage especially since Sen was not affiliated to Uzume's Ashikabi. Indeed, Sen believed that Uzume should be privy with her Ashikabi's name since it meant that Uzume will be exposed. To be frank, Sen didn't need to know Uzume's Ashikabi's identity.

Another reason is that it doesn't even compare to what Sen said earlier.

"Hold on... you don't need to tell your Ashikabi's name."

Uzume squinted at Sen.

"It was fine for me but ok then... How about I'll describe my Ashikabi without telling her name, does it suits you?"

Sen seemed to take the hint that Uzume's Ashikabi was a female.

"Deal."

"First, I will tell you that she's my greatest Ashikabi of all the Ashikabis. Minato-kun might be good but she's a level higher than him!" Uzume dictated as she continued. It was meant to elicit laughter after all.

"She's awesome, she's great, and most all, she's the most caring individual that I've ever met. I didn't regret being winged by her." For Sen, it seemed to be a series of exaggeration in order to make her Ashikabi looked fantastic. She just ignored it the connotation as Uzume continued telling her about her 'awesome' Ashikabi.

However, what followed is Uzume's sadness. Sen could feel it radiating from her.

The loneliness was evident in her voice.

"I just wanted to be with her, I wanted to feel her presence with me every time but in my case, some things came up. Not everything can be taken for granted and I am aware of that. I am content just living together with her. You know, I will do everything it takes just to return what was lost from her, even if it's just her smile on her face every time that I meet her or share her feelings." Sen cannot averted Uzume's loneliness. She can nit-pick on what her Ashikabi's condition is but she's not confident in her hypothesis either. She can tell that Uzume was not lying after all, just showing half of the whole truth, just like what she did. Uzume was tempted to tear but she held every ounce of it, just like the usual times.

Instantly, the loneliness Sen felt disappeared and Uzume was back to her jovial side as if what she said earlier doesn't bother her. It seemed that Uzume was used to this scenarios and it made Sen suspicious about it.

"Welp, you should know that there's different kinds of Sekirei and Ashikabi after all. There's 108 of us to be exact and everyone's unique and different."

Sen felt her goose bumps all over her body as she heard it right from Uzume. She doesn't fail hearing it right from Uzume the exact total number of her kind in that ship, well, she was once just like them until she can tell the difference today but it felt painful upon hearing it as she instantly dived into a quietness. She kept on thinking that it might be just a pure coincidence. Being truthful, she really was moved on and go on with her life but it just sort of uneasy for her.

She can't be wrong, right?

 _...Father said that there was supposed to be 108 of us inside..._

 _...but 37 are already dead..._

 _...20 deaths upon 'accidental exposure'..._

 _...Further deaths are recorded which reduced us to 20 due to malfunctioning, accidents and many unforeseen circumstances..._

 _...At last, 11 are successful from developing..._

 _...Father raze the lab, destroying all of the rest of them except for me..._

That memory played in her mind all over again just like record player. It seemed just like an eternity within a broken record.

It's just a purely a coincidence, right? No matter how much she convinced it seemed that relief evaded her. It's just so wrong! She's getting guilty all over again just because of that stupid number.

Sen immediately rose away from the tub, which made Uzume startled. It might not be noticeable but Sen's expressions are now currently hardened and numb from realization. Not that Uzume has the right to know.

"I've got to go." Sen said as she tried to trifle it with comfortable expressions but it failed and instead it just felt devoid of emotions. Uzume just ignored it completely. Sen doesn't need to make Uzume uncomfortable once more.

Uzume couldn't help but stare at Sen's body; it was trickling with water, thus, glistening her marvelous body. It doesn't help either that Uzume saw Sen's butt that was not wholly rounded but perfectly curved, just enough that Uzume was tempted to seductively grasp some flesh, felt the pleasure and eat—

"Hrgk, I mean, where are you going?" Uzume was tempted to slam her head on the tub but she can see Miya berating her over the broken tub while her head bleeds. Kami, she needed to get rid of those lustful images in her mind as much as possible!

Sen immediately exited the bathroom, leaving Uzume all on her own and not waiting for her reply. She believed that it was just for her own sake.

Uzume noticed that Sen was in a hurry after exiting the bathroom.

"Geez, after that sad story ... why the hurry though?" Uzume sighed deeply. She missed her Ashikabi after all.

* * *

And wrap it up! thank you for reading this chapter!

Please look out for my next chapter. I have set another deadline in **March 23!**

Didn't see the additional scene before 2/14/19 at chapter 9? Check it out right now!

 **ADVERTISEMENT!:**

 **The Monstrous Siren**  
Highschool DXD x League of Legends Crossover Story

The whole world's a river, and I'm its king.  
Ain't no place I ain't been. Ain't no place I can't go again  
Somewhere lost, somewhere found  
the word of the devil strike true to any victim's heart.

The world turned upside down  
dispersed the reality and shook its foundation.  
Where did the old-Two-Coat gone?  
Somewhere new...somewhere interesting.

Check out my new *experimental* story! You can check it out in my profile. This is my first crossover fanfiction here so I'm asking your opinion whether this is a good crossover or not as I am wondering if I am really good at it! I might continue it though.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN! **Omake** time!

 **Kara-chan! Why?**

Sen sighed deeply as she looked toward in front of the table, which is Miya herself. Miya just invited Sen for tea drinking, which Sen affectionately accepted. Coincidentally, they were alone in the house for some reason.

Sen believed that Miya truly understands her and that she's beginning to be accepting and friendly. Now's the right time to make things right. She's confident that Miya will take these things into consideration.

Sen immediately cleared her throat, citing a reaction from Miya in which her attention turned upon Sen.

"Is something wrong, Kara-chan?" Miya was still sporting his gentle smile and closed eyes. How can she still see Sen if her eyes are always shut

There. The culmination of the errors. Sen desperately showed to Miya that Sen and Karasuba are vastly different through actions and interactions. Sen admitted that her encounter with Karasuba short-lived but enough to deduced her personality.

... and her personality was somewhat disgusting for Sen. Her disgust was so genuine, in fact, she hated that her nickname made by Miya is so terrible.

"Miya-san, you know you can dropped that nickname, right?" Sen swiftly suggested.

"Oh... you don't like?" Miya was worried as her eyebrows scrunched up together. Her voice was laced with comfort. She was really concerned about Sen's whole being... or not?

Sen felt that this really going through and she might wipe out that damn nicknamed of its existence. Another thing is that her name, which is 'Sen', is much easier to say it out that 'Kara' something but Miya was dedicated in calling her that nickname.

"Only Karasuba can be called that, right?" Miya happily said.

"Yeah, I am sure it is." Even Sen was convinced of it... wait, where did Miya get her blade—?

Suddenly, a deadly intent shocked Sen and before she knew it, Sen was trying to dodge out of nowhere.

*SHLICK*

Miya just committed a murder... only that it was a chair that was cleanly sliced into two. Miya was now standing right on the table. It was impressive that the teacups are untouched while near Miya's footsteps.

"My strikes are hidden and my blade is silent but only Karasuba can dodge that and also you..."

"Wait—!"

Before Sen could start her reasoning, she was immediately aware of the threat in instant and that made Sen rushed away before a blade stuck on the floor where her former position was. Miya was pulling out, completely unfazed and not a speck of resentment in her face. In fact, her face was completely gentle as opposed to her body movement and intention.

It was all dissonant to Sen.

"...and only Karasuba can achieved that feat, which is avoiding my second strike completely. I only knew of the Sekirei who can do that and that is Karasuba! You should know that Kara-chan that I am a powerful and agile swordsman."

At this point, Miya dropped her sweet face and replaced it with a stoic face hardened with emotions while her dead eyes gave me a cold, calculating stare, on that was searching for her next strike for her blade to sink in.

To the opinion of a very human being, this is called bullshit.

Miya's footstep was already on set and she was about to rushed to me so I decided to end this seemingly stupid fiasco.

"Ok, ok, Kara-chan is suitable. I don't need to change my nickname as what you've 'suggested', Miya-san." Sen instantly replied as she did not like of being confronted directly as what happened at their first encounter. Might as well put another rule where 'disagreeing with Miya will sentenced you to death'.

At last, Miya stopped intimidating Sen and returned herself into a woman with sunny expression.

"As expected of, Kara-chan. Now we might as well finish our tea." Miya sweetly called as she put the blade into the sheath and placed it somewhere safe. Miya acted as if nothing really happened.

Really?

Sen just nodded in agreement. She now knew that being looked like Karasuba can put you in disadvantage with Miya.

* * *

Didja like it? Nah, I don't think so... just kidding! Am I good at omake or not? Then review folks!

That's all, thank you very much!


	12. Memory 11

Bad news: My laptop broke but luckily I finished this on my cousin's computer and chapter 11 is on the go! I am still uncertain if I can finish the chapter 12 while the laptop will be repaired soon so no deadlines for now.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

 **Warning!:** curb-stomp battle/s (oh yiss!), ridiculous cliffhanger, paraphrasings, short conversations.

 **EDIT 3/24/2019:** fixed some typos and mistakes, thank for pointing out once more, amerdism.

 **EDIT 4/3/2019:** My laptop is now fixed and running. The deadline can now be set!

* * *

 **Memory 11.0**

Homura was walking along the sidewalk after their brief conversation with Takami. He promptly refused hitching a ride within Takami's limousine but he was tempted to blame himself for refusing the favor. Sekirei's are everywhere, especially in the afternoon. The content of the conversation greatly bothered Homura. Dammit, he almost forgot the warning of Sen regarding this afternoon.

All of the stress is taking its toll and all Homura need to do was to take a smoke. Not a bad thing right? Homura took a stick out of his pocket and lit it using the flame on his finger. He used his powers for mundane purposes and he doesn't care.

He placed it at his mouth and sucked a bit. Eventually, he puffed a cloud of smoke in front of him. Ah good times.

Suddenly instincts warned him in a manner of seconds and he jumped back, startled by what he was witnessed. His cigarette took the brunt of the attack and chopped off from his mouth. He felt betrayal at that moment.

"Tsk!"

Luckily, Homura wore his costume inside his suit and quickly covered his face with the mask. At least the mask will suffice, not that they will know him through his body. Sekirei's are attacking him!

He readied an attack and eyed his surrounding for the perpetrator. Not long after, a Sekirei holding a whip stood on a building, smirking at him.

"Well, well, well, nice suit you got there, Guardian of the Sekirei, it's a shame if you got caught!" The female Sekirei mocked him before she swung a whip at Homura. Homura expertly dodged the attack and fireballs form on his hands before he threw them at her, he hope that his suit will held on before he accidentally burn it. The female Sekirei just step aside as she his fireballs hit the building and burned some parts of it.

Actually, Homura just only provided a distraction before he make an escape. He couldn't risked himself this time, especially when he remembered Sen. Fake or not, Sen's warning are sometimes accurate and he does not want to risk it.

"Damn it!" Cursed the whip-wielding Sekirei as she gave a chase. Two more Sekireis allied with the Sekirei emerged from their hiding and followed pursuit.

"Don't let him escape!" She ordered them enthusiastically.

While Homura has the hindsight, he couldn't help but admit that the two of the Sekirei will catch up on him any minute and distracting was proven to be ineffective since he will be slowing down. For the record, Homura managed turned five blocks away and still the perpetrators managed to locate him easily. If he cannot escape from them completely then he will be forced to fight them head on and its extremely disadvantage for him.

This was unfortunately what he have predicted when he found himself at the end of the alley being cornered and his suit already blackened from his constant flaming.

Homura never thought that this day would end up as a bad one.

With no other choice, Homura faced them bravely, his hands already producing fire. The whip-using Sekirei just smirked contently while her companions guarded the exit.

"Give up! We will give you one more chance or else you will suffer more! Ashikaba-sama will have some use for you!"

Homura resented the idea."Never!"

He threw a big fireball at them that exploded on the pavement and produced a large quantity of smoke. With zero visibility among them, Homura took the chance and rushed through them as he made his escape once more.

A vicious swing of whip almost took his feet and Homura hastily jumped away and broke his pace. He almost fell down but with a quick athletic handstand and pushed his weight. Homura managed to fixed his balance once more and faced them eagerly.

"Going somewhere?" The whip Sekirei teased him once more and by a quick glance toward her teammates, they knew its their turn now and rushed forward.

However, someone interrupted their little game.

"Water Celebration!" A large torrent of water rushed toward the two Sekireis.

One unluckily Sekirei got caught in the blast and was thrown several meters away from them before knocked out while the other managed to evade.

"Dammit, another Sekirei!" The whip Sekirei argued and turned her sight up where the new intruder was standing. Her blonde hair dancing along the wind. The new intruder eyed Homura menacingly and then turned to the perpetrators who were startled when her eyes landed on them.

The blonde Sekirei jumped down the pavement and placed herself between Homura and them. The newcomers clothing was composed of a black dress and a scant underdress that was prone from flashing her panties, yes, a typical fashion for the Sekireis. Homura left eye twitched when he recognized her.

"Sekirei no. 9, Tsukiumi and I do not allow unfair treatment to my rival! Begone!" The newcomer, named Tsukiumi formed a body of water around her ready to attack them when needed. Tsukiumi felt disgust when the offensive party used a dirty tactic against Homura which is not adhering to a one-on-one combat. She might have been a powerful fighter but even she can give them mercy. If they resumed attacking then Tsukiumi has no other choice but to put them down.

"L-let's get the hell out of here!" The whip-wielding Sekirei ordered her remaining ally before they retreat but it never happened. A bright flash of light surprised Homura and Tsukiumi and then the ally of the whip Sekirei fell flat on the floor and a blast mark was apparent on the victim's head as her eyes rolled inside her head.

Another newcomer appeared and this one made Homura breathed with relief since he readily knew her but he doubted if he could approach her right now. Something's not right; Sen was emitting a deadly intent, albeit in smaller dose, unlike yesterday. The whip wielding Sekirei was shocked for a moment but turned to anger and felt to lash the latest visitor with her whip but it was too late, Sen already moved seconds near her and viciously strike her nape that made her terminated instantly.

The whip wielding Sekirei slumped on the ground, unmoving. Sen observed the two unconscious body; her pistol was still smoking from recent gunshot but she won't worry about their conditions. Sen's pistol only managed to make a light blast that could possibly hurt a Sekirei but won't kill it. It's bullets are nonlethal and she made sure of it. Then, her sight turned toward Homura and Tsukiumi, the latter shaking from what she have saw. Even with her huge rimmed glasses with twirling designs on each lens, Homura and Tsukiumi knew that Sen was looking right at them. Even though it was really stupid, they couldn't procure a laughter out of them. Uneased wrapped around them.

 _'Amateur.'_ Sen sneered quietly in contempt, as she observed her handiwork once more. She really needed some kind of release and she can't do it in the Inn since there is a possibility that she might end it up being destroyed.

"Homura, when you're finished please come home, you wouldn't last any longer out here." Homura was baffled and wide-eyed when Sen casually spoke out his other name until he realized that Sen already knew her other persona without his knowledge. Sen eventually turned back. Even though she managed to defeat the two of them, she knew it wasn't enough; wearing a sleeveless white shirt, sports bra and a pair of jeans for a casual walk it did not even sweat her even.

"Hey you! Yes you!" Tsukiumi suddenly called her out when she at last recovered from her shock. Sen stopped and looked back to the water Sekirei with a nonchalance. Sen do not see her as a threat, in fact she commend her for bravely defending Homura. She did not see any reason to fight her but the water Sekirei was itching for a fight with her after witnessing her prowess.

"What is it?"

"Introduce yourself, Sekirei. That one you terminated did not even bother telling her designated number and I do not like it when you leave us clueless too..." Tsukiumi squinted her eyes as she critically observed Sen, who was currently staring at her silently. Eventually, Tsukiumi gathered globules of water nearby to further enforce her belief. Sen thought for a moment and was just seemingly ignored her which made Tsukiumi agitated. Homura might want to warn Tsukiumi not to try Sen but it was worthless.

"No. 4, Senmetsu Tsubameko... that is what I would try to say, not that I care right now." Sen said meekly and she seemed to be a little downcast that it made Homura worried for her. Something definitely happened with Sen. Even her voice sounded like she's too tired.

Wait a moment...

 _'No. 4? Its the designated number of Karasuba. Sen should not be able to know our Sekirei numbers and there's a chance that she was just bluffing but the coincidence was uncanny...'_ Homura blinked several times as she voiced her theory inside her mind but felt conflicted when Sen's eyesight was dawned upon him. However, Homura can see that she was sort of saddened by something and felt sympathy.

Sen was still holding her unique handguns but its muzzle was pointed down the ground to signify her friendliness but one could see that she will not hesitate to shoot Tsukiumi upon realizing her intention.

"Then Sekirei No. 9, Tsukiumi has been impressed by you! Prepare to fight!" Tsukiumi exclaimed as she formed numerous globules of water once more while Sen slowly approached them.

"Tsukiumi! That's dangerous!" Homura warned Tsukiumi. He doubt that Tsukiumi will survive this encounter but Tsukiumi seemed to misinterpret his message.

"Then don't interfere me, I believe I can defeat her and prove that I can stand any Sekirei without any reliance from stupid Ashikabi!"

Sen's walking pace still unchanged. Homura turned toward Sen and pleaded not to continue.

"Sen, please don't do this!"

All Sen was did was to grumble quietly.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to fight her in the first place." Sen reassured Homura so that it made him feel relieved but Tsukiumi's agitation rose. It seemed that her opponent greatly underestimate her.

"Why you... **Water Celebration!** "

Tsukiumi angrily chanted her special attack as flows of water became ferocious torrents that seeked prey. The body of water crashed on the area where Sen should currently have been but she disappeared instantly. Tsukiumi's smirk was apparent on her face. It seemed that its her victory once more...

...only to find out that Sen casually passed her while Tsukiumi was still admiring herself from her self-proclaimed victory and before that she felt Sen flicked her forehead; If she could see her forehead right now, a red spot can be seen. After all of that she assumed that it happened, Sen just ignored her and made her way toward Homura.

"Why you—!" Tsukiumi's attempt at retaliation was interrupted when the pain on her forehead started to occur, making her lose her balance. Dammit, Sen delayed the pain! She awkwardly fell down the floor face first while her ass was raised up. It was extremely humiliating for Tsukiumi! Homura mouth was gaping from surprise, even though he witnessed first-hand the power of Sen, he still can't believe it what he have seen.

Sen instantly took Homura's wrist as she checked for her pulse. It was so sudden that it take a minute to process him what happened today here. Sen was intently focused right now. Her icy touched made Homura yelp like a woman.

"Homura-san, you're lucky that your condition is still stable until now, perhaps I underestimated my technique after all and deduced that the grace period ends tonight but turns out you have two more days left or more..."

"What?"

"But I still recommend that you need to be winged as soon as possible and one of my recommendation is no other than Minato."

"Maybe, if I am desperate enough..."

"But I'm prioritizing your health, Homura, at this point no will care what your gender turns out."

"..."

In the end Homura did not bother to reply anymore as it seemed that Sen was right after all. Sen helped Homura stood straight and almost went out of the alley when Tsukiumi spoke again and it made them stopped in front of her.

"I am forced to admit that you're stronger than me!" Tsukiumi gritted her teeth as she tried to stood up and ended up kneeling in front of them. She sounded hurt after all. She was still rubbing her forehead from aching that somehow ended up swelling with ugly colors. It was so pretty evident and visible that Tsukiumi doesn't need to know that. Sen approached her and offered her a hand.

Tsukiumi stopped relieving her forehead when she saw Sen's hand. "Need a help?" Sen asked as she continued extending her arm. Tsukiumi isn't a dangerous Sekirei for her so she will gladly help her.

Tsukiumi on the other hand tried to hide her blush. "Hmmph, as expected of a strong, noble Sekirei..." She accepted her hand and helped herself stood again once more. "Since I'm clearly outmatched by you, I-I will be the prize... but mind you I am still reluctant at most..." Tsukiumi blushed again once more As she crossed her arm under her chest, emphasizing their curvatures, while turning away from Sen.

"..." Sen didn't said anymore. The fact that Tsukiumi is not acting hostile is enough to identify her as a friendly.

"Cat got your tongue, eh?" Tsukiumi reasoned as she showed her a satisfied smirk. "Well then call your Ashikabi, a wonderful Sekirei must have a wonderful Ashkabi, am I right?"

Sen and Homura looked each other while Tsukiumi was deeply irritated by their lack of reactions. Seriously though Tsukiumi was a short tempered Sekirei.

"Don't tell me ... Impossible." In the end, Tsukiumi was the one who conclude the reason why.

"Tsukiumi, Sen is—"

"unwinged." Tsukiumi interrupted as she finally slammed down her own set of conclusion. "Unbelievable. I thought I am the only one who is powerful while unwinged which is my true aim after all. After you defeated me and the way you treat me like a gentleman even though I am a lady on my first defeat made me think otherwise that having an Ashikabi might not be bad after all. I must congratulate you since you are the first one to change my mind and it was a very rare occurrence mind you but when I realized that you didn't have an Ashikabi I was kind of confused..."

At this point Sen and Homura walked away unnoticed, tired from Tsukiumi's lengthy speech. On of the reasons after all was that they are in a hurry definitely not to escape from Tsukiumi.

"H-hey!" Tsukiumi immediately caught up, still angry from their escapades from the alley. She stomped angrily along with them while her.

"You should have told me to stop! Why did you left me, oh, eternal rival?" Tsukiumi said with a little bit of emphasis as she mentioned Homura who twitched from reaction.

"Uhm, we need to go home right now, its getting dark outside." Homura replied, still keeping on the mask on.

Now that Homura mentioned it, Tsukiumi kind of sleeping everywhere she could see fit, a little bit of jealousness suddenly crept upon her.

"Then I shall see this house you are referring to."

"Wait, you intend to follow us all the way to the house?"

"I do not see why not? The victor did not refuse me either, no? So I will follow you till you bore me." Tsukiumi said as she glanced toward Sen who was now very quiet. Tsukiumi's strut is the only sound while they were walking.

"... besides I have nothing else to do."

"Where do you live, Tsukiumi?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere. So where do you live, Senmetsu-san?"

"Currently at the Izumo's Inn." Sen answered in a beat.

Tsukiumi glanced toward Homura.

"...and you, Guardian of the Sekirei?"

"..." Homura just quieted himself, he couldn't risked his location after all, even though the reputation of powerful, scary landlady that dominated their territory was also the one that protected their home and how Sen blatantly told where she lived. Sen catched Homura's panicky stance and understood his dilemma.

When Tsukiumi hasn't heard a reply from Homura but a silent groan, she passed it on.

"Alright then keep your secrets. Hmmph! But this Izumo Inn might be interesting too."

Several minutes later the trio arrived at Izumo Inn and Miya expectantly waited for them by the entrance.

"Oh so you came back, _Kara-chan_..."

Sen noticed her emphasis. "Is there any problem?"

Miya just chuckled quietly. "Ah no..., but I sensed a potential tenant" She then glanced toward Tsukiumi. "Welcome to the Izumo Inn, Ms. ..."

"Tsukiumi, call me Tsukiumi."

"Tsukiumi then please come in, _Kara-chan's_ visitors are my visitors as well."

"But Kara-chan's is not her na—"

Suddenly a sickly miasma covered the atmosphere, warning Tsukiumi that a terrible hannya mask threaten to make an appearance behind the ever-smiling lady. Tsukiumi just froze on the spot, trying to undo what she was trying to say and to understand where she committed her first mistake.

"name that is _very ok and fit for you, r-right, K-Kara-chan?"_ Tsukiumi gasped, trying to sound a little calm when she sounded like wreck in front of them. Immediately the uneasy feeling was dropped off and Miya was very accommodating this time.

Tsukiumi deduced that this woman might be the landlady.

"Ah, apologizes, I did not introduced myself first, my name is Miya Asame and I am the landlady of Izumo Inn." Miya said as she bowed deeply which followed by Tsukiumi and Sen.

By the way, she noticed that Homura guy disappeared somewhere but she no longer cared.

"Come in, _Kara-chan_ , don't let your visitor stay outside or you." Miya suggested as she offered once more the entrance toward the Izumo Inn.

...

Tsukiumi and I entered the Izumo Inn without hesitation. I still don't know the exact intention of Tsukiumi on why she insist on following us but later on, me alone. Homura sneaked away for the sake of preserving his identity and I can say that he managed to do it successfully and here he is in front of us, pretending to be surprised and take noticed like a usual 'Kagari'. I caught Tsukiumi's glance toward him, maybe wondering why the heck he looked like the Guardian of the Sekirei but later on ignored the connotation.

She was still studying 'Kagari's' rigid, facial expression that only made him uneasy.

"Oy, what are you trying to do?" Homura said as he casually retreated to his own room but found himself blocked by Tsukiumi, who still busy studying his face. It's making him uncomfortable.

"I don't know why but you look _very_ familiar..." Tsukiumi explained. I still do not know why Tsukiumi couldn't identify Homura even though I presumed that they might have encountered each other several times, therefore making it very familiar for Tsukiumi. The mask and Homura's classic battle outfit bears no specialty and even I knew that Homura and Kagari are one basing on his eyes alone.

It is too early to judge whether the Sekirei's are just stupid or Homura was just genius.

Regardless of whether I know Tsukiumi's motivation or not (although I could take a hint that she was somewhat inspired to me after I 'defeated' her. I'm not dense after all), I could still tell that she is not up to no good so she was free to do what she wanted.

Tsukiumi hasn't met all of the tenant of the Izumo Inn but when she encountered Minato, things turned out to be interesting.

When their eyes met each other, both of them froze.

"You!" Tsukiumi was the first one to spoke which shook the hell out of Minato. I realized that when Tsukiumi's sight fell on Minato, she emanated some heat and she writhed herself for a moment before she fixed her stance. She did not expect it though.

In other words, Tsukiumi was reacting toward Minato. What a small word after all.

"T-This woman is-!" Even Minato was aware of her condition and perhaps could tell that she is a Sekireir reacting to him.

Tsukiumi was barely standing, she was breathing rapidly and she was flushed already. "D-Damn you!" She held herself as she tried to stood straight.

"I'll kill you before I ever became your slave!"

I was surprised from what I've heard. Her anger was genuine as streams of water formed around her, intending to finished him off. It seemed that based on her actions she's one reluctant Sekirei who basically hated to be winged, especially to someone she was reacting to.

"Minato-kun, don't worry Musubi is here!" Musubi introduced herself as she placed herself in front of Minato who was still frozen from realization and took on a battle stance but what she can do to a Sekirei who can manipulate water? This is unfair in the beginning.

That's why I decided to call Miya to stop this nonse—oh she's already here.

Miya readily wielded her ladle, which she produced out of nowhere and rushed toward Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi couldn't telegraph Miya's rapid movements and before she can fire a torrent of water, Miya reached her forehead.

"clank*

And tap the ladle on it. Instinctively, the water around her collapsed and Tsukiumi laid down into a fetal position as she rapidly rubbed her head in pain. I admit that being hit there twice was already an overboard and Tsukiumi cried a little bit.

"Ara ara, violence is not permitted here, Tsukiumi-san so you better prepare to apologize." Miya, her sunny disposition stood as usual despite the atmosphere of dread as she awaited Tsukiumi's reply. Of course, Tsukiumi felt constricted and was forced to reply.

"Y-yes, Landlady..." Poor Tsukiumi.

Meanwhile, after witnessing the fiasco I went to upstairs and then to my room for resting; the sound normalcy gone out. I originally went out intending to cool off the dilemma that was building in my heart and since I managed to terminate at least two Sekirei, I decided that it was enough.

I realized that I was missing several key points regarding the S-Plan. The Sekirei's here might have information or not but I am not confident at that moment and even Matsu was a fountain of information but I felt terrible after what I have done to her and extortion was really bad, especially if you bear no ill toward Matsu, who was just a closet pervert who happened to be information Sekirei.

Its not that I am desperate enough to search for the S-plan but slowly but surely, my past seemed to catch on as the S-plan slowly revealed itself and I horribly found out that it appears to be similar between the two and that it scared me.

Does that mean Father's work is not done yet? Is there more than one spaceship that crashed on the earth? This kind of question bugged me a lot that it almost made me ... unemotional just to process the questions properly and I kind of loathed it as I wanted to become human but something tells me that it will be far fetched for now.

Right now, giving myself a lot of rest is a good thing for I will be doing something beneficial for me tomorrow. I touched the package to in order to feel the roughness of the exterior and to feel that it is really there. I hope no one came here to check on the package except Akitsu, I am sure she will not be tempted to touch it.

...

After a heartily dinner, Tsukiumi left the Inn, promising them that she will return if she wanted to but not before she can destroy Minato into oblivion that was hopefully prevented by Mya and 'Kagari'. She was still suspicious about Kagari after she left.

Sen was unusual that night; she was in her room since she've arrived that afternoon but she still joined the dinner. She was awfully quiet which made Akitsu worried and Sen retreated to her room after that without a word. Minato, Musubi, Akitsu were worried; Miya and Homura were suspicious; Uzume has mixed emotions regarding about it but everything goes on as usual.

Or is that how they believed?

That night after everyone goes to sleep Matsu entered Minato's room discreetly and was winged by him, declaring him as her Ashikabi.

…

It was morning alright, Akitsu stirred and woke up. She sat upright as the blanket woefully clung to her bare body, especially on her plentiful pair of breasts. She felt something out of norm inside the room and tried to look for the source of her discomfort; Sen was gone this time and it was peculiar for Akitsu since she's an early raiser and she will often found Sen curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. It is not that Sen was earlier than usual that bothered her rather Sen's aura of presence, which she rightfully identified as something 'cold', that she felt comfortable with was all gone as if Sen's disappearance was unannounced. Akits knew that she does not need to panic.

When Akitsu's eyes danced around the room, she spotted a note. She stood up, ignoring the situation that she was thoroughly naked at the best, and reached for the note.

She dutifully read it:

 _'Please take care of yourself … some errands going … might return in a few days.'_

After reading it she clamped it on her chest as she felt embracing it. The writing was genuine and traces of her coldness is a sufficient evidence. It seemed that Akitsu need not to be concerned such trivial things such the absence of Sen even her luggage was still around, signifying that she will still return for it but another thing bothered her more:

The note where she found is where the package should be in place but right now it was gone.

Akitsu walked down the stairs after she was fully dressed. She still remembered that Sen made sure to reverse her forgetfulness by reminding it to her daily. It was one of the memories Akitsu felt connected to. Even though she was dressed enough, it was still perverse enough; it was compose of a simple kimono with a 'plunging' neckline which dangerously showed her mighty cleavage and was on the verge of bursting.

…not that she actually cared.

She proceed to the dining room and found Uzume in her skimpy shorts and undershirt while eating her breakfast.

"Have you seen Senmetsu-san?"

Uzume looked at her and smirked. "Oh her? I don't know … why don't you ask Miya-chan?" She resumed eating after that.

Akitsu felt no need to say some gratitude and went outside immediately. Her priority was to find out about Sen. She went outside and there she found Kusano playing with Musubi while Miya was sweeping along the ground. Akitsu wasted no time and approached Miya in instant. Miya noticed her. Paused sweeping ad waved at her cheerfully.

"oh, Akitsu-san, good morning! What can I do for you? Ah, maybe later Akitsu-san can you please water the plants?"

Akitsu nodded after hearing her request. Miya was delighted especially since she made Akitsu her helper around the Inn and she would shamelessly discounted their fee for renting just because Aktisu was a wonderful maid if she wanted to.

"Miya-sama can I ask? Have yo seen Senmetsu-san?"

Miya thought for a moment. "Ah, I've seen her this morning. I was surprised that she was very, very early and went out while asking for permission from me. Another thing is that she was carrying a large container of sort. _Kara-chan_ said it was for the job and left eventually. I think that's all, Akitsu-san?"

Akitsu bowed down and thanked Miya for the information. Now that she knew, the real question is would she find for her or not.

…

Somewhere inside a place where a convention was supposed to be held, Karasuba was kicking and observing the trash. She still remembered how the convention was turned into a mess All of the participants were badly assaulted by the MBI. It was a laughable situation. Too bad she wasn't there to witness it.

After those weeks after her encounter with Dr. Ptichika, she was just restless. Too much restless akin to sexual frustration that she severely mistook for it. Even a furious masturbation didn't help either. She only calmed when she was away to the mission that involves slaying and killing important targets.

Sadistic. Pathetic. Even that it didn't rested her soul.

When Director Minaka introduced her to a potential Ashikabi, she refused. She dd not even reacting to him and she lathed it when her life depended on a weak, puny humans.

That's right, Karasuba viewed them as ants, unworthy of their lives but Dr. Ptichika is a unique one. She could sense some sympathy over her. Her hands are washed with blood just like she is. She could feel that she wasn't remorseful in doing it just like she is now. Whoever she was she can't hide her true nature behind those stupid glasses and it… now thinking of her made her wet just now.

She **wanted her** , Dr. Ptichika will ber **hers!**

This place was left unattended and the entire place was situated and was placed under jurisdiction to no one except someone with higher rank and with permission except her of course! She can just whisk in and out to as long as she wanted to.

To be honest, being abandoned made it look interesting for Karasuba. A week earlier she decided to stay inside Shinto Tokyo for shits and giggles and occasional termination of some Sekireis that are winged. They're stupidly weak even if they are winged. Her fragile connection with Dr. Ptichika was apparent but Karasuba will find a way to abuse it; she knew Dr. Ptichika was living in the Izumo Inn with the queen of the Sekireis but she didn't bother going there even though Musubi was also there.

In due time? Maybe.

Today was a special day. The invisible connection was getting stronger, meaning she was close and ready. It was impossible that Dr. Ptchika couldn't sense the connection. Karasuba just knew it.

*tap*

So there she is.

*tap*

She finally came.

*tap*

Dr. Ptchika…

She was a but surprised that she looked exactly like her, too much similarity that she might ended up as a twin of Karasuba not that she mind though. Even if she changed her face since the last time she met her she couldn't possible be a different individual; the connection was the proof that in front of her was the genuine Dr. Ptchika.

Ptchika herself was standing by the entrance, nonchalantly staring at her. It was a bit suspicious at first but Karasuba never minded it and dutifully stood up from her post and begun approaching her.

 ** _Blizhe…_**

"Oh never thought I will meet you again." said Karasuba, her nodachi immediately removed from the sheath.

She walked forward menacingly as if the prey was right in front of her.

"MBI sent me here to judge you accordingly whether you are worthy to be killed or not." Karasuba supplied but eventually stared at Ptichika with disdain as her role played in her mind. It was very ugly.

 ** _Blizhe…_**

Karasuba sighed then continued smirking. " Actually I came her on my own accord. I truly wanted to tested to you, Dr. Ptchika, it was so bad! I **wanted** you to be mine!"

Then she resumed to be uncaring. "Too bad, I'm MBI's dog and every kill should have a reason." She said as she took another step.

"So There's only three things that would make me kill you for 'reasons'. Yes, I'm the judge, jury, and the executioner here…"

 ** _Blizhe…_**

"One, maybe you are an enemy MBI…"

"Two, you could be a stray Sekirei…"

"or Three, you could be powerful than me…"

Karasuba then smirked contently, then in a glance she disappeared, leaving a trail of entropy.

A bright flash of light appeared in front of her.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

A tremendous outburst of a destructive energy shook the entire community of Shinto Tokyo and annihilating the building where Karasuba herself resides.

The result was a devastating total havoc concentrating only on Karasuba but the diameter was still overwhelming. Sen totally made sure that the destructive qualities does not spread in order not to affect the civilians. It was a perfect spot because the area was entirely unmanned save for Karasuba. The outburst was still in a process. Sooner or later the result will be a large sinkhole and a warning of a pending earthquake.

Never ever an MBI will reveal the destructive qualities of true Sekirei.

 ** _Pryamo v tochku…_**

[end or not?]

* * *

That's all folks and this a dastardly a cliffhanger! I don't know if the I can still continue this while my laptop was gone so no deadlines for a moment, this might end up in month or more so sorry dear readers.

No extras for a moment I apologized.

 **EDIT 4/3/2019:** The deadline is now on **4/20/2019** stay tuned!


	13. Memory 12

So I am early folks before my deadline and I'm proud of it! Latest chapter on live. I am so glad that my laptop was fixed in a short span of time. At this point I might diverge from the original canon of Sekirei as Sen has now gave the biggest impact on the world of Sekirei.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

 _ **amerdism:**_ at last I made them reunited them just like you've desired, amerdism. You can deduct her abilities here. I sort of made it look like on-the-spot powers so expect some refurnishing but I can finally nailed down what Sen what her abilities really is. I am really glad that you have liked my previous chapter but for a moment the Sen, Karasuba and Miya meeting might be for a while although you can guess what Miya wanted to ask.

 **Warning!:** Anime fight battle and scenes (genuine.. oh yiss again!), gore (yeah, I don't shy about it but it was mostly compose of blood), dumb reasoning, some vague flashback with hints to what Sen might be seeking, cool nickname ( I wanted to know if there is any Sekirei with that the same nickname, expect changes when there is one...)

* * *

 **Memory 12.0**

[...or not?]

 _Content of a letter written by_ _Dr. Mino Takahashi to his beloved adopted 'daughter' Maggie Magnum, Senmetsu's former name:_

 _February 21, 19xx_

 _'How are you', 'How are you feeling right now', 'Are you alright?' those were the words that I honestly wanted to tell you as your beloved Father and scientist but here I am a great coward as I could be, ashamed of what I have done to save you. I don't know if there is any logical reasons behind all of these but for the first time I have seen you, you remind me of my daughter before I was forcefully abducted out of my country. My beloved daughter, Chihiro whom I couldn't held anymore. Perhaps you renewed my will and vigor but I viewed you as my dear Chihiro and I decided to ditchthe job I never asked for._

 _I never thought I am terribly mistaken._

 _To save one is to sacrifice the other; to save a thousand you sacrifice a hundred but here I am, saved you in exchange for a hundred. My logic is incomprehensible. I felt horrible all of the time._

 _Please bear with me for this awful, remorseful father who knew no shame and out of his mouth came not the words of comfort but the fool's command. Even if I managed to save from that hell, I realized that I just introduced you into a new form of maltreatment akin to torment. Please forgive... no, i do not deserve any forgiveness. Seven folds increased this shame when I committed my second mistake: I treated you as Chihiro herself. My angel, Chihiro. I do not even know what to describe myself. I am so guilty of all of these things._

 _After I saved you from my lab, I tried to make you look like a human; your ashen, white messy hair was turned to ebony black hair and your olive green pupils where changed to brown instead. I realized my mistake when you looked exactly just like my Chihiro when the last time I have seen her. The reminder of not able to see her made me cried a lot but not in front of you. I foolishly made gave you the impression that I am a strong individual when in truth I was not._

 _Perhaps, the most hurtful thing that I have ever experience is how you think that everything is all right. How you believe that everything is, how you look at me as the perfect being and how my words were mistaken for joy and comfort. My child, you mistook slavery for a bond. This is my own fault the way I make you grew._

 _My ever lovable Magnum, please do not blame yourself for the death of your brethren. It is mine to bear it alone and I will burden it for eternity. I might have made you my precious daughter but please live as an individual with a life of your own; a true gift that I can only provide._

 _P.S. This old man might be a terrible coward who hid himself behind a facade of an emotionless, heartless individual but I hope you will read this passage after the time of my death will arrive._

 _Your own terrible Father,_

 _Mino Takahashi_

 _After Sen has read this in an early age, she purposely burned it in order to hide the identity of his Father..._

* * *

As an assassin, I followed some rules for a successful execution of the target, one that ensures no witness and a clean job, one of listed rules of an assassin is to remain distant from the target. Right now, I am on the rooftop of the building beside the abandoned convention, weapons readily mounted on the barricade. It was a several times larger than I was but I have no problems carrying it and using it, in fact it was a custom made specially made for me.

No one can wield this weapon of destruction but me. Devastating, larger than life, and rivallinga giant, compact rail gun in terms of firepower that can only be powered by channelling photonic particles that came from my body. The name of this weapon might not be important but I named it Death's Prose. Reasons? It's because of the animes that I have watched many times and I have concluded that unique weapons should have names too, so that's it. That's my reason why it has to be named; no more, no less.

I also made sure that the building were I camped was thoroughly abandoned through mundane means that are not worth discussing. The shockwave of Death's Prose can destroy glass-like materials several yards away and possibly, endanger vulnerable, human lives. Yes, I took priority in the safety of the multitudes before my target's ensured death. Only a fool could possibly sacrifice a thousand for a hundred for some vague reasons. It is a stupid ideology to believe in.

I am already 'retired' being an assassin but an unlikely situation forced me to adapt it again, not that I regret it. When I am still an active in my first profession, I was terribly infamous because I do not assassinate humans mainly but because I assassinate tanks, buildings, ships, and all sort of huge targets and still make it look like an accident. I still believed that my skills still do not wane up to this day.

As a an alien akin to a superhuman, I do not shy from using my extra-terrestrial abilities to make my line of work more efficient, one of the evidence is how Death's Prose works which only uses photon energies as a condensed bullet. I am not afraid to be innovative either. Another is to make use of mirage using my light-based abilities or from the sunlight directly as a bait. It was always effective I can assure it.

 _"Blizhe…"_ I whispered softly as Karasuba already noticed my bait approaching her, just standing along the entrance. Perfect within my line of sight. I can clearly see her a hundred miles away even with no scope.

 _"Blizhe..."_ Karasuba was fast approaching my fake body and it seemed that she no longer cared to check if this is a trap or not. I carefully aimed Death's Prose at her. Karasuba just carelessly made a huge mistake. _No wonder she failed her duty as a proper swordsman..._

 _"Blizhe..."_ Karasuba unsheathed her prided blade and almost fizzled out of existence due to her high speed when striking. That's my cue. I pulled the trigger and the whole world burned.

* * *

Miya was in the kitchen, busily cooking for breakfast and she was busy humming a sweet tune that reminded her of her late husband. Her lavender hair swayed back and forth as she moved gracefully as she as she prepared the ingredients. She hoped that _Kara-chan_ will could catch up with her prepared dish—

 _'Ara, why would I think of her at this moment, foolish Miya-chan, of course Sen-chan will surely return.'_ Miya thought questioningly.

Suddenly, the whole place shook semi-violently, just enough to rattle the kitchenware and hopefully, the dishes will not be broken or cracked by the time it will peacefully concede. It was so powerful that Miya was forced to held on to something sturdy, like the table and was doubting if she needed to hide under the table but turned out that she no longer need to since it was just a short one. Miya hoped that everyone inside the inn is ok, especially little Kusano.

"My goodness, that's one big earthquake, I hope everyone was alright!" She said softly as she recovered her stance but deep down she knew that there is indeed something's wrong. _'This is terrible, this is not clearly an earthquake but something else dangerous... and what's with this amount of power that I felt earlier? It momentarily surpassed me...'_

Miya checked the kitchen if her preparations did not gone disarray. A panicked footstep made her interrupt from investigating and looked at the pathway to reveal a dishevelled Matsu. She was hyperventilating and on the verge of collapsing. Matsu tried to approach Miya but slipped down because she was in a hurry.

Miya was somewhat glad that Matsu was now becoming accommodating in exploring the inn during daytime and would surely applaud for her effort if she dared the outside once more but seeing her in this form made her hesitant on what react.

"M-Miya-san! Miya-san!" Hysterical Matsu cried, her glasses came off but she did not bother anymore. Miya was appalled that Matsu wasn't acting her usual antics, which is her state of perverseness.

"Matsu, calm down!" Miya said but serious this time; it seemed that whatever happened earlier might be connected to Matsu's current predicament. Matsu was now crawling toward Miya in a hurry and grasped Miya's robe.

"Y-You need to see these! This is completely out of my calculations! It's too way random and unexpected!" Matsu cried once more. Matsu was uttering nonsense but whatever she was describing could also make Miya worry.

"W-what do you mean?" Miya helped Matsu stood up properly.

"I c-can't explain right now but you must need to see this!" Matsu tried to pulled Miya using her arm, scary masked be damned, Miya needed to see this but Miya wouldn't budge a bit. Miya was sporting a confused look.

"Is it connected to this supposed earthquake?"

Matsu furiously nodded. She hoped that she will finally cave in.

"...Lead .now." Miya was now in a serious mode.

...

"Sen... Senmetsu." Matsu shivered as she pointed at the screen while she subconsciously chipped her fingers on the other hand. Her room was in a state of disarray after that earthquake. She kept on muttering something inaudible. In other words, Matsu was suffering from a panic episode.

Miya just observed her room, taking notice of some damages that occurred before her eyes finally set on one of the large screen. Her eyes suddenly widened from realization.

 _'Oh my...'_

The footage, despite being in a low resolution, showed an individual wielding a large rifle-like device on a tower pointing it downwards while in another monitor showed another one wearing a familiar haori with an extended blade near the entrance of another building. No matter how it look blurry, Miya can outright identify both of them in an instant and it terrified her more: Senmetsu on the tower and Karasuba in another building. It seemed that she could no longer deny.

After a second or more, a recording of an explosion occurred and the live feed showing Karasuba crashed.

Miya was shocked in instant.

"W-What is the meaning of this, Matsu?" Even Miya herself can't even form a sentence properly.

* * *

After the shockwave. Somewhere inside the MBI Tower, an evil yet disappointing laugh echoed somewhere inside the floors.

"KUHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH...!" Minaka laugh his evil laugh to the finest, to the point that it was now very irritating, especially for Takami who was busily covering her ears with both of her palms and showing off a very agitated expression. Minaka was laughing evilly for straight twelve minutes. His outstretched fingers were twitching with excitement as he showed his amusement and his ultimatum glasses shined furiosuly.

Takami was very tempted to pick up a chair and throw it at him—oh, wait, she already was carrying one subconsciously. So with no hesitation, Takami threw the chair at Minaka , who was still oblivious, with all her strength and showed a satisfying smirk while it was still sailing in the air.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*urgk*!" Bam! The chair did hit his face, cracked his glasses to the point that it was now broken and his head slammed right down the floor with a thud, the chair helping with the weight. Thank goodness, the annoying laugh was interrupted and was therefore ceased.

"Will you quit it! You piece of filth, good for nothing!" Takami exclaimed, her hands curled into fist tightly while flinging it all around to show who the boss is. Even the bodyguards around them couldn't even act for fear of retaliation. They deduced that Ma'm Takami was worse than the grey Sekirei they knew.

"B-But, My Takami! This is the FIGHT OF THE CENTURY that I've waiting for!" Minaka rose, ignorant of the chair that was thrown at his face and oblivious of the blood free flowing on his face and the spider web cracks on his glasses. It made the bodyguard horrified even though it was a norm right here. He said those words with great emphasis as he threw his arms up. All Takami did was to roll her eyes from Minaka's unusual, but usual to her, antics.

"This is a state of emergency right here, Minaka, and if you are not going to do something about it, I'm sending the army. Dr. Ptichika has proven herself that she's a threat to the S-plan!" Takami argued while pointing at the footage to show her point.

Right now, they were watching on a large screen that showed the scene itself where Sen and a crater where the abandoned building was supposed to be, courtesy of Sen's weapon. Minaka then rushed toward Takami and grabbed her robes poorly.

"W-what the—"

"Takami, wait you can't do that!"

Takami narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"... give me a reason why?"

"No. 4." Minaka grinned as he spoke.

"No. 4?" Takami herself rose one of her eyebrows upon hearing it. Surely, Minaka was scheming a scene about this scenario.

"Yes, Karasuba has the means to show us what the new age of gods is!" Now Takami has now the proof that Minaka was no going overboard. She thought that it is now the right time to put Minaka down for good.

"... but wait there's more!" He said as he raised his index finger.

"uwah! What?" Her eyebrows twitched, as she was force to listen more.

"Dr. Alicia T. Ptichika. She showed the proof of what the age of god was supposed to be and before you could even doubt me, tell me where Dr. Ptichika got that destructive energy. As far as I know, military-grade equipment couldn't handle that kind of power though ... unless were talking about nuclear, yes, a nuclear." Minaka caressed his chin as he made his point but Takami just scrutinized him.

Then Takami faced the screen again and rewind the footage several times, where the time Sen expunged the blast at the abandoned building. Next, Takami produced a tablet and checked the power readings somewhere near the scenario, even the space above it but only negative came out and no satellite was present at that time. Takami knew that the kind of energy produced was too expensive to be even considered military grade (and there is no pipe or battery somewhere that was attached to the weapon to empower it logically and the building turned nothing too) as what Minaka suggested and besides it was natural, _too natural._

So natural that it could be mistaken for *gasp* _Sekirei?_ It was very destructive but at the same time controlled as to make it sure the damage is localized. As for a moment, large instruments of dooms can only do that feats and surely, Dr. Ptchika manipulated anything but that weapon and she was sure that it wasn't still too advance.

Immediately, Takami checked Dr. Ptichika's profile once more as it checked her conditions real time _if_ she's nearby and she found out that the place where the word 'human' was supposed to appear was gone and was replace with 'unidentified variable – Sekirei (?)' instead. This made Takami gasp from realization. She was sure that machines couldn't tell a lie about Dr. Ptchika's nature.

"Now you see the whole truth, Takami."

"But you can't just let an outsider in unkown abilities, make her a Sekirei wildcard—" Takami slurred from her speech when she was aware of what she was saying no, suggesting. What in the world just make her say that? Thank goodness, she didn't finished her sentence or else _hell will break loose._

Nevertheless, Minaka was grinning madly. Oh boy, did she just read his mind.

 _"Exactly..."_ Minaka said menacingly before he took a cellphone and rapidly texted something on it with scheming expression.

 _BIG NEWS! BIG NEWS!_

 _BIG TIME SEKIREIS... A PAIR THIS TIME!_

 _GRAY SEKIREI AND BLACK SEKIREI_

 _CAPTURE THEM AT THE CENTER OF THE TEITO SHINTO_

 _HURRY UP AND WING THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE_

 _YOU MIGHT EARN A POWERFUL SEKIREIS THIS TIME, A TWIN FOR SURE!_

 _FROM YOUR DEAR, DIRECTOR! ;-D_

... and it was sent to a multitude of Ashikabis before Takami could nab his cellphone before it was too late. He doesn't worry about losing his cellphone; he has lots and lots of them hidden in his inventory. Takami widened his eyes out of fear when she read the message that was sent already, and to make it worse, Minaka added two pictures: one was a clear image of Karasuba and another Dr. Ptchika's image that was caught during the Botanical Garden incident, although she has still her glasses on.

And what with the nickname Minaka thought about? Gray Sekirei for Dr. Ptichika and Black Sekirei for Karasuba? It's seemed that only idiot could think of that name.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Takami couldn't help it but shouted at him as clear as he could hear. She couldn't imagined the already chaos being up to eleven when the Ashikabis are now clearly involved; Dr. Ptchika's is still an unknown variable that was caught up with the S-Plan but was clearly showing signs of destructive qualities and she doesn't want to start with Karasuba and her still counting body counts. She wasn't sure if the MBI still survive this madness Minaka brought in.

"Easy Takami, This will make our task like a breeze of a wind. If Dr. Ptchika is proven to be a bona fide Sekirei then winging is one of a solution right? If it still doesn't work then we could kill her and retrieve her body which is a precious specimen; oh, Karasuba is up to the task though, another alternative though is to use the MBI armies to overwhelm. Is the orbital laser still working or not?"

"Like Hell I care!" Now Takami has a throbbing headache. A stick might suffice... no, five. UUUGHH! Whatever mess Minaka produced she was surely called up to clean his mess. With one strong grasp of her hand, the cellphone was crushed and Takami wasn't even bothered with the sharp ends digging right into her flesh and currently it made her palm bleed.

"Uhm, Takami, you know that I have a lots of communication devices, am I right?"

"F*CK YOU!" Takami shouted exasperatedly as she grasp her head in irritation.

* * *

 _"Pryamo v tochku…"_ I whispered softly, as if I have achieved something incredible but deep inside I knew that it is not enough. If I wanted to put Karasuba down for real then an ordinary sniper with a silencer, a tremendous amount of skills, a right time and a right place would suffice. Boy, she was sure very disappointed these days whenever she saw someone using the sniper rifle in a wrong way, no, scratch that, she was passively disappointed every time she saw anyone wielded any modern weapon in a wrong way.

I knew I have failed another rule of being an assassin, which is to make sure that your target was dead.

Back to the present, I knew that Karasuba was still alive even when the impact was surrounding her, I knew at the bottom of my heart. If I am right then Karasuba should able to endure several degrees of heat and pressure and speak of the devil, I just saw Karasuba emerged out of the crater, smiling madly. She didn't even escaped the destruction unscathed; I spied her skin was all chaffed and she was currently suffering from several burns all over her body. Her already burnt clothes are now nearly non-existent, only barely covering her lower parts and her chest was exposed for the whole world to see but I know that she didn't care at all. For some reasons, I knew that her strength and battle lust didn't waned a bit but just tripled it, her expressions was one of the proof of it. Her eyes twinkling was twinkling madly as far as I can described and her mouth was curved up with a malicious grin.

It was a lucky that her nodachi was still present and to the extent can be wield efficiently but it was to my mild surprise that she has two in each hands. The pair of nodachis were so long and to the extent of my knowledge, can only be wield with two hands and a bit awkward and unwieldy but who am I to judge the Sekirei's level of strength. I began to suspect that she might have divert some of the impact away using those blades for some reasons.

If she could do it then she's very clever.

Karasuba spotted me in an instant and delivered an intense battle cry that could rattle someone's bone. She gathered a large amount of air before she shouted with all of her might, enough to be audible for me.

" **PTICHIKA!** "

Karasuba no longer cared of the blood she spewed out of her mouth. All she cared was Ptichika, Ptichika, Ptichika, _Ptichika... oh, how wonder her obsession is!_ Her smirk just grew longer by a second as she painted Dr. Ptichika, whom she knew that she was up that building, a her ultimate prey.

Then in manner of second, she disappeared quickly, leaving a trail of dust.

I never knew she would relent on taking off my head without any caution but I was ever ready. My Death's Prose can't be wielded at this point again as I needed to recharge again, so I decided to abandon it to its self-destruct mode, albeit a timer. I could easily reproduced the next time I wanted to. I produced my pair of pistols for the next round. Right now, Karasuba outright ignored the stairs and went straight to the walls and ran upward, ignoring of the scratch wounds she created from slamming down her foot for extra steps. She would be up here any minute so I retreat myself at the other side of the building and await for her.

Even though this building might be enough for our upcoming battle, I knew it will not be a normal fight and somehow I could predict that nearby buildings will be affected and I have nothing to do with it.

At last, Karasuba managed to overcome the height and landed on the roof with a crater. Her eyes are deathly set on me and it was filled with a creepy obsession of me. I knew at our first contact that Karasuba has some interest on me but now, it was becoming wary. Karasuba tightly gripped both of the blades, even ignored how her blood washed it and her palms was already skinning.

I pointed the muzzle right at her and I already set to a maximum lethality so there will be no repercussions. Karasuba already knew it; the way her eyes glinted and how her smirk plastered on her face as if it was permanent.

There's no words to say, We both knew how will this end.

*BANG*

A stream of light erupted out of the gun. I shot first and Karasuba easily avoided it and rushed on me like a savage animal. She brandished one of the blade mid-air, readying an airstrike blow.

*WHOOOSH*

I stepped sideways, avoiding the full extent of the damage but Karasuba managed to graze my shoulders and blood sputtered out of it, even though it wasn't that deep. I subconsciously numbed the pain receptors to keep my focus in check.

Karasuba didn't waste a second and she immediately appeared to my recent position, both of her blades raised upward, aiming to make me a human sushi in three parts so tumbled back as far as I can with a twin blast from the pistol. Karasuba failed to slash me and suffered two shots into her body as a result of her recklessness but still Karasuba ignored her self-preservation thinking. I did think she might have abandoned her common sense for the sake of fighting me. I followed up a rapid fire from my guns at a better aim. Karasuba has taken most of the shots but managed to deflect a few of them. Her accuracy might have been dropping but the ferocity was at the maximum.

I shot and think for a moment, Karasuba was gaining the distance. She can only hit me with when she's near enough. Karasuba outright abandoned her deflective tendencies and decided just evade and tank my bullets. I dashed forward, my arms outstretched and pistols aimed right at her face. I wanted to blind her but that's my secondary goal.

Although I couldn't read Karasuba's expression beyond a permanent smirk, bloody and scorched face and creepily focused eyes, I swear I could see something shuffled. It was damn unnoticeable if you didn't focus it much but that it made me realized her fresh intentions. I kept on blasting her and she kept on evading or let some of bullets pierce through her more peripheral parts. I was forced to admit that it was clever strategy but only temporarily.

Karasuba abandoned her less favored nodachi and threw it at me like a javelin. It was out of my calculation and it made me stumble a bit. The blade should have been not streamlined properly but damned it ignored most of the law of inertia.

*CHURRK*

Blood splattered everywhere. The blade at shot me like a bullet and chunked a good portion of my shoulder. It pinned into my shoulder and tangled with my muscle and tendons. I dropped both of guns, since they are now useless at this another point. I jumped away from Karasuba several meters away. Karasuba was still thriving in confidence, pride amidst her madness, and decided to await for me to recover from her recent assault. I gingerly held the handle of the blade that was anchored deeply into shoulder. It elongated blade burst out from the other side. It was worst but I simply made to work what was available for me.

With clenching teeth, I broke the blade, now the broken weapon in my hands and the remnant of the blade sticking out of my shoulder. This should help me temporarily block any blood out of my body. The reason why I made used of Death's Prose and a pair of handguns at Karasuba was to make her underestimate me. I never did showed much of my potential but this cost me a lot.

Maybe I was the one who underestimate her in the beginning and right now, I wanted to end this quickly before I fainted from blood loss. Karasuba realized that I am now ready and begun her assault once more.

I breathed deeply as I let the light covered my body and made me float. Karasuba ignored the entire connotation and jumped towards me. Now she will realized how wrong it was been. I flew right at her, fist outstretched and aimed right at her abdomen.

*BLAM*

Karasuba spewed out saliva and blood as she was forced to sail mid-air together with me. She was vulnerable at the mid-air, as she will have no way to gather any momentum to swing her nodachi. I flew right into a building and made an ungodly destruction.

*CRASH*

Luckily, the building didn't collapse but the upper part was blasted apart. I was forced to shield myself from the rubble from it. Karasuba didn't fair either; she was thrown miles and miles away and landed down the road, creating another crater. Cars nearby were upturned and destroyed. I landed on the land properly. I was covered in a soot and caked blood. I coughed as I wonder if Karasuba managed to survive all of this.

All of my theory was thrown to the garbage onceagain, when Karasuba rose out from her earthly grave with renewed vigor, as if blasted right into the building was one of her thing. Seriously, where did she get all of the energy to get up?

I huffed as I gathered more light energy within the vicinity; as long as I was exposed to the sun, I'm in a bit of advantage here. I let another batch of light coat my body, making it look like I was glowing. This considerably increase my speed and strength. Logic? I was right to deny it today. This time, I was the one who led the assault and Karasuba was surprised at my break neck speed. She didn't predicted the blow into her face, another from her chest and finally into her abdomen which finally vomited her blood. It was enough to incapacitate a raging elephant but she only kneeled down from the damage procured from me.

"Surrender." I ordered her. I was still in the influence from the light.

Karasuba heaved and forced a chuckle. With a tight grasp of her blade, she managed to nip my cheeks as she swing it inelegantly. Perhaps I wanted to make her surrender so bad but now it seemed to be a bad decision. Karasuba kicked me back while she was swinging mid-way. I was forced to tumbled back several meters away. Her strength wasn't a joke to boot; she fought like a berserker and maybe, she wished to die as a berserker as well.

I was barely recovering from my position when Karasuba swing her blade once more at me at alarmingly rate. I was forced to dodge and block her attack but even with an effort, Karasuba managed to wound me deeply several times. I devised another stupid idea and forced myself into Karasuba's personal space. I was still dodging and it made my advance a bit slow but Karasuba's swings were beginning to be more erratic and she obliged to step back to gain better range. I did not allow and struck her back several times. Karasuba was having a bad time, her attacks were beginning to miss and lack strength as I targeted her shoulders, and elbows as I strike her vulnerable veins which made her limp for a while. Karasuba noticed this and unanimously head-butted me with such a compelling force.

My sight was fleeting for a moment but I still managed to retain my awareness. That was ridiculously good tactic if not desperate. Blood flowed out of my nostrils and so does Karasuba. A big bump might form on my head eventually. Karasuba's forehead was bruising and it was deep blue but her creepy smile did not even faltered.

Karasuba begun positioning this time, the blade's pointed end aimed right at my heart. Now I felt a very dark aura covering her, as expected of she was not a joke to begin with. Is it time for her to get serious or is she already one? I feel that Karasuba's psyche aligned this time. Does this mean that Karasuba was not serious at that time?! What the heck!

Now that I am still aware of what was around me, I realized that many people were now watching us and forming a nice circle several meters away from us. They might have gathered several minutes earlier. Even police car's siren are evident everywhere; perhaps some of them called the authority though I don't know if they have one. Most of the police officers were gawking at us rather than pointing their guns at us and sputter some demanding words then I realized that my sense of hearing was dumbed down. What I was cautious after all were the numerous Sekireis on standby; observing us rather than trying to interrupt our battle. Karasuba will slay them on the spot. This is her prized fight after all. Thank goodness that the blood on both of our faces made us unidentifiable.

Karasuba however ignored the commotion around us; clearly did not want to distracted right now. Her blade glistened even though it was still washed with my own blood.

"Aren't you satisfied?" It was a bit hypocrite to say it but Karasuba ignored the meaning behind it and willingly answered me.

"Sure enough. Doctor." I don't know if she just wanted to preserve my identity but calling me doctor made me feel irritated but I knew Karasuba did not intend to insult my degree. She showed a toothy grin; a bloody one and missing one tooth. If this not a gruesome fight I might have been laughing right now.

Our fight was still ongoing mid-way and right now I might be stalling for a moment but whatever will happen after this, disaster will not be avoided again.

* * *

"Let me go!" Akitsu hollered, all of her impassive mask torn away. "Let me save Sen-sama!" Her cheeks were already riddled with tears earlier.

Onto each of her arms holding were Homura and Matsu who were desperately holding her off. The strength of the scrapped number was not underestimated. Nevertheless, Homura and Matsu managed to hold on, albeit in an alarming rate. They were already outside, Akitsu was ready to go out with no hesitation but Homura, and Matsu begged her not to.

Well, Matsu might be the one to blame to as she realized sharing the information to Akitsu could be a very sensitive news for her. Earlier, Matsu invited Minato, his 'harem' and finally Akitsu after she showed the surveillance footage after showing it Miya-san. After being a one of the flocks of Minato, it is her obligation to supply him with the information involving Sekireis and the S-Plan. She also allowed Akitsu since she was already concerned about Sen. Minato's reaction was somewhat a mixed one since he desired to save Sen by helping her through his harem but he was aware of the strength of his own flock and he might be prioritizing their own safety over hers. Make no mistake, Minato wanted to help Sen because she helped him in some other ways but he was hesitating because he could be impending Sen's capability from her deadly fight. Seeing her fight with no restrictions made him realized that, she was several more powerful than the rest of his Sekirei combined.

Good for him. At least he has a sense of self-preservation. Musubi was also appalled that her senior Sekirei Karasuba and Sen-san where fighting each other and showed signs of jealousy upon seeing the live footage but she was flinching from the fact that they were so brutal with each other and the visible blood made her uneasy; she was still very naive. Kusano was still underage for this so she was left in the care of Miya at the living room.

Matsu... she was a bit difficult to read but base on her reactions earlier, she was well aware of the capabilities of Dr. Ptichika but when witnessing her devastating power and her prowess in melee; she just couldn't comprehend it. Where did Sen get that power? How did she managed to do that? Why is she so powerful? Conflicting ideas and theories kept on erupting within her mind and all she can manage was to bit her nails out of frustrations. She was still wanted from MBI after all but the most compelling idea that was formed in her mind was that Sen was either a long-lost Sekirei from a different ship from a different time. She regretted that she did not wholeheartedly trusted Sen on that night. If only she can experiment on her...

Homura was horrified. Period. He was terrified of the capabilities of Sen and Karasuba respectively. No doubt, he will treat Sen different if she managed to survive this gruesome fight.

Akitsu, after showing the live footage, left prematurely, aiming to help Sen no matter what the cost. Of course, the inhabitants of the Inn wouldn't allow her to be endangered. She forced to exit the house but Homura and Matsu relentlessly stopped her. It almost ended up in a fight, almost because Miya showed that damned cursed mask again making them freeze on the spot. That's why Akitsu was crying as she was unsure what to do other than desperately save her savior. Even Miya felt guilty after showing her cursed mask this time, they do not have the means to help Sen, even in their current power Sen showed herself that she has the capability to extinguish all those who confront but somehow chose not to.

Seeing her blade just aimlessly placed properly on the wall made some conflicting thoughts; she was confident that Sen might be on the level as the same as her and she knew that her strength did not lost a bit but raising her blade means breaking one of the vows with the MBI. This has been a difficult decision but decided to be a coward. Miya herself doesn't want to involve with Karasuba and Sen no matter how she wanted to murder the former in cold blood.

Miya, upon seeing that Karasuba and Sen are different individuals and the worst are they are fighting each other, made her feel hopeful at least by a little amount. Is Sen a proof that some of the little birds exist in the past?

* * *

Fun.

It was simple concept but now I have found out that this what impedes my performance right now. I blamed it because this did not pushed out my limits and make this farce end earlier. In the past, I always managed to make the ends meet genuinely well to the point that could put any perfectionist in shame. This ridiculous fight should have end eventually but rather showing off my cold bloodiness, my blood ran with excitement.

This is the only answer I could got on why this fight was nearing to draw. Why I couldn't end it so quickly. Why I did not want to kill Karasuba but to test her. Why I was the one who took the offensive in the beginning. Why I was the one who was extending this dirty fight. Why I was now sporting superficial wounds. Why I have caused the collateral damage.

I was practically enjoying it to my own core and when I realized it I loathed myself for divulging it unconsciously. I have now hated myself.

However, I have answers for it scientifically; after I accidentally bruised Karasuba during that airport incident, some of her DNA was transported to my body. I could have deduced that my appearance was the only changed that was occurred but it turned out that my personality was somehow attuned to Karasuba but in a small amount.

I have now hate myself for overlooking that one fact.

Right now both Karasuba and I where on a rooftop of another building. After that short conversation, w esomehow managed to blur out of existence, slashing and punching each other in a neck-breaking speed and made a devastating uppercut that made Karasuba flying into the air, shot right through another building and landed on smaller building's rooftop. It might be sound like from typical Hollywood movies like where Superman punched a building right into the building and he made it collapsed but I was glad that I studied the law of physics before I made this punch. I was quite dreaded if I managed to reduce the building into a rubble from that measly hole. Karasuba should have broken bones but I doubt it know. It was a miracle that she was still alive and standing. I was glad that I made that decision since so much people will be involved on the ground.

After a speedy flight, I landed on the rooftop where Karasuba managed to land luckily. It could have been a different situation if she made another crater on the ground. It was a grim joke but it was good—

 _'No, focus Sen, end this facade right now!'_

I clamped my head out of frustration. This should be not the time for an absurd bad joke. Meanwhile, my guesses are right; Karasuba was barely standing, her breathe were heavy and dilated but she doesn't wipe out her permanent smirk and she force to made her sword as a makeshift cane as she can't even stand properly. Her remaining clothes are now non-existent and the only thing that was keeping her dignity was her panty.

I guessed that this is my victory. The adrenaline rush was waning but my battle awareness was still there. Karasuba wouldn't stab me in the back, wouldn't she? Seeing me, Karasuba recomposed herself and stood properly. I swear I could hear bones cracking.

"Let us stop this, Karasuba." I wanted to stop this. I don't have the guts to kill her on the spot but I was being hypocrite again.

Karasuba gathered her breath and uttered a word but only managed to gasped it. "Never."

She rushed towards me but her intent was now suicidal. I never thought I would hesitate right here and right now. She was offering her life but I doubted it. No one has ever done this thing to me. It was so foolish.

Even raising her blade, I found no more malice at it. I think she was already done. This... This is not the thing that I've been expecting for. It made me unsettled and forgot that I was still in the battle.

Now, foolish thinking was plaguing my mind like 'why not let her graze me before I take her life?' or 'let me bleed for a moment before I kill her?' nevertheless I ignored all of the suggestion but it was too late to react now.

Karasuba was nearing to my face in a second ... wait a minute.

She abandoned her bloody nodachi, making a tinging sound. Before I knew it, she dunk on to my lips, as if she owned them. I could practically taste the blood and iron and it made my tongue tingled. She even have the strength to chew on my lips and wrestle my tongue. Saliva and blood intermix within my mouth. She was being roughed at French kissing at me.

But what made me flinch was different. I don't care if she made a desperate resolution but something registered within me and it was so strange.

[95 ... 100 percent... override complete. New DNA sequence completed.]

A humongous wing made of light erupted out of my back, unfurled in a minute, its large size compete with the nearby building, no scratch it, it collided with the exterior of the building, melting it unintentionally as if no one can impede with its 'light' feathers. When it was fully outstretched, it was very large and wide and to be honest ... it was majestic as if I owned a wing of a dragon. It ignored the nearby building's exterior, melting it through and destroyed a portion of it as it made a waving motion. If I were to compare it's size then it is equal to a half of the large towers.

I shifted my sight to Karasuba who was erratically flinching from over sensing akin to orgasm. I could deduced that her pain was dumbed down. She was clawing her skin as she felt waves and waves of intense pleasure but the one thing that made me awed was the identical wing that sprouted from her back; only that it was completely black and as if all light absorbed into it just like black hole. Just like mine it also outstretched up to the sky, showing it's majestic form. It made a similar motion just like mine. If we were to be together, our wings seemed to be a pair of each other, the only different thing was that they have different colors.

The only things that I could describe truly to our wings were: tremendous, massive, and fantastic.

I just recently noticed that I laid down the rooftop unnoticed and Karasuba was riding on me and subconsciously grinding on me. It was not hard to imagine when Karasuba was now naked. I doubled checked— yup she already is but I am glad that I was still cloth sensibly. Her face was closer than I could imagine and she cupped my face with tender loving care. I was tempted to kiss her back but it was too tiring. Our wings weren't dissipated yet and mine already destroyed a portion of the rooftop but we don't care.

Karasuba placed her forehead against mine and looked intently into my eyes.

 _"My Ashikabi... no... My long lost twin, my other half who completed me, my yang to my yin, forever and ever..."_

 _... Her voice was soothing..._

 _...feathers of light slowly drifted around us, black and white as if complementing each other..._

 _...our wings are now beginning to disappear but not without a bang..._

 _...I'm so sleepy..._

 _...so tired..._

 _...and so the whole world turned black..._

* * *

And so that's it- or not?

What a terrible cliffhanger but I can assure you dear readers that the next chapter is good but a breather moment.

So expect next deadline on **May 4** ... although just like this chapter I could make it earlier than the usual.

Welp, that's is all folks! Omake incoming...


	14. Memory 13

Here's another chapter for you, folks! Chapter 13 is now here! I swear that my writings are bit degrade for a moment. Watching Endgame really made you go KABOOM ... and leave you in the dust, or should I say short of imagination. For me, this chapter is a short, can be categorized as a breather episode. Don't worry, major reveals are oncoming for the next chapters. I will put so much spice as much as I can do and I have plot ideas that will be implemented later on.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

 **amerdism:** Yeah, you're right, amerdism. Sen has the ability to manipulate light, sort of Lux if you played League of Legends but bruiser type instead of a mage. I purposely nerf her with a reason 'cause I want her reaction with Karasuba. I wanted her to be be diverse as possible away from Yume, who was also a light user to booth and I don't know if I am successful or not. I'm glad you love the way I treat their relationship but I might not spoil you further so pardon about it. So far, I have several theories behind the method of winging and I kind of abuse a loop hole behind it; first theory was that Sekirei has the innate ability to wing fellow Sekirei as well as humans but the scientist found a way to remove their ability to wing another Sekirei and somehow limit their method of winging through kissing only. I bet that the untouched Sekirei could refuse winging and removed a connection. I mean Minaka was a psychotic idiot to begin with and it somehow he cooked some stupid script and whatshit to make an interesting plot. If you somehow don't accept it then I can just circumnavigate around the loop once more since Sen was Sekirei with eligible human DNA. Is there any argument about this?

 **eunikecindy8:** Thank you so much for bringing some attention to my story. I will not fail you for the upcoming anticipation.

 **Guest #1:** Thank you!

 **Warning:** Talk-talk-talk, no fights, divergent plot.

* * *

 **Memory 13.0**

 _"Unbelievable. They have left the center of Teito Shinto in destruction and left hundreds of civilian casualties."_

 _"I know right, they're so awesome!"_

 _"Awesome? Look again! Dr. Pitchika has proven that she is very dangerous to boot. We need to eliminate her immediately."_

 _"Dr. Ptichika is proven to be an interesting addition to my game, and she is also special Sekirei! I feel that she is fated to join the game! Just let her be."_

 _"Bullshit! This is all bullshit. I repeat Dr. Ptichika is very dangerous! Why can't you listen or once? Look I know how its 'interesting' to include her but she's a total mystery, an unknown variable, she could possibly destroy the S-plan or perhaps the MBI itself. Does her abilities have limits? I don't think so. MBi doesn't owned her and we have little to no information about her, what's worse, it doesn't dictate she was Sekirei."_

 _"Calm down, I know what you are thinking; I know why you are worrying so much. We have seen recently that at the cost of the destruction, Karasuba at some point dealt Dr. Ptichika and it is much possible that she was still weak after the fight."_

 _"But the question is where they are?"_

 _"Now THAT'S the interesting part I daresay... after scanning all of the possible location where they should have ended, we haven't even found any traces of them yet. As for the moment we are still searching for them no matter what."_

 _"*deep breathe* the only part that is relieving about this situation was that Karasuba was still alive somehow but it said here that she was just recently been winged."_

 _"Isn't that obvious? Those wings are marvellous and they persist for several minutes unlike the normal winging. Isn't that amazing?"_

 _"Amazing or not, I don't remember Karasuba having two different wings and thanks to their majestic wings we couldn't clearly see what was happening on that top of the tower. *tsk* If we have been earlier we could have captured Dr. Ptichika and Karasuba and put them under experimentation. Something definitely was different..."_

 _"Ah, you're so paranoid as usual..."_

 _"Look who's talking. Who have decided to proceed to phase 2 earlier than usual?"_

 _"Guilty as charged."_

 _"We need to do something; even I am running out of options on what to do. Get that useless brain working you dolt!"_

 _"Easy there again, it is true that as for a moment we have fewer options but to wait for them to reappear on our radar. They can't escape the Shinto Teito this time. Everything is now under barricade and even if they are powerful they couldn't possibly trigger no alarm along the way."_

 _"This is making me feisty..."_

 _"Is it possible that someone was coincidentally on that tower at that time and managed to wing Karasuba and possibly, Dr. Ptichika?"_

 _"What are you talking about? It isn't possible since nothing came out who was supposed to be Karasuba's Ashikabi—wait what's this?"_

 _"Huh, did the system updated automatically?"_

 _"Sort of yes but it is still considered unknown but a new portrait just came out. Is this some kind of a glitch? Is this is broken? I'm calling the technician right here—what the heck!"_

 _"What's happening?"_

 _"Dr. Pitchika."_

 _"What is it regarding her?"_

 _"She-she's now identified as a Sekirei within our databases but why how—no wait it may have gotten the DNA sample from the airport that I've collected, compared it and supplied the database with the information present already on Dr. Ptichika's profile!"_

 _"Amazing, isn't it?"_

 _"This is a failure; we don't even know where her location right now since she doesn't have locator implanted within her body. Karasuba, on the other hand,, is still untraceable; her locator must have been destroyed but we should know if she's already terminated or not but the system dictated that she was still alive and conscious."_

 _"Now that's more I like it!"_

 _"Employees are now panicking everywhere-you, with blonde hair and blue eyes, what's your name? - Rina? - then tell me Rina, why are tampering Dr. Ptichika's profile- you're not tampering but updating it?-What? If you are not updating it then someone will do. - you're supplying her rank in powers and abilities? - then pray tell me, what is her rank? - triple S? Only Miya has that rank and even Karasuba was only double SS. - What? You thought this is a game? Is it a real life or fantasy for you? - Unbelievable."_

 _"Wait, tell Rina that her rank should be SSS+!"_

 _"F*ck the shut up...! We're not finish here but I'm going back to duties."_

 _"..."_

 _"Once I'm done were talking again!"_

...

I was conscious once again and the first instinct was to open my eyes.

It was too bright and my eyes are still adjusting to the brightness as my eyes involuntarily twitched and I blinked rapidly. It took me five seconds to adjust completely to the environment to see.

I realized that I was inside of the room that I did not recognize. I was also cooped on the comfy bed with thick covers. Uncovering myself of the sheets, I saw that my body bandaged all over and my shoulder was aching. Even my face was not being spared; I looked literally like a mummy, except that I wore this unfamiliar shorts and undershirt.

I remembered that gruesome fight with Karasuba and how I ended up wounded with a blade jutting out of my shoulder. I rechecked the location of my major wound and found it was filled with patches and bandages thickly. I tried to move it but somehow it is restricting to move and the idea to recover smoothly was a main priority.

I tried to reminisce once more and it was successful. It seemed that I managed to unlock my recent memories.

Karasuba then tried to strike me once more, only to kiss—

I shook my head as I desperately tried to forget it but I am aware that due to my brain being more enhanced than that of human, that experience was as clear as day. I cooped my head among my arms as it seemed that Karasuba managed to wing both of us through our lips in contact. I think harder, ignoring the ethical part of kissing.

How did it happen? Why is it possible? As far as I know, Ashikabis, who are supposed to be a human at least, are the only capable of winging but here I am winged, which is supposed to be impossible and I feel lighter? Is it the after product of winging? Am I a unique Sekirei?

I checked for my ability by raising my hand in front of my face and effortlessly created a light orb. Before, she admit that using her abilities purely would seemed to be half-effective every time and that I augment my light abilities using arsenal but that even proved to be ineffective when I faced Karasuba. I might have ignored it when my target are human.

My hair stood for a moment as I felt an anomaly coming right from that door. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Karasuba. It seemed that I could rely on my intuition after all. Karasuba paused for a moment, observing me and glad that I am awake through her unsuspecting smirk. Even she looked like a mummy as well; her forehead, cheek, neck and chin were covered thickly with bandages but it doesn't deterred her genuine smile. She was nude after that fight but she was wearing an oversized shirt today and her body was closely packed with patches and bandages too, not sparing any skin. I remembered well that my first attack has singed most of her skin but right now her hair was growing healthy and some of her skin on her face was returning to its pale complexion but the rest have deep red shades. Sekirei's rejuvenation abilities are astounding as what was mine.

She was holding a tray and on it were more bandages and medicine. Did she do all of this?

Karasuba then placed the tray on the nearest table.

"So you're awake? Is it hurting somewhere?"

I eyed her suspiciously. It seemed that she was caring now but my blood ran cold when Karasuba decided to crawl on my bed and prowl, slowly taking advantage over me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around my arms protectively as I retreat myself to the edge of the available space of my bed.

Karasuba was nearing on me, I could see what was in her clothing as it created a large opening and it was easy to see through it but she ignored my wary sights. She was having fun and she wasn't bloodlust at this point.

She was genuinely have fun but I don't want my defenses to fail. I could see her grey eyes peering through my soul and I could smell her hot breathe. I remain steadfast as I slowly tilted away from her.

"Hmmmmmm?"

Her ashen colored eyes studied my body as she raised her right arm and approached my shoulder where the wound located gingerly. I do not intend for her to touch my body without permission and I instinctively tried to grab her annoying arm but then she has the upper hand again.

Karasuba caught my obstructing arm and made a move, which made me alerted once more and tried to move but failed.

She prod my lips using hers for a while. They were so soft, I could feel the heat and energy emanating through my body, and I am sure that she was feeling it to. It was confusing me a lot and it made me light headed.

Suddenly, our wings sprouted out but controlled at this time unlike at the battle at the building. Karasuba's solo wing filled the half of the room and my single wing filled the other half too. After a minute or more, they dispersed and disappeared.

Karasuba retreated her head away from mine after her kissing test.

"I knew it. I am not wrong to choose you as my Ashikabi? Sekirei? I don't know what to describe our relationship?"

"What is the meaning of this, Karasuba? Did you just kissed me during our fight and 'wing' me?" I argued. To be honest, it is crazy and suicidal.

Karasuba was still in deep thought. "I don't know what my mind was doing but my body just did it on their own... but I do not regret this 'dual winging' if it meant to acquire a powerful partner unlike those humans."

Karasuba caressed her nape, which made me thought if I have a similar marking too. Usually, winging would mark my nape if I am a Sekirei owned by MBI but in this strange case, I am curious what the outcome is. Karasuba sighed.

"I checked you're marking while you were still unconscious and I could confirm that there is indeed a mark."

Karasuba caressed my nape and it made me feel icky.

"Even though I don't care what my marking would look like but I checked it on the mirror that it was missing half of it, though I do ignored it most of time." Karasuba added as she instinctively held her nape too.

"Your mark somehow was jumbled and messy but still has a crescent shape and figure. I also wanted to let you know that when my incomplete mark joined your vague one, they formed a complete mark of the Sekirei... just sayin'."

I gave her a deadpan stare but she just giggled from her attempted joke.

It has to come to my relief that Karasuba stop talking when another individual entered the room; perhaps the owner herself/himself. When I studied her features enough to identify her, it was a bit surprising for me that the owner was someone that I recognized even for a brief moment.

It was the old woman from the fake flower shopwho delivered the package from past days. She gave me a cold, tired stare on her wrinkled face. She was short if I carefully observed her. She was fiddling both of her hands with a towel; it could be that she just recently washed dishes.

"How long have I've been unconscious?" The question may be directed at the woman but Karasuba can answer as well.

"Three days."

The answer made my hair on the nape stood but I calmed after a second. Karasuba first spoke it.

The old woman sighed and rolled her eyes and then she approached me gingerly. Karasuba just smirked contently. The old woman gathered her arms in her back as she breathe deeply.

"Both of you are in deep trouble, you know that?" Her voice was somewhat melancholic as opposed to when we first met then she closed her eyes as if she was reminiscing memory. Some of her gray hairs drooped on her forehead. She circled Karasuba and me as she studied our body.

"You're both gravely wounded when I first see you but now, you're both nearing recovery. Impressive."

Karasuba cocked her head as she was beginning to grow serious. I noticed it so I placed her hand. I knew very well what made her very concerned: The old woman has taken interest on us, especially when she was aware that both of us are not human.

The old woman waved her arm, signifying she denied any claims. "I assure you children; I have no interest on this stupid competition that was called the S-Plan." She swayed her head. "Our organization have no interest no concern over this child's play. I am just genuinely trying to help you both."

I hear no lies upon her words, however Karasuba wasn't convinced either.

"Then granny why didn't you tell your name to me. Don't you trust us?"

I was quite content that Karasuba wasn't some warmonger right now although it seemed her bloodlust was leaking a bit. I was quite terrified for a moment but seeing that the old woman was a member of the mysterious organization, my fear wasn't justified.

The old woman chuckled, almost ignorant of the threat Karasuba released. "Kids these days..." She whispered softly. "Look I am too old for this play, child, and these bones are creaky." The old woman belittled herself as she pointed to her arms and legs. "I know you don't trust me I'm aware of that since I did not give any information regarding about me."

Then she looked at me intently and squinted. "Be lucky that I found both of you in the first place or else those pesky helicopters of MBI will took advantage of your vulnerable forms."

Karasuba hummed. "You're expecting us to praise you?" She knew that we need to thank her but was obviously taunting the old woman and I am not happy about it.

"Karasuba!" I cried. The old woman deserve better but she just chuckled.

"Ehh, I expected less from you." The old woman just shrugged off from Karasuba's attempts. "You're expecting to snap off from your words, don't you? Then pardon me but this old woman has thick skin."

"You're not normal, aren't you?" Karasuba was frowning as if she was dissatisfied. This time she ignored her entirely and looked at me intently, as if she was waiting for something, particularly which involved Karasuba. Both of us are quiet too.

Several minutes have passed and not one of us spoke a word. It was far too long that this should be awkward for a human standard meter. Finally, the old woman coughed voluntarily but it was too loud for a normal cough. Then she looked at Karasuba warily, as if she didn't get the message clearly.

Karasuba grinned wickedly, fangs showing if she has. "You're expecting me go out?" She said threateningly but her question was far from what she was currently doing; she sat beside me on the bed, wrapped her arms around my abdomen and placed her chins on my shoulder as her eyes glinted at the old woman. I may be rational being but Karasuba was acting too ridiculous and acted like a territorial creature, treating me as if she owned me. Seriously, I think this realization started when Karasuba winged me or in other sense, I winged her.

This could be how Karasuba will act if she acquired a proper Ashikabi willingly. Unfortunately, I am too weak to push her away. Not that she expected any hint of reaction from me just from skin contact.

Once again, the old woman rolled her eyes. "I need to talk with your quiet twin so I need some privacy." She asked, begrudgingly. What do I expect? Karasuba just rebelled and she found it amusing.

"Then it seemed that you need me to be involved from now on whether you like it or not." Karasuba said with a smug face. I expected the old woman to retort with anger but her patience was inspiring.

"What about your connection to the MBI? Would that be disadvantageous to your other twin? It was obvious she will now be treated as an enemy."

Karasuba did not fail her smugness. "Simple: I'll desert the MBI. I don't care anymore about their shits and whatnots. I simply retain because I get to squash some insects." Karasuba then looked at me with a grin. "... and since I've taken a dose of my own medicine personally; I think I want to turnover into a new leaf or whatever my 'onni-chan' wanted to do with me." She ended with a lick on her lips.

Both the old woman and me were surprised at her statement. Her description for me was somehow very creepy.

"You can make me do what you want: kill the MBI itself, make me a slave, a guinea pig or..." She begun to point her nails on her neck, digging them in until a small amount of blood trickled out. "...or kill myself." She said casually.

The old woman just shook her head in disappointment. Even though I wanted to believe that Karasuba was joking, her green, cold, empty eyes tells me otherwise.

Her life was literally in my hands and I chose not to. I loathed anyone who threw their life voluntarily without purpose so I clasped her threatening hand and put it down. Karasuba just smirked at me as if she expected it.

"...very well, as what the victor wants."

I knitted my eyebrows as I let my confusion show.

"Why are you doing this?"

Karasuba chuckled from my question then she eagerly became serious. "I have fought what I believed was the strongest existence and lost... but not only that: I was now bind to you."

I was a bit confused from her answers so I cleared my throat. "Did you regret it?"

Karasuba just smiled. "I did not. I was initially reacted to you from the beginning and I believed that you are strong but I wanted to prove so bad. That's the situation here."

I do not want to treat Karasuba as my trophy, in fact, I do not celebrate every time I defeated an enemy or came out a victor but deep inside, something tells me that I should be proud that Karasuba has become my twin.

Do I want to believe my guts after all?

Karasuba then left my own bed and stood beside me. She observed her hand as she flex it a few times. With accompanying cold sneer.

"Thanks to you I feel more powerful this time. Fighting other Sekireis will be dull this time and I've got this feeling that fighting her will be no fun at all."

I just sighed. Whatever she was talking was a bit intimidating. I looked at her with unfazed expression that made Karasuba chucked.

"Don't worry; I won't fight you until I have your consent."

"That's... not the thing I'm worried about."

Karasuba then grinned genuinely. "Oh...interesting."

Then silence dominated the whole room and it seemed that it is old woman's turn to talk this time. She released a big sigh, as if she was defeated already.

"I have retrieved your weapon already and it seemed that is now out of commission. You can't use it right now. Even those handguns of yours will be unusable."

"I understand." I replied.

"Don't expect your weapon to be returned to you after a week or a month."

"It might be hard but I can endure it."

"I expected that you can survive this ordeal without ever relying on your weapon. I could even deduce you can destroy this MBI barehanded."

"I will."

Then the old woman decided to walk out of the room as it seemed she's finished dealing with me as well as Karasuba; maybe the whole reason is that Karasuba was just a tad bit annoying.

"If you needed me I'm just in the room. You can stay inside this house as much as you want but I expected for both of you to move out next week, if you know what I mean."

* * *

All of the people inside the Izumo Inn are still uneasy even after 3 days. No one have hear or seen Sen these past 3 days and they are now getting anxious if Sen was still alive or not. Even Karasuba's 'presence' seemed to disappeared lately in the Shinto Tokyo, evident with Sekirei's that are not getting terminated this days as what Matsu attributed.

Nevertheless, life just goes on in the Inn, albeit, a little depressing; Homura's attendance at her workplace was getting fewer and fewer and he found himself staying in the Inn more often, Uzume somewhat unchanged since she still goes in and out as usual, Miya still remained in the Inn, sometimes sparring with Musubi as her new found leisure. Minato well continued working in the construction site, specifically in the area where Sen and Musubi fought last or reconstruction.

Akitsu was fixing some plates and utensils for their dinner on the table. She was working eagerly but her mind was still filled with Sen, hoping Sen survived that fight. She even found herself crying a little bit but forced herself to become emotionless.

Although, Akitsu wasn't trying to be distant with other occupants of the Izumo Inn, as what she promised to Sen. She have to admit that when she was in their company, she found purpose and happiness as what Sen deduced. She wondered if Sen somehow didn't found her, would she be still content in her new master?

Akitsu shook her head softly and continued placing the plates on the table. Kusano was peeking on the table watching Akitsu with keen interest or she was just waiting for Akitsu to be finished. Akitsu just found that she have a talent in being a the best companion for a child. Akitsu smiled warmly as she reminded herself for that.

"Aki-nee-chan!" Kusano called eagerly.

"Alright, alright I'm finished here." Akitsu said meekly.

Both Akitsu and Kusano went to the living room to play with each other using a ball but someone made Akitsu halt in her path. Akitsu was confused.

She found someone fondling her voluptuous breast behind her. It wasn't annoying for Akitsu and surely it wasn't stimulating as either. This has gone for a few second and finally it ceased.

Akitsu knew it wasn't Uzume, who was still absent in the Inn, nor Matsu, who was still busy searching for Sen and Karasuba apparently.

"Geez, no reaction much?" the invading woman named Yukari sighed out of disappointment. By some chance, she have visited the Izumo Inn where her brother was located. Her brother gladly introduced her to Miya as well as his Sekireis and apparently, Yukari identified the inn as a brothel of her brother because of the obvious difference in the population. Although it's just a joke, Miya's forbidden mask prove otherwise. It happened this morning but Yukari will never forget it for her lifetime.

Meanwhile, Akitsu tilted her head, wondering what Yukari really meant. Her quietness boggled the mind of Yukari, making it more awkward as it seemed.

After a few second, Yukari's cheeks reddened for a second and then composed herself. She then coughed later on.

"Uhm, nice to meet you, Akitsu-san, your boobs are amazing." Akitsu swear she could see Yukari's eyes become heart and she can't see what sort of reaction she needed to show. Is this how Yukari would greet someone with chest similar to her? If yes, why did she was ignorant of the culture of the humans?

"...are you one of flocks of my brother?" Yukari asked this time.

Yes. Akitsu dreamed of being belonged to her destined Ashikabi as she felt that it's her only purpose but being a scrapped number means that she can no longer do that, that's why she compensated it for complete obedience. However, meeting Sen for the first time changed her views and she was glad about it. Even now, she still treated her as her own Ashikabi. Seeing Minato's flock made her jealous but a little bit.

Akitsu swayed her head. It might be disappointing but her gentle smile prove otherwise.

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, why not join us?"

It's dinner time and Yukari seemingly obliged to join them. Actually, she was glad to know them better and it seemed that she might have gun with them or that she just enjoyed fondling different types of chest.

However, the watchful eyes of the landowner made her movements very constricted and it made her wither at the sight of her.

"Ah, I would love to." She happily proclaimed her hands twitching in excitement. In the company of Yukari, the happiness inside the inn rose a little bit but it is not enough to overcome the reality that Sen was gone. Nevertheless, they tried as hard as they could.

...

Matsu was still in her room, occupied in front of her computer. Her large pair of glasses flashed repeatedly against in front of her screen. She tried to find Sen as much as either her skills can carry her through various means, through cameras or various outputs and not even a sliver of Sen's shadow or her breathed can be found. She even risked infiltrating the maximum-security system of the MBI once more but she was glad that they didn't even have the updated data about her.

"So found anything helpful?" Matsu asked coherently, while still focused on her task. A bishonen man with the ashen-colored hair remained upon the entrance. His shirt partially buttoned and his face shadowed by his hair. In his hand a pack of cigarette. Homura drooped his head as he prepared a stick before he swayed his head in denial.

"No, nothing..." Homura said softly.

Matsu still continued typing on the keyboard, not breaking the symphony between keys. She was exasperated already but she endured it.

Homura was glad that he was still standing and that his body was still cooperating. He was still clueless how Sen managed to fixed his body temporarily but she was thankful for her but her warnings are enough to make him on alert. Nevertheless, he believed that he owed her for this second chance. That's why he was relentless in finding clues regarding Sen.

Every night he would don his attire and infiltrate the restricted area, which is the center of Shinto Teito where the brutal fight was held. It was swarmed with MBI personnel, guards, patrols and researchers. Not only that, He also could spot several Sekireis prowling in that area, searching for possible prey, Ashikabi, or both.

That's why he was extra careful this time and take time not to engage in any fight. He also had a help named Tsukiumi (who was still ambiguous of Homura's identity until now), cooperating with her prove to be hard but possible. How did he managed to do it? No one knows, but one fact that Homura was sure was that Tsukiumi held some fascination over Sen so that's why she was willing to help to, sacrificing her duel with Homura.

Homura chuckled as he remembered that thought but silence later on, as it is not seemed to be fitting at this moment. He was glad that nothing happened to him until right now and was partially optimistic he could go on scouting the area once more the next day.

"I understand, even I could not detect her even today. Karasuba didn't appear right now nor her presence was still right here. I knew she was still alive since the database hasn't even changed her profile into terminated one."

Matsu said as a matter-of-fact while caressing her chin like in the detective movies.

"The fight was indeed bloody but the MBI didn't even managed to find an interesting discovery about it."

Homura found himself nodding at the statement. Precious drops of DNA of Sen can be found everywhere but it looked like they didn't even have a sample of it. If they have anything about it, The MBI should be rampaging right now. Heck, That Man should be shrieking at the screen right now. Did Sen has seen this situation beforehand? If yes, then he must applaud her for her mysterious ways.

"Minaka announced that the Phase 2 of the S-Plan is on the way but that's it. He sounded as if he was in a hurry. This could be tied down to that fight"

"Indeed. He must be scared of her right now." Homura said as he folded his arms under his chest.

Another thing that Homura was looking was a possible Ashikabi and right now, he was eyeing Yukari as one. She seemed to be an excellent candidate, albeit a perverted one. Homura knew he could endure her lewdness for the sake of fixing his body and adding to the fact that Yukari is also a sibling of Minato can also mean she's also qualified. Homura wasn't sexist, even he would endure being winged by Minato but he must make sure that he ended up as a genuine male upon winging. That's why he wanted Minato as his last resort. By winging to a female Ashikabi, he believed he could retain his gender. He hoped that it wasn't random just as what Sen deduced.

"Matsu, can I ask you something."

"Say it."

"Do you think that Yukari is potential Ashikabi?"

Matsu stopped typing on the keyboard, turned a full degree, and faced Homura with a Chesire like grin. Seeing Matsu's stupid face made Homura blushed a little.

"Ok, ok! I wanted Yukari to be my Ashikabi! Are you happy now?" Homura exclaimed outloud. Her outburst could be possible be heard downstairs. Matsu maintained her stupid facade.

"Oooooh, why I'm hearing it all of a sudden...?" Matsu said with a teasing voice, which made Homura further blushing. Talking about Ashikabi and Sekirei matters just only made him embarrassed already and Matsu teasing about it just only made it worse. It seemed that forwarding this issue to Matsu was a mistake after all.

"I-It's not what it looks like! Besides I'll be talking this to Miya-san, Sen-san if she's here and heck, even I'll asked some advice from Takami! It's just that you're the first one I faced with some intellect but obviously not with dignity!" Homura tried to reason her but it seemed that Matsu wouldn't dropped that stupid face.

"Did you react to her already?" Matsu asked.

"Y-Yes, sort of." Homura answered truthfully albeit continued to hesitate. In fact, he reacted to Yukari after approaching her. It was small and a nigh noticeable but he keep it to himself later on. Experiencing those signs made him more confident that Yukari might be the one he was looking for. Besides, Yukari was also eyeing him, particularly to his body. He also suspected that Yukari has a Sekirei already and that she was still completely oblivious about it.

"Then why doubt right now?"

"It's not that—"

"You wanted to ask Minato about it?"

"..." Homura was speechless this time.

"Seemed I hit the right nerve. Indeed, talking about this to Minato might be heavy but in the end I believe Minato will permitted you to be his sister's Sekirei. No one wanted his little imouto to be unprotected, am I right, Homura-san?"

"You sounded it wrong but I hope so." Sweat started to pour on his face.

"But if you wanted to preserve this issue, you must talk first to her brother, Minato. I am sure that he will conceded to you easily."

Homura also foresee the disadvantage when he will approach Minato, seeing that he is a bit protective of her little sister, albeit a pervert. Still he must not drown in worries he must approach him as soon as possible.

* * *

That's for the moment folks! I am glad that you made it again in the end!

Set Deadline is now on **May18!** Stay tune.


	15. Memory 14

So here's next chapter folks! Hurrah. So far this is my shortest chapter I have ever created.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

 **amerdism:** I apologized if I sound rude to you, amerdism and err, no, I do not take Minaka very lightly. Also in Sekirei, all of the Sekirei so far are artificially tampered so no one knows what a 'natural' Sekirei can do. Yes, I admit that Sen herself might not be a natural either but the difference in the way how they are worked on between Sen and the rest of the Sekirei are so great. Hmmm... even though no one will ask, I will explain how Sen managed to wing Karasuba and the several factors that played behind.

 **NOTE:** I really need a beta tester, if anyone is interested please PM me or just review right here. I admit that I am a fairly beginner here so I don't know how to recruit a beta tester in the first place. Also, my writing quality degraded a bit to be honest.

* * *

 **Memory 14.0**

 _Before my Father died, he hid many pictures, documents and files about his family. He never did once took a step outside the eternal winter of Russia but that doesn't mean he has no other means collecting any information about the current predicament of his family._

 _I knew down to my core that my Father was amazing and was getting constant update no less than a week. He never did told me about that and even his concentration over me did not even falter a bit. It is as if he has schedule for the news and another for me. I never did once get angry. Who I am to get angry to someone that was rob of his family? In fact, I wanted to feel pity to him but at that, I still don't know how. So I made myself look strong in order to make my Father proud of me, even if its just in my imagination._

 _Years has passed after my Father died, never did I mourn for his death for I never did know how. I wanted to show off my emotions but I faltered a lot. Father did make me a human and stronger but I don't want to blame him that he didn't teach me about emotions._

 _Before I was about to erase Father's existence for good, as what his last will dictated, I rummaged throughout his belongings, which I found inside his private room. There, I found hundreds of files that are more connected to his family than to anything else. True, there are hundreds but still majority are so vague and assumptions._

 _In fact she can deduced the entirety of all of the information his Father collected lately: Chihiro all grown up,Chihiro getting a successful job as a wonderful teacher. Chihiro married, her mother aged 102 died and I think he regretted not attending her burial His brother was now a successful CEO of a certain company, his dear Chihiro now pregnant..._

 _Hmmm...I do not care if Father was biased or not but Father really loves his daughter so much he just focused on her well-being._

 _Meanwhile, Chihiro's daughter was born and she named her baby Sahashi Takami..._

* * *

"Ah that's a bit of relief..." Karasuba purred after Sen pulled a muscle on her shoulder. No, it doesn't bother Sen that she was massaging Karasuba's back and Karasuba was willing to be a volunteer. In fact, she was mapping the inner side of Karasuba's body for some detectors and unnatural agents that are inserted in her body. Her light abilities are proven very effective in obliterating remnants of unwanted devices on Karasuba. Besides, Sen admitted that her light skills have proven to have a soothing effect if used carefully.

Sen meticulously searched every nooks and crannies in search for any suspicious materials using her own body as base. Being a 'sister' now to Karasuba, she wanted help her at any cost.

And Sen found something inside Karasuba and it was half-broken detector. She was glad that the implants was found just underneath Karasuba's skin and that there's nothing more to find.

It was almost a week of hiding within a safe house. The old woman gladly helped their need; providing food and shelter comfort but Sen knew there should be a cost behind these. Turns out they are getting kicked after a week, well, the old woman was about to leave any way as she has no longer obligations here in Shinto Teito. She just volunteered helping us for a vague reason that Sen have no clearance to ask it.

"You ladies should be alright here?" The old woman asked; she was already packed and ready to leave. She will carry my weapon, now a useless junk, along the way, seeing she also need to hid some forbidden machineries inside the sinister S-Plan.

"Don't worry, we will be alright, especially Karasuba was now nearly fixed." I said jokingly. Karasuba meanwhile snorted upon hearing me, as if she took it as a belittling joke.

"Even with my blade broken, I could still took on you!"

"Calm down!" I ordered her as my eyebrows scrunched down in confusion but I understand her frustration.

The old woman just smiled as if she just reminiscent a good memory. "You are ready, I see..."

Sen turned toward Karasuba. "Could you just calm down for a little bit?"

Karasuba just grinned. "Oh don't worry, sis."

There is it again. Karasuba has now taken a liberty to call Sen her 'sister'. Unlike how she called the humans as 'ants' or her literal sisters as ... well ... Sen didn't know what she call them but she surely didn't hesitate whittle them down with sadistic spree. Sen admitted that the way Karasuba said it was genuine and it just made it more awkward when Sen realized that she was older than Karasuba.

Sen sighed in defeat. It seemed that she have no other choice.

The old woman, seeing that she was now already done, opened the door and was about to leave. She showed them a some kind of controller and she clicked it without hesitation. A loud buzzing sound appeared out of nowhere before it was gone just like how it just buzzed out into existence.

"You have ten minutes. No more, no less." The old woman told them.

"Got it." Sen said and Karasuba nodded apprehensively.

Then the old woman closed the door.

...

*KA-BLAM!*

An MBI operative wearing an overall black body armor just kicked the door of a simple house, destroying its hinges and flew away. Then he pointed his high-powered rifle with an attached flashlight everywhere, searching for something that is out of ordinary. After a clean search within a second, the operative seemed to be satisfied.

"CLEAR!" He alerted and radioed the rest before he warily walk in and in came additional MBI's operatives. They came in swarming the house and each search all over the interior, not sparing any little bit of any details. Some, in a group of three, walked upstairs, another chose the hidden basement, others the kitchen and the rest of the unoccupied rooms. They search through it all.

This time, a Sekirei entered the room and observed the whole place where the MBI were no swarming all over as well as the MBI themselves. She knew they did their job very well but she feared that their findings aren't fruitful now. Realizing that thoughts, she shook her pink-haired head. No, she must not fail here.

"Search it all, idiots!" She ordered haughtily, nerves already bulging along her neck as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Her kimono like shirt was dancing along her motion. Her hands are curled up into tight fist already.

The short-tempered Sekirei was named Benitsubasa and she loathed Karasuba and Sen respectively. For the Black Sekirei, she hated her for leaving the job to her as the newly appointed leader and leaving without any warning. Sure, she has some respect for the Black Sekirei for being the strongest and being a teammate with her but now obviously the changes are damaging and she just added her new sense of hatred everytime she thinks about her.

As for the Gray Sekirei, she hated her most for defeating the Black Sekirei before her. She admitted that she wanted to have a true fight , not those lanky sparring, with the Black Sekirei someday in order to become stronger for her precious Ashikabi but it seemed that she can no longer dream of it. Even that recorded fight did not even deter her; in fact, it just made her feel more ambitious. If she can reached their level so she can! That's why she did not miss a day training her body and spirit.

As the new leader of the Disciplinary Squad, she needed to be strong in order defeat both of them and obtain the true victory.

Another Sekirei, one of the members of the Disciplinary Squad, was resting on the sofa, her arms outstretched along the back. She wasn't even bothered with the sharp claws that scratched along sofa. All she needed right now was rest. She was about to close her half-lidden eyes when she remembered that flat breast was ordering her something. Her dishevelled gray hair shadowed her eyes but she kept her grin apparent.

"Hey, you! Don't you dare become lazy right now! Shoo! do your job you moron!" Benitsubasa ordered her. Haihane, the clawed Sekirei, tried to held her head in annoyance, but remembering that she was wearing her wicked claws she did not, much to her dismay. She sighed, her absent-mindedness can really screw her up.

Her clothing set up really stood out: her tattered black kimono while underneath she was covered with bandages, making her look effectively a zombie, plus with the eyebags that was hanging beneath her eyes.

Haihane really understood Benitsubasa's frustrations. She knew Karasuba leaving them dumb was not cool but she did not harbor the same level of hatred together with Benitsubasa, still her respect regarding Karasuba would never change. Benitsubasa was really enthusiastic about defeating Karasuba but in the other hand she was not, but unless she was forced too. It's just that Karasuba was on another level while the two of them were nigh below her, that's why Benitsubasa was training day and night, much to Haihane's frustration. Another thing that she knew that was challenging was the Sekirei who defeated Karasuba.

All that she knew about her was that she was dubbed as Gray Sekirei and that the similarities between Karasuba was terrifyingly perfect. All that they need was one Karasuba, one... but two, that's overkill for her. Even if she was a bit lazy, she was attentive about the information regarding Karasuba. According to their informant, Karasuba was not yet terminated but was winged for some reason. Her Ashikabi wasn't included in the data banks but she assumed that the mysterious Ashikabi also owned the Gray Sekirei, who was much equally mysterious as her Ashikabi.

Who are they? Why didn't she knew about this Gray Sekirei in the first place? At least she have a vague idea of the rest of the released Sekireis but Minaka just told them off the bat.

Another thing is Minaka's hidden enthusiasm about this Gray Sekirei, its as if the director wanted the Gray Sekirei for himself. Whoever she was, as long as Minaka has his attention over her, she would not hesitate to strike her down and drag her to Minaka.

Haihane was still thinking for a moment but when Benitsubasa was still talking to her, she did not hesitate to raise her hand and cover both of ears...

Wait...

What?...

Blood suddenly sputtered out of nowhere.

Huh—

"GUWWAAAHHH!"

...

*munch* *munch*

Another Sekirei was waiting outside, quitely eating her snacks. Her face was partailly covered with a cowl. She was wearing fingerless gloves as her hand dives in to take more of the chips. The crunchiness was oddly satisfying. She wearing a jacket and short shorts complete with protective pads.

She was content waiting outside of the house. As there is, still a high chance that they could've escape outside but the truth is she doesn't wanted to share her snacks to them, her fellow Squads. Her honey blond hair flowed freely in the air with her attached blue ribbon dancing along.

She was intimidatingly taller than her two companion was and she was not proud of it. Suddenly, she turned her head toward the house when she heard that scream again. Later on, resume eating her snacks. She was a very strong Sekirei in her own right, often can take a toe to toe with Benitsubasa in a sparring fight.

...

Far from that particular house, two individuals are sitting comfortably. Even if between that old house and them are more buildings, people and cars. The situation was current unease but they will remain comfortable amidst of an alarming situation. Sen knew that the MBI already infiltrated the old woman's home and they were lucky that they manage to get out or rather this all according to the plan.

Karasuba, on the other hands, was seeping milkshake. Her face may make her look bored but through her eyes she was thrilled for this event too, much to Sen's dismay. In fact, she was tempted to abandon her in an instant, in fact, Sen has no hold over Karasuba and yet Karasuba was stuck with her willingly.

Sen knew in a heartbeat that once the signal is remove, the MBI can detect them in an instant and the forces will kick in and all of their powerful forces will engulf them in instant but they at least prepared. Sure they can disappear once again in a beat but Sen wanted to know their motives, or at least she wanted to check the director's current psyche.

In other words, she wanted to talk to the director through unconventional means and wanted to confirm whether he was really deranged as what Karasuba claimed.

This moment was perfect enough. The MBI can't detect them here for now. All they have to do now is wait for the response.

...

"ALL CLEAR... NOTHING TO BE FOUND!"

"What!" Benitsubasa grew frustrated since all of their findings gone to dust. The MBI indeed searched them with nothing to spare. She knew they just did their job very well and it made her more angry when there's nothing interested has been found.

All of the soldiers are now at ease, all of them awaiting orders from the Sekirei or from Minaka directly.

* Breathe in * whoosh *breathe out*

Benitsubasa needed to calm down and she knew it or else this house will collapse immediately and the last traces of Karasuba will be gone and all the efforts will be wasted.

* Breathe in * whoosh *breathe out* her chest raised up and then down as the pressure slowly decreases.

As far as she can deduced, Benitsubasa knew that this is not a trap and its better not be because this is not a game for her. If it is a trap, then it should have sprung earlier but so far, nothing interesting happened. The house was really abandoned after all.

This after all a shitty mission for her.

"Ma'm we have found something!" One of the soldiers exclaimed, facing Benitsubasa calmly. Hanging by the muzzle of his gun was an old cellphone. Benitsubasa observed it for a moment, judging its exterior and quality and concluded that it was still brand new. Lying around was not the cellphone's purpose and sure Benitsubasa was suspicious about it.

She took the cellphone off the gun and felt the texture, remembering its roughness.

"This is nothing new... it could have been dropped by anyone." Benitsubasa said while not taking her eyes off the phone. She was squinting, trying to figure out why the hell it was here of all things that are in here. She eyed the soldier again and then back to the phone.

She can try to pry it off and reveal the interior but she was afraid it might broke and it will be useless. The phone is still functional at least by the way it looked but she wouldn't fathom to turn it on. She knew something will happen once she will do it but not here not now.

*sniff*

Benitsubasa was distracted by an unfamiliar smell, emanating around. It smelt of iron and it was not very good omen. She looked around for a moment, observing the reaction of the soldiers waiting for her and then Haihane who was still slumped lazily on the sofa and then back to the phone. She felt a drop of sweat trailing along her cheek.

What could be the indication of this?

Slowly and carefully she neared her face to the phone. Her face eagerly showing off the face of disgust and she sniffed it quickly.

Blood.

Benitsubasa smelled the blood. Sure, she was not being poisoned or anything but the blood was very familiar.

It was a Sekirei's blood. Benitsuba's face turned into a scowl.

Then she gathered her breathe.

"Ok you maggots! Bring this filthy thing to the nerd lab, make it quick!" Benitsubasa ordered hastily and loudly. She was carrying the phone in an icky stance. Her face was still twisted in disgust.

"MA'M, YES, MA'M!" All of the operatives inside saluted and went out in an orderly fashion. Their march thundered the house and shook it. One of them brought a plastic and opened it, prompting Benitsubasa to drop the suspicious phone inside the plastic bag.

The soldier immediately sealed and was now its way to the MBI.

Meanwhile, Benitsubasa remained inside, her anger subside and now curiosity was getting ahead of her. She looked around again. Seeing that they are now already emptied out of the house sans Haihane who was still on the sofa. She felt the pressure disappear too.

Benitsubasa sighed. Acting highly against others is an easy job but what comes after is very tiring. She has now regard with those MBI soldiers around her and she was having fun ordering them to her hearts content.

Nevertheless, when Minaka thrust her the role of being the leader of the Disciplinary Squad after Karasuba deserted them, She was highly nervous but content at the same time. All of the time, she wanted to impress her Ashikabi unlike the other one (Haihane) and seeing that the opportunity was given at her, she hoped it will make her Ashikabi hold her in regard.

Then the new Sekirei who joined them recently, She has no argument over her as long as Minaka recommended her to the squad. In fact, she was favoring her over her old partner, Haihane for she was too stupid for responsibilities thingy other than actual fighting. She was strong she admit but not as much as she was.

The news of Karasuba's desertion of the Disciplinary Squad and then the MBI itself was disheartening and shocking. Seeing that Karasuba was now a potential enemy brought in new issues and opportunities.

She was a bit jealous that someone managed to seize Karasuba before her. It was her intense desire to fight and defeat Karasuba one day and now someone ruined it just for her and it was someone who looked like Karasuba to boot. Fighting Karasuba will be never be the same but she will try her luck and do her best.

...

Meanwhile, at the MBI headquarters, the suspicious phone already came. Before it was being quarantined for further inspection, Minaka hastily retrieved it for fear of further defacing, destruction and preserving of the real, interesting 'message' that was supposedly sent by Dr. Ptichika. All of the scientist in charged are baffled but expected it, so they let it go. So far, they could identify that the blood content that was found in the cell phone was Karasuba's. Minaka was clearly amused and interested at the same time.

Anyways, Minaka was carrying the phone gingerly with care much to his underling's dismay. They were still arguing whether they should destroy that stupid phone because it made Minaka more delusional than he is and that suspicious phone harbored some dangerous elements but others refused because they believed it held some vague information by the mysterious Dr. Ptichika.

Minaka went straight to his own large office, while tinkering with the phone. Of course, only a genius could unlock the normal phone in a jiffy. With one careless shake, Minaka manage to extract a material out of the phone. He keenly observed it for a moment, nodding as he quietly identified some parts of it. His glasses shined unnaturally.

Minaka was so focused on his little work that he didn't noticed a bunch of scientist and co-workers watching him work and also Takami was behind him, with a scrutinizing expression.

Minaka apparently identified the thing as Karasuba's artificial limiter and detector. He knew them but he couldn't quite put a finger in it. It seemed that someone has tampered with it heavily.

"Quick bring me that device!"

...

I waited and waited.

It was now exactly three hours, time waited for no man. However, I am thoroughly patient. I was sitting on a bench cross-legged. A large brim hat that covered the majority of her face. Its main purpose is to be a total stranger; its secondary attribute is that it protected her from the harmful rays of the sun.

Karasuba meanwhile was content in drinking cold ice tea she bought along the way. It was perfect complement for the raging sun.

The place was perfect for a temporary rendezvous; the place was filled with people walking thru and fro, minding their own business, Karasuba and I could easily pass of as strangers and the MBI would have a hard time tracking down our coordinates. I was quite confident of my plan. The constant flux around us was also a plus points.

I was also glad that despite knowing Karasuba was bloodlust warrior, she was surprisingly patient even occasionally shot warm smiles at me whenever I glanced toward her. Her loyalty was a bit misunderstanding but I tried hard enduring her.

I already prepared and placed the makeshift hologram player in front of me. It was still passive but the buzzing sound suggest that it was still alive. I will have to wait for it until it show something interesting.

Suddenly, the device chirped, shuddered, whirred, and suddenly sprung up to life.

This what I was expecting right now. My eyes widened in amusement.

The device suddenly spitted out hologram molecules that suddenly arranged and formed into a familiar shape of labcoat man –err, no, more like a modest man who dressed like a super hero figure.

"Testing, testing..." I heard his fuzzy voice. That means the speaker worked naturally.

The hologram was searching for the new surrounding around him before he could face me.

I smirked quietly.

 _Hello there, Mr. Minaka..._

* * *

So there you go folks! I hope you are satisfied.

For now I will not place a deadline. I got to admit that it made me pressured to complete, therefore my focus greatly shaken. It seemed that I am the one to be blamed at the first place.

Don't worry, the next chapter is still coming.

Adios!


	16. Memory 15

Welcome folks! It's a new chapter.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

 **Warning!:** Very short, No fightings, no escalatings, characterizations

 **NOTE** : I really need a beta tester, if anyone is interested please PM me or just review right here. I admit that I am a fairly beginner here so I don't know how to recruit a beta tester in the first place. Also, my writing quality degraded a bit to be honest.

 **EDIT 6/5/19:** Fixed some typos.

* * *

 **Memory 15.0**

 _Father is still alive—sort of._

 _No, there is still no sufficient evidence that there is afterlife so I am still doubting about but what I'm referring about is that Father was alive within me but not literally._

 _Father's DNA was deeply imprinted within me after our years of living and his death. I don't know how it went to be but my best guess is constant presence and my sense of touch._

 _I did not noticed it earlier but I took attention to my own body: I feel energetic and of sound mind whenever I apply a touch to Father when he was still alive and I deduced that my strength increased by fourth folds._

 _After his death, I extracted some blood from my skin and cross-examined with a specimen that Father himself collected upon himself. The test was processed in Father's old laboratory which I managed to salvaged and migrated to somewhere more remote._

 _It matched after waiting for a day. I am 80% identical to Father's blood._

 _Is this what Father desired for? A genuine daughter? Created from a scratch._

 _I tried to to cry a little bit, even if for a moment in order to celebrate this reminder but I can't much to my dismay._

 _This is an equivalent to human success._

 _I caressed my chest as I feel my Father's blood flowed within my veins._

 _The wonders of my mysterious alien body and the way it worked. I have briefed and repeated studying the human body but it is foolish to compare it to mine._

 _Father managed to dragged some good clues regarding my alien nature and one of them took my attention._

 _The notes said that my alien nature has the ability to be connected to a compatible human and once connected it provided me a boost in overall abilities and strength of an alien and in return, the human benefited from longevity, sympathetic and telepathic connection but it seemed that Father was still unfinished since an unfortunate event befall upon him._

 _Another thing the note said is that bloodline also took role in this deep connections: if Father successfully 'connected' together with me then no doubt that the closest thing that could grant me a reconnection is the offspring itself. That is his children, specifically his daughter._

 _Father hints was very noticeable._

 _Does he wanted me to search for her or not? The cost are not to be ignored._

 _Does he wanted me to continue and preserve his DNA?_

 _The answer was up to me..._

 _..._

 _"Takami? You mean the Assistant Director?"_

 _I nodded apprehensively._

 _"Well, honestly I don't know a lot about her except for that she was very close to the Director, very haughty, short tempered and will beat the living shit of the Director is given chance."_

 _Karasuba chuckled as she crinkled her eyes._

 _"Is that all?"_

 _"Hmm." Karasuba eyed me curiously. "Does Sen Onni-chan doesn't want to know me more?" Then she feigned sadness. As if Karasuba was capable of being sad._

 _"Please don't call me that." I said but to her, it seemed to be an order._

 _She chuckled. "Of course, Sen-sama." She even managed to purred at the end of her sentence._

 _I choked a bit on that and Karasuba was visibly enjoying every moment of it._

 _"Don't call me sama either..."_

 _"Doctor?"_

 _"..."_

 _I thought for a moment what Karasuba suggested._

 _"Deal... I'm a bonafide doctor after all."_

 _I swear I could hear Karasuba snickered. I settle comfortably on the boring nickname she suggested that moment._

 _"Assistant Director Takami was an amazing scientist I have ever met and I would willingly, with no string attached, follow her if I wanted to. What I was interested about her is that she does not hesitate 'murdering' Director without hesitation."_

 _She chuckled while I watched her for her moment._

 _Karasuba then wondered. "Do I get to say why do you want to know more about Assistant Director?"_

 _I've become quiet about that. I was unsure of what to say. Would I say the whole truth? Scratch that, Karasuba swore to be loyal to me even though I didn't asked to and she really meant it._

 _I sighed. "I don't know. It's just that I've wanted to search someone named Sahashi Takami but I've made it my secondary mission after my arrival here in Shinto Tokyo. Of course, I have no knowledge pertaining to the Sekirei Plan beforehand. Then all of this happened."_

 _Karasuba observed me with scrutiny._

 _"You are not really lying. You are speaking the truth." She sighed as if she was dejected._

 _"Why would you say that?"_

 _"I know you're holding some important information..."_

 _I tried to argue with her but she was again interrupting me._

 _"...and I want to say this genuinely that I wanted to earn your trust first."_

 _I looked at her for a moment, contemplating of what I am going to say next._

 _"Err, how would you do it, I dare say." I squinted at her terribly although based on her tone, Karasuba was true to her words, no matter how she looked scary._

 _I huffed for a moment, seeing that I have no more argument to throw at her._

 _..._

"So ... have you searched them?"

"Not yet but where on it."

The man sighed for a moment and then shooed the individual out of the room. His glasses glistened in scrutiny inside the dark lit room. In his hand, a crystal glass half-filled with ice and whiskey.

The man whom he ordered was about to walk away hastily when a woman, who is a Sekirei, promptly blocked his way with a snicker and a smug grin on her face.

He was amused by this.

"By the way bring more of the Sekirei in order to make it more sufficient... This days bothersome Ashikabis are getting ambitious and are trying to capture those precious, powerful Sekireis of mine."

The man nodded and finally the Sekirei let him out of the door while the Sekirei's glare was still lingering.

He felt a laughter coming out of his throat but he chose to remain firm. The Sekirei looked at him with a scowl.

"Of course, I knew that they were already winged... as obvious as what those two did to the building and it was marvelous."

Then his fist suddenly tightened.

"The Ashikabi of theirs should be nearby but it's making me to find whoever it was much harder! If only I could knew... "

He suddenly chuckled and an evil grin was produced on his face.

"...Anyways if all of these fails anyway... then perhaps I will use it."

 _"I will topple that damn tower!"_

...

Somewhere within a palace of sort, a youth was watching a television with great interest. He couldn't help but hang his jaw out of amazement; even his Sekirei were gawking in shock too. They were still seated on a long sofa. Each of them were anticipating something on the television.

Meanwhile, a male Sekirei was standing along beside the sofa, arms tucked and folded below his chest. His expression were nigh expressionless with a bit of concern.

"A-amazing..." He stuttered, with fist pumped up with excitement.

The televison was showing a footage many days ago and it currently in a scene where two humongous wings sprung up on the tower.

"Amazing, Awesome, So cool!" The boy said various assortment of praise until it seemed that he was running out of words. Even the Sekireis sat around him were jealous of the wings but nonetheless were still surprised by it.

Typically, a Sekirei sprouts pure energy wings whenever they were winged by someone but this exceeded their expectation: It was so large that it can scale the tower and it was heterochromatic to boot.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" One of the Sekireis exclaimed out of frustration, puffing out her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Mikogami , the excited Ashikabi, was very much thrilled, much to Mutsu's dismay. The male Sekirei shrugged when Mikogami's shining eyes was set upon him.

Mutsu's orange scarf flailed upon his mute movements. He can tell what Mikogami was about to ask for and he was against it.

"No." He said shortly, which confused Mikogami.

"C'mon, we can catch them, don't you think?" Mikogami suggested warily. For Mutsu, Mikogami was really persistent if he saw something that he really likes. What's worst he's basing the Sekirei Plan on a video game he was playing called Pokemonsters or something but Mutsu knew what are the boundaries are.

Mutsu sighed. "But they were already winged...the only we can do is to terminate them, if we can." He said as a matter-of-fact but his ending sentence was said in whispers. He secretly admitted that he was doubting whether he can face them in the battle for real, especially if you found out that Karasuba was immediately winged by then.

He shuddered upon reminiscing Karasuba's capabilities when they were still on that island. She was awfully brutal and worse, she was enjoying every second of it.

Whoever the mysterious Sekirei, they shattered the barrier of being a single digit, proving that there are still more powerful Sekireis at bay. He shuddered again upon that memory.

Mutsu glanced toward the screen and was dismayed again when he noticed those monstrous wings destroying the building carelessly. It was true that the power can be determined through wings they produced whenever they were first winged and when using their Norito but this really ridiculous; it is as if their limiters were gone for good.

What in the hell did the Director was thinking about this?

Mutsu cleared his throat. "It is clearly shown here that the Sekireis were winged already."

Mikogami's shoulder slumped in defeat but regain them once mor.

"But Director-sama said that we can nabbed them on the spot and he hasn't replied us yet if the offer still stands out!" Mikogami tried to reason out.

Mutsu was still thinking for a moment. Yes, he wondered why the Director didn't send another message this time. Just like what happened to that Sekirei girl in that garden, The Director sent a reply that stated that the little girl was already winged to someone in order to end his one of his little games. It happened again by the way and the Director said that the two Sekirei nicknamed Gray and Black (He already knew that the Black was Karasuba, enough said) were available for winging but he could already see that they were winged on the spot but the Director didn't sent another one till now.

Does that mean Black and Gray Sekireis were still unbound and were still free? Is the footage lying afterall?

By the way, he did not really like what Mikogami did while they, him and some of his Sekirei, were on the Botanical garden. It was quite unforgivable and Mikogami clearly and deliberately broke one of the rules of the Sekirei battle. He really scolded him for good that night and he hoped the reminder was set on his head all of the time but the glint on the boy's eyes told him otherwise.

"..Remember? He sent one apologizing reply after someone managed to winged that little girl where Yomi was terminated." Mikogami said casually, as if his own terminated Sekirei was just nothing. It made Mutsu's eyebrows scrunched in disappointment but an Ashikabi is an Ashikabi. He might have to remind Mikogami again about his manners later on.

"True you have a point but—"

"Gotta catch 'em all!" Mikogami quoted and Mustu facepalmed.

No matter how rude his Ashikabi is, he is still his Ashikabi no matter what. Mutsu was fiercely protective of Mikogami as well as the rest of his Sekirei's if he can.

...

One clear and starry night, Yukari was walking along the sidewalk alone. Wearing her coat, Yukari was admiring the bright moon as her chin was lifted up for a better view but she was very careful wherever her direction is. She knew the pros and cons of walking alone in the night and she was extremely cautious about it.

Her hands dug in pair of her pockets of her coat, warming them up a little.

How should she say it? Well... the Izumo Inn, the one where his onni-chan was currently living, was somehat interesting but eccentric and the women—oh those women and their voluptuous breasts! She felt jealous about it. Her onni-chan was very lucky with those woman and also one of them whom she have seen first in her onni-chan's old apartment was also there and was lovey-dovey with him too.

Ooohhhoohoohh...

She could still feel the soft and mushy breast she managed to nabbed and squeezed. Yukari begun to motion his hands, molding the air as if she was still holding those wonderful chests while her eyes were dancing around the fantasy, mouth-watering and her breathing in a rapid rate. She felt she was going to nosebleed the sooner she was about to arrive at her own apartment too. She wanted to stay longer in that Inn but it seemed that duty calls after her, so she packed up her needed stuff and bid goodbye to her brother and left.

Dammit! Yukari decided to visit again her brother the next day. Reasons be damned.

A shuffling sound somewhere interrupted her dream walking and her hair on the nape stood.

Yukari paused and glanced besides her for a moment, her short hair jumping along the response and she saw nothing. Then she looked at the back, studying the environment she left recently. Her eyes danced for a moment, searching for something that was out of place.

At that moment, whether it was fortunate or an unfortunate one, nothing is interesting the longer she looked.

'It must have been the wind' that was Yukari was supposed to declare but something was nagging in her mind. Slight paranoia ran through her nerves as she continued walking while silently chanting a mantra in order to calm herself down. In reality, Yukari was a scaredy-cat through her heart but she was beginning to stand up on her own later on. She knew it might be her fantasy playing her mind again and she was definitely blaming on it.

Yukari felt her body shrunk from cold; her head was very close to her chest and her arms hugged her sides. Her legs weren't faring better either. It was as if it was dunk with cold water.

She wanted to run all the way through her apartment but she resisted and just contemplated into brisk walking. It was a better alternative and it did not suspected her to be a nervous wreck.

She looked back again for a moment and she regretted what she just saw.

A figure not known to her standing somewhere. Fully covered by the shadow of a building but its silhouette was as clear as the night sky and it was about to walk toward her direction.

Yukari gulped upon this progress. She was scared for God's sake.

She immediately made a sharp turn— wait, why did she do it? Why? She wanted to escape from that shadow or paranoia of course. She regretted this decision ever more.

Her walking pace quickened.

Her sight focused.

Her path was incredulously dark but she braved through it.

*pitter* *patter* Yukari doesn't care she stepped on a puddle and her sneakers made a small, squeaky noise for a second.

More quick turns and unfamiliar paths devoid of human presence.

Was she trying to outpace them and make them lost? She hope it was for she was really lost and confused. It seemed that she was walking farther and farther away from her designated direction and now she doesn't know how to return.

At first, Yukari was feeling confident that the shadow wasn't following her but when she was in the dead end. Things got worse.

Yukari looked up, trying to measure up the building through her sense of sight and of course it was not helping either. It looked like she can't climb on it either. She was never a climber since she was child.

She regre— scratch that, she felt like broken record trying to blame herself for this situation. Everything is just a coincidence, right? And she was on the unlucky end of the spectrum this time. She looked back and hoped that the shadow hasn't decided to visit this mysterious alley but all of her hopes were out of the window when not just one but two shadowy, scary, bulky individual welcomed her in the field of sight.

Yukari gathered her breath. "Don't come any closer! "

Both of the shadowy individual stopped for a moment and looked each other and then the resumed walking to her. What's worse is that they were deliberately slowing down, each taking the moment Yukari was terrified and she wasn't aware of their intentions yet and it was terrifying idea.

Yukari placed herself flat on the wall and tried to call for help but nervousness caught her throat in surprise.

They were now closer to her when suddenly another individual appeared out of nowhere but particular came from the top.

Yukari doesn't want to conclude that it was her knight in shining armor yet; truth in television taught her enough. She can't be impilcatively optimistic all the time but she prayed that it was indeed her hero.

The newest individual was dressed in a black suit and a mask covering its lower face but its ashen, hair shadowed its eyes. Yukari cannot determined the individual's gender yet but it seemed that it was an answer in her prayer.

Meanwhile the two individual felt threatened and step back for a moment, still wondering if they still wanted to continue. The black suited one was standing rigid, waiting for them to walk away on their own. Yukari believed that it packed a punch and kick for her.

The two individual and the recently arrived all stared hard for a minute before the two of them left Yukari voluntarily. She was relieved upon seeing it and it was better since no battle was escalated but there is still another problem: who was it her savior?

The black suited individual turned back and approached her carefully, trying to earn her trust. Of course, Yukari accepted whoever it was.

The man, according to Yukari's deduction, removed his mask and looked at her warmly. Yukari studied his facial features before she recognized him entirely.

"Bishonen guy?!" Yukari widened her eyes and huffed. Homura almost fell down.

It seemed that it his blame not to give his name either when given chance.

...

Homura knew it was a bad thing to trail Yukari tonight but he couldn't resist it. He wasn't in a hurry but he felt that he was ready for winging. In fact, he was already reacting unnoticeably but he could feel it: Yukari was his chosen one.

He stayed a respectable distance to her; just enough to see her face at the distance and walking seemed to be a good idea.

It was his lucky night since no annoying Sekirei were nearby this time and he felt confident that he could enact his goal. His footsteps were deliberate and careful. As a guardian of Sekirei, he often acted as an observer and sprung ill spring into action whenever he felt his duty was calling him. It was this reason why he believed to himself that he can hid amidst the background.

This time he could see Yukari being unease and he knew the reason why: two unknown individuals have started to follow her and deep down his guts he knew they were up to no good. Those incidents he believed were lowered down but it seemed that Yukari was unlucky this time.

Homura frowned when Yukari was beginning to walk faster than usual as well as the two scary individuals follow suit so he jumped on the roof sneakily for a better coverage.

He looked down as he observed the scene while he himself was running along, carefully picking the place to put his foot and weight on. Yukari was still fast walking and the two mysterious individual still relentless on their unknown purpose.

Yukari at last was cornered with no escape and the two bystanders were catching up so he decided to act at this moment. He dropped himself down between Yukari and the two unknown humans with a 'superhero' landing. His suit flowing up against the current.

He brought surprise to both of the sides.

It was great and he hoped it will made Yukari ease for herself. Meanwhile, the two individuals were still doubting whether to continue or not but seeing him in action was enough to convinced to go away. Homura was pleased that they were not Sekirei or he might have to fight again this time. He dislike unnecessary fighting.

When all things seemed to be alright, Homura looked back and approached Yukari as he removed his mask. Yukari looked at his face for moment before the tell-tale of recognition sprung up on her face.

"Bishonen guy?!" Yukari cried.

Oh crap. Homura did not introduced himself to Yukari, did he?

Homura forced as wry smile. "Well that's me back to the Izumo Inn." He scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

With no second beat, Yukari sprung toward him and hugged his abdomen tightly. Homura yelped in surprise, blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks but he calmed himself and caressed her head.

"I-I thought I was goner!"

"It's alright. Your brother will not be happy if he found you in danger."

Yukari frowned and made a stink eye. "No fair! Don't tell my brother please...!?" She said with a fake, wide smile. Homura smiled back too warmly. Yukari was still wrapped around his stomach.

"Ok, I understand. You don't want to your brother to worry about you, don't you say?"

Yukari nodded.

"So let's get going and be extra careful this time." Yukari and Homura agreed to each other.

...

Yukari and Homura were on their way to her apartment, which was luckily nearby and that Homura knew every nooks and corners of this subdivision (which wasn't a coincidence since Sekirei fights were also common here.).

While on their own way, Yukari couldn't help but talk about her brother, Minato, which Homura willingly listened. It was not detailed actually but Homura sort of can conclude his overall life a bit sparingly. It was a fun experience too and he even throw a genuine laugh whenever she tried to joke about boobs and other woman anatomy.

At this moment, Homura concluded that Yukari was a shamelessly a pervert and has a knack for fondling woman's breast and much to Homura's dismay, he couldn't help but blush whenever he thought about it.

Homura did answer most of Yukari's question, which composed generally about Minato, breast and some sort of jokes. He knew it was somewhat useless to think about either and answered most of it out of his careful mouth as vividly as possible.

At last they have arrived in front of Yukari's apartment and she happily snickered about it.

All in all, Homura deduced that Yukari was fun to be accompanied with. Little did he know that he was already showing signs of typical Sekirei reactions.

"Thanks for being a companion."

"It's alright." Then he frowned. "... but next time please be careful from now on. Either go back as early as possible or be in a company of someone you trust." He said.

"Okie-dokie and duly noted." She said with a happy tune.

Homura felt relieved later, at least nothing bad was happening, or did he?

Nah, he was good—

*badump*

Homura felt cringing. His heart seemed to be crushing every moment. It was so sudden that he immediately fell down to his knees, a scenery that was turned Yukari's attention to him. She was surprised upon seeing him down to the ground, kneeling and clasping his chest as if he was in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright, Homura-kun?" Yukari, alarmed, hurriedly went to his side and supported his arm. When she was about to touch him, she felt it was too hot to be ignored and it could be one of the signs of an intense fever.

As for Homura... dammit... is all he could summarized for all of this. He was about to impose his knowledge about women but before he could even initiate his thoughts, pain interrupted his thoughts.

 _'Dammit, why of all the times, right now? Sen-san already warned me about the sudden comeback of my illness starting after that day but when the opportunity arise, this is where it all fall down ... dammit this is so unfair!'_

Homura argued internally but he was jolted out of his thoughts because of the pain. Yukari helped him stood up and it was partially successfully. Both of them limped toward her apartment and Homura has no other choice but to attend to his condition.

Screw it! Homura will do it on the spot now or never!

"Yukari-chan, wait!" Homura deliberately halted themselves much to Yukari's confusion. His voice was hoarse this time.

"Huh!?"

"Can you just k-kiss me?" Homura was greatly ashamed. All of his skills back to his job were all useless now, not when he was still suffering. He must be straight to the point since his life was on the line.

Yukari was blushing. Kissing one of the bishonen boys might have been her wish but she has doubts.

"B-but, Homura—"

Homura's condition worsened and he has now the fit as he fell on the stairs. Yukari panicked.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it!" She exclaimed out of fright.

With no hesitation, Yukari kneeled down beside Homura's vulnerable, shaking body. She tilted her head toward his and she could literally smell his hot, uneven breathe. Upon closer inspection, she realized Homura has sexy lips and an unblemished skin tone—

Yukari swayed her head, clearing out any distractions. She might have no idea what his sickness is but she would willing to do anything even just to ease her savior's suffering. With no more thinking left to do, Yukari dunk her lips to Homura's soft, pink lips and even managed to taste his saliva accidentally.

Homura's back suddenly sprouted wings of fire.

Yukari fell back and admired those majestic wings.

 _It was so beautiful..._

* * *

And that's all folks! get ready for the next chapter- whenever it was ready.

 **NOTE #1:** Do note that I no longer give deadline for my next chapter in order ease in my mind and to give me more ideas. Seriously, I think my brain juice are nearly empty but I always give it a try.

 **NOTE #2:** If you haven't noticed, I post chapters alternately between _**Little Swallow of Annihilation** (Sekirei fanfic) _and _**Monstrous Siren**_ _(League of Legends x Highschool DXD crossover fanfic)_ So do expect some delay between the two, particular about two weeks. If you haven't read _**Monstrous Siren**_ _,_ you can find it in my profile.

P.S. might about to publish another fanfic but I am still doubting my capabilities in maintaining both of the two.


	17. Memory 16

Ah, a new chapter for everyone.

Thank you for waiting and I apologize for the delay as I am not feeling well.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

Also thank you **amerdism** for some ideas you suggested.

NOTE: I really need a beta tester, if anyone is interested please PM me or just review right here. I admit that I am a fairly beginner here so I don't know how to recruit a beta tester in the first place.

 **EDIT 6/19/19:** fixed some typos.

* * *

 **Memory 16.0**

"Hello There, Minaka."

There is no hint of aggression in my voice, which I double-checked earlier, even though he is responsible for this mess.

No. My first priority is to find his intent and goal amidst his lies and I believed that I am ridiculously good at detecting the slight change in his every word. True that he might be the first eccentric person that I have ever met but he is still a _human_.

Why I am doing this? In order to prepare myself further together with Karasuba. At this point, I no longer doubt Karasuba's loyalty over me. She was practically connected to me or what she could have been saying.

The hologram of Director Minaka responded. _"As for you, Doctor."_ Even if it was slightly blurred, I could recognized his grin amidst the light bits.

Then he looked at the other side of me, seeing Karasuba. _"... and also for you, Karasuba, how are you?"_

Karasuba coldly smiled and waved a little. "Am fine, Director. That's all."

The hologram was fiddling for a moment. _"Any plans returning for the Disciplinary Squad?"_

Karasuba swayed her head before I could act. "No. Director, I'm sufficient with my sister here." Well Karasuba thought it was good time to hold my hand, based on the way she was looking at my hand, but apparently changed her mind. Yes, she has a long way to consider it as an informality.

 _"Sister, eh? I'm seeing two Karasuba. No surprises here and I have expected your answer right away!"_ The Director said as he shifted his sight on me and observed me frankly.

 _"... Tell me your secrets."_

"No." I surprisingly declined. I expected something better and the Director was stupid enough to ask for it but I have this nagging feeling that the Director was also too wise to make his stupidity genuine.

 _"Bah, too bad! I thought you would have a slipped of your tongue. Too unfortunate!"_

Well to be honest, I would probably investigated this unusual winging between me and Karasuba even though I have a backup theory in my mind.

"Quite unfortunate, indeed." Although I wanted to retain my impassiveness, I couldn't help but smirk.

 _"Anyways, how I might help you, Doctor? Is there anything that is worth mentioning?"_

I gathered my breath first, even though I only prepared a few words. "Please stop hunting for me and Karasuba."

 _"Oho, that's a daring accusation you got there!"_

"Director, the fact that we were talking right now through the hologram proves that you still pursued me and Karasuba."

 _"Ok you got me there... well honestly I couldn't help it. You somehow entered the S-plan without volition and the fact that you revealed yourself as a Sekirei only worsen it."_

"Are you suggesting that I am to be blame myself?"

 _"No, Doctor, I do not blame you for being a Sekirei *sigh* you could consider this a crime of opportunity. No one is at fault."_

I somehow scrunched my eyebrows. "Director, you're clearly at fault. The fact that the S-plan exist means that you somehow violated numerous human laws."

 _"That's where you are wrong!"_ The Director was clearly agitated at my accusation. _"I'm giving them the chance to live in harmony. The age of gods mythology must be pursued!"_

I was confused. The age of gods mythology? Clearly this man was not clever, he was definitely insane! His way of thinking is very delusional and far from reality. I couldn't resist but recommend this man to be sent to the mental hospital immediately but I made no intention of telling him outright.

"Director, you are thinking of the impossibility—"

 _"You!"_

"Me?" not a bit surprised but curious.

 _"You! You are a proof that the age of gods exist! Don't you understand? I have the responsibility to revive the old world with my own hands!"_

"You are wrong, Director. I do not consider myself as a goddess as what you claimed." Father taught me to be humble at most and therefore it was imprinted in my mind. This man was no other than insane, a hollow. I was tempted to tell him he was no longer a human, at least how his mind works.

 _"You know what? I think this is a destiny! Yes, a fate foretold, an excellent opportunity! Doctor, why not join me... no us the MBI itself to change this world together."_

I was bewildered every moment I listened to this man. It seemed that I have regretted contacted this man in the first place. I felt my skin tingled every time he spoke about the impossibility, the mockery.

 _"Of course, I would call off the MBI forces chasing you. I, Minaka Hiroto, the MBI Director, the Gamemaster, will welcome you if you join us willingly. Even your scientific skills will not be wasted here in MBI. In fact, I'm about to prepare—"The_ hologram flickered for a moment.

"No." I answered immediately, interrupting him. I wonder how he will react about this.

 _"Pardon? I did not hear you."_

"I refuse your offer, Director." Iswayed my head calmly.

The hologram was clearly confused. _"But Doctor that would mean a terrible consequences. You see I'm trying to help you, to understand your true purpose. Don't you think you were sent by the gods to guide me?"_

Huh, I did not thought that the Director was superficially religious. "Director, you are thoroughly wrong all over. I came here on my own accord and I have no existing knowledge about you till I entered the Shinto Teinto itself."

 _"You are overwhelmed with terrible choices! I am warning you and please cooperate with us for the better world!"_

"It seemed that you don't understand what I am saying, Director."

 _"Huh?"_

"I am not threatened by your MBI forces chasing us; clearly you belittle me in the beginning. Identifying me with the Sekireis that you 'mishandled' was a very wrong concept to begin with. I have to admit that I am more powerful than your supposed to be strongest Sekirei at your command. The fact that I have 'winged' Karasuba was one of the proof."

 _"Curses! Of course I am forced to acknowledge your powers, skills and potential. You are a strong Sekirei to boot! That's why you have a high value once you revealed yourself..."_

I don't why or how it it is possible or not but the hologram Minaka's glasses glinted. All I could say right now about this man is that he's hypocrite and selfish at most.

 _"Dr. Alicia T. Ptichika, born in Itrusk, Russia, age 21, known parents deceased, your profession is a teacher in a some lame medical center even though you have the foreknowledge of being a geneticist, patented almost 21 inventions that prioritized in saving lives, have strong ties in a what not a secret service that made good use of your skills... I can add as much as what I can found **all** of the information available and are connected to you but let's be honest by the way—I know more than half of these stupid information are at least false! You are living a life of lies, aren't you, Doctor?"_

My sight darkened for a moment and pure rage ran through my nerves. It was a grating experience when someone told you that your entire was a lie when told by a stranger even though they knew less than they assumed. The Director is no more other than a selfish, ignorant beast. So I will give him the pleasure of knowing me more

"If that does not even made you sway a little bit then let me have the liberty to add a terrifying reputation about me, that made me infamous in Russia- I have already killed a handful of people. Majorly part of syndicate, persons of interests, political enemies, high bounty targets, convicts and many more and I am terrifyingly accurate to boot. I also made use of my 'Sekirei' powers to a good use, mainly to destroy large vessels, particularly boats, airplanes, trains and large cars, making them look like it was an accident. Hence the nickname 'Calamity Assassin'. In addition, I am employed for a lifetime from a secret service agency connected to the government of Russia. The fact that you have little knowledge over my life means that the agency is deathly effective in covering my tracks."

There, I set the stone rolling with half-truths. The must-not-be-named organization will get the tip sooner or later.

 _"Ha, you made a huge mistake!"_

Seriously? The Director was just acting childish of all the sudden even with his impending doom.

I scrunched my eyebrows once more. "I do not make mistakes, Director." I swayed my head to further my claims.

The hologram seemed to be quiet for a moment then a variety of emotions was shown to me: he was first confused for a moment, and then he became serious and finally, revert to his playful nature. Well played Director, for he gets the memo already. He will never be able to see me the same again.

 _"So I assumed that's all the things you want to ask from me... although I can't make a promise..."_ The hologram showed a toothy grin. All that I can say now is that he's now pretty ignorant of his situation based on what he was showing in the hologram. I wonder if he is still pretending that he is stupid or not?

I frowned this time. "I will be holding off this time, Director... and oh, I wouldn't dare to use that killer satellite to me."

I caught the subtle reaction on him when I said that but I was still wondering if it is out of fear, excitement or a combination of both. It is no myth for me that I already knew that they have the technology up in the space and one that was armed with a laser.

"I hope we can meet again the next time, Director."

I said before I incessantly crushed the device using my right hand, making the hologram to flicker and disappear. The device was now entirely useless.

Why did I did that? The device has no off button to begin with and I was sort of missed it.

...

The hologram flickered and disappeared as Minaka watched it helplessly. The cellphone it was using as an anchor suddenly sputtered with electricity and small explosion before it was dead. Thankfully, the contraption holding the phone was untouched but Minaka was still left unsatisified.

What Ptichika said about herself to him was a bit baffling and needed research. He caressed his chin, thinking deeply, his eyes still set on the blank screen. Did Dr. Ptchika said it all? The whole truth about herself? What was she was thinking?

He was literally drifting out from the reality that he didn't noticed Takami approaching from behind, with a disappointing scowl written on her face. Her ashen white partially shadowed her eyes.

"Idiot, I've said it earlier! Dr. Ptchika is proven more dangerous than we have been anticipated." She said as she grabbed a stick from her lab coat jacket.

"... and then she managed to nabbed No. 4 under our noses. No. 4 might have been uncooperative recently but still." Then she lighted it casually using the lighter she found in her other pocket. At this point, she was nervous of what may happen in the future but she kept it under the wrap effectively.

She crinkled her eyes as she blew a handful amount of smoke and then she chuckled sarcastically.

"Minaka, think clearly! I might have said this a several times over but give them the kill order immediately. Don't ever try to be 'cool'..." She dittoed. "... about it again!"

"..." Minaka's face behind his glasses was just ... blank.

"By the looks of it, no. 4, our possibly the strongest asset, is no longer possible to retrieve her. Now that her status is that she's alive, it might be able to bring her back, even if she's winged under strange condition, but her loyalty is now obviously shifted to her supposed sister—who might or might not be a genuine Sekirei !

...and don't make me begin with Dr. Ptchika yet! Now that she revealed herself as a scientist with a hobby as an assassin while garnering with a powerful Sekirei ability without restraints! She's f*cking dangerous Minaka, dangerous!... and no! you can't bribe her in the MBI no less!"

Minaka seemingly slumped from his seat.

"Now do something about this or else your little bloody game will be interrupted by her! Don't push your luck!" She said with a grim expression.

Takami did not expect him to respond to her immediately so she left the room in instant, her lab coat flailing and her high heels tapping along as she walked further away until Minaka no longer heard her. Other lab assistants who have been eavesdropping lately scurried away from the room until he felt that he was completely alone in the room as he were.

Minaka sighed for a moment. Indeed, Dr. Ptchika is promising enough—if only she is at his side. Genuinely, her skills as a scientist is as brilliant as it is seemed, to the point he could have her recruited in instant in the first place—if only she can be found easily and Russia is a very big place. Her knowledge about the genetics is a major boon to his mission. Minaka pulled himself in front of the computer and typed various keys before an article showed.

It was Ptchika's contribution to the society. All of them.

Minaka's eyes danced around the screen as he read them intently, his pair of large-rimmed glasses shined as he focused on the main key points.

They were all genuine. Minaka swayed his head as he couldn't found any fake evidence. No. he was not searching for Dr. Ptchika's muck, he was just amazed of what she can do.

Takami may not know this but he was following Dr. Ptchika through the internet sometimes, taking track of her achievements through and through, even before the S-Plan was initiated.

In short, Minaka was a bit of fan of Dr. Ptichika and worst, she's also one of his inspiration in starting the S-Plan—no, Minaka used one of her famous theories of the genetics, which was proven successful. Although he needed to modified it further and enhanced it, to the point it has become his... not that he thrived on plagiarism though. He never thought that Dr. Ptichika's that old and presumed it due to advanced medicines and extensive surgery she might have used. Takami might have figured it his fanboyism or not or she was just ignoring it. Would he tell her about this? Welp, no, well the reason is Takami already have the same extensive knowledge all about Dr. Pthichika as what he might have.

The realization that Dr. Ptchika is a superb Sekirei in disguise and has the skill of a genuine assassin is a big middle finger from fate. He believed that this is no coincidence.

Minaka held the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was lagging lately.

He wondered if the kill order was enough to put Dr. Ptchika down.

...

I sighed when the device crumbled in my hand and I kept watching it for a while. What should I do? This is my first time complicating a problem. Even though I clearly set the goals when I first realized that I am now involved in some madman's game, I could see myself further in a blurry stance.

I accidentally dropped the bits of junk down the ground and I blinked.

Well, that's my cue to stand up and leave the place. I wonder where will be my next destination, although it was obvious that I might end up at the Izumo Inn again but I wanted to go anywhere else first.

Karasuba returned, smiling, with both sundaes—sundaes in both hand? It seemed that she wasn't satisfied with the ice tea she bought and strived on another dessert. Does that not bring bad taste to your tongue? She stretched her arm to me, offering the sundae to me.

"'Ni-chan." *hrurgk* I felt choked whenever she said that to me with a calm voice and a straight face—no, wait, she's innately enjoying this. Even how many times she called me 'older sister' it was still uncomfortable hearing it; in fact, this is the first time I felt awkward for the centuries.

"Finished dealing with the Director, aren't you?"

She said followed with a chuckle. I stood up as I get the sundae from Karasuba and have a treat for myself. 'Director' now sounds foul for me and I am determined to ignore that god-complex mortal.

"So, where did you bought it."

"Eh, from some maid cafe."

Maid cafe? Oh that's the one I noted mentally, it might be good to visit it this time. Maybe the lightning twins are still in duty.

*KRRRZZZTTTT*

That was a familiar buzzing and speaking of the devil—

I expertly dodged away from the impact radius while making sure that my sundae won't drop; the consequence? I left my large brimmed hat caught by the wind and my short ashen hair was left to flutter against the wind, thus revealing my face to the whole world.

Karasuba nonetheless swat the lightning streak away with the back of her free hand while remaining standing on the same spot. It could have been her instincts or she was just too awfully confident. Her eyes remaining on eye contact with the lightning sisters, which coincidentally wearing their respective maid uniform.

I wonder if her careless strength was the result of our winging. Even though she felt familiar wielding a nodachi, barehanding elemental strikes recently proves to be helpful too. Suppose she should thank her sister, Sen for this fruitful opportunity of a confounding strength.

Too bad, the sundae Karasuba was holding melted substantially, making a small mess on her hand.

"Stop you impostor!" One of the twins cried as she faced Karasuba with hints of aggression and Karasuba wasn't even paying attention. By the way, Karasuba was clearly unmoving and just stood on the same spot.

"I know you... you're that Black Sekirei the Director mentioned and definitely you're not Sen." Hibari said as she furiously pointed Karasuba. I am glad that they mentioned me but I am worried that they didn't met Karasuba in the first place. I am fully aware that Karasuba was ridiculously strong even before I met her as rumors set to bound.

"Yeah, your hair are not even short!" I have the urge to face palm now. The argument was a lost one when that's the only thing to measure things up and I could see that Karasuba was trying to undermine this conversation and she's enjoying every seconds of it as usual.

What 's more, they didn't even noticed me by the time they arrived here. A quick glare to Karasuba and she could tell what I wanted to tell her: do not terminate them, again, the twins weren't paying attention at all, which is stupid and dangerous move. Karasuba quickly understood that message quickly and stealthily.

"So what if I am? I could be the Sen you two are talking about or I'm the rumored Black Sekirei that was circulating around." Karasuba said with a smug then followed with cold, serial-killer-esque grin. Both the twins were visibly disgusted.

Karasuba then feigned ignoring attention then she just turned away as if the twins were not worth her time. I wonder if Karasuba was trying to test her newfound power much to my dismay but she totally promised not to terminate them.

Of course, the twins are clearly my allies and I just wanted to prevent something bad to happen to them.

"Hey, don't you dare to ignore us just like you did in the cafe earlier!" Hikari, the obvious hothead, was exclaiming. Her sister was just following her. Karasuba just continued mocking them silently and even have the guts of yawning visibly. That's it; this is the end of the line for Hikari. By the way Hikari spoke, the sundae that Karasuba has bought came to their cafe and they must have followed her here and thus here we are. I do not whether they will still recognize me or not or that they just didn't paid attention at all.

"Heh, I will enjoying terminating you!" Hikari said as she prepared a crackling light that was fast gathered around her right hand. Her quiet sister just followed suit and aimed her arm at Karasuba.

*KRRZZZTT* Air was distorted around us and a lightning arc was once again trailed toward Karasuba but this time more thicker as both the twins lightning joined together.

Karasuba did not even dare to avoid the incoming purple lightning but instead, she was immediately struck them headfront.

It was quite a bright, flashing performance and not an ounce of worry came to me after all, in fact, I don't need any.

Both of them were blinded a little by their flashy moves and Karasuba exploited it to her utmost advantage. Karasuba struck the most bothersome twin on her twin with a devastating kick. Hikari was thrown several meters away before she laid flat on the floor, unmoving, but not terminated yet with a disturbed soil and grass where her several impacts lay.

Karasuba smirked contently and that's my cue. The fight has already been decided, that is the winner. I jogged lightly to where Hikari currently lies, crouched down and checked her pulse. Hibiki was clearly worried and ran toward her beloved twin sister.

"Hikari!" She cried as she attempted to get closer and grab my shoulder and could have been thinking 'who dares to touch my fallen sister?'. I didn't noticed that she was already crying.

With an expert grab of her assaulting hand while not looking, she immediately recognized me.

"Sen?!" Hibiki gasped when she took a good look on my nonchalant face.

"Don't worry, it's alright now, your sister is safe and wasn't terminated."

"T-thank goodness!" She hugged me in instant, her face burying onto my neck and we remained like that for a while. Even though they were truly a formidable fighter, when her closed ones are in danger her emotions are immediately derailed in instant, thus her over all prowess in combat will be dropped devastatingly, making her a useless fodder in a real combat. This is what I have noticed so far; almost all of the Sekirei I've encountered , sans Karasuba of course, were all bark no bite and it was a scary notion if this S-Plan were to progress.

There will be bodies strewn all over Shinto Teinto and I am not even joking. Even if the MBI did their job accordingly, they couldn't avoid this stupid mess. It was all a failure in the beginning. That's why I wanted to deal with this MBI as soon as possible. In short, I disagree with that lunatic.

...but I am not stupid either when all I can do this all alone, even with a potent record. If possible, I will have Karasuba help me dealing with Minaka and/or list the help of the organization-that-must-not-be-named if it looked like its necessary.

Also I aimed for the least destruction as possible, that's why I do not went to the MBI tower immediately as it seemed it was already heavy duty guarded by the MBI militants that armed to the bone. No matter how they look like a fodder to me, collateral damage is still a collateral damage too much and I learned it from my battle with Karasuba. The result was very ugly much to my dismay.

And it was a minute or more before I realized that Hibiki was still clinging to my neck, to the point it was felt uncomfortable. Even with an undefined strength, I could still feel the lingering pain and it took for Karasuba to gingerly unclasp Hibiki from me.

...and is Karasuba frowning? It might be for a milliseconds but clearly I could catch it with my eagle eyesight. I wonder if it is worth telling her or not? The prospect was making me giggle silently.

Hibiki reluctantly agreed and stood up as she nudged by Karasuba to step away from me, not that she has no strength to deal with Karasuba. Hikari's chin was visibly bruised and still unconscious. It is no good to remain here for so long as it seemed that we're attracting a little crowd at this moment.

Out of nowhere, Seo, the Ashikabi of the twin Sekirei, came wheezing and covered in sweat. Even with a toned body, He lacked endurance although she could noticed he was at least strong at above human standard.

He first took time recovering himself before he spoke evenly.

"Ah, here you are *wheeze*-I thought you are all goner!" Then he glanced toward Karasuba and Sen, who also looked back in confusion. This time, Seo recomposed himself for good and acted naturally cool.

"Long time, no see, Sen! What brings you here?" Seo said as he comb his oiled hair.

"As for you, Karo-kun."

"Please, Seo is suffice enough."

"As you wish."

Then Sen hauled Hibiki's body easily.

Seo, being alarmed of what Sen was trying to do, tried to stop her. "Woah, woah what will you do to her, huh?"

"Seo, we need to go now, were attracting attention enough and soon, chaos will surely erupt here."

Seo thought for a moment then nodded in agreement, but I could hear his soft whine, probably because he was still tired from running. "Sure... and I do know a 'temporary place'."

...

I know that Seo has his reasons for why he did chose this place but of all the hiding places that are viable enough. Just why?

"Please don't blame me. From what I've remembered, we're in a hurry, right? So the first place that I thought in the first place was this cafe." He reasoned me when I directed my unprecedented glare to him. I know that I have no reason to be negative with him nor I do I see any disadvantage hiding within the cafe.

Hikari was still unconscious and now has a bandage around her chin. Sekirei do heal faster than an average human does so I do not see to worry about. What I am worried about is how will Hikari will react to the situation after her blackout.

We made her sit on beside us while Hibiki supported her. Obviously, Hibiki depended on her older, hot-tempered sister to act and seeing her helpless beside her made her nervous a lot and was suffering in a panic induced stress but still I managed to calm her.

Karasuba meanwhile remain content sitting beside me, smiling silently and eating another sundae again. Well, to be fair, hers was wasted during Hikari's encounter. Karasuba seemed to be comfortable around Seo but Seo, meanwhile, was avoiding Karasuba's gaze all the seemed that he already knew Karasuba but he didn't try to argue anymore.

"Besides I did say it was just temporary." He added as he took something inside his pocket, which is box of cigarette, but not before he was scolded by an employee dressed in a uniform the same as Hibiki and Hikari. The employee really have a sharp eyes for things forbidden inside the cafe. Seo just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and quickly hid the pack of cigarette back to his pocket.

"Shame on you, Seo... you brought shame to your Sekirei's working place." I said as I crossed my arms below my chest. It might have been a light scolding but one that struck Seo hard.

"Nah, you hurt me, Sen-san." He said jokingly as he sighed.

I looked around again, observing the interior of the cafe as well as a bunch of people that are inside of it. We were sitting beside a large crystal window and I couldn't resist looking outside.

"You wouldn't be surprised that there's another cafe here that recruits cute girls cosplaying as maids." Seo chuckled as he tried to reminiscent a memory. Even if she wasn't talking a lot, Karasuba was a bit disgusted about it.

"What happened to your—nevermind, I think I knew..." Seo attempted to retort but bit back when Sen discontinued asking him. Seo frowned, as if he knew what Sen was thinking aloud.

"Anyways, I think it is a good time to let you see this." He said as he grabbed something out of his another pocket and fiddled it for a moment before he showed it to Sen.

Sen read the content, nodding as she continued.

"After that devastating fight, the MBI decided to advance to the second phase, locking down the Shinto Teinto and hunt you."

"Yes, I've heard that recently."

"The MBI decided that you are interesting enough. Not even satisfied, he even tried to bait you using all of the Ashikabis and Sekireis." He chuckled.

"The Director was really frustrating to begin with, I've talked to him through a hologram not long after."

"Really? Then we have a kindred spirit, aren't we? That bastard."

I just huffed at his deduction.

"And you, what will you do about this? Seeing that the 'Black Sekirei' and the 'Gray Sekirei' are in front of you." I looked at him curiously and wondered what he will do next. Even Karasuba was beginning to be interested to my question. Seo, ally or not, was an Ashikabi.

Seo gulped for a second, and sweat a lot as if he was cornered like an animal. "Well... no, I do not bow down to his whim. I pretty much hate him the same you do." He smirked then he sighed again, looking down the floor guiltily.

"To be honest, I will not hesitate to wing you if you are not responsible and immature... and pretty well danger to all of the people but I think I have no need to." He chuckled nervously as he dunked his arm inside his pocket.

There was an awkward silence. Karasuba was smiling serenely but her killing intent was off putting and if she has still her nodachi by her side, then she could have been fiddling it at this moment. Her hand was itching to do so. Sen noticed that stay put as long as Karasuba didn't do anything.

Sen smiled genuinely. "I admired your honesty, Seo-kun and I do not blame you." Then she frowned. "Seo, you really need to know what is a hiding place is."

"Huh?"

"Too late. We have visitors."

*KABOOOOM*

Then a large explosion shook the entire cafe.

* * *

A cliffhanger by the way! Be on the lookout for the new chapter!


	18. Memory 17

Goodness, a new chapter folks! I am sorry that it got delay a li'l bit but don't worry, it ain't dead yet; just a slow update heheh. Anyways, a news for everyone: to make things a little spicier, Sen will now have an origin story sooner or later just to make things more interesting. As a consequences, I will make a little changes to some previous chapters; don't worry it won't affect the main storyline I have already set.

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar, feel like it or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

 **Warning!:** Intense fight actions, typos (maybe... will fix later), intense conversations, new OC.

 **Note:** To be honest I don't know how to recruit a beta reader since I am technically 'new' here, maybe send me a review or just PM me.

* * *

 **Memory 17.0**

Luckily, both Sen and Karasuba managed to upturn the table, uprooting it away from the floor, and making it a makeshift shield against the possible follow up retaliation. Seo, his Sekireis, Sen and Karasuba managed to crouch down within milliseconds of being exposed to the explosion and splashing shrapnel. While Both Sen and Karasuba might have upgraded instincts, Seo has not and his Sekireis were not paying attention either so that they pulled them down on a whim.

The dust was violently stirred among the atmosphere but Sen peeked and realized that the entire facade of the cafe was destroyed. What's more is that the shrieking and panic filled the air and she deduced that many than she can count are wounded. She hoped no one was killed in this reckless action.

She knew they were being targeted. The day their fight was down was also the day their back was now painted with crosshairs. This is not surprising any more.

Numerous silhouettes adorned the unexpected dust storm outside and Sen deduced that one of them has used an RPG to wreck this place.

"Gray and Black Sekireis! I know you are in there and I know you are still alive!" A woman just shouted her demands, and Sen realized she's the one who was carrying the RPG by her shoulders. When the dust finally settled, Sen could see that behind the woman, presumed to be a Sekirei, are individuals dressed in a bulletproof armor, wearing gas masks and carrying high powered rifles. Each of them in a stand by. Perhaps, the MBI wasn't kidding in capturing them.

...or this could be another group of power within the Shinto Teinto she had heard about.

Nevertheless, it is no time to think about them, she must prioritize escaping this unexpected inquisition. Karasuba and Sen would have gladly fight them to their hearts content, but seeing them using their high powered rifle, she felt dubious; she can't let her hurt more humans here. Karasuba was busy staring at her, waiting for the command, or in other sense, a permission to kill the whole squad, including those annoying Sekirei.

Sen swayed her head in disagreement, much to Karasuba dismay. Seo was still contemplating what to do and his Sekireis were very much awake.

"How dare she brought a calvary before us?" Hikari argued in fury. Oh she wanted to zapped them, fried them to oblivion but she knew it isn't enough until she chant her Norito and seeing Seo was in deep thought, she thought it will not do for best.

Suddenly, Seo remembered that there is an exit here and had remembered when he cleared his mind of doubts. Sen suddenly glanced toward him when she noticed his changed disposition. Seo glared at the backdoor he quite remembered and Sen followed suit. Sen crouch preparing to sprint toward the said door, the upending chaos and the near zero visibility should masked their presence in time.

"Ohh, no one answered?" The Sekirei seemed to smirked in confidence, Sen could feel it; her pride might as well her downfall. "Why not ravaged this place then? Boys! Ransack the place!" Sen could hear numerous cracking, clacking and clicking as those weapons were about to be used. First batch of them were about to enter the ruin.

Sen felt her heart stopped for a moment and froze. No she wasn't worried about herself, it's the people inside she was concerned. They were innocent; they have nothing to do with this mess. She doesn't need to imagine what would the Sekirei would do at the cost of capturing both of them.

No, she can't think of any moment, she must prioritize—

"Yare yare, it seemed I can't help myself." Karasuba said as she looked at Sen with an excited expression. Then she winked at her and smiled genuinely. "Sis, I wanted to prove my loyalty to you at this moment... whether you like it or not." Sen wanted to refuse but Karasuba was right all along. "I knew that you can survive this meaningless assault but your moral will not let you leave this place carelessly with those who are still wounded." Karasuba snickered.

"Please escape together with this guy and made your way back to the Izumo Inn. That place is off limit to the MBI by contract so it should be not as annoying as it would be. If all things will calm down I'll be following you after, no matter what." After a second or less, Sen hastily agreed, seeing that she has lesser choice. Karasuba could read her in instant.

Then she jumped out andexposed herself in front of the alarmed squad carelessly with an unrelenting smirk. Her eyes glinted dangerously. Sure, missing a sword means a quarter of advantage is missing but nevertheless, Karasuba decided not to be too dependent with a broken blade. The power bestowed by Sen to her is enough for her liking.

In fact, she wanted to experiment right now.

Benitsubasa immediately lowered the RPG.

All guns are now pointed at her vulnerable body and yet she wasn't even faltered. She was eyeing the soldiers at least and kept her killing intent at the minimum at least; she doesn't want anyone to carelessly trigger something out of fear.

The Sekirei in front of her was very much satisfied of her at least stupid machination and it doesn't help either that she could clearly identify her. Benitsubasa was getting cocky at this moment, even though Karasuba ignored her when she was still active in Disciplinary Squad. Karasuba meekly raised her hands against the perpetrators.

As if they could bound her in instant.

"Ehh, Karasuba-san? Nice to meet you again." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm. Benitsubasa... let me guess you became the leader of the Disciplinary Squad when I was gone?"

"Thanks to you though... this dream will never came true if you haven't left the group out of your whim... Now tell me, do you ever regret ever dropping unexpectedly?"

"Hmm, not even the slightest." Benitsubasa frowned but quickly return to a wicked smile as she retorted back.

"I see... could it be the Sekirei that defeated you?"

"You could say that... and she was quite a fine dame."

"Ah, the Ashikabi it is then?"

"It's complicated."

Whatever. Since you are already, why don't you have a nice talk with the MBI? Maybe you knew of the Gray Sekirei's whereabouts?"

"I refuse."

Benitsubasa frowned and scowled. "What did you say?" Her arm squeezing the trigger in annoyance.

"So helpless, isn't it? Your former superior just said refuse." Karasuba said as she said it carelessly, her sight filled with scorn.

She should know that Benitsubasa was also short-tempered and Karasuba could now see veins forming along her neck but she was impressed that Benitsuba held herself and composed. It was now the pink haired Sekirei's turn to scorn her.

"Now now, did you forget? You have no rights to refuse this act... and we both knew that you are very much pretty handicapped without your precious blade! Don't you dare escalate the situation to more than you can endure!"

"Are you perhaps intimidated by me...strange, I am not even threatening to all of you."

"Just shut up!" The agitated Sekirei has now saw fit and ordered one of them to shoot at her using a powerful tranquilizer. Of course, Karasuba has now foreboding knowledge of the sleeping darts but when the shots fired, she realized it is one.

Karasuba swung her body as her fingers caught the tranquilizers by her hand and with one swing of her arm, she sent them reeling back to their owner.

*shlick* *shuck* * chink*

The sound of flesh rebounded and Karasuba could see an ample of them dropped dead due to their hearts stopped beating due to intensity of the serum in a seconds. Yes, Karasuba has the hunch that the serum was too deadly for a human being and it turns out that she was right all along.

Benitsubasa was now annoyed at this moment, seeing that her first plan was a failure. Maybe a dead body could be proven useful after all; she squinted her eyes at Karasuba, as the one whom she imagined that will be riddled with bullet holes sooner.

"You are really underestimating me after all. Unbelievable." Karasuba swayed her head in disbelief as she folded her arms under her arms.

"You seemed to forget I'm the former leader of the Disciplinary Squad."

Benitsubasa smirked in annoyance. "Who knows... you're completely forgotten once you disappeared like a bubble. It's obviously your fault."

"Jarring but not enough, sweetie." Karasuba retorted back; she wasn't easily shaken by an insult. She did not care about the Disciplinary Squad at all, as all she wanted was to become stronger and it seemed it was fulfilled partially by meeting Sen, whom she declared as her sister in instant that she was defeated by her. What's more and she was connected to her mutually by winging for unknown reasons but nevertheless, she didn't question about it, in fact she was quite overjoyed that she was closer to her sister than ever and it was genuine feeling.

"Hmm, you're putting up a brave front but let us see if you can survive this!" All weapons are immediately locked on her, including the tranquilizer guns. With one wave of an arm, all guns are immediately fired at her in an instant; not even sparing the already destroyed cafe and the all of the wounded humans inside of it.

Sure, she might have disregard human life before but she could never ever disappoint Sen this , with a honed instinct, her arms immediately placed in front of her. Without her blade, she felt nostalgic but not enough to deter her.

...and she was gone from her place. All of the soldiers were shock shelled and was froze in their place. No one managed to pull a trigger when she was gone.

Before everyone can look anywhere, Karasuba was found too close to one of the soldiers, as if she was curious at this moment and before the man could look at her creepy smile, he was knocked out cold with a pre-emptive strike on his neck. Of course, Karasuba still remembered not to kill anyone just make them unconscious but it will be a different story if the others kill anyone.

All guns are now pointed to the fallen partner, who wasn't still prone dead. Like a bag of papers, Karasuba grabbed the unconscious man and turned him into a makeshift shield. They were trigger happy she could feel it so she widened her iris she flared her disturbingly worst killing intent she 'copied' from Sen. It was quite a big radius and the nearest soldiers, who are shoulder-to-shoulder together with Karasuba, all dropped unconscious as well. At the respectable distance majority of them were frozen in fear, some dropping their weapons in instant while others their fingers shaking violently. Karasuba confirmed it when her sight danced around them, observing them but it doesn't hurt to have a little insurance using a body. Thank goodness, no shots are fired this time.

All of it happened within a second.

"Useless idiots!" Benitsubasa rushed forward, seeing that the team she carried were so much unavailable. The sheer terror might have been too much but being around Karasuba for so long made it shaved a bit enough to make her move freely.

Karasuba grabbed the rifle out of her hostage and rather using it as a standard weapon then threw him out of the danger; she held the muzzle and used it as a bat in order to strike out Benitsubasa. She promised herself that she will not terminate the pink haired Sekirei much to her own dismay. Benitsubasa punched Karasuba but instead landing on her face, her fist met the rifle instead. She expected it to shatter but it's just bent after that first strike.

"Where's your rocket huh?" The Black Sekirei teased her.

"As if I needed that to destroy you... I can do that using my fist alone!"

Did her power was lacking? Benitsubasa realized that it was the other way around; Karasuba managed to strengthen the ridiculous weapon using her mysterious new ability that was unheard by the pink haired Sekirei. Shadowlike tendrils are tightly wrapped around the weapon, providing a steady defense. Karasuba just chuckled at this discovery.

Benitsubasa did not hesitate to follow another round of flurry of fist. Karasuba was happy to parry the initiating round as to the arrogant Sekirei's annoyance. Then Benitsubasa felt that the Black Sekirei's guard was falling apart later on and her fist are slipping through.

Only that her fist was slipping too far that she noticed her fist just entered Karasuba's body with no resistance or contact. Was it an illusion?

Turns out the pink-haired Sekirei was right; the Karasuba in front of her was melting until it was literally a shadow. Much to her shock, Benitsubasa ceased assaulting the air, giving Karasuba a happy opportunity to drill her fist to her side. The pink haired Sekirei released a forceful breath and a sputter of blood before she thrown out and implanted herself into a wall.

Benitsubasa quickly recovered but found difficulty standing straight, to the point she needed to support her balance by leaning herself on the wall. She glared at her wickedly as she subconsciously caressed her injured side that was making her difficult to breath. No doubt she broke some her ribs during the process. Her sight was now getting hazy.

"There's no need to push your luck here. You're obviously in disadvantage but you're also lucky that you have experience it to yourself that I am not helpless after all without a blade!"

"How dare you!" Benitsubasa retorted back sharply but not before she crumpled in pain and fell down the ground.

"There's no need to terminate—"Karasuba said before something interrupted her. The ground rumbled and shook as she looked around, searching for the disturbance and before she knew it, a tank came out of nowhere. Karasuba was not amused.

Standing on it were Haihane and another whom Karasuba didn't recognize. Well, the truth is Karasuba has seen the mysterious girl a few times but found no pleasure asking for her name, but when she found out that this girl joined the Disciplinary Squad somehow, she realized that she might be interesting after all.

"Yoho! We've get the clearance eh—Benitsubasa-san?" The clawed Sekirei was still amused when she was still hitching a ride on the tank. When the duo arrived at the battle scene, they were still reeling from surprise. The mysterious girl, if she was also in a state of shock, made it hidden behind her quietness.

The tank stopped and right in front of it just a few meter away was a smiling Karasuba, as if she was expectant of them. Her mind was still boggling on where the hell the rest of the pink-haired Sekirei's group but it turns out they borrowed... a tank. It was a thing to be flabbergasted at but Karasuba ignored the connotation.

What's interesting is that it was very large and the concrete below it was depressing due to its heavy weight. Another thing is that she deduced it quite packed with powerful ammunitions. No matter what, Karasuba should expect that the tank to give her the best time of her life.

Then Haihane and the unnamed Sekirei stared at Karasuba while Karasuba just stared toward them. It took for a minute before anyone can respond. It was so awkward when they endured this silence.

"Well, how do you do? Haihane-san?"

"Umm... alright?" Haihane responded, albeit, with a little hesitation.

"I see." Karasuba said as she squinted her eyes andthen her sight shifted to the new girl. "Girl, state your name."

"Umm, Kuruse Sekirei no. 54, pleased to meet you!" Kuruse replied as she bowed down respectively while maintaining her hold on the tank just like what the clawed Sekirei said. When Kuruse introduced herself, Karasuba felt nostalgic all of the sudden but she made it sure she can't see her expressions to them. The mysterious girl reminded her of Musubi.

Well it only warmed her heart further, her heart for fighting. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"Hmmm…" She chuckled as she observed Kuruse further, to the point that Kuruse was blushing harder.

"Umm…ummm?" Kuruse kept her eyes dancing around as she felt her sweat drenched her skin. Yes, she have a heard of Karasuba's exploits and strengths and was quite a fan of her. In short, she couldn't wait to fight her today. She was honored to face her in the battle and also it is one of her wishes as it seemed she lost her chance of sparring with her personally when Karasuba unexpectedly left the MBI.

Nevertheless, her admiration for Karasuba didn't reduced a little bit, even if the Black Sekirei goes on self-exile.

"Oi … oi, don't forget why we're here." Haihane reminded Kuruse several times, as she attempted to scratch her head in annoyance but thankfully, she was now quite aware that she has a wicked pair of claws.

"R-right, right." Kuruse reminded herself as she dropped herself down the ground.

"Never expected you'll brought out the tank but nevertheless good job for not underestimating me." Karasuba said as she beamed a genuine smile that made Haihane and Kuruse creeped out. "I wonder how you will attack me … someone who so agile."

*Tap* *tap* Haihane slapped the exterior of the tank twice to tell the driver to get ready. The huge muzzle of the tank was now pointed toward Karasuba, who was still standing still.

"Go on. You first." Karasuba offered as she folded her arms below her chest. For her entertainment's sake, she made herself vulnerable.

In a second, the tank fired.

*KABLOOOOOOMM!*

It was deafening and it produced a small shockwave that shattered glasses around it. The large tank, no matter how heavy it is, rebounded back out of the depressed part of the land. This is to show much powerful its shots indeed.

Clouds of dust scattered once more but no explosions followed. Both Haihane and Kuruse widened their eyes in disbelief.

The large bullet was still spinning in its axis rapidly and it was still glowing from intense heat and pressure but Karasuba easily palmed the bullet, stopping it from its was dragged several meters away before she managed to resist the force. Her palm was smoking from friction but she didn't care. With one last push, Karasuba drove the bullet down the ground, creating a mini crater and that made the tank swerve upward a little bit, rendering it useless temporarily.

All of it happened within a second but Haihane was paying attention. Using her speed and stealth, the blue Sekirei zoomed fast forward after milliseconds when Karasuba revealed herself unscathed. Her claws were open and outreached, aiming her to maim Karasuba in instant. She was flying like a superman.

As always, Karasuba noticed it in instant, her glaring eyes set on the wicked claws that was reaching for her stomach. The black Sekirei threw herself away from Haihane's direction with the little help of her newfound abilities.

Haihane was doomed. She thought she has gotten Karasuba at that moment, as she felt her daggers touching Karasuba's flesh, only for it to melt into a wisp of shadow. She was still in flight but instincts told her Karasuba was at her side, her legs were now in a motion down to the blue Sekirei's back. Her foot contacted and then a crunched of bones followed.

Haihane was reeling down the ground, and before she realized it—

*BOOOOOOM*

A large cloud of explosion shook the area and Haihane was rebounded away, flying like a ragdoll. Her body was smoking and scathed with burns. Her body hit the concrete several times per skips before she rolled and limped unconscious. When her body was finally stilled once can see that her claws were now damaged and in tatters due to in contact of explosive, unfit for use.

A scorching ground was revealed near Karasuba. Turns out, the ammo that the tank shot out was caught by the Black Sekirei and proceed to buried it to the ground. When Haihane follow up the assault, she found herself in shortcomings and Karasuba smacked her down the ground, prompting the bullet to explode and Haihane was unfortunately in the middle of the blast that made her threw away several meters with a wounded body and ruined clothes, prompting her to be exposed inconsiderably.

The body of a Sekirei was several times sturdier than a normal body of a human so Karasuba expected Haihane to be breathing despite the heavy toll. She was alright, Kuruse and Karasuba hoped.

Yep, Haihane was still alive but unconscious.

Then she looked toward Kuruse, who stood firm despite the obvious disadvantage. Karasuba can't feel any fear emanating from the rookie Sekirei and yes, she could be still worthy to fight her but not now; making her half-dead will not help the situation further. Karasuba just chuckled.

Karasuba sighed and then retreated this really worth it?

A heartbeat skipped and suddenly Karasuba felt the wind shifted, someone kicked her guts and found she herself retreated a few meters round. Karasuba looked around and found Benitsubasa with raised leg while firmly held her side where a fracture occured. Benitsubasa's face was filled with sweats while shifting between scowling and twisting in pain. Immediately the pink haired Sekirei collapsed, unable to endure the consequence of moving freely despite the sharp pain in her , Benitsubasa managed to give the Black Sekirei a hateful glare before she was immediately unconscious for good.

Truthfully, Karasuba did not feel any pain from her desperate last kick but it seemed she just underestimated her a little bit; if she wasn't careful she could have struck the dart secretly while applying it to her last kick. Karasuba managed to nabbed it before it could prick her skin. The dart was in her hand before she unceremonially dropped to the ground.

She blamed herself for not paying attention again.

The fight was unsatisfying for Karasuba. She was holding back considerably but even the stupid, short-tempered Sekirei can't even read the situation either. Karasuba was clearly playing with her and did not even considered a sparring right now. She didn't even lose her breath. She hoped that this not the reminder that MBI was weakened lately. It will too bad to lose some powerful fighters.

Karasuba observed her 'recreational activity' and just smirked. The people inside the cafe were all right... she thinks? There might be the wounded and hopefully fewer corpses. The tank was still functional but it seemed that it could not remove itself in its crater at any moment, which was due to an ear splitting explosion that produced a cataclysmic wave of concrete that further buried the tank. The telltale of a siren are nearing and she has no obligations around here and she felt that Sen and the gangs have their own of escapades as well.

She gave Kuruse one last look and a sympathetic nod before she left the scene. Of course, Kuruse with a common sense not too common among her peers, decided not to chase her further, even though she did not even fought her this time. She just looked at her with a sense of determination. She wanted to grow stronger but not in the way she would desperately assault Karasuba, who is obviously too powerful.

No words where said that day and yet both of them reached in a friendly ceasefire and a silent agreement. This time she turned a blind eye as Karasuba disappeared from the fray.

*Sigh* It seemed Kuruse has a lot of work to do.

Out of sight, Karasuba might felt following the Sen and her co. or giving them a detour but the Seo guy could do the job. As for her next job, she will be going to detour too but in a different direction. It is quite far but her destination wasn't the Izumo Inn yet. She has this intense curiosity to visit someone she was too familiar and no, she wasn't planning to backstab Sen either. She has the fiery loyalty for her and she can't do that.

Donning a disguise, which she just grabbed randomly from a random shop, she merrily went on her way before the authorities could reach the place.

...

Helicopters went thru and fro but Sen, Seo and his Sekireis managed to escape away from impending disaster. Seo was too tired to stand straight. He knew it wasn't from his nigh endurance, the fear of being killed was taking its toll. He need to rest for a while and seeing that they are very far away, he decided to slouch down the ground and laying flat on the floor.

"J-jeez... that was too much!" Even saying anything was too hard. His chest was rising and falling in a rapid succession. Even his Sekirei were also catching their breathe. They were really incomparable to Sen in the beginning and even took a unrequested help from her just to walk faster and quicker. Ambulance and fire trucks just zoomed away from them.

Just how much has the damage accumulated? Whatever it was, it might be unbearable. Anyways, Sen, Seo and his Sekireis found themselves in an undisclosed alley.

Even taking a minute break was now dangerous according to Sen. Seeing that the Director was serious enough to consider them a threat that needed to taken care of. Not only that, the Director's stupid strategy was pulling other nearby power's attention to them. Sen knew it wasn't a big news; There are indeed Ashikabis who have considerable influences and no doubt they will not hesitate to take advantage of the situation.

"C'mon, we couldn't linger here any longer."

"C-can't *wheeze* we rest *wheeze* for a while?! My lungs are killing me!"

"Then quit smoking!"

"Hurgk!" Seo felt choking after Sen said those words, as if he took an arrow to his heart.

"Don't act like a fool, Seo, Sen was right all along... if you want to build your endurance, quit smoking idiot!"

"Now that you say it, I think I felt there's no longer need to stay here, Sen was indeed right all along... Oh, see I-I am not wheezing anymore."

"..."

"Seriously..." Hikari said as she rolled her eyes then she confronted Sen this time. Sen, who was now back to being distant, looked straight to her eyes.

"... even though I shouldn't impose this..." Hikari's face twisted into a scowl as she avoided eye contact. "Dammit! Thanks to you, we can longer work there!"

Seo just chuckled. "Eh, blaming others? Good grief..." He remarked as he grabbed a lighter inside his pocket. Hikari was now very agitated. How dare he taunted their effort in supporting their Ashikabi! She raised her arms as she was about to conjure lightning in order to electrocute him. It doesn't hurt to you use a large amount to silence him, right?

However, Sen ruined her concentration as she seemingly grasped her arm and with a nudge of her eyes, ordering her not to create any electricity around here. Hikari tried to argue her at this moment as she was now she felt her blood boiling but she just realized that Sen was too powerful for them and she managed to defeat them the first time they met, so she with some sense, chose not worsen the situation either.

Seo was shutting both of his eyes, expecting some electricity to ran through his body.

"Huh? Nothing happened..." He said as he looked at the conditions of his body, even double-checking it just to make sure that nothing touched him.

"You crappy shit!" Hikari continued to bark but restrained herself from conjuring electricity. Then she looked away in order to emphasized that she really meant it. Blush slowly filled her cheeks. Nevertheless, Seo was thick skin for such insults and just shrugged it off.

"Please calm yourselves." Sen told them as she maintained an eye contact between Hikari and her Ashikabi. Even with a soft voice and she wasn't even glaring, it was proven very effective twice.

Both Seo and the short tempered twin reached in a mutual understanding and both seemed to be silenced by now. Eventually, Sen expected them to be ok as usual, as it is for them.

Then they continued walking until Sen felt something wrong and it made them stopped. Seo was curious for a moment until he realized that the twin sensed it too that it made him understand what the situation is.

Sekireis are fast approaching out of their sight; even the twins stood guard, with Seo behind them for safe guard. Sen's eyes danced around as she seek anything that is out of ordinary.

Then a boy appeared in front of them; their attention immediately focused on him. He was dressed in a noble-like a white suit and has a childlike innocence grin. It was obvious that he was indeed a rich boy. Sen remembered him the boy; he's the one who brought numerous Sekireis that day.

Seo identified him as he squinted and then he was alarmed.

The boy hummed and silently watched them one by one but his interest lies on Sen herself; it made her alarmed. The boy smiled eagerly.

"Ah, one of the rarest collection other than the Black... the Gray Sekirei! I wonder if the Director based it on Pokemon Black and Gray..."

Then several Sekireis descended in an orderly fashion.

...

"WHAAAAATTTT!"

Takami felt her veins, already bulging, threatened to explode or better yet, a filament away from tearing. She couldn't believe what she have heard. Her hands were literally shaking with anger as she continued to hold the phone that was about crush from her subconscious strong grip.

The Disciplinary Squad, the DAMNED Disciplinary Squad! She expected them to be unaffected from Karasuba's unexpected dismissal and work as usual but it turns out they couldn't even get the job done!

All they need to do is to corner Karasuba and capture her but retreat if they found themselves in the disadvantage. Turns out, they 'recruited' a quarter of the entire MBI forces, 'borrowed' a prototype tank that wasn't even flagged safe for field work, worse, Minaka readily accepted the terms for shits and giggles and worst, Karasuba decimated the entire forces dedicated in hunting her.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUU..." Takami felt ripping her hair off. Why the hell did they tried to contact Sekirei no. 4? It is evident that she was grown too powerful, as it seemed the limiter that was destroyed. She sort of expected Sekirei no. 4 to self-destruct eventually but unfortunately, Dr. Ptichika did something on her that could possibly synthesize no. 4's core and made it 'balanced'... she couldn't find a word for it but she just knew that no. 4 was alive and well after getting rid of all of the surgical devices.

No. its not the time to think about no.4's condition; she must fix first the chaos caused by the reckless Disciplinary Squad. She must first fix the bill of the accumulated damage, restore the damage cafe, remove the tank, fix the pavement, number the injured and the dead... ugh.

The video footage of the massacre will be upon hers. No matter how the fight seemed to be helpless, anything that they can learn about the current condition of no. 4 is helpful. (The data regarding no. 4 in their database was now proven null and void due to circumstances...)

Here she was, sitting on an office chair, skimming over all the records. The phone was already broken and in pieces down the ground but she did not care at all.

She must worked on this damned job as possible.

She doesn't want to add another headache besides Minaka. Minaka should be enough of the problem and there's no reason to add it more.

A round of silence and then she sighed. It will be helpless when they found her lifeless on the ground due to intense heart attack. There's no helping it, age catches up with her too fast.

Regarding Dr. Ptchika... yes the doctor was an enigma to begin with, even with sufficient data. It seemed that the doctor has so much to hide than to show, evident with the no. 4 itself; she doubt that no. 4 could possibly fix herself or remove her existence in the MBI, it should be Dr. Ptchika behind her rebellious nature, as Karasuba seemed to be attracted by her since their first encounter.

...Maybe, Dr. Ptchika wasn't human to begin with. Takami would hold on to her hypothesis until the fated encounter: the fight of the century between Sekirei no.4 and Dr. Ptchika herself.

No. 4 lost and then suddenly she was wiped out of existence but the database suggested that she wasn't terminated before it lost its connection.

Then the second contact with Dr. Ptchika herself and the MBI through hologram just answered some majority of Takami's questions.

Dr. Ptchika wasn't a human.

She was a _natural_ Sekirei. An unbounded one.

She was a part of a secret organization ... don't know if similar to the MBI.

She has the experience.

She's an assassin with genius like capacity.

Arghh. Thinking anything regarding Dr. Ptchika was hurting her no less.

Takami swayed her head as she tried to clear her out of her mind. There's no use thinking about it. The MBI has now majority of information regarding Dr. PTchika... or do they? No matter what, MBI has now taken its first move but the recklessness of the Disciplinary Squad means that they weren't ready yet.

Maybe...

Maybe...

Takami really need to shut her eyes. She has constant exhaustion due to the world literally on her shoulders. Worst, Minaka seemed to be depending on her.

It was blurry.

She was about to close her eyes—

*KABOOOM!*

"W-what the—"Takami jerked from her seat as she looked around where the source of the explosion came from. So far so good, nothing happened inside her office but she wanted to make sure that everything was fine.

She stood up instantly albeit with little difficulty. She caressed her head as she felt the dizziness that was immediately inflicted on her.

The door was open.

When did she opened it? She was sure that she remembered closing it once she was in her office.

"Hello, Assistant Director." The hair on her nape stood, as she felt washed by a cold water. Takami froze when she recognized that voice. She was scared, yes, but she was determined not to lose her composition even if her life was on line now.

She didn't know how the intruder managed to enter her room without sounding the alarm but she knew the intruder somehow was connected to that explosion.

Takami spun around and was surprised to saw Sekirei no. 4 sitting on her office chair, while holding a tea no less for some mockery scenes. Even within a short span of time, Takami can see that difference right now, only she can't pinpoint now.

She wasn't afraid to be killed, if she is then she was happy to be set free from this madness brought by Minaka himself. Yes, she's not afraid to die but yet she knew that it wasn't her time yet. No. 4 can easily kill her whenever she wanted, not sit leisurely on her own damn chair.

"What are you doing here, No. 4?" Takami cleared her throat as she pocketed her hands. No use in triggering the alarm then.

"Oh, Assistant Director, nice to meet you again." Karasuba greeted with a genuine smile as she sip the tea she stole earlier within the building.

"Same for you." Takami sighed. Maybe this is a one in a million chance to know what happened to Karasuba. Takami was still dubious whether No. 4 is capable of lying but if she doesn't answer then its another problem.

"You're probably thinking what happened to me, am I right?"

"Yes, I wonder?"

"Dr. Ptichika empowered me."

"She tampered your body system?"

"Sort of..."

Damn. If only no. 4 would agree to let her body be examined again but it seemed that she has no leverage to offer and the leash created by the MBI was destroyed. Takami still did not what really happened to no. 4 so she tried to push the topic further.

It is suffice to say that No. 4 was Dr. Ptichika's dog now.

"Then I am not happy about that. Period. Now what are you doing here?"

"Oh, did Assistant Director not happy to see me?"

"Literally. You obliterated the Disciplinary Squad, a tank and a platoon of MBI combatants... all of them cost a million for God's sake."

Karasuba just sighed and observed Takami a little bit.

"You know Assistant Director, you need to rest a little bit, and I could see eyebags underneath your eyes. Stress is a killer these days."

"How dare you say that? The entire problem arose when that foreign geneticist came to the Shinto Teinto!" Takami exclaimed.

"Ah yes, I forgot to say this but Dr. Ptichika was godsend for me... if she didn't came for my life I would have continued to be the MBI's dog until now."

Takami glared at no. 4. "Then you regretted it?"

"Didn't say that Assistant Director... only that Dr. Ptchika released me restraints you placed on us. Never thought freedom was this sweet."

"You're literally mocking me, aren't you?" Takami sneered.

Karasuba suddenly stood up, placing the tea on the nearest table. Takami was taken aback, subconsciously stepped back.

Then no. 4 flared a shadow like shroud dancing around her arms, enough to make Takami stared at her in wonder and curiosity. Karasuba smirked contently.

Takami widened her eyes. "U-Unbelievable. That's—that's never happened until now! I thought it was impossible due to a missing genetic compotent but here you are—a perfect specimen."

Karasuba frowned. "Assistant Director. Please simple terms. "

"You've evolved."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry. I meant you became an Evolved, an assumed final stage of a winged Sekirei. You're abilities are now comparable to the Queen of the Sekirei."

Karasuba then smiled, a dark thought came to her mind. "Interesting, Assistant Director, I am pleased to hear about that but..."

"But...?"

"That bait no longer works for me."

"How dare you! Everything I've just said has a scientific evidence and origins and I have no plans of reintroducing you to the MBI once more. You're clearly beyond control. MBI cannot control you anymore!"

"Then all you've said was true, Assistant Director. Mmm... I was so pleased."

"Stick it up your ass, no. 4."

Karasuba just giggled, insults did not even affect her anymore. "As I was saying, Assistant Director, I have purpose in visiting you ... and I couldn't believe it that did it anyways."

"What? Why not Minaka himself?"

"Hmm. That fool is considered a dead meatbag for me... However, you in the other hand..."

Takami felt her heat skipped a beat, as she felt nervous now. "...Don't tell me..."

"No. You're wrong Assistant Director. It does not involve kidnapping nor definitely killing you. Dr. Ptichika would be sad."

"W-what does it means..."

"I'm just telling you that maybe ... maybe how about strike up a nice conversation with Dr. Ptchika. Instead of berating that fool Minaka, how about listening to Dr. Ptchika once for a while. Even with professional skills that Dr. Ptchika possessed, it is clear that she doesn't want to be involved this game."

"Huh? How unlikely of you."

"Yes... how ironic, instead of thinking of how to defeat a strongest foe... I thought of something that could be considered peace."

"Tell me, why would I listen of all things?"

Karasuba smirked again. "That's the interesting question, Assistant Director. I believe that Dr. Ptchika s interested with you and only you. It is something that I wanted to find out."

"That's ludicrous..."

"Yes, ridiculous as you assumed but listening someone might resolve all of the conflict, am I right?"

Takami thought for a moment, as it seemed that no. 4 was, for all its worth, disgustingly correct. If she wanted to resolve this meaningless conflict, she must meet this mysterious Dr. Ptchika. Well, it seemed that she decided to agree with no. 4 because she's also curious about everything that went impossible. Hitting 2 birds with one stone, right?

"Then I agree with you. When we will meet?"

"Depends on the current situation or work any excuses, it doesn't matter when. I am satisfied, Assistant Director. So I will leave now."

"Wait no. 4;did you just came here just to inform me about all of these?"

Takami spun around only to see a spinning empty office chair with subtle shadow that abruptly disappeared. No traces of no. 4 can be found now. Even with an intense operation.

No. Takami swayed her head, it doesn't matter anymore, meeting no. 4 today gave her a small chance to correct everything for the MBI's sake. So far, she wondered if this is worth mentioning to MInaka—

Now that she thought of it, she thinks it is very disadvantegous so she decided to keep this stealthy meeting to herself.

Because of the abrupt encounter with no. 4, Takami felt that she was no longer lethargic so she decided to walk out of her office and do her things.

...

 _ERROR..._

Minaka tried everything.

 _ERROR: ERROR..._

Nevertheless, it seemed that the computer wasn't even listening with him.

 _ERROR: ERROR: ERROR..._

Even with a team of experts, everything is in disdain.

 _ERROR: ERROR: ERROR..._

They couldn't even managed to scalp one datum connected to Dr. Ptchika; no, not the generic one that can be easily found within the realms of internet. The one that they are searching for—regarding her true past and her former job as an assassin—seemed to be hopeless.

"Sir, we managed to hack past the Russian failsafe shield—"

Someone called Minaka and he was thrilled. "... but another one sprung up." Minaka's facial expression drooped.

"C'mon, guys... we managed to hack into the most secured banks, government of the USA but not the other one?!"

"Sir, we managed to copied at least one file connected to Dr. Ptchika—"

Minaka's face beamed. Even with one good file is enough to uncover Dr. Ptchika's untainted history. "... and we're doomed; the files are corrupted and filled with lvl 67 virus."

"Are you even a hacker, you fool!"

"Um..."

"What!?"

Suddenly the entire computer screeched and the operation was halted. Instead of invading the servers outside, something or someone managed to inflitrate their database in instant.

Minaka quickly ordered someone to shut down the entire system, which was a success. The smaller screen all blacked out. A reboot is needed in order to flush out the foreign invading software. Well, Minaka was used to frequent shutdowns due to inflitrating numerous tech from around the world.

...but the large screen in front of them seemed to resist turning off and Minaka already ordered it remove the cable. The screen continued showing number matrix that infested the entire screen. If all else fails, Minaka will just filled with bullets, destroy it and order a new one.

It was just a normal occurence when eventual the matrix disappeared and the screen immediately showed a video, much to the team's disdain. It means someone succeed in this kind of mockery.

The video showed the upper part of a man, with an ashened white cropped hair similar to Minaka and Takami, a face with sharp looks. The man was wearing a formal wear suit. Everyone was awed by the video feed.

The man in the screen fixed his tie before his cold, skyblue eyes stared at the entire crew. Then his eyes was set on Minaka harshly before it continued observing the other individuals. No one dared to move or shut off the screen this time.

 _"Ah comrades, thank you for the accomodation."_

His voice was unexpectedly booming through the speaker but his purpose was friendly and welcoming.

 _"I assume that this is the MBI that I've heard of a long time but it is quite surprising that you brave yourself stealing one of our precious files..."_ This time he sounded disappointed. Well not because someone attempted to steal their data but rather that it is unsuccessful. So naive indeed.

 _"I assure you nothing will happen to you... believe it or not, this is a normal occurence."_ The man was very friendly, in fact too friendly for someone that was assumed a Russian. No racism was involved though...

Then Minaka stood up, with arms on his hips while his chest bulging and with a confident smile of a fool.

"You might have already know us but who are you, sir?"

For a while, nothing happened and then suddenly, the man on the screen chuckled, while his heavy stare was set upon Minaka.

 _"Pardon me, I thought you have already know me with this rookie team, good grief... very well, I am Kapitan Vyachslav Roman, the one who holds information regarding Dr. Alicia Ptichika, Merited Doctor of the Russian Federation."_

Eh, he's really a nice Russian...

* * *

That's all folks and also good news that might bring you joy:

As I have said, this story will have a slow update but this will go like: long break, new chapter, short break, new chapter, long break... eh, you know what I meant since I have other fanfiction here so in other words, two chapters and then other story, two chapters and vice versa...


	19. Prologue: The Swallow and the Cub

This another chapter folks ... but somethings not right...

Yep you felt it... this not 'directly' a chapter but a prologue for my upcoming another fanfiction (still in works) that will tell the origin of Sen before she ended up in the 'Sekirei'. Expect some changes from previous chapter but don't worry, they won't affect the storyline.

Please enjoy!

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine. If you see any mistakes in grammar or regarding Sekirei, please don't be shy, just PM me or review. If you like it please give me a decent review so everyone will be happy.

* * *

 **The Swallow and the Club**

The Cold Winter was harsh but the boy kept running. He is running for his own life, for someone dared to slay them in cold blood. His father told him to split with him or they will just slow down their journey and plummet themselves to their death.

There is no time for work.

There is no time for play.

He must run as much as he can, far away from the civilization he once knew and further to the horizon of the brutal ice and snow if he valued his life so much. He was so much tired, cold and hungry. His thin cloth offer no protection and being filled with rip and tears due to being in a hurry only made it worse.

Still he tried to catch his breath for a while. He carelessly dropped himself behind a tree as he chest rose and fall rapidly. Visible mist hung in the air as his exhaled breath gave way. He must be far away from the hunter.

From the way his eyes twinkled, a little amount of innocence persist to exist. The moment he saw a blood and a stranger's corpse, everything goes awry. His father must be an important man but he dearly loved his son and he knew it. He just realized that life isn't fair.

'There is no time for me to cry' he thought to himself. Even with an unfounded worry that his father might be dead, he resisted the thought as a man; as what his father might expect to say. Even if his last moment before they depart each other, a blotch of red blood decorated his father's uniform, particularly within the area where his chest is. Nevertheless, his father stood firm as he instructed him to be apart from him.

He heaved and a chilling visible mist sprouted before him. He was tired, too tired. He slumped behind the tree but it seemed that the tree didn't have an ounce of likeness to him, as the bark of the tree was rough and uncomfortable. He expected it anyway; the deeper he drove into the chilling desert, the ominous and strange the life that can be found as what his peers would suggest; even the trees are unforgiving and unfriendly.

Again, he was so tired and hungry that he has little resistance in giving himself away to sleep but he resisted with all his might. His sight was dwindling but he weakly made it to persist. He will be caught if he doesn't move.

He stood up but his knees gave away.

He tried to stand up relentlessly, even if he realized that his knees were now wobbly and weak. Crawl or walk, he don'tgave a damn.

...

...

Is it his imagination or he could hear dog barks several meters away? Oh crap! He didn't underestimated the capabilities of the blood hound that his supposed his foes has used but it seemed that he was being too careless right now.

With renewed vigor, he found strength. He heaved his steps away as he realized he was getting in a snow much heavier than he could have anticipated. However, he managed to crawl and trudged several meters away before he collapsed again in exhaustion. He found himself much deeper into an unknown forest, where the trees were much taller than buildings but he has no time to spare to admire these natural wonders. He wouldn't afraid to admit that he was lost, as long as his stalkers were also lost as they tried to track him but that doesn't favor him either.

The dogs were not even bit unperturbed and he could even hear the barks and howls. It seemed that it is not lucky day for him. Sooner or later, the enemies of his father would reach to him.

He forced himself up again but this time it didn't went right. His body no longer respond to him. It was a terrifying experience. He breathed heavily again.

The howls and barks are now clear to his ears; the dogs are closer than he can imagined. He has no willpower to find a hidden place to snug in. Cold eventually caught up to him.

Then raucous cried of men resounded the place. With his quick glanced, he counted them at least three.

He thought there is no hope.

All he can do now is to close his eyes and pretend to be dead and resign to his fate.

He wondered if this is where he is fated to die. His father taught him not to fear death but it did little help to him.

Men wearing thick coats sprung out from his line of sight. They are wearing mask and carrying firearms. He could tell that they were sneering behind those mask. Mockery seemed to be their thing. They noticed him in instant as their dogs approached him.

Rounds of laughter and coughing and then someone kicked his side. He groaned and let out a gasp of air as he crumpled into his side. It just confirmed that he was still alive.

It was so hurt.

Pain flared in his side as the hunters observed him with amusement. Tears threatened to burst out his eyes but he kept his eyes shut. If he would be killed this way then he doesn't deserve to see their figures in his dying memory.

It was getting difficult to breath.

A gun chucked and the muzzle of a firearm was propped against his chin.

At least this is a merciful death to him.

...

...

Then out of nowhere, a large creature of some sort dropped down near them and caught their attention. The boy felt vibrations and then the muzzle of the gun was being removed from him. Whatever it was it draw their attention away from him quickly.

Eh? Asif he could escape here easily. They will deal the unknown creature first and then it will be his turn again. Nevertheless, he was curious what the creature it was so he opened his eyes wearily and peered.

He realized it wasn't some creature but a human—a girl if he could scrutinized it further. She was dressed in some sort of heavy camouflage that made her resembled a bush (but still he managed to identify her gender upon further inspection) and she partially covered in dirt, snow and ... blood.

This girl— yes he could see that she was short in stature and no doubt, too young to face these experienced hunters and rabid dogs. It seemed that she too was resigned to her own fate; they wouldn't hesitate to cut down anyone who nose around, especially when they were caught in act of aiming the gun at the boy' s head.

Again, life was so unfair... or so he believed.

There was a light.

Even in this bland, white environment, the boy managed to saw a light coming from the heavily clad female. Suddenly, one of the perpetrator was surprised when he saw a large cavity in his chest, one that was large enough that he could put his head inside.

The boy was shocked and then the one with a gaping chest collapsed and decorated the snow below him with his blood, he was dead in instant. The other two reeled back in shock and then ordered the dogs to assault the mysterious assailant. Due to her small body, she was so nimble and quick that she just jumped away from the dogs and clung to the nearest branch. One of the masked one hastily aimed and shoot her.

Alas, it was a poor performance and it only made the mysterious assailant to jump to another branch. Then without even a beat, she dashed toward one of the dogs and dislocated its neck in instant, making it lifeless. The remaining dog yelped in danger before a ray of light scorched it lightly, that made it scamper and ran away, now pretty ignorant to the orders of its master.

One of the masked man aimed at her still form before he was surprised that their distance shortened and the girl managed to bend the muzzle, rendering it useless. She didn't give another thought and struck him through his throat, making trouble to breath. Her hand retreated with a fresh blood, meaning she didn't hold back either.

The blood stained his coat heavily, before he too was lifeless before her and then suddenly, his corpse lay flat on the snow-rich ground. The remaining masked man seemed to prioritized his life first when he shrieked, dropped his weapon unceremonially, flayed his arms away and ran as fast as he could, away from this pint-size monstrosity. All of it happened before the mysterious assailant could glanced at him.

The boy, meanwhile, just prepared his fate. The girl even though managed to kill them in a whim he couldn't describe, doesn't mean she was automatically an ally. Maybe, she was also sent to kill him, so he closed his eyes and waited.

...and waited

...waited.

With annoyance, he opened his eyes and saw two pair of eyes peering through his. If he could describe it then they are grayish and no lifeless. If this the last thing he saw then he is satisfied. He felt no fear later on.

The longer he studied her face, the more he could see how pretty she is, even if it was hidden behind a facade of dirt, and snow and was amazed at her stoicism. May father forgive him for this unnecessary comment if he was still alive.

Then the girl removed her face away from him before she retreated away from him and disappeared within the thickness of the snow.

That was the last thing he have seen her.

...

It was four months already after that fated encounter; everything seemed to be ordinary now. He survived the harsh winter of Siberia and he later found out that his father was alive and managed to find him in the wilderness.

The enemies who gave chase to them seemed to give up.

The boy and his father retreated to a lodge house at least unknown to his enemies. As the civil war was still going on, it is not safe to venture out the civilization. His father also stated that as a noble blood, they have an important role in this war. It was somewhat a pure luck that brought made them lived and his father is now preparing to survive in this remote place. His father must not let their fate be determined by fate by luck, at least.

They are alone but father contacted his allies; their retreat on that seemingly hopeless encounter was so sudden that they were alone at that moment. Now given chance, his father must do anything that will make them live for another year, or at least the battle is over.

Now his guards secure the post and he felt no longer in danger.

Nevertheless, he was bored.

He is still a boy and his mind seemingly wandered aimlessly.

Not far from the safe house, he just there, observing the mild weather. It might be a heavy winter on that fated day but now spring is coming fast. He would not be allowed to go away from the house without an escort.

He had a feeling that some presence was watching him and it persist up to this moment, so he was planning to face whoever it was or whatever it was. This time a guard is on standby if anything goes wrong.

Suddenly a creature launched itself in front of him. The boy wasn't deterred a bit but he hastily pulled the guard's gun. He knew that this is the same crea—no, the girl he encountered before. She was still covered in her disguise filled with dirt and snow. The girl stood still and upon his small shoulders she carried a large buck that was impossible to be carried by this little girl.

It was surprising scene but he was glad that the girl came back. He wanted to know about her. What's more surprising is that the little girl 'offered' the large buck that she killed to him. She slowly placed the deer down the snow in front of him, enough to not alarm the guard.

He hasn't know what her intention yet but he felt that they are fated to meet each other sooner or later, no matter what.

* * *

That's for the moment, folks! after this a regular chapter but I was hoping you would like it. Of course, Little Swallow of Annihilation will still continue as usual. After I have made my changes, I'll just type down the chapters that are needing changes, especially the important flashbacks but know that they only need simple changes.

Adios!


	20. Memory 18

So here I am folks, not dead yet but very busy with a job and having no time to imagine now. This chapter took a great amount of time to create. I hope you understand, folks. I am not surrendering yet but you might have to expect newer chapter release within a span of months. Pls pardon me.

* * *

 **Memory 18.0**

Sen watched the boy eagerly and the boy looked at her back with interest. It seemed that Seo, his Sekireis and Sen has no way out; the boy's Sekireis' has surrounded them and they are currently outnumbered. Even if the said disadvantages are so obvious right now, the twins were more eager to fight them much to Seo's dismay; only Sen's outreached arms delayed them from the inevitable.

Sen was grimacing; the child was obviously persistent in obtaining her, even if there is no words exchanged yet. She could feel it that the boy was treating all of his winged Sekireis as a mere collections, a merchandise no less. Her? He could see her as a rare, limited-type Sekirei and Sen is disgusted because it was so accurate the way the boy was eyeing her.

Her breathing was even and her physique doesn't want to make her feel nervous; just making the whole world slower than she would anticipate.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mikogami Hayato, and I'm the Ashikabi of the South." He entertained Sen regardless of the situation.

"Hm… Ashikabi of the South." Seo whispered, as he glanced one by one all of the enemy Sekireis present around them. What's more? Seo could literally feel that there are some hiding too for backup he guess.

Mikogami frowned upon hearing Seo's husky voice; it made him irritated.

"And you must be one of the insignificant Ashikabi too… Tell me, did you winged my precious merchandise?" Mikogami said as he pointed Sen as a reference. Seo was flabbergasted.

"Not in a million years… and if I were you I'll watch out what I am saying." Seo warned.

However, Mikogami ignored Seo's last part of his sentence and he did it without even batting an eye at him. "Truly? Thank goodness… it seemed that I have no problem winging you here right now." Mikogami said in relief.

Then he looked again at Seo reluctantly. "Now shoo; I might have been happy to remove you from this precious competition earlier, forgive me… Give up the Gray Sekirei and I might let you escape."

"How dare you!?" Hikari barked loudly, as usual as for the short-tempered Sekirei. She might have planned to launch herself toward this arrogant, smirking boy but she was stopped by her own twin sister and Seo.

"Now, now, this is not the time argue about it." Seo hissed as he was concerned about his own Sekirei; even Hibiki found herself agreeing to that notion.

Eventually, Mikogami approached Sen without a hint of concern but Mutsu, who was closely behind him, was hesitating wether he permits to let Mikogami do his own things. He was still cautious since their first encounter. No one should have that amount of bloodlust they are releasing and only Karasuba can defy his expectations.

"Hayato." Mutsu called out, urging Mikogami to turn back.

"What?"

"No matter how 'rare' she is, she's still a dangerous individual." He warned Mikogami as he trailed behind him.

"Eh? No worries here, she has no choice right here. They are obviously outnumbered, no matter how strong she is." Mikogami continued to be carefree as usual.

Mutsu was worried and he cannot determine whether he is doubtful or not toward Mikogami's words. True that they are already outnumbered them but he knew too well what the Black Sekirei is capable of. She's not a manslayer for nothing. No matter how disadvantageous according to his way of thinking, he still readied his blade in case the worst case scenario happened.

Hayato offered his hand. Sen stared at it warily. Seo and his Sekirei watched them curiously while hiding behind Sen.

"Well?" Mikogami chuckled after a minute has gone; he thought that they might be stalling for something and as usual, he has complete confidence over his own flock, especially Mutsu. "If I were you... I will not make this things worst than it ever was. All I want is you and nothing more..." Then he glanced toward Seo. "Your 'friends' won't even make it if you chose to fight us."

Meanwhile Sen remained stoic while her eyes retained on Mikogami's outstretched hand, as if she was hypnotized by seconds and Mikogami eventually gave up, obviously ruffed up from his long patience.

"*sigh* it seemed that—" All it takes was for Mikogami to look away, glance at Mutsu and commit the order. By this naive stance, Mikogami will sooner realize that he is just a breathe closer to death. Mikogami felt a chill when he tried to look away from the Gray Sekirei that touched his cheeks and a disturbed wind ruffled his hair a bit.

It seemed that time slowed for him; he thought this is just a normal occurrence until a rushing blunt end of the sheath came rushing past his peripheral sight.

*Kaplack*

Sen has moved within milliseconds and slapped away the sheath automatically instead of Mikogami. Mikogami meanwhile was thrown down the floor and dirtied his suit. He still can felt the wind rushing on his cheeks and it terrified him a lot.

The sheath, although not broken, was buried deep on the wall near the window. Mutsu was now wielding his blade naked from the sheath.

"Taki!" Mutsu ordered loudly and one of Mikogami's Sekirei acted.

"On it!" The white haired Sekirei clad in white dress said in confirmation. Mist suddenly appeared out of nowhere in rapid rate.

The narrow alley eventually was filled with a fog that is impossible to see they can reached by the fog, Sen has grabbed Seo's collar and jumped away as much as possible while his two Sekireis leaped back together with her. The white was rapidly catching up to them but their ascent was much faster than it.

Sen's group landed on an abandoned building not far from the alley.

"You need to go now! That kid's only target was me all along." Sen said grimly in which Seo hesitantly agreed. Even with strong and experienced Sekirei like Hikari and Hibiki, they are still outnumbered as hell. As for Sen, he was still doubting her tremendous capabilities.

"Go!" Before Seo could ever decide, Sen already pushed them away, forcing Hibiki and Hikari to grab their Ashikabi and escape as fast as they could. For Sen, hesitating is never an option for this kind of situation. She could deduce that Seo wanted to help her as much as he want but she admitted that he will be kind of a burden upon this decisive battle. At least he have his Sekirei's to divert their opinions.

At last, Seo and his Sekireis disappear along the horizon and Sen trusted herself to stay on one spot, hoping that she's still the target they were chasing for. Although weak by her standard, it is better to be not be in an antagonistic relationship with Seo as he is the first one to approach her without any malicious intentions. Naïve Minato and Seo are the only Ashikabi she has met with good will.

Not long after, Mutsu caught up and stood by several meters away from Sen, facing her with a serious expression. Additional Sekireis eventually landed beside Mutsu and they are indeed several according to Sen.

Nevertheless, Sen calculated that she can still knock them out as easy as she can but she has her doubts now; she wanted to just make them unconscious and this time, she wanted to avoid to terminate them. Sen's condition was now stabled after winging together with Karasuba but she has no time to measure her fighting capacity right now and she might kill someone accidentally.

"Give up." Mutsu ordered as he pointed his blade toward her. All of the other Sekireis beside him tensed up. Sen, however, heed no reply. She was now eyeing the possible movements and stance of every other Sekireis but Mutsu himself. She admitted that this will be the first time Sekireis are cooperating in large group and that might be difficult for her to deal with without resorting to collateral damage.

*FWWWWIIISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

A strong gust of wind suddenly made its presence and it made the Sekireis to automatically shield themselves from the immediate assault of air, disturbing them from their intense concentration. It kicked up a lot of dust on the roof.

"I hope I'm not late on this party." A sultry, lazy voice made known and another female Sekirei floated down the floor gently. Sen knew that the new arrival was not on of the child's Sekirei but she sensed that this woman was not winged yet but a powerful individual. The woman's Chinese dress flailed gently along the air; her purple-colored clothing was outright revealing, especially those voluptuous breast threatening to free themselves out while hiding in her wide cleavage. She has a long ebony black hair that shined on the sunlight and has a flushed face. Sen noticed that woman was carrying a bottle of liquor and deduced that this woman was… drunk.

The newly arrival eyed the numerous Sekireis and them to Mutsu, whom she greeted with a happy, drunk disposition but still alert. Then she turned toward Sen with a faint sense of familiarity.

"Karasuba…" Sen swore that the new lady's eyes twinkled in delight for vague reasons she knew. "It is not fair if she only fought alone against a hundred of you! Let me assist you then!" She awfully declared, even though if I am a bit more serious; I can manage all of them at least. I still didn't have the guts to refuse her helping hand.

Mutsu was now more conflicted than ever. It was an uncertain difficulty when facing Karasuba but this is outright a probable massacre when the wind Sekirei, also a former Disciplinary Squad and a single digit to boot. He was a careful man who weighted both the cons and pros before fighting an impossible fight and it is not an uncommon sight when he himself was hesitating. Even sacrificing some of his allied Sekireis are not worth either but he wanted to obey his Ashikabi at once.

What he would do? Would he took the risk or not?

…

 _*glug* *glug* -AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh…_

 _Refreshing. That's what she thought after spending a reasonable time sunbathing in a fine weather. She even found herself posing on a building's roof, observing the view around her with a gusto. She carefully place the wine beside as it was an expensive one and she doesn't want to waste even a drop of its precious drink. Posing or not, her clothing was a bit too airy for a normal person's taste but she didn't care a little bit at all for she is a Sekirei; People present or not she will indefinitely flash her panties, accidentally or intentionally._

 _She lied down, her cheeks tinged with a deep pink from excessive drinking but she promised herself she will dunk a gurgle worth of wine the next time. Luckily, the bottle of wine next her was half full… or was it half-empty?_

 _S-plan be damned! She has no plan joining that amusing charades after being rejected by Minaka—_

 _There is it again! She doesn't want to bring up that sad excuse again and now she was again on the verge of crying. Why did she ended up here, alone on the roof? Lying and watching the fleeting clouds all around? The answer is simple: she wanted to forget that man so bad that she was on a drinking spree. Breathe, woman, breathe!_

 _She might have ignored this heartbroken-ness if she were a human but too bad she was a Sekirei, who are no doubt very emotional and it wrecks her down the core because she was reacting to Minaka._

 _Ugh! What the hell! She was thinking that man again! After marrying that woman, Takami, she felt her wounds being rubbed with salt. Damn it! Minaka has no chill, isn't he? Whatever, she will just took a nap here on the roof, after maybe 15 to 20 minutes, wake up, borrow (steal) some liquor somewhere and rinse and repeat. You know what she haven't visited the Inn in a span of week—two weeks? She still doesn't care to count her happy days. Well she'll plan to visit (crash) at the Izumo Inn… the liquor she stored there were top quality. How could she forget –HO-HO-HO she borrowed some of them, maybe?_

 _She closed her eyes, intent on taking a nap as she evened her breathing._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _*SHOOK*_

 _Hmm…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _*SHOOK*_

 _…_

 _*blinks*hnn…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _*SHOOK*_

 _Ok, what the hell?! She kneeled up lazily and looked somewhere the disturbance she was trying to detect; as far as she knew, this building is not up to repairs or destruction and that she knew tidbits of how the earthquake operates. She squint a little bit harder as her focus and perception were slightly derailed due to being eyeshutting for several minutes and liquors didn't help either._

 _*SHOOK*_

 _There is it again! That annoying noise and vibration was getting ahead of her._

 _At that moment, she has already detected the source of the disturbance. After a second of processing her thoughts and her vision was now already cleared, she was shocked._

 _Two women, must be Sekireis, are fighting each other on the tower which eventually ended up down the pavement. Damn it! Does these two Sekireis wanted to involve her to the S-Plan? Not in a million chance! Until she take a good look, the woman recognized one of them and if she carefully judged the scene, she can see TWO of them._

 _Karasuba? She did not but gawked at both of them. She deduced that one of them might be a look alike as she recognized Karasuba in instant when she wielded that wicked looking blade and that her back has still clinging on it their old uniform albeit in tatters already._

 _She took note that her opponent was strong as well and it was rare for someone to be equal to Karasuba and much more impossible when someone can manage to overwhelm the blade nut Karasuba but here it is; another Sekirei capable of fighting her in any odds. The drunken woman then recomposed herself and sat comfortable in order to watch the grand scale fight and if the battle reached upon her area, then she will obliged to leave immediately. No. She won't involve herself in this bothersome fight even though she invested a great amount of interest in watching them fight. She still hasn't an idea whether she was already found watching them or not._

 _Immediately, Karasuba's doppleganger inflict a vicious light beam that could seriously annihilate anything on its path but Karasuba was still agile as fast. The drunken woman took it as its one hell of a brand of ability._

 _As the fight progresses, so does the ruins and destruction around them. She applauded them for the fact that their collateral damage was concentrated and not too spread out. Even if their movements were beginning to be blurry, she managed to catch them with her naked eye._

 _The fight was elevated once again on another tower and she prayed that it will not collapse due to their intense, fiery fight. She also noticed that some of the Sekireis are also watching the fight and remained from their respective distance._

 _Good. That means they have common sense andrespect. One would spell to death if he or she has the guts to join them. Those two are obviously a top tier and it is indeed fun to watch them._

 _The drunken woman was no battle maniac like her fellow Karasuba but this time, she couldn't help but describe this fight as beautiful for somewhat reason and that it was very entertaining. She knew by the way the intensity the fight is that it was now on the verge of ending and she was surprised that she can't decided who the victor of this unanimous fight was._

 _The two Sekireis are very exhausted and wounded to the brim that an ordinary human would die from shock. Seeing that it was now safe to approach them sneakily, the woman proceed to move to a closer position. She expertly hid behind metal objects not far from them and watched them again eagerly._

 _Upon closer inspection, the two Sekireis were so bloody tainted right now to the point she can't even find any difference between them, except one of them was still clutching her nodachi, now broken, caked in blood and useless, and that is definitely Karasuba._

 _Even though she was already this close, she couldn't heard their voice enough but she was definitely content watching them as to avoid more complications. She felt that she needed to concentrate and observe them intently as it seemed something is happening._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Turns out, she was right, the two Sekireis rushed toward each other again but something unexpected happened._

 _Karasuba kissed her perpretrator and the fight was eventually ceased. It was so lovely that she was gawking from what she saw and helplessly blurted out how 'beautiful' the scene is to the point that she wasn't drunk anymore. She did not regret ignoring her naptime just for this. Her eyes widened from this wonderful glee._

 _What's more, her heart skipped a beat when their wings sprouted out from their back. She thought it was impossible to be connected with each other but she just witnessed a miracle right now. Karasuba's wing color was midnight black while the other was made of pure white, together they synchronized since each of them has one wing to complement each other. It was so majestic and pure...ah, she can't think any words now._

 _The entire ensemble ended within an hour and their wings dissipated into small particles, like a fireflies flying away from their swarm erratically before disappearing. That too was a breathtaking scene. The two of them were down the floor, one was unconscious, probably sleeping while the other was sitting, looking right on her doppelganger's face with nigh emotions. She even have the strength to let her thighs be used as a bed for sleeping mate. Such a heartwarming moment if you can still ignore that she was basically naked all the way._

 _She tried to approach them, really but she was worried that she might ruin their moment. Immediately not long after, an old woman of undetermined years approached them out of nowhere. The woman was still wondering how she got there and by the look of Karasuba, yes she identified her somewhat. Karasuba gave the old woman a disgraceful stare of hatred, must have been a warning to stay away from them. She never thought that Karasuba was fiercely territorial this time._

 _However, the old woman said something that made Karasuba halt for a moment, dropping her aggression toward the old woman. Maybe this concerns about the unconscious individual, which was held by Karasuba dearly. The hiding woman never thought Karasuba would think of someone to care of. This is truly a remarkable sight._

 _Coincidentally, the old woman brought some blankets and clothes to cover Karasuba. She had suspected it in the beginning since her arrival; she was carrying a large bag where she thought the old woman must have put something essential in it. Karasuba might haven't cared whether she was totally naked or not but the woman saw that Karasuba happily accepted one from the old woman._

 _Long story short Karasuba picked up the unconscious opponent, who was still modestly dressed from their vicious fight and turned away together with the old woman. Alas, the sweet-sweet scenery has ended for her as she sighed. The fight is over and Karasuba and her opponent are now gone before the MBI could even catch them Kami knows where..._

 _Hmmm...?_

 _Taking one last look at the retreating Karasuba—_

 _Wait... did Karasuba just glanced toward her position? She swore that she hid very well... or did she? And did the black Sekirei just smirked?! Perhaps, Karasuba was just well aware of her surrounding. She must thank that Karasuba did not took advantage of her sneaking._

...

They retreated and I felt relieved.

The fight did not go on as I hoped as I am pitifully weak from my last fight and that my mind is rather in a fleeing condition. It is true that I still can defeat them if I felt being cornered but I am not as confident that I might do more harm than good. By the way, I knew that this woman is a Sekirei by the way she smelled, minus the alocholic miasma. I still don't know her intention even after those aggressive Sekireis dispersed out. Her abilities can be compared to Karasuba in just a glance so I might be forced to be careful. Drunkards are not dangerous for me but those bearing with incredible powers, I considered them calamity. I wonder if Sekirei's physique alone can resist being drunk or she's just pretending it?

The drunken woman was still staring at me for a long time, enough for me to distinguish her flushed face. She was swaying a lot. A little tipsy as I dare to say.

"Excuse me but my name is Kazehana, nice to meet you." Right now she just introduced herself right. I did expect her to introduce herself at her appearance but this is fine. She offered her free arm, intending to shake the same with mine.

I do not sense any malicious intent stemming from her so I accepted her gratitude; I shook her hand warmly.

"Thank you and my name is Senmetsu Tsubameko." I replied.

"Sen-Met-Su? What a beautiful name!" The woman, who was named Kazehana cupped her cheeks in glee. Meanwhile, Sen ignored her and just scanned her surrounding in case of sudden ambush.

"Thank you for driving them away. I'll be on my way then."

"No problem!" Kazehana placed the tip of her index finger on chin, tapping it rhythmically. "By some coincidence, are you on your way to the Izumo Inn?"

Sen looked at her warily but shrugged it off later on. She beamed a genuine smile. "Ah, yes... you are on your way then."

"I'll be glad to join you!" Kazehana exclaimed her chest swaying heavily. She must have attempted to hug Sen out of comfort but she gladly resisted. Sen has no other choice but to accept Kazehana's stealthy proposition. She can take advantage of it.

Even though she can defeat a majority of the Sekireis so far, they are still suicidal to defeat her and it was getting annoying. Kazehana on the other hand, seemed to be recognized by some of the Sekireis and can instill fear to them thus remaining in distance.

What's more? She knew where the Izumo Inn... only if she were flying. Too bad, we were ended up walking the long road. It seemed that she has a lot of time to talk to me.

* * *

I admit that it was a bit short now. I hope you enjoy it folks! Once again, expect a new chapter within a span of months. Adios!


	21. Memory 19

I apologized for the late chapter... I'm getting busy lately and my imagination was sucked dry.

I hope this would chapter would suffice you, dear reader. By the way, this fic is nearing to its end and I hope you will enjoy it.

Don't worry, there are still a few chapters away to its grand finale.

* * *

 **Memory 19.0**

Minaka stared at the hologram while the holographic individual sitting on a chair stare at the same individual with the same wavelength. All around them were so quiet that one can hear the tapping of keys repeatedly. Work still must go on.

"I see... you have an able network and a handful of staff." The man looked around him, observing the staff with mundane attention but enough to instill alertness. Vyachslav continued tapping his finger along somewhere out of the sight as he retains his eyes on them. Perhaps, trying to entertain himself.

He knew some of the staff were already trembling with fright as such a high-ranking official is now involved in their petty game and knew it wasn't nice without an invitation. However, the man who was named Minaka just continued to be thrilled by himself.

Disgusting. That's all he can describe although he must remain his façade.

"To which do I owe your visitation, Mr. Vyachslav? It might be proven difficult to communicate at this moment. You should know I can officially invite you in person and prepare a proper room in a minute."

Vyachslav just raised his hand and sighed. "Nonsense, Mr. Minaka. I am just as comfortable as I am sitting in my own chair."

"Then there should be no problem after all."

"Actually there is, Mr. Minaka," Vyachslav emphasized.

A beat and then followed by an uneasy silence.

"Oh, apologies then. I was just curious about Ms. Ptchika's true identity…- you should know that I am a great fan of her work of the art in the science industry."

"That's good to hear but unfortunately it isn't that one. It is the elephant in the room."

Minaka thought for a moment as he scratches his head in confusion.

"I give up. What would be the 'thing' that would be made of concern for you?" Even though Minaka has some sort of idea forming in his mind, he would rather act dumb for this moment.

Vyachslav simply smiled, unfazed of Minaka's obvious dumbness. "This S-Plan of yours."

"Pardon? I didn't hear it right?"

"No matter how you kept it under its wrap in forsaken secrecy for how many years, people will always find a way to knew about it." Then Vyachslav leaned forward and showed off his hand, barely touching his index and his thumb while making it look like he can see through the gap. "This size, minuscule, is enough to contain my worries. Mr. Minaka, the world isn't as much as stupid as you think."

Silence once again reigned between them before Minaka grinned like a madman and spoke again.

"Nonsense! Such things do not exist! I assure you, Mr. Vyachslav, there is nothing happening here in our Japan."

"America himself has participated a little bit in trying to capture that cute island of yours, isn't it?"

Minaka this time gasped silently and now having trouble speaking.

 _'Damn Sekirei no. 2! I thought she has already cared for all of the evidence!'_

Vyachslav continued. "Russia is also aware of your dirty little secret throughout the years. Mr. Minaka, we on our ends have perfect devices detecting anomalies no matter how far it is."

Minaka bit his finger as he thought that Vyachslav read his mind but he knew it was impossible.

"We have been quiet for many years as your little experimentation continue to operate but now it seemed that we need to intervene now, do you know why?"

Minaka seemed to be growling. "Dr. Alicia Ptchika."

"You re correct, Mr. Minaka. Now, what do you think you need to do?"

Minaka was silent for the whole time, however, Vyachslav did not expect for his reply.

Vyachslav chuckled. "It seemed that I have no time, my dear friend and don't worry... I am not expecting your answers right away. In fact, it is not mine to listen to your woes but to the right authorities… You know what to do, Mr. Minaka."

Vyachslav gave Minaka a good stare before he finished it with another sentence.

"We are not savages, Mr. Minaka, please do remember that."

He said before the large screen blacked out and the entire lab returned to normal as it seemed. Even the staff were now relieved with the tension. Everyone did their usual check-ups and operations as they induced the forced reset at the first place.

Meanwhile, Minaka just stood as he were, remaining in the same place, thinking deeply. The staff tried to disturb him but felt him that the Director needed the silence for a moment.

Vyachslav aimed not to humiliate Minaka and their S-Plan but saw it as a dangerous, just like how a normal human would think. Why can't he see the truth behind the S-Plan? Why Dr. Ptchika and Mr. Vyachslav can't sympathize with him? This is the reason why Minaka felt all alone.

Only he could see the greatness in the end for himself. Only he can he fully realize the formula that was created by Dr. Ptchika, which is proven successful. Only recently, he realized that Dr. Ptchika was also a genuine Sekirei; that is why he can't fathom why she can't see her awesome destiny. This is not a coincidence; Dr. Ptchika should know that she belonged to the S-Plan right away!

But!

But…

He is not ruthless or as what Mr. Vyachslav claimed a savage. Of course, he is a human too. He must convince Dr. Ptchika or he will proceed with the plan as usual. It's not that he needed Dr. Ptchika badly but he believed that Dr. Ptchika's valuable expertise and skills would not go to waste. He will convince her no matter what.

No, he can't do it right now and not on Japan now, because of Vyachlsav's warning. It seemed that he can't proceed to the plan smoothly if he continues the event while he is in Japan.

He grinned considerably. "Gentlemen, it seemed that we need to pack now." He said as he clapped in rhythm. A trip to somewhere might suffice.

…

Sen continued to walk together with the drunken woman whom she didn't ask but she did anyway. The woman did walk in awkward fashion but she knew where she was going as evident with Sen's familiarity with the place; they were on the right track toward the Izumo's Inn.

True to her, perhaps, reputation, not a single Sekirei that I do not know met us to fight, which to me felt relieving but this was quickly replaced with Kazehana's quirky nature; she kept on bumping with Sen shoulder to shoulder as if they were already closed.

Sen blamed it on Kazehana's drunken stupor but he doubted it since Sekireis should be immune to liquor's after-effects and it was getting annoying at human standards. In more than one time, Kazehana badly slopped her left arm around Sen's shoulder and nape and put more weight that made them almost to stumble but Sen remained firm. She has suffered more than this.

"C'mon kiss me! Make me your mate! Stop this beat of the heart of mine, o, Karasuba!" Even though the message indicated that she was in some sort of being tortured by someone; Kazehana averted this with her extremely sultry voice and undignified positions while walking, aiming it to Sen herself, who continued to ignore her unwarranted assault.

What's more, she kept on mistaken Sen for Karasuba and for how many times she can count, tried to kiss Sen without her permission. Of course, she's too fast for Kazehana to catch up.

"I've told you many times it won't work like that. I am not an Ashikabi as you presumed." Sen argued but Kazehana relented.

"B-but what about this feeling!?" Kazehana persisted as she entangled her arms around Sen's neck and therefore, delaying their travel than usual. She was on the verge of crying but Sen didn't care. Sen continued to walk with all her might as Kazehana was literally been dragged from her weird antics.

"Please Kazehana, do not make this look any complicated. "Despite the chaotic situation, Sen remained calm.

After hours of excruciating travel, Sen has eyed the Inn at a mile, meaning that they were nearing to their designated location and yet, Kazehana wasn't even cooperating. She was looking for an opportunity to kiss Sen at those luscious lips but she, in turn, she was denied big time. No, Sen wasn't angry with her.

"Liar! Why did I feel so intense right now when I'm near you?!" Kazehana really was pushing her buttons, especially when she neared her face against Sen, who subconsciously swayed back. Not long after, something will definitely happen.

Even though she regretted not paying attention in front of her this time due to Kazehana, she definitely missed this moment when someone managed to hug her abdomen when she was still trying to focus herself. This action made Sen yelp all of a sudden but she knew this is not so alarming.

"Sen-sama!" Akitsu cried in happiness as she continues to hold on. Sen did not know when did she appeared of all a sudden but she was glad she could see her again. Nothing beats seeing friendly faces for the second time. Akitsu was really grasping upon Sen's clothes and her freezing abilities cooling Sen's skin dictates Akitsu's current emotion.

She was really happy to see Sen, especially when she was alright all along.

"Akitsu-san!" Sen said in a gleeful tone. Akitsu fixed herself before she stood up and admired Sen's face for a while and then as if the ice was broken, she smiled slowly. Immediately, she surrendered again and hugged by Sen's nape.

Kazehana, who witnessed the whole event, blushed from it and almost made her cry as she clasped both of her hands in a flurry of emotions.

"I-It's so beautiful! Much like a forbidden love -! No, this is the forbidden love!" Now she was sputtering nonsense and rightly abandoned the bottle somewhere. Not that Sen wasn't guilty of polluting. Kazehana sniffed which made Akitsu noticed her presence.

"Sen-sama, who is she?" Akitsu asked her warily, resuming her coldlike, stoic expression. Akitsu did this to anyone who was completely stranger to her and especially to Sen herself. She would not act in accordance with her jealousy. She promised herself.

However, Sen can felt her jealous nature that was quickly dissolved as it was no concern for them.

Sen knew she was supposed to answer right away but felt she needed some quick relief. "Some drunkards on a street." She said back, which made Kazehana startled.

"T-that's rude!"

However, Sen and Akitsu completely ignored Kazehana this time, who in turn couldn't help but follow them back to the Inn.

…

The first one to meet her face to face was Miya herself, who retained her carefree, eyes-shut attitude but Sen noticed that her facial expressions falter too. Eventually, Miya's face was scrunched into worry and then regretfulness, one that Sen did not expect. Miya dropped her broom since prior to Sen's arrival she was sweeping the grounds. Just like Akitsu, Miya hugged her tightly, her fingers digging lightly to Sen's clothes; a sign that Sen did not understand.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Miya apologized for some reason. Sen somewhat knew where this was directed. "I was so rough to you since our first meeting. I really thought you are Karasuba after all." Yes, Sen heard all of it. Miya seriously treated Sen unfair because she thought she was Karasuba all along and now, Sen presumed, proof of some sort really made Miya regret her actions and now that it led here. Sen can feel her tears moistening her clothes a little. Then Miya released Sen at last and beamed a genuine smile as she tilted her head in cuteness. If Sen were an ordinary being, then she would totally melt in affection but well life's unfair.

Miya's sunny expression went a total turnaround when she noticed something else, it was commendable because it did not even change her facial feature.

"Hooo? Why did I sense a useless drunkard around here?" Turns out it wasn't directed to Sen but to Kazehana herself, who was scratching her head in nervousness. Maybe she was now out of her drunken stupor, or she didn't drunk at the beginning or it was totally random effect but Sen noticed that she was now pretending to be drunk for no reason. Sen thought it was her imagination or not but she felt the entire surrounding darkened.

"He~he~he…" She was laughing in a perverse rhythm not that she did it voluntarily. Sen felt Kazehana's heart palpitating akin to one that can be considered panicking. Sen just watched them facing each other, albeit Kazehana's gaze was a reluctant one. The wind Sekirei gulped amidst the silence.

After a minute or less, the great pressure was removed and Miya was as jubilant as Sen first met and then completely ignored Kazehana. It seemed that they have a history between them.

"Oh well forget it… please come in!"

Miya offered me specifically, not even batting an eye toward Kazehana, whose fear was replaced with a disappointing pout.

…

Miya simply offered me a hot cup of tea to Sen, which is good since it has a relaxing agent. The two of them were facing along with the table. Around them, tenants and occupants busied around them. Sen admitted that he missed them a little since she was at peace when she was with them. For example, Kusano running away from Akitsu as they play chasing each other, Kazehana, whom Sen discovered also one of the tenants (or at least known by Miya), who was a bit too close and comfortable with Minato, who was now visibly nervous right now, Musubi enjoying the company of her Ashikabi and Homura and Yukari talking to each other fervently while glancing toward them.

While not noticeable, Sen could sense a faint connection between them, meaning, that they are connected to each other with a special connection, particularly through winging, as what Sen presumed.

Is Homura alright now? Seeing that the flame Sekirei was alive and well means that she has nothing to the concern. Seeing him in a content mood also made her somewhat satisfied. Homura did listen to her suggestion.

Meanwhile, Sen didn't see Matsu yet since her arrival and she suspected that she was still locked in her room as usual.

When Sen's attention finally shifted again to Miya again, the landlady's eyes were downcast as she releases a sigh, guiltily looking at her own tea cupped by her own hands, or perhaps the reflection on it. Whatever she was trying to say next, Sen was sure it was something more serious.

"Ka—I mean Sen, I apologized for my behavior lately."

"It's alright, that is nothing for me."

Then Miya released another gathered breath as she closed her eyes as much as she can relax. "Sen, did you really came from a far place?"

Sen raised her eyebrow for a bit. "Definitely, Miya-san." Sen was quite sure this conversation would lead to somewhere interesting.

Miya squinted at Sen. "Where?"

"Siberia, Russia."

"When?"

Sen was perplexed a little bit but she quite understood later on but she was just trying to be sure. "When?" She cuckooed.

"When did you arrive on earth."

"…"

There was an awkward silence emitting around them. Though not particularly a case, the other Sekireis who are accidentally eavesdropping them seemed to understand where their conversation will lead and therefore, tried to excuse themselves with respect.

Akitsu led Kuusano, who was still clueless until now, outside where they can play freely as much as they could. Kazehana dragging Minato upstairs while Musubi trailed them, who was also too childish for this seemingly responsible talking.

It seems that Homura doesn't need to convince Yukari, now his new Ashikabi, since she was now leaving the Inn for a while. Homura tried to join her throughout their travel to her own place but Yukari politely refuses. Instead, Homura content himself leaning against the wall near them when Yukari eventually left after bidding goodbye to her own brother.

Both Miya and Sen were fine with him listening to them.

Then Sen resumed talking.

"More than centuries by my calculations…" Sen was completely honest here this time and by the way, her mood dropped slightly, Miya and Homura deduced that it was something a little unpleasant but still Miya wanted to know more. Sen being nostalgic made her frown for a while.

Miya seemed to be filled with hope. "Then, if that's the case—"

"They're dead. All of them, except for me."

Miya was flabbergasted for a moment, still reeling from unbelief. "W-what? But that's impossible."

Then Sen looked at Miya straight to her eyes. "Miya-san, our ship didn't survive the impact and a few of us died upon that crash." Even if they are nameless and still no more than a newborn fetus, Sen felt hurt remembering them. "The rest of us were taken by the humans, scientists, soldiers to their lab."

Homura, who has folded his arms below his chest, has the urge of spitting somewhere, as it reminded him of the Director.

Still, even if Sen's backstory were sad, Miya wanted to hear something relevant to hope. "There should be someone inside appointed to protect all of you when your ship hit the earth." Miya hypothesized that ships other than theirs have the same setup as them, meaning there should be one adult specimen that it was battle-ready.

"Miya-san, they are all dead." Sen insisted bitterly. Miya was reluctant to believe what Sen was trying to say even though Sen said the truth. Even Homura just shook his head due to disbelief, it seemed that he was craving for cigarettes again. Miya seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Whoever was the one appointed just like you've said, she or he was surely dead," Sen said as she sipped her own tea. She has been quite numb about that information a century ago. Even she tried to whip up some bits of sympathy to them, she found she couldn't if she didn't even saw their faces or hear their voices. All she can do is total respect for the unfortunate strangers she was aware of. She already bid hers and no need to repeat it often. There is no trace of melancholy within her.

Miya just gasped from what Sen recently said.

"But then, you're all alone…" Miya was greatly saddened.

"By doing this to the entire community of your family, you must have harbored great fury towards those 'demonic' scientists," Homura interjected. Miya and Sen glanced toward Homura as he said that as a matter-of-fact. In an attempt for a touch of sarcasm, he tried to laugh it off but found it frivolous.

Sen, however, swayed her head in denial. "Never did occur, as the only successor of their supposed program, I acted as a weapon. There is no room empathy." Miya and Homura seemingly nodded in agreement as to the feelings mutual. "I thought there is nothing more to me until I met the man whom I called 'Father'."

"Father?" Miya thought for a moment then an idea occurred in her mind. "…You mean someone already winged you & bonded with you!" Miya seemed to be beaming once more as she felt that she was right.

Sen thought for a moment. "Yes, he is the only one who answered my call. My power responds only to his blood… I supposed I could call him my 'Ashikabi' He's also a scientist."

"That's … wonderful." Miya was amazed. She could see herself being Sen and Sen's Father as her own husband, Takehito.

"He's the one who caused the great disaster on the lab." Sen continued. "He intended to destroy everything and leave nothing behind. Father succeeded in his own works and escaped together with me."

"Huh, they deserved it. I know." Homura commented. If Sen managed to escape from her own captors. Why not him?

"But Father knew the consequences of what he did: In order to erase the great evil, he is willing to destroy the entire lab to ashes at the cost of my undeveloped siblings inside that wretched hive."

Homura was conflicted. "But I thought all of your kin was dead?"

Sen swayed her head in disagreement. "The laboratory managed to nabbed a few of my remaining sisters and brothers and even then the death toll continues there."

Miya stood up, as she was greatly affected by the information. Her prepared tea was spilled accidentally "That's unacceptable and you know that!"

"It's too late, Miya-san and I am aware of Father's choice at that time and through our bond, I knew he was deeply conflicted by it. I wanted to end my remaining kin's suffering."

Both Sen and Miya stand off each other, their will power seemed to be clashing to each other. Homura himself subconsciously walked back as he couldn't stand it.

"Miya-san! Sen-san! Please calm down!" Homura exclaimed but it seemed that no listened to him. He tried to interrupt them but he found it no avail.

"You were supposed to protect them! Not destroy them!"

"I have no choice, Miya-san! It was the only way."

"Then act like one! You have become powerful by now— "Miya tried to argue Sen in her own way, even though she did not try to understand what was Sen's situation a century ago. The worse fate of Sen's entire bloodline was enough to make her horrified. Miya was aware that it now happened a long ago but she just can't ignore it because… it really mirrored her own situation too.

Miya was in a mixed emotion; she wanted to hug Sen or cry or do nothing. It really made her feel crazy this time.

Sen breathed deeply. "Miya-san, did you regret it?" It made Miya blinked. What was she was trying to say?

Miya hesitatingly asked. "What … are you trying to say?"

"The regret of not being able to protect her loved ones… the regret of abandoning her entire race… because you know I felt it a long time ago and now I've moved on."

"…"

"But how about you? I've noticed that you seemed to feel responsible for my own demise … as if the world was weighing upon your shoulders. You see your reflection on me, didn't you?"

Miya bit her lips in frustration. Her eyes are now puffy already due to constant crying and her tears wet her cheeks. She kept on wiping her face.

"Its—"

"It's just like what you've just said, someone should take the responsibility... you're the one who is 'appointed', blessed with the strength to defend the hive... Miya-chan..., although there should be a better title than that..."

"A Queen of Sekireis." a stranger's voice interrupted them but a familiar one for Miya.

upon on instinct, a blade sprung out of nowhere, intended to strike the owner of the voice.

*shhink* but the blade did not arrive from its mere destination. Sen acted on her instincts too as she clapped the flat-ends together; grasping the blade altogether. She intended to stop Miya politely. The newly arrived, who was found out to be Karasuba, was unfazed by the tip of the blade and smirked out of thrill.

Even with a late reaction, Homura gasped and froze on his own spot. How the hell Karasuba appear inside the inn? Karasuba sensed that she needed to explain her new situation but 'afraid that she did not care. She's more interested in Miya and Sen's encounter.

"You need to control your impulse, Miya-san, not everyone here is an enemy…" Sen warned Miya calmly while still holding her blade. The intense force made the blade shudder every minute.

Still, Miya relentlessly pushes, as if she dedicated all of her strength just to drive the blade between Karasuba's cold eyes. Sen, however, made sure not to make it happen. There is no need to shed some unnecessary blood.

Miya was already breathing heavily, eyes as sharp as daggers focused on Karasuba. She really wanted to hurt Karasuba so much if only Sen didn't intervene.

"Miya-sama was the Queen of the Sekireis." Karasuba repeated as a matter-of-fact. "As her title would suggested… she is indeed the strongest of all the Sekireis."

After she briefly exclaimed toward Sen, the Black Sekirei redirected her glare to Miya and gave her an unconvincing smirk. "The feeling is mutual, Miya-san, but Sen did say that I was not allowed to fight here."

At that moment, Miya did not indulge herself in her supposed rampage and took her blade away. It would not do if she committed murder in the inn herself. Nevertheless, she retains her cold, disdain look and her grudge. Sen felt relieve but not for long.

"I'm wondering why would the dog ended up here?" Miya growled and unpleasant atmosphere filled the place.

But Karasuba did not bite into her insult. "Oh please do humor me, I'm no longer affiliated with the MBI."

"Unbelievable." Miya said bluntly. "Whose dog are you now?"

"Senmetsu." Karasuba said right away.

Miya was baffled for a moment and Karasuba did understood her confusion. At this time, Homura was already recovered from his shock but still his wariness and uneasiness retained. Karasuba just gave him an uninterested glance.

"Y-you're bounded by an Ashikabi… who is it?" Homura gathered his own guts and managed to asked Karasuba about her mysterious condition, as if its not enough, the Black Sekirei seemed to gain another set of strength. If Homura would be honest, a room with the two strongest Sekirei plus with Sen is just as unnerving.

At the same time, she was curious about Karasuba. It got Karasuba to think for a moment in mockery.

"Senmetsu, she's the one who bonded with me." Karasuba declared meekly and honestly.

"But that's impossible."

Karasuba taunted him. "Oh yes it is." She even showed off her teeth like a crazy one which further drove Homura back away.

"Karasuba-san, please stop." Sen commanded her.

"Of course, my dear sister." The Black Sekirei giggled before she retreated into deathly silence. She comforted herself on some stool she found and sat on it carelessly as she eyed Sen for her assurance.

"I felt some disturbance." Another voice, albeit more naïve, childish and cheerful, came out of nowhere; Musubi peeked down from the upstairs and scanned the surrounding. When she found two Karasuba's, she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Karasuba=sama!" Musubi jubilantly jumped down the floor and crashed toward the sitting Sekirei. Both of them almost went down but Karasuba expertly manipulated their own balance. Musubi hugged the Black's Sekirei's abdomen but for a long time. Homura was shock on this discovery; not only Musubi was oblivious of Karasuba's reputation, she even has the guts to pull her closer to her.

"I miss you, Karasuba-sama!" Musubi cried as she giggled with enthusiasm as she hugged tighter for the long time.

"Oof… me too Mu-chan." The black Sekirei begin to caress Musubi's head. She then allowed to show her a gentle smile. The Black Sekirei wanted to preserve much of Musubi's innocence for now and whether Miya would proceed to fight her now depends on her.

Honestly, she was gleefully thinking of the consequences.

Miya paused for a moment when she spotted Musubi and regain her sunny disposition, albeit in an awkward phase. Even she has a shred of guilt in order to preserve the order in the inn. She doesn't want their trust to be misplaced.

"Ah Musubi-chan!" Miya too, greeted Musubi in surprise.

Eventually, Minato emerged down the stairs searching for Musubi, whom the Fist-type Sekirei noticed him. She rushed toward Minato in excitement.

"Minato-kun! Look who's here!" Musubi, like an excited child who has seen the Ferris Wheel for the first time, pulled him toward Karasuba. Minato half-reluctantly swayed as his lanky arms were being pulled by an excited Sekirei.

Minato-kun, meet Karasuba-sama! Karasuba-sama meet Minato-kun!" Musubi happily introduced them to each other once she pulled them closer. For this time moment, Musubi was unusually jumpy this time, as if her dreams came true.

Meanwhile, despite the previous intense atmosphere (but thanks to Musubi, it was dissipated, and instead prioritized to put the conflict beside for now; all can be understood from behind their stares.) Karasuba was obliged to check upon Minato, eyeing him with a hint of pleasure.

"Oooooh? So you're the Ashikabi of Musubi?" Karasuba commented upon seeing him for the first time. She had expected for him to be strong-willed, cold, calm and collected and whatever she thought of someone who is considered superior and she got to admitted that Minato was just half-qualified for what she desired.

Nevertheless, that did not deter Karasuba from seeing Minato as someone who is an interesting fellow. She hoped that Minato was a capable Ashikabi.

Minato who can't help it but face Karasuba full force and he admitted too that Karasuba was just a bit scary in a close encounter. This proved that even though Minato did not hear of Karasuba's reputation, she can be as scary as she can be.

"Karasuba-sama! Aren't you winged yet?" Now an interesting part; Musubi asked the Black Sekirei bluntly about her being winged and surpise. Surprise. The black Sekirei only found some sad news.

"I'm so sorry, Mu-chan but Kara-chan has an Ashikabi now!" she said while maintaining a sad face. Musubi just observed the Sekirei crest on Karasuba's nape, curious about the designed of the crest; that is seemed to be missing half of it but nevertheless, Musubi considered it a complete crest as what hers is.

"I-is that so? "Musubi was visibly sad and it made Karasuba conflicted inside but the Black Sekirei has no choice. Nevertheless, Karasuba did not intend to be winged with the same Ashikabi as Musubi or she couldn't face off Musubi in their destined fight.

This latest aberration of her own condition made her doubt if she can still continue to do so in the future. Once again, Karasuba caressed Musubi's head in order to calm her down a little bit.

"If it will make you happy… my Ashikabi is Senmetsu!"

Upon hearing those words, Musubi beamed. Sen threw her head toward their direction upon hearing her own name with a hint of confusion. Sen was still perplexed when Musubi and Karasuba stared at her with a varying state of happiness.

"R-really?" Karasuba nodded in compliance. Its not just that she wanted Musubi to be happy… she felt that she needed it to. Also, she felt different kinds of emotions lately other than her usual bloodlust for fights and she didn't report it to Sen. Karasuba was just curious about her current condition and although, she's adamant about being a vicious swordswoman with no emotion, she's no fool to deny these strange feelings that was blooming inside her.

She suspected that it was due to her connection with Sen.

Bah, Karasuba couldn't understand her own self right now due to numerous complications but is she happy about this? The Black Sekirei glanced toward Sen who seemed to be on her own world and smiled a little bit.

Is there really love beyond fighting, power and domination?

* * *

And it's done! Look out for the upcoming chapters...


	22. Memory 20

So here's another chapter, folks! I hope you enjoy it.

and btw I'm nearing to this fanfics conclusion... what a wonderful journey...

As usual, Sekirei and its characters are owned by their respective owner. The OC is mine.

* * *

 **Memory 20.0**

Finally, Sen managed to retreat into her own room where as expected. Her own things remained intact. Although still headstrong until now, she admitted that a good rest might begot a good mind. She really missed wearing opaque glasses but as of the moment, it is now worthless.

She quite pondered on what she must do now.

Karasuba remained downstairs, Matsu as usual, locked in her own room at the same floor. She did not need to interact with them now. Sen eventually placed herself on the bed and rest but not before, she picked up her tablet.

She has already missed an undefined hours and yet upon turning it on, messages sprung up like daisies. Ah, yes, she almost forgot the test she has given to her students abroad. She doubled check all of them in a span of an hour.

However, her mind was in a different place.

She has thought what Miya said to her and how the supposed Queen of Sekireis made her feel like one of the sisters. The prospect of it just made her loathe, she loathed herself. She readily accepted her accursed ordeal in the past and now this just made her unexpectedly rammed into another one and they have evidence.

Yes, the evidence is insufficient for now but no doubt, Sen was really convinced they are really related to her own family and she just beginning to doubt herself. She immediately tried to clear her thoughts but it only prevented her, as it just became clearer everytime she thought of it.

"Sen-sama." Sen turned her toward the Ice Type Sekirei who was poorly hiding by the door. Such shame was not even worth for Akitsu and Sen didn't understand why. With a simple nod, Akitsu gained access inside their room as if she needed the permission at all.

Akitsu, slowly stood within the center of the room and kneeled, as she felt content herself. Sen just observed with a newfound knowledge about their species, well the truth itself. Seeing her being submissive just only made her worried.

Emotions of the past began to swell up within her and she felt alienated by it so she decided one thing that made them both surprise.

Sen dropped her tablet and hugged tightly. Which made Akitsu yelp in surprise.

"Sen-sama?" Akitsu asked her with a hint of concern. It only made Sen hugged her tighter. Despite the cold touch, which made her nostalgic by the way, Sen felt warmed by the embrace. Akitsu was now beginning to flush; cheeks flaring with bright red.

Sen didn't even managed to utter one word. She had been ignorant for a century, often playing a personality that seemed to be pretentious while her real emotions all locked up. She let the facts of the life dictates her ways. She believed that she really moved on from her past; only to realize that she was just punishing herself.

For this one time, she tried not to dissuade herself from her own calculations, she instead relied on her guts that them was her relative from now on.

"Akitsu-san, I wanted to prolong this moment any longer but … thank you."

Even Akitsu was dumbfounded by this confusing revelation but she just thankful as what Sen felt right now. Finally, each of them release their clasp and Sen stared right at Akitsu straight into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Akitsu, I ignored you – all of you for so long even though the truth has been revealed right in front of me. I've been in denial that you are, no matter what, will now be my family. I believe now that we are fated to meet each other."

"I – I understand, Sen-sama." Even though Akitsu doesn't follow what Sen was trying to point out. Immediately, Sen clasped Akitsu's cheek like soft pillow and brought her face close to each other.

"Listen, Akitsu, you are not broken… no one is broken and is impossible to do so, do you understand, Akitsu-san." Sen continue to rant.

Akitsu just nodded automatically.

"Don't ever listen to anybody— to anyone who said that you are a broken Sekirei— don't let them be a distraction to you. Sekireis do not need to bond each other physically—ni, I mean that it is also important but not so important as breathing. Bonding physically is just a part of what bond truly is."

Akitsu was somehow perplexed. "But Lord Minaka said—"

"Don't you ever believe that creep, ever! He's nothing more than just a man with illusions of grandeur for his crapsack imagination world. That man, don't believe anything he says. There's no happily ever after in this reality. I've said this right now because Akitsu, you are not broken at all. You do not need an Ashikabi to be bonded; Sekireis do not need to be bonded to their Ashikabi at all to be alive."

Akitsu just gasped at this supposed revelation.

"This game, this stupid game was just for his own fascination and it hurt me the fact that some of the 'Ashikabi' hurt most of your sisters, morethenso when I 'terminated' many!" Even though it was just one of the Sekireis, Sen was just as regretful as she now.

Sen eventually breathed down and tried to ease herself then see it for herself that she smiled at the end. It was followed by a pregnant silence.

Sen finally break the ice. "Thank you for listening, Akitsu-san, even though more than half of what I said are somehow made to shake what you believed … They are undeniably true. I- I don't want more of the Sekireis to suffer."

"Sen-sama is a good individual and although it made me dubious of what you said earlier, I will still serve you till the end of the world."

"If that's your choice then." Sen stood and bowed before Akitsu, who panicked at once and stood up awkwardly but not before Sen finished it.

"Sen-sama, you don't need to—"

"No, Akitsu-san, from now on, starting from you, I wanted to undo the damage I've done." She said before she took the tablet again, reading the contents for real this time. After the truth has been given to her, Sen was eager to say all of her pent up frustration first to Akitsu, the first Sekirei to be as close to her.

Akitsu just gawked at her confusingly as Sen recompose herself but not regretful of what she have done. Before Akitsu could say something, Sen talked to her again.

"I-I need to go, Akitsu-san."

All Akitsu can do now was to watch her as she now go away again. She might be feeling sad but remained strong as she believed that Sen will return someday again.

No, Akitsu will not be saddened again, ever, after what Sen said to her personally.

Sen immediately paused for a moment, as if she forgot something.

"Please take care of yourself, Akitsu-san." Sen bid farewell before she went away. Akitsu believed that she should be the one who said that toward her but it just touch her heart that Sen was now really concerned about her well-being.

In return, Akitsu bowed down to where Sen has just left, even though she was now already gone.

No matter how destruction was made in Shin Tokyo, under the management of MBI, they flawlessly managed to make it under control. Evident from how the construction of two devastaded building last three days. Thankfully, there's no reported dead when that battle escalated, although, they will have the hard time wrapping it under.

In one of the restaurant inside Shin Tokyo, a peculiar woman was sitting while waiting for someone. The place was as expected, was somehow few and it was favorable for her since she's in disguise, hopefully. Takami was wearing a dark shades, a cap and different touch to her usual dull hair. Her eyes kept on shifting between her own tablet and the environment around her warily.

She's trying to contact someone and its urgent… maybe.

This is one of her few times she wore a different outfit other than her labcoat, and honestly she felt, a little bit naked when out of her professional clothing. It's her own opinion though. She's willing to wait for a few hours until she will be frustrated enough.

The MBI center was such a dull place though.

Now that she mentioned it, Minaka just did something awful.

The Director ditched the place along with a bunch of missing staff without her knowledge. The next time she will meet that piece of shit, she will deliver him crap full of blows with grit.

…

 _After her encounter with Karasuba, Takami felt she needed to rest for a little bit and chose to sleep in her quarters underground for now. The news of the Russian official managing to infiltrate the maximum security inside the building was now becoming a fullblown story inside the building and she's not surprised about it._

 _Minaka might be an intellectual nitwit at the first place but when Alicia Ptichika, the most powerful Sekirei she believed, become involved in the S-Plan itself, that's when the Director become reckless and restless. He is not being careful right now and no, Takami wasn't worried a li'l bit. She just wants to finished this job as fast as possible._

 _After resting for a little bit, Takami felt that she was needed by the lab again. Strange as it was, the Assistant Director expected some noise around her, the familiar feeling of someone around her seemed to be completely disappeared and it made her look around consciously._

 _Strange, no people around her._

 _Dread eventually came to her and various hypotheses erupt to her head. Surely, there should be a reason behind all of these or this is just a one big joke. The tapping of her shoes echoed throughout the empty halls that made her blood chill. Every peripheral room she passed were met with silence. Nobody was inside._

 _Agitation slowly rose inside her; surely, this must the handiwork of that stupid Minaka. She was sure about it. Her walking pace were beginning to be faster as she tried to locate minaka's main office. Without a care in this world, she abruptly kicked the door, unfastening in instant, and blew inside the room. As expected, Minaka was missing too. She entered the room with no hesitation and expected something out of ordinary inside his room._

 _Yes, she has knew Minaka for too long, even have children with him, bla bla; it is another story for that one. Something, somewhere, The Director should have left a hint on where he was right now and bingo._

 _A recording. What a shame. Takami studied it meticoulosly, searching for some kind nasty prank; even though Minaka never did it once to her in a lifetime. It seem that drastic situation right now made her paranoid of some sort._

 _Eventually, she pushed the play button._

 _'Left Tokyo due to some unseen circumstances…' The recorder spit with Minaka's voice. 'Grabbed almost all of the best staff together with me.'_

 _Takami's eyebrows knitted in frustration. What pushed Minaka to be this outrageous if not enough? One of the hypotheses that formed within her head was the involvement of the Russian government. If confirmed, then good for him. Dabbling on other countries important figures just brought him more problems._

 _'Destination? Kamikura Island. See you there…' the recorder ended in a silent fizzle and a burnt smell; she realized that the recorder was now broken on its ownl. It seems that Minaka hasn't let go his habit of self-destruct mundane objects. She sighed later on._

 _Now she was wondering what the hell Minaka was doing there. Even she herself, she can't tell what the madman was thinking but she was sure it involved Dr. Alicia Ptichika. Only that Russian doctor managed to exceed her expectation regarding the S-Plan and even made Minaka cautious about her. Early on, she tried to convince Minaka to terminate Dr. Alicia when she was now involved with S-Plan for the first time but Minaka, being hardheaded buffoon, instead believed that the Doctor was something beneficial to the S-Plan._

 _Now she realized where this all ends: Russian Government, was now actively against the secret event called the S-Plan and urging the Japanese Government to shut it down… if her assumptions were correct._

 _Speaking of Dr. Alicia Ptchika, that woman, now identified as a fully-fledged Sekirei belonging to a completely separate ship from God knows where… maybe Russia. Informations regarding her made her unnerved involving her._

 _It is as if she was an impossibility from the beginning according to her own opinion and now the Black Sekirei, herself, fully evolved under Dr. Alicia's banner, was trying to convince her to give Dr. Alicia a chance to meet her personally._

 _She was still in doubt but meeting Dr. Alicia might be a treasury of information. She might be quite hesitating when meeting with other Doctors of the same field but a Sekirei? Now that made her more curious. She couldn't deny that she wanted to meet Dr. Alicia again but this time with an utmost knowledge regarding her; a Sekirei, a doctor, a scientist, a trained assassin, a respected individual hailing from the land of Russia. Now who wouldn't refuse those titles?_

 _Takami chose to meet her once again before involving with Minaka._

 _…_

Takami repeatedly sighed as worriness quietly crept up on her own body. It was a long time she met a famous personality without ever being a haughty and vicious courtesy of Minaka bothersome behavior. She checked her tablet for any sign of new messages, particularly named Dr. Alicia. She found her contact information on some website she found and it seemed Dr. Alicia is coming here if she was not wrong. It might be hard giving her some newfound respect.

Again, Takami looked around and, speak of the devil, Alicia was present as she entered the entrance casually. Takami might have sharpened her senses or Alicia just wasn't stealthily enough for any threats around. The sublime message by Minaka is still in effect and she wondered how the Gray Sekirei managed to avoid the catastrophy outside.

Perhaps, its in the way she was disguised normally but she couldn't really explain how she can detected her in the first place. Finally, Sen directed herself toward the table where Takami was sitting slightly, her appearance expected as much. Also, another thing that made Takami made uncomfortable was how Ptichika looked exactly as the deadliest swordswoman Karasuba even though she have seen many Sekireis that are exactly the same look, but still. This might affect the way she talk to her later on much to her dismay. Another thing that made Takami worried for a little bit was how she treated her in their first encounter. The Gray Sekirei might bring it up later on.

Sen immediately took an empty seat in front of Takami, who was busy observing her every movements, subtle or not. Takami cleared her throat as Sen finally sat comfortably.

If they were identified as a scientist to each other, topics might be a breeze after all but the professionalism was obviously out of their hands and they both knew it was still awkward to start off something else. Meanwhile, Sen was busy calculating every scenario that might happen, even though she was aware that it was awfully unnecessary; she was here for just one reason: to confirm her bloodline.

Takami wasn't aware of it.

"It's a good day, isn't it? Dr. Takami." Sen tried to be a respectful as possible. She knew it was a goddamn stupid opener but as long as it manage Takami to talk, it definitely worked.

However, Takami's face turned to frown. "How sarcastic…." She scorned. Sen was alright, she wasn't affected a little bit.

"I apologized … I just wanted to make us comfortable as we can."

"Are you sure that you weren't been trailed? Your life might be forfeited because of the stupid Director."

"No worries, I can take care of myself."

Takami can confirm the truth behind those words. The Gray Sekirei was indeed powerful when she first reveal her strength when the Black Sekirei fought each other unpleasantly.

"Good. You're wondering why I was obliged to meet you?"

Sen just chuckled. "Yes, I thought you were hard to contact by… but I am surprised that you took the initiative first."

"The Black Sekirei happened. She visited my office just to tell me to meet you anytime."

"That's interesting…" No wonder Karasuba disappeared for a meantime before she made her presence inside the Inn.

"Karasuba or not? That thought will cross my mind wether I like it or not… I'll be honest that I have no keen interest in fellow scientist from the other country but when you revealed that you are bona fide Sekirei; I just couldn't help it."

"So you're curious about me."

"Specifically how you tick…" Takami honestly and brutally stated but nevertheless, Sen wasn't even affected by it.

"… How about you? Why bother to a boring scientist like me?" Takami made it sound that she was not interesting at all, not knowing that Sen has a hidden agenda.

Sen knew that she must choose her word carefully; she must have met the standard that doesn't lean toward stupidness and bizarreness, although she must have been nervous for the first time.

She kept on caressing her chin as she tried to think of the answer. Takami meanwhile was obliged to wait for what she was about to said.

"I believe that we were connected for some reasons, Dr. Takami."

"Pardon?" It seemed that Takami needed to clean her eyes again as she couldn't believe what she has heard.

Sen huffed. "Like the Sekireis searching for their Ashikabi, I believe that you and me can initiate that connection."

Takami just chuckled at this nonsense. "Excuse me but that's impossible; I am incompatible for all of the Sekireis. Not that I want to."

"I am willing to accept such anomaly between you and the Black Sekirei, only that anomaly." She added.

"Takami-san, this is completely unrelated between me and Karasuba-san. Even if I lacked the physical reaction alone, I wholeheartedly believed that we were destined to each other."

"Nonsense. Even with multiple awards, I am inclined that you are not a scientist in the way how you operate right now. Your hunch has no credibility."

It seemed that Takami was dubious of what Sen was saying much to her dismay. Takami has her sense of pride that she wasn't willing to topple off.

"If there's nothing else then I'll be on my way." Takami said before she stood but Sen was faster as she grabbed her arm gently, hoping that she would stay for a while. Takami was beginning to be annoyed by Sen's antics.

Sen was left with no choice. "I knew who's your father."

Takami was seemingly froze for a moment before she gathered her thoughts one more time. She knitted her eyebrows in frustration and disbelief.

"I don't believe you—"

"Mino Takahashi… he's also a scientist whom I inherited his profession."

Takami was filled with dread. Only her mother and her knew his Father's name. They were an incomplete family because her father disappeared before she can even recognize his face and now, this woman, a Sekirei, knew him as well. She felt her eye twitch as her breathing were uneven. Sen recognized those symptoms clearly.

"He's the reason why I am still here today. Without him, I might as well became an experimental weapon of war and die as a weapon. He gave me the reason to live earnestly and to learn to live as a human."

Sen was cautious of what she was saying.

Takami squinted at Sen's face. "So my worthless father ended up adopting you, huh?" Jealousy was written all over the Assistant Director's face.

Sen knew what Takami currently felt. "You don't seemed to understand. Even if Mino Takahashi did not reveal all of his past to me, it was obvious that he was abducted by the lab rogues from his own family; from you… his skills in genetics engineering was thoroughly beneficial that he was forcibly abducted by a secret agents coming from a certain laboratory."

Sen tried to peer through Takami's eyes. "… the same laboratory that worked on the ship where I came from."

Even though it seemed rather distasteful, Takami knew Alicia wasn't lying from the way she looked at her eyes sympathetically; it was just hard to swallow the truth now.

If what Dr. Alicia said was true, then she is perhaps a hundred years old already and it was strange because it was scary that she was mirroring her father from the past: her and his father, a scientist and working on the ship filled with the aliens.

Takami immediately heaved, as if she just gave up resisting. She wished that she has her stick of cigarette now.

"Does the same ship also filled with the Sekireis?"

Sen was hesitant to answer this time. "I firmly believed that, yes, it is the same species as what you've described as a Sekireis."

"Then if what I believed was right then… Father was an Ashikabi?"

"…"

Takami looked at Dr. Alicia, who seemed to be guilty all along. She don't care anymore because it was already in the past and all of her rage and regret were nothing but a fragments of her own history. She will never hate Dr. Alicia for this. She will take her silence as a yes.

"… I did it for survival, without him then I will surely have been died."

"So my father was a hero then?"

"Yes. He saved me from my dreaded fate."

"So this serves a proof that we have a connection?"

"Yes, I do."

Takami was beginning to feel a bit suspicious.

"You wanted me to be your Ashikabi?" She figured it out.

Sen nodded enthusiastically. Even though the notion is the same, her being a different kind of Sekirei meant that their bond will have a different set of benefits and obviously no disadvantage. Sen believed that being bonded to others hold a different purpose, at least while remaining an untouched being. Hell, she didn't even know if Sekireis looked like a human to begin with or they were entirely different face. Experimentation might have led to its 'tainted' meaning just like what she have witness in the S-Plan. Even that, Sen was completely different from the Sekireis in Japan and therefore, the bonding is different too.

Nevertheless, it didn't hinder her from establishing between her and Takami. She have already did it before with her, now confirmed, father, Mino Takahashi.

The only thing that was an obstruction was Takami's permission. Err, no, she's not acting on a villaineous tone.

Takami was also aware that being an Ashikabi with Sen will be entirely different. It is true that the capabilities of being bonded with another individual was already present in Sekirei biology and through experimentation, then managed to twerked its functionality until the present day.

In other words, she will be wading through unknown waters. Nevertheless, her scientific sides demands answers toward the Sen's physique and, yes, she has the common sense of fearing failure.

Well, why not?

Takami cleared her throat as she cleared her thoughts, shifting Sen's attention for a while.

Takami released a big sigh as she scanned her surrounding once more. "Come with me in the bathroom." Sen just blinked in confirmation.

With no other words to convey, they went into the women's restroom unnoticed.

Luckily, the room was empty when they entered it and it was surprisingly spacious and large. Sen immediately locked the room for safety concerns. Takami meanwhile just breathed evenly. Sen eventually face Takami.

"Do it faster… we have no time, don't we?" Takami warned her which Sen just brushed off her concerns. Despite the double entendre Takami just blurted out (and made her blushed unexpectedly) she swore that she will never regret this.

Sen kneeled before her and it made Takami wondered. Sen gently pull Takami's hand and made with a light slash on her index finger, she made it bleed a little. Sen leaned closer to her fingers and licked the trickling blood.

Now Takami just blushed further as she totally expected Sen will kiss her and blamed herself for being expectant of dirty methods. She has children for God's sake! Anyways, she was relieved it was a totally different kind of method to the bonding.

Meanwhile, she felt a little dazed and it did not come from her small wound but she felt her hair on the nape stood when a completely strange phenomenon occurred in front of her.

Sen's wings made of greyish light appeared on her back while tuffs of ethereal feathers filled the room. Takami was completely baffled on what is happening that she did not noticed that Sen already covered her wound on the finger with a fine cloth.

Takami completely expected to be a total blander and this phenomenon will completely change her mindset right now. Sen proved that she can bond with Takami using the DNA of her now deceased Father whom Takami never met.

Sen meanwhile, was overjoyed inside because she felt she has fulfilled one of the unspoken purpose and that is to meet Father's biological daughter, his direct bloodline. Sen swore to be bonded once more only with her Father's direct bloodline whose name is Takami and now being fulfilled to that purpose her core was now stabilized once more and felt her strength returned once more. It was completely nostalgic despite the one in front of her is not Father but her daughter.

"I-Impossible…" Takami blurted out.

"Alicia Ptichika, also known as Senmetsu Tsubaemeko, a Sekirei hailing from the cold lands of Russia, formerly bonded from Mino Takahashi and now with Takami Sahashi. May our bond last together till forever… "

Takami was so shocked that she just dropped herself on the floor.

To no one's knowledge, the crest on Sen's nape was now complete.

Karasuba was admiring the clouds on the roof despite not her hobby. If she can define what her hobby is then it would be slashing someone to death and sadly her katana's non-existent now and she was slightly annoyed because she can't enter the Inn without ever being threatened to be killed by Mina. To be honest, Karasuba just wanted her to use her blade against her just to test this awesome power which she just got from Sen.

Too bad, she can't find some dumb reasons here to do it freely.

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sensation that hijacked her senses temporarily, Karasuba immediately caressed her warmed nape and felt it complete… and felt a newfound strength for a mysterious reason. She couldn't tell what and how it was possible but she was glad she received.

Whatever it was, her powerful Sister Sen was definitely involved in this and felt thanking her was not enough. She smirked at this as she continued to watched the skies eagerly.

* * *

Done! keep updated for my future chapters!


	23. Memory 21

Chapter 21 is here! Hipe you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sekirei, only the OC.

* * *

 **Memory 21.0**

All are not lost yet.

That is how he believed what was happening to his S-Plan. The random card variable that is named Dr. Ptichika has made the entire Sekirei plan derailed terribly. No matter how she looked like a perfect entity in the eyes of the Director, how she's a proof that there is still the Age of God, upon his grandeous work he has complicated emotions regarding her.

She's her inspiration why all of this holy Game was started. He has fully dedicated all of his works and passion in accordance to her formula, which no doubt was all successful, to the point he almost worshipped her.

Minaka felt laughing to himself. By the time the grand reveal that Senmetsu was a bona fide Sekirei, that's where she denied all of his works.

No, he hasn't lost any hope yet, his fanaticsm-like passion were still burning hot. He believed that one day, Dr. Ptichika's eyes will be opened and all of the truth will be revealed in front of her and that her beliefs and his will align perfectly.

He doesn't know whether this is unfortunate or a fortunate one, but he is forced to 'pause' the S-Plan momentarily due to complications. Maybe, Ashikabis and Sekireis should be bonding once more in order to strengthen their connections. Yes, that's how this temporary break should proceed. He hasn't given any announcement yet but sooner or later he will make it official.

For now he is busy with something beneficial.

Even though Dr. Ptichika was directly involved in the halting of S-Plan, he still has a back up plan for these kind of situations. Even though the Russian Federation has managed to infiltrate their databases, he is not willing to surrender yet. He will take this game in a new height.

With the introduction of Ms. Ptichika herself, this will prove to be challenging but one that he is willing to overtake all for the sake of S-Plan. His glasses shined with anticipation.

In front of him was a serum whom he developed while he was currently in the island. This is still an incomplete formula. Since Ms. Ptchika is already a full-fledged Sekirei, her performance would be outstanding. This is where the serum will take place; this will power up the Sekireis still under his banner. Incomplete as it may be, he couldn't wait for the final results. His good scientists are working hard for him as well as him.

It is time to weaponized the Disciplinary Squad for real.

* * *

Karasuba was standing on the backyard, breathing was even and eyes closed. Being evolved means a much for her. She must be proven worthy to wield these abilities granted by her own twin sister. She has realized that her battle prowess halved when she lost those blades and she doesn't like the odds. Sure, she might have missed those swords but she can't rely on them always anymore. She opened her eyes and looked at her own arms and felt disgusted.

She already admitted to herself that she's limited to her own blade alone. With a determined expression, she willed out the shadowlike projection out of her hands, a gift from her own sister. Then with a readied stance, she swung her arms in a wide arc, releasing the shadows at her beckon.

It consumed the stone in front of her, as well as most part of the ground beneath it. It was exciting and she felt satisfied with the results.

However, she must clean the evidence before the Miya could ever seen it. Not that she was afraid of her, its just that the landlady became bothersome once she knew about this mess. The Izumo Inn was dedicated to her husband and she'll get in trouble once she saw how Karasuba 'desecrated' this place.

She sighed as she took a broom nearby, which she coincidentally eyed earlier and can be found leaning against the fence.

*SWEEP* *SWEEP*

The sound of the broom sweeping back and forth was the only sound Karasuba can heard until her hair on her nape stood unexpectedly.

*FWEEEP*

An ugly sound of the air being disturbed was all the warning Karasuba needed before she ducked out of range and tumbled away to the safe place. Sadly, her broom was reduced to three pieces before it can fell down the ground in peace.

"Such a waste…" Karasuba remarked as she guessed who was trying to behead her cleanly. Then she looked at broom she was holding earlier.

"Of course, such a waste that I didn't manage to clean the garbage." Miya said abruptly in annoyance. Despite her act being conceived as brutal, her facial expressions remained carefree. Everything about the landlady was discord according to Karasuba. In her hand was the blade, now clipped inside the container.

Karasuba was being wary, if not all the time but she wasn't even nervous at all, just a bit disappointed. She has noticed that the strike earlier was dumbed down. Either Miya just out of practice or this is just her way of bluffing. Either way, she isn't satisfied.

"I know you can do it in a time, Miya-chan. Where's the good old Miya that I knew." Karasuba smirked as she continued testing Miya's patience. She even has the guts showing of her vulnerable side, as she opened her palms and swung her arms away.

Miya was frowning for a moment, before she become nonchalant. "I do not take orders, from the MBI's dog—"

"Correction. Ptchika's dog."

Both the former Disciplinary Squad member and leader glared each other until someone interrupted their death stares. Someone who was clearly unaffected by the emanating killing intent all over.

"Are you two preparing to fight? Can I join the both of you?"

Immediately, the tension left from them when Musubi presented herself in a gym uniform with a semi-boxing gloves, ready to punch someone. Miya just returned to her sweet nature as well Karasuba who chose to ignore Miya instead and walk away but not before Karasuba headpat her.

"Hmm. Just keep getting stronger, Musubi. I will face you if you are strong enough and ready."

Musubi was being energetic as usual and saluted Karasuba. "I will never gonna fail you, Karasuba-sama"

"Now, now Musubi. Keep yourself away from that mongrel." Miya happily obliged as she pulled Musubi to her.

"Miya-san?"

"Hmm? I feel that these underlying energies were a waste to be kept. I might oblige you for your training, if that's what you want?" Miya suggested as she prepared her wooden stick. Even if the S-Plan seemed to be ceased for a moment, it doesn't excuse the both of them. Actually, she just wanted to keep her rage in check and seeing that it doesn't dissipated well, she will convert it to the energy in training Musubi, which she does a couple of days. Of course, she will not let Musubi be the victim of her frustration from Karasuba. She will have the training light as much as she can.

"Yay! I'm ready Miya-san." Musubi said as she rushed forward at Miya, with fist recoiled and ready to punch something.

"Bring it on, Musubi." Miya happily remarked as she raised her wooden sword.

The training eventually lasted until the afternoon.

* * *

Sen was walking along the sidewalk, eyes focused on the pavement. A lot has happened after she left the restaurant: she obliged Takami to take a leave and rest from what was happening later. Sen waited a taxi for Takami but it turns out, Takami has already has a standby vehicle with a personal driver so she led Takami to it. She couldn't blame her from being overloaded with too much information. Sen needed Takami to rest and to prepare for the inevitable for surely, Minaka would go planning again something outrageous and Sen and Takami was sure about it.

For a regular human, that day was packed much with too much event one can't handle and Sen was relieved that she wasn't completely a human.

She hoped that no Sekirei who was looking to fight for her was nearby as she looked around again. Sen was aware that Minaka's text message against her was still in effect so she must be alert at all times but it seems that she has this persistent ability to bring jinx to herself. Sen stopped for a moment when she realized that someone was blocking her way and it was obvious that they did it in intent. Sen looked into the eyes of the two certain Sekirei. They have this fleeting sense of confidence but at the same time it seemed they do intend to fight her… for now.

"Gray Sekirei…" On of them spoke her ridiculous nickname on the whim. I looked back at her, signifying that I am well aware of that name. She partially blamed that notorious nickname from Minaka.

"Yes…?" As long as they don't seek me for fight, I might listen them. I looked at warily for the second time.

The tanned Sekirei that has short, black hair spoke again. "We are you looking for you for a long time… our Ashikabi wished to speak with you." Sen was overtly suspicious about their Ashikabi. It was clever move to approach her without wishing to fight but these two Sekireis were seemed on the verge of fighting me, and was effectively holding back for the sake of their Ashikabi's orders. Sen thought their Ashikabi might be something of professional.

"Alright, then… where's your Ashikabi?" Sen obliged to their request, seeing that they are polite to confront them. Other Sekireis are straightforward to their intentions and ended up terminated by her, not that her fault but it was getting annoying. As long as it did not lead to her trap, she's glad to follow them. Sen was willing to talk to them rather than fight them.

"Follow us…" The one with the short hair said as she turned back and begin to walk away, followed by the Sekirei with a staff. They expected Sen to follow them so she did. Sen saw that she has still enough time before she was going back to the Izumo Inn. It could be just a few minutes of talking and everything would be ok.

What is the worse that have could happen?

After taking several minutes of walking throughout the streets and even found herself turning different corners, they finally found themselves in front of a large building. The two Sekirei entered the building without hesitation and Sen did it too. She wondered if the Ashikabi for some reason is the CEO of the said building.

Turns out she was right. Sen assumed that the Ashikabi of the two Sekireis is a CEO and turns out that she was right.

His name was Higa Izumi and his office was right on the top floor of the said building. He's the CEO of Hiyamakai Enterprises and also owns a private hospital in the Shin Tokyo named Hiyamakai Hospital as what he introduced to her.

For Sen, Higa was someone who was deadly serious and no amount of jokes can make him grin. He was dressed formally as what the CEO expected. Sen thought that he was just a typical CEO dragged into the game called S-Plan but something was nagging Sen a lot and she could spy simple gestures that made Higa what was he really is. No matter how pretentious someone who was facing her, Sen has this innate ability to detect liars, impersonators and manipulators and Higa was seemingly one of them. One thing back when she was still active in her duty was that the one that was primarily her targets for assassinations were this type of guys. Even his tone was laced with hate, disguise with sweet flavorings; things that made Sen very wary about. Sen intend to play dumb until the end of this ridiculous game and she has a good reason to be wary of him.

Standing not that far from him was his supposed secretary named Kakizaki.

"Name's Senmetsu Tsubaemeko was it? I welcome you inside the Hiyamaki enterprise." Higa said as he fixed his ties while pouring a wine on a glass, in which he offered toward Sen. Sen was currently sitting on the sofa where the two Sekirei's stood behind the sofa. Sen could see that Higa's eyes were cold, and if it weren't for his supposed acting, she could have mistaken him for a dead.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Higa. Tell me, how did you know of me?" Sen asked him curiously as she seeped the glass filled with wine given by Higa. At least, her tongue assured her that nothing was laced within her drink and even it was, she was sure it would have no effect. Higa has taste in wine though.

"Well, your reputation from the MBI does help." Higa then look at her for a mean time then answered her again. "Of course, the text message too… although I don't want to take advantage of it. I assure you that I have no evil intention of right now." He faked a smile.

"Then what do you want with me?"

Higa then glance at her for a meantime. "Your cooperation."

"Cooperation?" I made myself comfortable while I leaned back.

Higa just nodded from the confirmation. "Of course. Together, we have the strength to toppele the MBI for good." He said with a certain sense of magnamosity.

"What made you assume that I hate the MBI itself?"

"Minaka, the Director of MBI. I know you hate him so much, no use in pretending though." Higa guessed.

"If you are right… why would I team with you?" This time, Sen was pretending to be considering his idea. She wanted to know how much did he knew about her. The wine inside her glass waved in motion as she swing it back and forth, her attention was rather focused on it. Higa was annoyed for a moment and then returned to his usual demeanor but it was enough for Sen to notice it.

"You need power, Senmetsu and only I can give it you. Minaka is a difficult opponent to deal with." Higa chuckled, as if he has hit a point but for Sen it's just to ridiculous. Nevertheless, Sen pretended to be attentive as she chugged down the rest of the wine down to her throat. "I'm giving you a proposition, Senmetsu and we both share a common interest: the downfall of the MBI. I assure you; only I can give you what you want." Minaka was really trying to convince Sen.

"It was a good proposition, really but no thanks." Sen denied his favor, which made Higa furious in the inside. Kakizaki was aware of his boss' temperament and just wisened himself up by keeping himself quiet. Sen could feel the pressure building up as she tried to relax more.

Higa was just laughing to himself and then he looked at Sen with indifference. "You don't seem to understand, Senmetsu. You don't have a choice here." Sen could feel his true identity being peeled out. "The moment you entered my domain, there is no turning back." At those words, the two Sekireis behind her then approached her ahd shoulder checked her. Sen continued to ignore them.

"So this is a threat now?" Sen continued to ask him. It seemed that she just found one out of the flaws from him; he's definitely impatient. Sen just remained cool as usual.

"I'm suppose to ignore you seeing that you are just a one piece of a trash but turns out, you're something else more valuable." Higa approached Sen and caressed her chin with his fingers. Sen wasn't amused. "Controlling you means controlling the strongest and deadliest Sekirei, Karasuba. It seemed that the dog isn't worthy of being held in MBI. I knew that dog has some attachment on you." Higa summarized. It seemed that he didn't know the whole story.

"I don't think so." Sen replied as she stood up but her chin was stopped by a staff wielded by one of Higa's Sekirei. By trying to intimidate her, Higa just only risk his life more, even if Sen won't even touch him.

"I now hold your entire being, Senmetsu and you have no choice."

"What's make you think I'm powerless?" Sen wondered if Higa even read the text?

"I know the reputation of the MBI, Senmetsu, and guess what, they are just stupid realized it. You are weak and only Karasuba could protect you. I don't know a shit about the shenanigan between you and the MBI's dog but I'm willing to bet that she'll follow you no matter what."

Sen concluded that Higa was rampantly ignorant. She can feel that Higa has this deep disrespect toward the other Sekireis, even to his own. Sen couldn't stand it anymore.

Sen immediately gripped upon the staff of one of the Sekirei, who found it was too difficult to pull it away from her. With her strength alone, Sen crushed the staff and the Sekirei was thrown away from her. The other Sekirei immediately went on assault against Sen but little did she know that Sen's hand was already on her skull and with a violent push, made Sen the Sekirei's head on the table. The table was crushed and collapsed as a result. Higa and Kakizaki were shocked. Higa's secretary attempted to call for the backups but found it useless when Sen grabbed his phone and crushed it.

"You've tested my patient, Mr. Higa and I could see that the way you treat the Sekirei as a trash will be your downfall. Hatefully ignorant indeed."

"*tsk*…" Higa found no voice to say something. Without any warning, he grabbed a gun out of his suit and aimed it at Sen's head. Sen was well aware of it.

"Really? So you'll just kill me and that's it?"

"I no longer cared about you and that damn dog. The deal is over, Senmetsu. Even if you are a Sekirei or not, I knew you can still bleed and die." Higa was just threatening her but Sen was just nonchalant as she was, as if she was used to being pointed by any guns many times.

Higa's intent were clear and he tried to pull the trigger but Sen was just much faster than the bullet. Sen rushed toward Higa's body and choke him using her one arm and slammed him into the crystal panel behind them.

 ***CRASH***

Broken pieces of the crystal rained down the ground and Higa was hanging for his dear life as he kept on holding onto Sen's arm. His face was already bloodied. It seemed that his plan went out of escalation as he didn't foresee this. He continued to treat Sen as if just a weakling, Sekirei failure of some sort that was spat out of MBI and was a morality chain of Karasuba. He thought everything was according to his plan but it turns out he was terribly misinformed and ignorant of the truth.

He couldn't speak or breath at the moment, and panic was apparent on both of his eyes. "You are the one of the scum that I've managed to meet… fitting that my last profession was being an assassin. I hunt individuals that are just like you but it seemed that you are not worth it." Sen spoke as he threw Higa inside after giving him the taste of the sky. Higa was slammed right into the sofa and ended up sitting on it. Sen then immediately walk away eventually, satisfied that she can leave this place for their own good. "You are not worth it." She said as she went down each floor and out of the building. No matter how he looked beaten, Higa's eyes were burning with vengeance. No one messes him, especially trash and lowly beings!

Higa was nursing his wounds as well as his dignity. Kakizaki was trying to help his boss but Higa refused to do so, shouting him everytime he took on his advances. This made Kakizaki embarrassed. Higa's most of the Sekirei were now present at his office for additional security. Facing Sen made Higa view her in a new light; she's dangerous to deal with. Higa has already ordered a kill order over Sen to make sure she will be killed; if he can't capture Sen, then it is better to put her down. He'll make sure that her life will be a living hell.

Bruises and wounds were already forming on his face, a price for underestimating Sen. He thought everything was over. Little did he know that the ordeal he was facing was just the beginning.

He felt anxious for somewhat reason, as if his undiluted life flashed before him.

Turns out that he was right; the doors to his office were blasted in, hinges of the door came unhinged due to unrelenting strength. For an ordinary human, it will be impossible to achieve this since the doors were very heavy. Some of the Sekireis were injuried upon the blast, due to the door came slamming right into their face. Higa panicked again and retreated into the far corner.

Not again!

Not again!

The rest of the Sekireis in the building responded and prepared their weapons. From the broken entrance came a powerful Sekirei.

HIga widened his eyes in recognition.

"Senmetsu—no, you're Karasuba." Higa stated her correct name and Karasuba was just smiling genuinely in recognition, ladened with wickedness. In her hand was the neck of one of the Sekirei. Her dark kimono was stained with the bloods of the Sekirei and it turns out she was quite busy when he ascended this building: terminating some of the Sekirei's along the way.

Karasuba scanned the whole room with her predatory eyes and realized that majority of Higa's Sekirei were just here. There will be a carnage and Karasuba will make sure of it.

One of the Sekireis rushed forward and was about to attack the Black Sekirei but Karasuba proved to be too clever and threw the body she was currently holding to the dumbest Sekirei with such strength. The body slammed into the other Sekirei, breaking her bones in the process. Still processing the event, Karasuba took advantage of it as she struck her arms forward, plunging her arms into one of the Sekireis, terminating her instantly. Blood adorned Karasuba's arm as she pulled out her peripherals. Now the rest of the Sekireis were extremely terrified of her. Karasuba was still admiring the blood that was on her arm.

They have realized that fighting her would be equal to suicide so they tried to stay away from her as they can. When Karasuba was aware that they would no longer face her attribution, she was just disappointed as she was. Then she set her eyes on Higa, who was just crawling away from him. His inconsistent movement almost made him drop out of the window, only his saving grace was that Karasuba grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her devilish face.

"Higa? Higa Izumi was it?" She said as she observed his face closer and closer while being amused and disgusted at the same time. Kakizaki froze in fear, as he didn't know what to do. He unwittingly wet his pants as a result.

Higa was still busy struggling from the strong arm of Karasuba as she threw him back into the office for the second time. Karasuba pondered for a moment before she approached Higa.

"W-what do you want?!" Higa could no longer think straight, especially when his life is literally on the line.

"Nothing…" She said inconsiderably as she chuckled to herself. Of course, Karasuba has avid intentions on why she went to his building.

It's because of Sen. Of course, Karasuba didn't witness the whole scenario but she could feel it. Karasuba could feel the irrational feeling writhing in her veins.

Senmetsu was angry and annoyed at Sen. This is the first time Karasuba could feel it strongly. It seemed that the crest did more than what she expected; their feeling has been united. Her sense of direction through the feeling hated being emanated by Sen lead her to this building, specifically inside this office. If Senmetsu proved that this person is somewhat dangerous, Karasuba has no other choice but to delightfully inflict destruction.

"Nothing." Karasuba does not intend to tell the truth. Only she can know why and she would let Hiba to wrack his thoughts upon this day. Of course, she didn't intend to kill this bothersome ant.

Karasuba struck her hand against Hiba's shoulder, inciting the pain that Hiba cried in agony. Even his cries do not reach his own Sekirei for they are stopped with Karasuba's flaring killing intent. Karasuba dislocated his shoulder at her own whim and was pleased about it. He made Sen, her own beloved sister, unease around him and therefore, she must take action.

Blood sputtered out of the hole at Hiba's shoulder as Karasuba was satisfied at his gruesome work.

"W-what did you to me?!" Hiba said horrendously and crying. He kept retreating back as he cupped his useless shoulder.

"Relax, I don't even try to kill you…" Karasuba assure him in a creepy way.

"You'll pay for this… this is against the rule of the S-Plan!"

"S-Plan? Let me tell you that it no longer exists a few hours ago… not that it matters for me." Karasuba said with contempt. It made Higa wrack his mind in disbelief.

"Anyways, I came here to bring you a message… coming from myself." She said as she showed off her bloodied hands. Her eyes twinkled with viciousness. Even with her blade missing, Karasuba proved them that she is still the most dangerous Sekirei to ever land on earth.

" _Don't ever mess with my sister!"_


End file.
